O chefe
by wintermods
Summary: 23 e desempregada. Esse era o pesadelo da recém formada Isabella Swan que após se formar não conseguia um emprego na sua área. Isso muda quando ela é chamada para uma entrevista de emprego, ela só não contava que estava prestes a aceitar trabalhar para o diabo. Ou como ela 'carinhosamente' gosta de chamar: O próprio Lúcifer de olhos verdes.
1. Trabalhando para o diabo

**Oi pessoal. Espero que gostem e me acompanhem nessa história que minha mente distorcida idealizou, rsrsrs. **

**Boa leitura **

* * *

**Trabalhando para o diabo**

**▬ Bella ▬**

— Isabella venha até minha sala AGORA – meu chefe gritou pelo telefone que ligava sua sala a minha.

Me virei para Angela que me olhava incomodada e tinha uns papeis em mãos que eu tinha que conferir antes de levar para o meu chefe. Entendo seu incômodo, se o demônio inventasse de sair de sua sala e vir aqui pessoalmente seria pior. Aproximei meu polegar do meu indicador fazendo um sinal de 'pouco'.

— Eu estou a isso aqui – levantei minha mão para que Ang pudesse ver – Isso aqui de ir lá e meter a mão na cara desse homem – ela riu do meu desespero.

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso, aqui eu sou apenas a Ana – ela riu – Agora pelo amor de Deus, pega logo esses papeis pois eu quero sair daqui.

Peguei os papeis das mãos de Ang que logo saiu correndo, covarde. Respirei fundo uma vez, depois outra e mais outra. Tudo que me ajudasse a me acalmar era necessário antes de ir pra sala do meu chefe.

Bom, você não deve estar entendendo nada não é mesmo? Então é melhor eu explicar melhor, tudo começou algum tempo atrás, quando minha alma ainda me pertencia.

** 2 anos e 9 meses atrás...**

Estava triste sentada na minha cama olhando para o diploma em minhas mãos. Por que mesmo eu quis fazer administração? Se eu tivesse feito pedagogia como Renée me aconselhou eu provavelmente já estaria empregada.

— É isso mamãe – eu conversava via Skype com minha mãe pois ela morava em Phoenix e eu em Seattle – Eu vou ficar desempregada pra sempre, vou morrer de fome e vou ter que virar pedinte na rua, em breve terei que vender meu corpo – solucei alto ao me dar conta de qual seria meu futuro – Eu não consigo um emprego na minha área, eu vou mesmo ter que virar pedinte – Renée fez uma carinha triste e isso quase me fez chorar.

— Own meu bebê, me parte o coração ver você tristinha assim, mas para de drama filha. Tá literalmente com duas semanas que você se formou, ainda nem foi atrás de emprego. Levante sua bunda seca da cama e vá espalhar seu currículo pelas empresas da cidade e parar de ficar pensando que vai morrer e ser enterrada como indigente – arregalei os olhos em surpresa.

— Eu não disse que seria enterrada como indigente – disse cabisbaixa.

— Eu te conheço filha, em breve ia ser exatamente o que falaria.

Ponderei suas palavras, eu até poderia discutir, mas ela está certa. Eu provavelmente falaria isso mesmo.

— Hoje não dá mais tempo de ir entregar currículo – respondi cabisbaixa brincando com o diploma em minhas mãos

— Isabella – falou séria – Em Seattle são oito e meia da manhã. Levanta essa bunda magra da cama, toma um banho, se arruma, passa uma maquiagem na cara e vai entregar seu currículo antes que você de fato seja enterrada como indigente.

Minha vontade foi me sentar em um canto e chorar um pouco, mas Renée tinha razão, eu não podia simplesmente ficar em casa esperando um emprego cair do céu. Oh Deus. 23 anos e desempregada, tem como a vida piorar mais que isso?

Tirei o dia pra ir me humilhar na porta das empresas pedindo para alguém me dar um emprego. A maioria dos lugares uma mulher bem vestida e com sorriso mecânico pediu para eu deixar na recepção que em breve entrariam em contato, mas eu sei que ninguém ia entrar em contato coisa nenhuma. Meu Deus, eu vou mesmo ser enterrada como indigente. Cheguei ao fundo do poço.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eu comecei a sair pela cidade implorando um emprego. Renée dizia que as coisas iam melhorar, que eu só tinha que ter paciência. Charlie dizia o mesmo, que era tudo uma questão de eu saber esperar. Mas que inferno, se eu soubesse esperar eu não tinha nascido de 8 meses. Meu celular tocou e olhei no visor reparando que eu não reconhecia o número.

— O que foi? – atendi mal humorada.

— Bom dia, Isabella Swan? – perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

— Sim, quem gostaria?

— Aqui quem fala é Jane Volturi, estou ligando para falar sobre a vaga de assistente do CEO da Cullen Enterprises & Co. na qual você se candidatou...

— Claro, claro – fiquei tão empolgada que acabei a interrompendo.

— Bom, caso ainda possua interesse, compareça amanhã às 7h para sua entrevista e leve seus documentos pois caso seja contratada precisaremos deles para fazer seu contrato.

— Muito obrigada moça, estarei lá amanhã às 7 sem falta.

— Certo. Tenha um bom dia.

Assim que ela desligou eu praticamente saí quicando por todo meu pequeno kitnet alugado, eu até pularia se de fato tivesse mais espaço. No dia seguinte me arrumei da melhor forma que poderia e segui para o endereço a mim indicado. Ao chegar, fui encaminhada para uma sala para esperar minha entrevista e estranhei que esta estava vazia, tendo apenas eu como candidata. Ignorei este detalhe, preferi acreditar que eu era boa demais e a concorrência apenas ficou com medo do meu currículo.

Também escolhi ignorar o fato de que havia uma câmera ali dentro. Deus, será que eu vim para um teste como atriz pornô? Se sim, será que o salário valia a pena? Merda, o que eu estou pensando? Só posso estar muito desesperada mesmo pra consegui um emprego.

— Isabela Swan? – Uma loira alta entrou na sala cortando minha linha de pensamentos. Concordei com um aceno de cabeça – Prazer sou Jane, Jane Volturi, vim lhe entrevistar.

— Oh Claro, prazer Jane – me ajeitei melhor cadeira que eu estava.

— Você quer este emprego? – perguntou.

— Sim, com certeza quero – respondi animada.

— Ótimo, então está contratada – ela sorriu.

Ué, mas já acabou?

— Mas moça, você nem me entrevistou – estava confusa.

Jane respirou fundo. Deu um aceno fraco e desanimado de cabeça e foi até a câmera a ligando e posicionando para ficar... bom, pra ficar bem na minha cara. Isso era mesmo necessário?

— Isabella, preciso que olhe bem para a câmera e repita o que eu falar, certo?

— Certo? – minha resposta soou como uma pergunta.

Jane respirou fundo mais uma vez e foi para de trás da câmera.

— Eu Isabella Swan por livre e espontânea vontade aceito trabalhar como assistente do CEO da Cullen Enterpises & Co. Edward Cullen – falou e me olhou em seguida.

— Isso é mesmo necesário? – questionei confusa.

— Política da empresa – deu de ombros.

— Certo – concordei incerta e repeti o que ela havia mandado.

— Está contratada – repetiu novamente.

— Quando eu posso começar?

— Trouxe seus documentos? – concordei com um aceno de cabeça – Agora mesmo, leve seus documentos no RH para que incluam seus dados no contrato e você o assina em seguida.

— Uau, que demais – disse animada.

O telefone de Jane tocou e ela atendeu parecendo extremamente perturbada e estressada. Eu hein.

— Mudança de planos Isabella – ela se virou para mim assim que desligou – Eu vou deixar seus documentos no RH, você vai para a sala do seu chefe ele está... precisando da sua presença – ela parecia muito tensa.

— Você não tinha que me levar para andar pela empresa e conhecer o local? – questionei.

— Oh querida, não é como se você tivesse muito tempo para circular pela empresa – ela sorriu mas não era um sorriso encorajador – Vamos, eu te mostro o que der no caminho.

Ela pegou a pasta com meus documentos e me mostrou o que pôde durante o curto trajeto até a sala do meu chefe. A sala tinha uma porta elegante e uma placa mais elegante ainda onde se podia ver os dizeres "Edward Cullen – CEO". Ela parou em frente a sala, respirou fundo e me olhou com pesar. Gente, pra que uma mulher tão estranha?

— Isabella... que Deus te proteja – falou, abriu e porta e me empurrou lá dentro fechando a porta em seguida.

'Sua maluca'. Foi o que consegui pensar graças ao susto. Eu hein. Me virei para falar com meu chefe e meu queixo caiu em surpresa. O cara estava sentado atrás de uma mesa que gritava "poder", mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção e sim o homem que estava ali sentado.

Ele tinha seu olhar abaixado observando uns papeis a sua frente mas eu ainda podia ver seus olhos. Verdes. Verdes como esmeraldas. Seus lábios formando uma linha fina que era perfeitamente emoldurada por um maxilar quadrado e bem desenhado. Sobrancelhas grossas e cílios longos. Sua pele alva contrastava com seu cabelo que tinha um tom estranho, era algo meio acobreado, mas ele tinha cabelos selvagens, que apontavam para todas as direções.

Meu chefe estava sentado, mas do que pude ver de seu corpo e do que seu terno perfeitamente arrumado e sem um vinco se quer mostrava, era possível notar que seu corpo, bom, seus braços, eram fortes, ombros largos e porra. O homem é a personificação do deus da beleza seja ele quem for.

Isso explica o porquê Jane disse "Deus te projeta", é preciso muita proteção para não querer dar pra esse homem. Puta que pariu, como eu vou conseguir trabalhar com um homem desses? Minha calcinha está molhada só de olhar pra ele. Como não deve ser a voz desse homem? Porra, ele deve ser daqueles que fala sedutoramente e ele é educado como o inferno e te provoca e te excita sem nem tentar. Oh merda, estou ferrada.

Ele levantou o rosto e seu olhar cruzou com o meu. Porra, esses olhos, que olhos Deus. Sorri para ele e diferente do que eu achei, ele não sorriu de volta, continuou me olhando, seu rosto sério. Porra, que homem quente.

— Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – perguntou me tirando do transe – Você é surda? O que quer aqui garota? A porra de um gato comeu sua língua? – porra... o encanto foi embora quando ele abriu a boca.

Broxei aqui. Cadê o homem que eu fantasiei que ele seria? Cadê a educação que eu achei que ele teria.

— Quer saber? Não me importa. Saia daqui, sua cara de quem tá perdida no mundo está me incomodando – falou de forma grosseira – Não ouviu o que eu falei garota? Quer que eu chame os seguranças para tirá-la daqui? – bufou irritado.

— E-E-Eu... –

— Eu, eu, eu – me imitou de forma grosseira – Não sabe falar? Apenas vá embora, está me fazendo perder tempo – apontou para a porta.

— E-Eu sou sua nova assistente? – minha voz estava fraca e soou como uma pergunta, eu ainda estava assustada com sua reação.

— Você tá me perguntando isso? – me olhou sério – Se está, então não acho que tenha competência para o cargo.

— Sou sua assistente – minha voz ainda estava fraca, mas dessa vez afirmei.

— Ótimo, agora me traga um café Ana – voltou seus olhos para os papeis que olhava antes.

— Isabella – disse.

— O que? – me olhou novamente.

— Meu nome, é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella – tentei soar amigável.

Ele bateu na mesa fazendo um barulho tão alto que sobressaltei de susto.

— Vá pegar meu café agora, Ana – ordenou.

Assustada e quase me mijando, saí de lá quase correndo.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores atrás da maldita copa, senti muitos olhares curiosos sobre mim e ouvi muitos cochichos, em sua maioria eram coisas tipo "coitada, vendeu a alma por tão pouco", "ela está no inferno e não sabe", "meu Deus, mais uma pra ter a alma atormentada". Resolvi ignorar. Eu tinha um emprego, o salário era bom, não seria mais enterrada como indigente e Renée ficaria orgulhosa de mim. Ele só deve estar tendo um dia ruim e em breve isso passaria.

Quando finalmente achei a copa, servi um copo com café, estava quentinho mas notei que estava sem açúcar. Bom, meu chefe já é amargo o suficiente então pra que lhe amargar mais avida? Coloquei um pouco de açúcar e com um sorriso no rosto voltei para sua sala, lhe entregando o café logo em seguida. Poxa crush, ele nem disse um "obrigado" se quer.

Assim que seus lábios tocaram o copo ele virou para o lado e cuspiu o café imediatamente e virou o rosto para me olhar. Seu olhar era de pura fúria.

— Que porra você colocou nesse café Ana? – perguntou com a voz dura e isso fez eu me borrar.

— Açúcar?

— Se você tem amor a sua vida, nunca mais faça isso. Fui claro?

Engoli em seco.

— Cristalino – sorri amarelo.

Eu quero a minha mamãe.

É isso, Jane tinha razão, que Deus me ajude.

** 2 anos e 5 meses atrás...**

Já estava mais habituada a empresa. Aceitei o fato de que meu chefe é um completo lunático, viciado em trabalho e explorador do caramba. O filho da puta não contente em passar o dia gritando comigo, me faz chegar aqui as sete da manhã e fazer hora extra pelo menos 4 dias na semana. Tudo bem que o dinheiro das horas extras é ótimo, mas não compensam.

Eu era a única assistente que ganhava pouco mais de 5 mil dólares, tinha plano de saúde e dentário e recebia adicional de periculosidade, ainda sim, ninguém queria ocupar meu cargo. Descobri alguns meses depois de trabalhar aqui que o motivo no qual no dia da minha entrevista eu era a única que compareceu pois a fama de "demônio" do meu chefe era muito bem consolidada por Seattle e após ele fazer algumas funcionas surtarem, ninguém mais quis trabalhar pra ele, até aparecer eu, a louca desesperada atrás de um emprego.

Talvez eu tenha contribuído com sua má fama em uma vez que eu carinhosamente o chamei de "Lúcifer de olhos verdes" e bom, o apelido pegou. Mas o fato de o chamarem assim não é culpa minha e sim de sua personalidade que é horrível.

Era sexta feira e eu nunca fazia hora extra na sexta feira. Eu gostava de acreditar que meu chefe sabia que eu tinha uma vida fora daqui, diferente dele. Estava super animada pois teria um encontro com Jacob, um carinha que conheci em um Pub que frequento com o pessoal do trabalho nas raras vezes que eu vou.

— E aí amiga, animada pra encontrar o boy? – Jessica, minha melhor amiga na empresa se aproximou perguntando animada

— Muito, espero que hoje eu consiga tirar o atraso –cruzei os dedos – Tô torcendo por isso.

— Hoje seu chefe não te prendeu aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

— Não. Dia de sexta ele me deixa em paz – suspirei aliviada – Eu ainda acho que o humor dele deve ser falta de sexo.

— Acho que não. O infeliz é bonito, não deve ter problema com as mulheres – argumentou dando de ombros enquanto mexia nos botões de sua blusa.

— Sério? E você transaria com ele?

— Por Deus, não – mexeu as mãos fazendo o sinal da cruz – Ele deve ser um porre transando, deve ficar dando ordens o tempo todo do que deve fazer. 'Você não está fazendo direito, seu gemido não está constante' – imitou uma voz masculina nos fazendo rir – Acho que quem transa com ele deve manda-lo para o inferno.

— Quando ele chegar no inferno quem vai atormentar Lúcifer é ele. Já vai chegar lá dando ordens. 'Olha, esse inferno tá desorganizado. Cadê a planilha que consta o nome das pessoas que tem que ser atormentadas agora?', 'Esse inferno tá mal organizado, Lúcifer você é um incompetente' – imitei a voz do meu chefe rindo – Nem o capeta quer ele por perto.

Jessica ria mas logo seu rosto ficou sério.

— Lúcifer se aproximando e eu vazando, adeus – ela saiu quase fugida dali.

Deus, me dê a paciência que eu preciso para sobreviver aos meus cinco minutos restantes de expediente.

— Isabella, iremos trabalhar até mais tarde hoje – disse e simplesmente se afastou indo para sua sala.

— Hoje não posso – arranjei coragem do cu pra falar isso.

Meu chefe parou de andar no mesmo instante e girou nos calcanhares para me olhar. Seu olhar era duro, frio e intimidador. Minha alma estremeceu e pediu clemência.

— Por que? – perguntou sério me olhando.

— Porque eu tenho um encontro hoje e estou muito animad... – ele simplesmente me ignorou e continuou seguindo seu caminho sem se importar com o que eu queria –Ok, eu cancelo – murmurei para mim mesma.

Suspirei pesadora. Que inferno de homem. Mandei uma mensagem para Jacob avisando que faria hora extra e não poderia comparecer.

É, acho que é como diz o ditado... eu que lute.

** 2 anos atrás...**

— Vem cá. Qual é a desse cara com essa tal de Ana? – perguntei a Jane que estava estressada pois meu chefe hoje resolveu infernizar mais de uma pessoa, eu agradecia por isso.

— Ninguém sabe. Ele simplesmente chama todos de Ana, até quem é homem – ela deu de ombros – Agora corre Ana, leva esses papeis pra ele – ela riu da minha cara. Eu por outro lado gemi de frustração.

— Não quero.

— Nem eu, mas eu sou sua superior então...

— Sua diaba – praguejei.

Ela gargalhou e me entregou os papeis. Respirei fundo umas dez mil vezes antes de entrar na sala do meu "querido chefe".

— Senhor Cullen – chamei sua atenção.

— Estou ocupado Ana, você não bateu na porta e sabe o quanto eu odeio quando faz essa merda – fofo como só ele pode ser – ironia– falou sem me olhar.

Se o filho da puta olhasse pra mim saberia que eu estou com os braços abarrotados de papel e que mal consigo me manter em pé.

— Desculpe, eu...

— O que quer? – perguntou por fim me olhando.

Custa vir me ajudar, infeliz?

— Jane pediu para lhe entregar esses papeis.

— Deixe ali no canto – apontou para o canto da sala.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez.

— Ana – me chamou – Quero meu almoço ao meio dia pontualmente. Garanta que isso aconteça e faremos hora extra, temos muito trabalho por conta do fechamento com a Silver Têxtil – disse sem nem ao menos me olhar para ver minha cara de indignada por fazer hora extra em uma segunda.

— Claro senhor Cullen – concordei.

Eu estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Eu não aguentava mais trabalhar pra esse homem, mas o medo de ficar desempregada era maior que qualquer coisa e bom... o salário era bom.

— Agora saia, sua presença está me irritando Ana – ordenou.

— Isabella – murmurei baixinho para mim.

— Não me importo, apenas saia Ana – falou.

Eu nem estava falando com esse infeliz. Como eu adoraria meter a mão na cara desse ser miserável. Custa ser uma pessoa agradável, seu filho da puta?

Eu não sou de chamar palavrão, mas trabalhar pra esse homem tem mexido com meu humor e não era de um jeito bom.

** 1 ano e 6 meses atrás...**

— Eu estou surtando Jess – reclamei com minha amiga – Eu não tenho mais vida, vivo pra trabalhar e pagar boletos. Eu tenho dia fixo na semana pra transar acredita? Eu faço hora extra de segunda a quinta, na sexta descanso por conta da semana exaustiva, no sábado encontro Jacob pra transar e no domingo descanso para poder aguentar a semana. Eu nem vou mais com vocês aos barzinhos da vida – choraminguei.

— Você está acabada amiga – ela observou e a mostrei o dedo do meio – É sério. Ele é como um dementador, está sugando sua alma, juventude e felicidade.

— Sim – concordei – O que ele quer atormentando uma jovem de 24 anos que já está mentalmente desequilibrada graças a ele?

— Ele só está fazendo o que um dementador faz Bella, é da natureza dele.

— ISABELLA – ouvimos o grito do meu chefe.

— Own, é a primeira vez que ele te chama pelo nome e não de Ana – Jess põe a mão no peito como se fosse um gesto fofo.

Reviro os olhos pra ela. Grandes merda. Depois que eu me acostumo a ser chamada de Ana ele resolve magicamente aprender meu nome? Arregalei os olhos.

— Merda, eu esqueci do café dele – saí correndo sem me despedir de Jess.

Corri para a copa e peguei seu café e rezei para que estivesse forte e amargo, caso contrário eu seria uma pessoa morta. Por sorte ainda estava quente.

— Aqui está senhor Cullen – entrei esbaforida em sua sala.

Meu chefe levantou o olhar para me olhar e sua expressão não era das melhores.

— Você não organizou minha agenda semanal.

Puta merda. Esqueci.

— Cadê a porra dos meus compromissos? Sabia que perdi uma reunião por sua culpa?

— Perdão, não vai se repetir – quase chorei, eu preciso de ajuda psicológica, urgente. Acho que vou ter que começar a usar meu plano de saúde.

— Que porra tem de errado com seus olhos? – questionou sem tirar os olhos dos meus – São assustadores.

— Obrigada – eu sei que não era um elogio, mas era responder isso ou mandar ele tomar bem longe.

— Não era um elogio, era uma crítica.

Jura? Eu nem tinha percebido.

** 1 ano atrás...**

A cada dia minha alma estava um pouco mais perturbada. Meu chefe estava cada vez mais atacado e bom, eu ficava cada dia mais atormentada.

— Essa merda tá toda errada Isabella – nem me assustei quando ele jogou os papeis a minha frente – Eu pedi os dessa semana e não da semana passada.

— Estão debaixo dos da semana passada, trouxe todos caso queira fazer um comparativo – dei de ombros.

Já estava acostumada com ele querendo sempre mais do que pede então já me adianto. Me poupa trabalho. Ele me olhou com fúria mas nada disse, pegou os papeis e saiu do meu campo de visão.

Ano passado eu tive uma crise nervosa e taquei todos os papeis na cara dele e me demiti. Bom, ele se recusou a assinar minha demissão. Ao invés disso, me ofereceu um aumento, meu salário saiu de 5.670,00 para 7 mil dólares e bom, vendi minha alma mais uma vez, me rendi ao capitalismo pois o salário permitiu com que eu comprasse meu –de certa forma– luxuoso apartamento, se for tomar como referência a kitnet que eu morava.

Eu sei que agi mal, não devia ter aceitado o acordo com o diabo, mas foi necessário. O dinheiro era bom.

** 6 meses atrás...**

Quando Ang chegou à empresa, ela sofreu muito pois o infeliz do meu chefe a chamava de Ana e ainda ficava puto com ela se ela não respondesse. Como se fosse obrigação dela ser chamada por um nome diferente e ter que responder.

Eu lhe disse que as coisas melhorariam, mas na verdade só estava mentindo para ela. Nunca melhorariam, eu bem sabia disso.

— ISABELLA – Deus, como eu odiava a voz desse homem.

Respirei fundo e fui até sua sala.

Deus, por favor, exorciza o lúcifer de olhos verdes da minha vida. Por favor. O infeliz nunca tira férias.

— Sim senhor Cullen?

— Quero peixe para o almoço.

CAGUEI.

— Claro – concordei

— Se certifique que não colocarão aquele molho estranho em minha comida.

Virei supervisora de cozinha agora?

— Certo.

— Agora saia, o que ainda faz parada aí?

Esperando a oportunidade de enfiar uma faca em seu pescoço e vê-lo sangrar até a morte.

Saí da sala e fui até a mesa de Ang.

— Me mata, me mata agora, por favor. – pedi procurando algum item cortante em sua mesa para cortar meus pulsos e acelerar o processo.

— Relaxa Bellinha, as coisas vão melhorar – a filha da puta repetiu minhas palavras e a olhei com fúria.

— Não me teste Ang, hoje eu já estou sendo muito testada e preciso aliviar minha raiva – grunhi.

Ang por outro lado gargalhou. Isso, é engraçado ver o emocional fodido dos coleguinhas de trabalho.

** Atualmente...**

— Me chamou, senhor Cullen? – tentei soar educada.

— Cadê meu café?

Respirei fundo. Lá vamos nós de novo.

— Está em sua xícara, em sua mesa.

— Já esfriou.

— A xícara é térmica e tem sistema de aquecimento que inclusive eu sempre deixo ligado para que não esfrie.

— Hoje eu quero um pouco de açúcar.

— Os sachês estão próximo a xícara.

Ele me olhou com os olhos semi cerrados. Podia ver a irritação em seu rosto apenas para constatar o que eu já sabia: ele sentia prazer em atazanar minha vida.

— Não recebi minha agenda com meus horários.

— Seus horários estão dispostos em seu desktop, além de estarem em seu iPad e terem sido encaminhados para seu e-mail.

Mais uma vez vi a irritação em seu olhar. Rá. Achou mesmo que quase três anos depois eu ainda cometeria esse tipo de falha? Não sou mais novata, meu querido.

— Saia daqui, sua cara está me irritando.

— Como quiser, precisando basta chamar.

MAS PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO PRECISE.

Além do salário, outra vantagem que tenho por trabalhar para o demônio de olhos verdes manifestado em forma de chefe é que consegui minha própria sala. Bom, na verdade era quase que uma extensão de sua sala, mas tinha paredes e me dava um pouco de privacidade e eu amava isso. Era um lugar que eu podia chorar durante meu horário de almoço.

Deus, não vejo a hora de chegar sábado. Eu preciso transar e infelizmente, eu ainda só tenho como transar no sábado. Espero que Jacob não adoeça novamente.

Me joguei em minha cadeira giratória e fiquei lá girando e encarando o teto. O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida? Como pode alguém viver pra trabalhar e pagar boletos?

Será que se eu me jogar daqui é suficiente pra morrer? Estamos no 25º andar, se for pra me jogar tem que ser pra morrer. Era só o que me faltava me jogar daqui, sobreviver e meu chefe ir ao hospital gritar comigo que eu não me suicidei direito. Bufei irritada. Oh deus, quase 26 anos e eu já estou neste nível. Me ajuda Deus.

— Isso aqui não é playground Isabella – a voz do meu patrão me tirou do meu estado pensativo/vegetativo.

Levantei num pulo e olhei pra janela, respirei fundo mais uma vez. Se jogar daqui estava cada vez mais tentador.

— Perdão, preciso de algo senhor Cullen?

— Cadê meu almoço?

— O restaurante trará ao meio dia em ponto, me certifiquei disso.

— Quero comer agora.

ENTÃO VAI NA PORRA DE UM RESTAURANTE E COME LÁ.

Meu Deus, meu chefe é uma criança.

— Posso ligar e pedir para adiantarem seu pedido, se quiser – ofereci.

— Não, eu posso esperar – deu de ombros.

Juro que senti meu olho esquerdo tremer. Sério que ele veio aqui só pra encher a porra do meu saco?

— Certo.

— Troque a cor do seu cabelo. Esse loiro é ridículo, meus olhos doem só de olhar – quase não acredito quando ouço suas palavras.

Ah pronto. Agora o bonitinho vai querer mandar na cor do meu cabelo também?

— Perdão?

— A cor do seu cabelo me incomoda. Troque – ordenou e voltou pra sua sala.

Oh Deus, dai-me paciência para sobreviver a este emprego. Sim Deus, paciência, porque se me der forças eu juro que mato meu chefe.

Sentei em minha cadeira novamente e girei mais uma vez encarando o teto. O telefone em minha mesa toca em seguida.

— Isabella Swan – atendo.

— Aqui não é playground – meu chefe fala e desliga em seguida.

Olhei aterrorizada para os lados. Sua sala não tem brechas ou janelas, como ele sabe que eu estava rodando na cadeira? Tá me vigiando agora? Filho da puta.

É isso. Só pode ser castigo por algo que eu fiz de ruim na minha vida passada, não tem outra explicação.

* * *

Awn, que Edward mais rabugentinho né?

Dá até vontade de meter a mão na cara dele, rsrsrs.

Tadinha da bella.

Mas e aí, me contem o que acharam, vou adorar saber o que pensam


	2. No covil do diabo

**Espero continuar atendendo às expectativas de vocês.**

**É isso, boa leitura **

* * *

**No covil do diabo**

**▬ Bella ▬**

— Acredita num absurdo desses mãe? – reclamei com Renée em nossa ligação por Skype.

— Olha filha, da primeira vez que você contou eu não acreditei não, mas depois que você começou a repetir isso sem parar umas quarenta mil vezes eu acreditei – respondo e eu fechei a cara pra ela.

— Mas é um absurdo. Ele agora quer mandar até na cor do meu cabelo. Eu não me conformo, o loiro do meu cabelo é lindo e combina comigo – afirmei.

Renée me olhou, torceu a boca e fez uma careta.

— Querida, seu cabelo está verde, esse loiro tá feio mesmo, estou nessa com seu chefe.

Olhei pra ela com descrença. Traidora dos infernos.

— Pois não troco – bati o pé – Ele já manda demais na minha vida, por conta daquele infeliz eu só transo uma vez por semana, minhas transas são agendadas.

— Por falar nisso, você ainda está transando com Jacob? – perguntou.

— Claro que sim. Como se eu tivesse tempo para conhecer mais gente – revirei os olhos.

— Então tire o sábado pra sair e conhecer mais gente. Filha você é nova, tem 25 anos, precisa de mais de uma piroca pra te satisfazer, a vida está passando e você vai ser uma mulher de uma piroca só sem nem estar comprometida – gemi de frustração, Renée tinha razão.

— Conhecer gente nova dá trabalho, com Jacob já é prático, nos encontramos, transamos e ele vai embora logo em seguida... mas esse não é o foco da conversa. A questão é, eu não vou trocar a cor do meu cabelo e ponto final. Daqui a pouco ele vai querer mandar até na calcinha que eu uso.

— Com um chefe daqueles, se ele quisesse mandar na minha calcinha eu não reclamaria – imitei um som de vômito ao ouvir suas palavras.

— Eca, Deus em livre. O lúcifer de olhos verdes na minha calcinha não manda e nem chega perto – afirmei.

— Na minha ele mandava fácil.

— Oferecida – ambas nos assustamos quando uma janela mostrando um Charlie enojado apareceu.

— Já estou me sentindo sufocada só por você estar aqui na mesma chamada de vídeo que nós.

— Aproveita que tá sufocada então morre logo de uma vez, demônia.

Revirei os olhos para a frase de Charlie. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 15 anos e bom, a convivência deles sempre foi conturbada e com um alfinetando o outro. Renée se casou novamente e mora em Phoenix com o novo marido Phil, já Charlie tem um caso enrolado com uma tal de Sue e mora em Forks.

— Vocês dois, não roubem meu momento tá ok? O drama aqui é meu – interrompi a pequena briga deles – Vamos nos focar no meu drama por favor?

— Filha, seu cabelo tá feio mesmo e essas lentes verde que você usa são de fato assustadoras – Charlie concordou com meu chefe.

— Ela precisa usar lentes verdes porque deu azar de puxar pros seus olhos e não pros meus sua mula – Renée alfinetou.

— E com as lentes podemos ver que ela ficaria assustadora igual você se tivesse olhos verdes, mocreia – retrucou meu pai.

Fechei a tela do notebook com força. Eles provavelmente continuariam discutindo e só se dariam conta da minha ausência um tempo depois. Fui para a frente do espelho e fiquei me olhando. Tá bom, meu loiro estava mesmo um pouco esverdeado e bom, as pontas estavam uma palha, talvez fosse de tanta chapinha que eu faço para manter meu cabelo liso. Talvez eu esteja bem acabadinha mesmo, mas não justifica, não vou trocar a cor e ponto final.

[...]

Azar é pouco para definir o que eu tenho. A porcaria do meu secador de cabelo quebrou e eu só descobri isso depois de ter molhado o cabelo, agora não dá tempo de usar o ventilador como secador de cabelo pois se eu me atrasar a porcaria do diabo do meu chefe vai comer meu fígado.

Me vesti apressada e corri para o trabalho. Não contente, eu peguei uma rua errada e entrei em um engarrafamento do tamanho do mundo. É hoje, esse é o dia que meu chefe me mata de vez. Foi bom conhecer este mundo. Adeus mundo cruel.

Bom, meu drama tornou-se algo real quando olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 6:57 da manhã, tornou-se mais real ainda quando meu celular começou a tocar e vi o nome que constava na tela "chefe". Agora eu morro mesmo.

— Alô? – atendi receosa.

— _Você está atrasada_— eu odeio tanto a voz desse homem, tanto, tanto.

— Desculpe, peguei uma rua errada e acabei ficando presa no trânsito e... –

— _Não me importo_— me cortou – _Onde você está?_

— No carro – respondi e um silêncio do outro lado da linha se fez presente.

Ouvi a respiração do meu chefe. Eu o conheço o suficiente pra saber que ele está respirando fundo e de olhos fechados esfregando as têmporas se preparando para gritar comigo.

— _Isabella_— sua voz era um rosnado – _Eu não sou tapado. Se você está presa na porra do trânsito É CLARO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NO CARRO. _— gritou a última parte.

Alá, falei que ele tava se preparando pra gritar comigo.

— Na South King Street – miei segurando o choro.

Sim, miei pois minha voz mais pareceu a de um gato miando. Não me julgue, eu estava segurando o choro.

— Não irei a empresa hoje, estou doente – e os anjos cantam aleluia.

Em todo o período que trabalho lá, esse homem nunca tirou férias, faz hora extra em natais e ano novo, trabalha de domingo a domingo, não falta e nunca ficou doente. Acho que hoje a vida está conspirando ao meu favor. A vida é linda de novo. Fiz uma dancinha da vitória dentro do carro. Os deuses me amam.

— _Você irá para minha casa – _os deuses me odeiam – _Passe na empresa, traga as pastas com os documentos que estão e minha mesa..._—

— Mas eu tenho que bater meu ponto – mesmo sabendo que ele odeia ser interrompido, o fiz do mesmo jeito – Vão me dar falta.

— _Eu sou seu chefe Isabella, eu que decido se vai ou não ser descontado do seu salário_— falou com a voz séria, porém anasalada, quis rir. Acho é bem feito – _Traga os documentos que falei, uma sopa, de preferência uma canja, leite e esteja aqui pontualmente as oito._

— Mas você não toma leite, por que...

_Tu tu tu tu tu tu._

Claro, óbvio e evidente que a alma atribulada do outro lado da linha ia desligar na minha cara.

Respirei fundo uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Nem se o doutor Estranho, com todo seu poder do tempo, simpatizasse e muito com a minha causa eu chegaria lá as oito. E por Deus, onde eu vou arranjar uma canja as sete da manhã?

Espera, por que ele ligou pra me dizer que eu estava atrasada se ele não está na empresa? Ele só pode estar querendo me transformar em uma alma atribulada assim como ele é.

— Doutor estranho, se você é real, a hora de se manifestar é agora – joguei minha cabeça contra o volante.

Eu odeio o meu emprego.

[...]

Bom, primeiro que nem se eu quisesse muito eu acharia uma canja em algum restaurante, então tive que pagar 100 dólares para uma senhorinha fazer a tal sopa pro meu chefe e ainda lhe dei mais 50 _fucking_ dólares pra ela me vender uma caixa de leite que tinha em sua casa. Me odeio muito por ser tapada pois quando saí, vi que duas casas depois havia uma pequena mercearia que com certeza vendia leite e por bem menos de 10 dólares. Velha mercenária. Eu estava em um trânsito desgraçado e demorei a chegar à empresa. Resumindo. Minha manhã estava um inferno.

Ao menos meu chefe teve a consideração de me enviar seu endereço, me poupou o trabalho e ir vasculhar seu arquivo. Cheguei no prédio em que meu chefe morava as 8:45, meu chefe me mataria, mas ele teria que entender. Me assustei com a elegância do lugar, o chão era todo em mármore, assim como as colunas do hall de entrada e os quadros nas paredes gritavam "caro". Se eu for bem honesta, tudo nesse prédio só serve pra esfregar bem na minha cara que eu nunca terei cacife pra morar num lugar desses. Ai Deus, por que eu não nasci a Paris Hilton?!

Subi o elevador apertando o botão do 30º andar. O arrogante ainda mora na cobertura, espero que ele caia de lá. Era um apartamento por andar e porra, que andar grande. Toquei em sua campainha e nada de ele abrir, poxa, eu estava com uma sopa na mão, uma caixa de leite em uma sacola em meu braço, minha bolsa e um milhão de pastas debaixo do braço custava ele ser mais ágil? Toquei de novo a campainha umas 3 vezes mais.

— Para com essa porra, já estou indo – ouvi a voz anasalada do meu chefe vindo de dentro do apartamento.

Assim que ele abriu a porta, me olhou com irritação. Nervosa e com a mente meio bugada, eu apenas consegui levantar o dedo e tocar a campainha de novo.

— Dá pra parar? – perguntou irritado – Por que seu cabelo está molhado?

Porque eu acho bonito as pessoas acharem que uma vaca lambeu minha cabeça.

— Meu secador de cabelo quebrou – dei de ombros.

Claro que ele me ignorou, logo em seguida se afastou da porta me dando passagem. Poxa, eu estava fazendo malabarismo aqui com as coisas, custava ter me ajudado? Seu grosso. Como eu me arrependo de não ter cuspido em sua sopa quando tive oportunidade.

Entrei em seu apartamento e notei que sua decoração era toda cinza, branca e preta. Tudo era muito monótono e impessoal, ou pessoal até demais se você levar em consideração que ele não tem coração e é um filho da puta, escroto do caramba. O que chamou minha atenção foi um guarda chuva rosa no canto da entrada.

— Por que você tem um guarda ch... –

— Não é da sua conta – ok, eu mereci essa.

Essa foi mais do merecida. Fica de lembrete que eu não devo ser bisbilhoteira.

Balancei a cabeça e entrei, larguei as pastas todas no sofá e fui até sua cozinha colocando o leite e a sopa em cima da bancada que tinha lá.

— Pronto, aqui está... – interrompi minha fala ao olhar melhor para o meu chefe.

Em quase três anos que trabalho com ele, os únicos trajes que o vi eram ternos, caríssimos, de marca e perfeitamente moldados em seu corpo, com certeza feitos sob medida e sempre impecavelmente arrumado, contudo, neste momento, ele está com uma calça de moletom grafite, uma camisa branca de manga curta mas que fica colada ao seu corpo delineando bem seus músculos e nossa, os ombros dele sempre foram tão largos assim? Porra, o homem tem um corpo.

Droga, droga, droga. Ele precisa abrir a boca urgente. Vamos Cullen, abre a boca, fala alguma coisa e faz esse encanto passar porque puta que pariu, que homem gostoso da porra, minha vontade é arrancar minhas roupas e dar pra ele nesse exato momento.

Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava olhando demais para o seu corpo e deu uma risadinha, mas nada falou. Droga, meu rosto esquentou. Ele percebeu, ai porra, que vergonha. Meu rosto tá esquentando mais, preciso me distrair.

_Coelhinho da páscoa o que trazes pra mim? Um ovo, dois ovo_s... merda, cantar mentalmente a música do coelho não ajudou, ela fala de ovos e porra, Edward tem ovos e seu documento está bem evidenciado nessa calça de moletom. Respira Bella, respira.

— Você tá com algum tipo de problema? Tá paralisada por que? – ai, ta aí, ele abriu a boca. O encanto passou.

— Asma – menti, eu não tenho uma crise de asma há muito tempo.

— Se você for morrer, favor morra fora da minha responsabilidade.

Rabugento do inferno.

— Claro – concordei.

Notei que na parte interior do seu braço direito havia uma tatuagem. A tatuagem tinha as letras "MMIX". Que porra é m mix? Ele participa de alguma seita ou coisa assim?

O seu telefone tocou e ele se retirou para atender. Eu ainda fiquei pensando o que significava m mix enquanto ia me sentar em seu sofá na sala. Era alguma banda que ele ouvia quando era adolescente? Fui interrompida das minhas teorias ao ouvir alguns trechos da sua conversa no telefone.

— _Oi meu amor... Com cookies e tudo... Também sinto sua falta... Em breve eu vejo você... Com muita nutella... Não fale assim, parte meu coração... Do jeito que você quiser... Te amo._

Eu não consegui entender o teor de sua conversa e acho que talvez tivesse medo de entender, parecia pervertido demais para minha pequena e inocente mente. Contudo, meu queixo está no chão, como assim ele ama alguém? Como assim ele tem coração? Como assim alguém aceitou por livre e espontânea vontade fazer sexo com ele? Como assim ele estava um doce no telefone?

Eram muitos questionamentos, meu cérebro estava fervendo, em breve explode.

Comia minha unha freneticamente. Ainda estou em choque por descobrir que o lúcifer de olhos verdes tem a capacidade de amar alguém, será que ele falava com Lilith? Esse é o nome da mulher do demônio né?

Aproveitei que ele ainda estava distraído no telefone e fui pesquisar na internet o que significava MMIX. Em resumo, descobri que Sheldon Cooper, da série _The Big Bang Theory_ sempre esteve certo, ele tem muitos motivos pra desacreditar no sistema educacional americano pois eu como a boa tapada que sou descobri que isso são números romanos e que significa '2009'. Eu não sei o que é mais surpreendente, eu não ser esperta o suficiente pra identificar logo de cara que era algarismo romano ou descobrir que o lúcifer ama alguém.

O que aconteceu em 2009? Ele perdeu o coração ou descobriu que tem um? Ele entrou numa seita ou trocou de lugar com o tinhoso? Eu tinha tantas teorias...

— Você já comeu alguma coisa? – a voz do meu chefe me chamou atenção, mas eu ainda estava ocupada demais teorizando sobre o '2009' para responder algo inteligente.

— Um suco e agora um pouco de unha – respondi cuspindo um a unha que estava em minha boca.

Ambos acompanhamos a trajetória da minha unha que com um pouco de cuspe voou até o seu sofá. Ele fez cara feia pra mim, sorri amarelo e limpei minha sujeira dali. Como resposta ganhei um revirar de olhos e suas costas já que ele simplesmente se virou para voltar para a cozinha.

— Coma alguma coisa, vamos já trabalhar – ordenou.

Ok, eu não me faria de rogada, estava faminta. Fui para a cozinha e me sentei na mesa, mas segundo as palavras do meu chefe, ele não tinha costume de fazer as refeições aqui e nem tinha o hábito de cozinhar, então ele não tinha comida em casa e isso era tudo que ele tinha para me oferecer.

Olhei triste para a comida que ele deixou a minha frente. Porra, com tanto dinheiro é isso que ele oferece para as visitas comerem? Um pacote de bolacha cream cracker que inclusive não estava nem inteiro, estava pela metade e o leite que eu trouxe. Sorri amarelo, mas não reclamei. Custava ele oferecer um pouco da canja dele? Egoísta.

O infeliz não tinha nem açúcar em casa, então a cada gole do leite que eu tomava uma nova lágrima de decepção queria surgir em meu rosto. Eu tomei 8 goles de leite ao total, se o leite me custou 50 dólares, isso quer dizer que cada gole que eu tomei me custou 6,25 dólares. Essa era a bebida mais cara e ruim da minha vida.

— Sua comida está ruim? – meu chefe perguntou após ver minha cara de decepção.

Uma bolacha velha que perdeu a crocância e um leite sem açúcar que me custou os olhos da cara?

— Magina, a comida está ótima – respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

Ele voltou a me ignorar e continuou vendo algo em seu celular.

Vendo agora, ele realmente parece estar doente. Seu nariz está escorrendo, seus olhos estão vermelhos e ele está mais pálido do que o de costume... espero que morra.

Após esse desastroso "café da manhã", fomos para sua sala trabalhar. Eu podia dizer muita coisa de Edward e tinha um milhão de motivos para reclamar dele, mas a única coisa que eu não podia fazer era abrir a boca pra dizer que com ele não aprendia nada. Pelo contrário, eu aprendi mais com esse homem do que na faculdade. Ele era inteligente pra caramba e tinha uma visão de negócios de dar inveja.

Apesar da personalidade filha da puta que ele tem, quando se dizia respeito a questão da administração empresarial, Edward era paciente comigo, acho que ele percebeu meu déficit nesse assunto e bom, eu tive que colar nessa matéria para poder me formar, então eu vim zerada nesse assunto.

Convenhamos, se ele não fosse paciente em me explicar, quem ia se ferrar é ele. Eu ia fazer errado e ruim pra empresa. Eles que sairiam no prejuízo.

— Vamos ter a reunião semestral com os acionistas, você precisa organizar esses projetos de acordo com suas ordens de prioridades e rentabilidade, se você fizer isso desde agora, na hora de plotar os gráficos para montar o relatório você vai facilitar muito a sua vida – explicou pacientemente – Esses dados que constarão no relatório para a reunião com os acionistas devem casar com os relatórios que o pessoal da contabilidade vai apresentar, se você organizar direito, não vai ter problema...

— Eu organizei – me defendi

— Você colocou o projeto da _Jensen Indrustries_ como prioridade 2 sendo que a rentabilidade deles é muito abaixo do esperado para ocupar esse lugar. Você não foi muito inteligente ao fazer isso.

Oh, obrigada por me chamar de burra. Ainda não tinha ouvido isso hoje.

Também não respondi nada, admito que nessa eu errei feio. Acho que eu estava ocupada demais colocando o nome dele no . Ele continuou falando outras coisas que com certeza eram muito importantes e eu devia prestar atenção, mas sei lá, chegou um momento em que meu cérebro virou um macaco tocando tambor e eu não absorvia mais nada.

Que saudade de estar na empresa, lá pelo menos eu conseguia ir fofocar com Ang e Jess para me distrair, aqui estou o tempo todo com Edward me supervisionando e poxa, não tem nem uma besteirinha pra comer, lá eu podia ir na copa e roubar uma rosquinha.

— Eu gostaria de um pouco de água – interrompi o que ele dizia.

Precisava me distrair, estava entediada.

— Você sabe onde fica a cozinha – responder sem tirar os olhos do papel que olhava.

Mal educado.

Fui até a cozinha e abri a geladeira procurando uma garrafa com água, bom, não tinha nada. A geladeira era puro enfeite. Só tinha luz. Edward é um péssimo anfitrião. Me sentindo resignada e um pouco enojada, peguei um copo e enchi com água da torneira mesmo, tomando tudo de uma vez que era pra não dar tempo de sentir nojo.

— Por que não bebeu água do bebedouro? – sobressaltei de susto ao ouvir a voz do meu chefe.

Olhei em direção a voz e ele apontava para o meu lado, onde tinha a droga de um bebedouro irritantemente brilhante de inox. Olhei para a janela de seu apartamento. Aqui é mais alto do que de onde eu trabalho, se eu me jogar eu com certeza morro.

Para honra e glória do senhor, eu fui liberada as 15h, esse foi o único momento do dia que não me arrependi por estar na empresa. Meu chefe não sentiu fome e não se lembrou que eu sinto fome, então trabalhamos direto e sem intervalo, parando apenas quando meu estômago roncou alto e o barulho preencheu todo o ambiente, essa foi a hora em que ele disse que poderíamos finalizar por ali. A vergonha valeu a pena.

— Tire o dia de amanhã de folga e dê um jeito no seu cabelo, está horrível, essa cor é detestável – falou antes de eu ir embora.

— Não tenho dinheiro pra isso – menti.

— Você recebe bem.

— Tenho outras prioridades –menti, menti, menti e menti mais.

Ele foi até sua mesinha de centro e pegou sua carteira. Arregalei os olhos quando o vi tirar um cartão prateado de lá e me entregar.

— Não quero seu cartão, isso é...

— Não seja idiota –me cortou – Não é meu cartão pessoal, é o cartão da empresa. Use e faça alguma coisa, fique careca, não sei. Mas já está ficando irritante olhar pra você desse jeito, já basta seus olhos que são medonhos.

MINHA MÃO NA SUA CARA.

— Não quero mudar a cor – agora falei a verdade.

— Não posso te obrigar a mudar, mas ambos sabemos que eu vou reclamar todo dia até você trocar – piscou pra mim e eu quis furar seus olhos irritantemente verdes.

Tomei o cartão de suas mãos com raiva, pois eu compraria um diamante com esse cartão apenas para fazer a empresa gastar mais. Que ódio.

— Ah e leve o leite com você, não vou precisar dele – falou.

Juro que meu olho esquerdo tremeu de raiva. Pra que inferno ele me fez trazer esse leite se ele não ia tomar? Apenas ignorei e virei as costas para sair dali. Eu não estava na empresa e aqui ele não era meu chefe. Ele que enfie esse leite no cu.

[...]

— Senhorita Swan, chegou uma encomenda para você – Fred, o porteiro do meu prédio me chamou assim que cheguei.

Ele tinha em suas mãos uma caixa com o símbolo da Amazon nela. Não comprei nada.

— Deve ser engano, não pedi nada.

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido e leu alguma coisa na caixa.

— Isabella Marie Swan, não é você?

— Sou eu sim.

— Então é pra você.

Não iria discutir. Apenas aceitei a caixa e fui para meu apartamento, precisava comer alguma coisa e me deitar. Assim que entrei, a curiosidade falou mais alto e saí rasgando a caixa para ver o que era.

Minha boca se escancarou em surpresa ao ver que era um secador de cabelo e não era um qualquer, era um daqueles profissionais que secavam até a sua alma. Nossa, já até imagino o quanto de energia eu vou pagar usando isso. Pesquisei na internet esse modelo e nossa, ele é caro. 500 dólares... eu não daria nem 100 em um, quem dirá 500.

O guardei em algum lugar e fui comer pois estava faminta. No dia seguinte estava decidida a não mudar meu cabelo coisíssima nenhuma, mas daí ponderei melhor, ele não me forçaria a mudar e nem me demitiria por isso, se demitisse eu processava, mas ele com certeza poderia e iria atazanar minha vida. Eu queria mesmo ter minha vida infernizada assim de graça? Valia mesmo a pena a raiva que eu passaria? Com certeza não.

Ah quer saber? Cansei de lutar, eu que apanhe.

Pesquisei qual o salão mais caro dessa cidade e depois pesquisei um mais caro que ele. Era nesse que eu iria. Ao chegar lá, tive que ouvir as reclamações do cabeleireiro sobre eu ter pontas duplas, cabelo ressecado, cabelo poroso e outras coisas mais que eu sequer prestei atenção. Só de pirraça quis pintar meu cabelo de azul, mas eu tenho bom senso, então voltei para a cor original do meu cabelo, com muita dor do no coração me despedi do loiro e aparei as pontas dos meus cabelos.

Não fiquei tão triste assim, ter cabelo loiro era caro de manter e precisava ter paciência e eu não tinha nenhum dos dois: nem dinheiro e nem paciência. Voltei para os cabelos castanho avermelhados e olha, até que eu gostei do resultado. Já estava por lá, aproveitei para fazer logo tudo, manicure, pedicure, depilação, sobrancelha. Abusei um pouco mais e fiz uma sessão de depilação a laser na axila, era caro, mas não era eu quem estava pagando, então dane-se. Também fiz limpeza de pele e uma massagem relaxante. Não mandei me entregar o cartão.

[...]

Estava me arrumando para ir ao trabalho, tinha adorado a folga que ganhei no dia anterior. Eu estava precisando de um pouco de luxo e cuidado. Tinha esquecido o quanto eu gostava da cor natural do meu cabelo, me pergunto porque deixei Renée me convencer que pintar de loiro era uma boa ideia.

Olhei para o meu reflexo refletido no espelho, agora de volta com meus cabelos castanhos as lentes de contato verde que eu usava não pareciam mais fazer sentido, ficavam artificiais demais com esse novo visual. Aposentaria elas por um tempo. Também não faria chapinha no cabelo hoje, iria com ele ao natural, eu até gostava das ondas do meu cabelo, só não combinavam cabelo ondulado com o loiro que eu usava.

Revirei os olhos para minha imagem refletida. Me sinto tão comum ao natural, sabe, com cabelos e olhos castanhos, eu me sentia mais destacada quando meu cabelo estava loiro e eu usava as lentes verdes. Também não vou fazer drama por isso, peguei minhas coisas e fui para a empresa, se desse sorte chegaria a tempo de comer uma rosquinha.

— Nossa Bella, você tá tão diferente – Jess observou assim que cheguei – Esqueceu de colocar as lentes?

— Não Jess, hoje foi proposital, já que escureci o cabelo vou voltar pro meu olho natural – expliquei.

— Ah sim, essa cor ficou boa em você, seu cabelo estava verde oliva, estava estranho.

As pessoas tem que parar de me dizer isso.

Conversei com ela mais um pouco e fui para minha sala, eu estava com a impressão que tinha esquecido algo mas não conseguia lembrar o que era. Se eu sinto que esqueci algo então provavelmente eu de fato havia esquecido algo, se eu esqueci algo com certeza foi alguma coisa importante. Tive essa certeza quando entrei em minha sala e vi meu chefe vasculhando minha mesa atrás de alguma coisa. Merda, esqueci de lhe enviar sua agenda reorganizada e pior, esqueci de imprimir e deixar uma cópia em cima da minha mesa, que é o que ele deve estar procurando agora.

Respirei fundo, não queria, mas tinha que enfrentar o demônio.

— Bom dia – falei apenas por educação, ele nunca respondia a 'bom dia' nenhum.

Ele se virou para me olhar, seu rosto era de pura irritação e eu podia ver que ele queria me matar. Me preparei para os gritos e o escândalo que faria, mas eles não vieram, pelo contrário ele sorriu pra mim. Gente, _ele sorriu pra mim_.

— Bom dia – retribuiu e eu o olhei desconfiada, seu tom de voz era gentil até demais – Pode aguardar aí, Isabella chegará logo – olhou no relógio em seu pulso e bufou de irritação – Na verdade já deveria ter chegado, mas fique à vontade.

PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER.

O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Edward Cullen foi realmente gentil comigo? Melhor, ele não me reconheceu ou tá sacaneando com a minha cara?

— A propósito, sou Edward Cullen – estendeu a mão para mim.

Intercalei olhares entre sua mão estendida e seu rosto. Ele parecia estar falando sério e por que ele estava sorrindo todo gentil pra mim?

— Você tá me sacaneando? – perguntei olhando ao redor atrás de câmeras – Sério, eu não entendi a piada.

Meu chefe recolheu sua mão novamente a guardando no bolso e me olhava com o cenho franzido em confusão. Ah meu querido, eu também estou bem confusa.

— Eu não... – balançou a cabeça – Desculpe?

Ele me pedindo desculpas? Essa é nova.

— Tá desculpado, que não se repita – falei.

Dei a volta indo para minha mesa me sentando em minha cadeira conferindo meu computador em seguida.

— Perdão, esqueci de lhe enviar sua agenda – conferi como seria seu dia – Como o senhor não veio anteontem e não sei se veio ontem pois estava de folga, reorganizei sua agenda, às nove terá uma reunião de emergência com o pessoal da Silver Têxtil, após isso tem horário livre até depois do almoço. Enviarei em um segundo sua agenda e levarei uma cópia impressa – expliquei como seria sua manhã e quando levantei o olhar, meu chefe me olhava com a boca aberta e a expressão era de pura perplexidade.

— Isabella? – perguntou confuso.

— Desde a última vez que conferi, sim. Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

— Mas o que... – ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais – Cadê seus olhos assustadores e aquele loiro horrível?

— Meus olhos nunca foram daquela cor, queria que fosse, mas como escureci o cabelo, as lentes verdes deixaram de parecer naturais e optei por não as usar hoje – dei de ombros.

— Nunca pareceram naturais – êh banho de água fria – Sempre foram a coisa mais assustadora que já tinha visto.

— Obrigada.

— Não era um elogio.

— Eu sei – sorri.

Como eu sempre digo, eu agradeço que é pra não mandar ele plantar coquinho.

— Você está diferente.

— Obrigada.

Agradeci mais uma vez. Não queria nem saber o que ele considerava como diferente. Estava me sentindo bonita e não queria estragar isso com ele destilando seu veneno em mim. Meu humor estava bom demais pra isso.

Por outro lado, meu chefe continuava me olhando como se eu fosse um alienígena e eu estava começando a ficar incomodada, ninguém nunca havia lhe dito que é feio encarar as pessoas assim?

— Senhor Cullen? – o chamei.

— Hun? – ele pareceu sair do transe e balançou a cabeça confuso, suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam juntas em confusão.

— Seu cartão – tirei da bolsa o cartão e estendi a ele.

Espero que eu tenha feito um rombo no orçamento na empresa depois de o usar.

— Ah sim, claro – ele pegou o cartão e foi apressado em direção a sua sala.

Me olhou mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça, tentou entrar em sua sala, mas como a porta estava fechada, acabou dando de cara na porta, tive que reprimir uma gargalhada. Meu chefe só podia estar drogado.

[...]

Estava jogada em minha cadeira, girando e olhando para o teto. O quão deprimente era eu ter isso como passa tempo?

Já era dia 8 de setembro e eu pensava em como contar ao meu chefe que estava chegando aquela época do ano na qual eu entrava de férias. Todo ano eu tirava as minhas férias dia 10 de setembro, pois meu aniversário era dia 12 e eu não queria passar um dia tão especial olhando pra cara do meu chefe que apenas conseguia deixar meu espírito perturbado.

Edward sempre ficava ranzinza quando eu anunciava minhas férias, não contente, ele faria a vida de todo mundo miserável, segundo o que contavam, ele gritava duas vezes mais com o pessoal e a coitada que me substituía era a que mais sofria. Antes ela do que eu.

— Bella, Bella, você não cansa de levar ralho pela mesma coisa todo dia? – sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Jane – Rodando na cadeira de novo?

— A via é curta demais pra não rodar na cadeira giratória Jane – argumentei – Ele vai gritar comigo de qualquer forma, eu só vou lhe dar um motivo para isso – dei de ombros voltando a girar em minha cadeira.

— Eu fui a escolhida da vez pra vir implorar pra você não fazer nossa vida miserável – ela se sentou em minha mesa – Consigo te convencer?

— Tá falando das minhas férias? – ela assentiu – Eu não vou desistir, vocês que lutem.

— Mas Bellinha meu amor... –

— Meu amor uma ova sua interesseira de uma figa – joguei um lápis nela – Vocês só querem tirar o de vocês da reta.

— Vende suas férias Bella, fica aqui. Ninguém suporta ele no normal, quando você entra de férias o próprio diabo encarna nele.

— Jane, o diabo já está encarnado nele, o que acontece com ele quando eu entro de férias é algo que vai além da compreensão do homem. Até o diabo foge – ela riu – Além do que, não vou vender minhas férias, não vou ficar sem férias pra ganhar uma mixaria. Sabe quanto pagam pra você vender suas férias? 30% do seu salário. Eu ainda não estou matando cachorro a grito, ok?

— Você é tão egoísta Bella – balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Querida você acabou de voltar de férias, não me venha com essa ladainha sua cachorra loira.

— Eu tentei – ergueu os braços em rendição – Tá sabendo? Estão fazendo um bolão pra saber o que rolou na casa do chefe – me olhou sugestiva levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Puff – bufei irritada – Rolou eu levando patada e comendo bolacha velha.

— Isso é alguma gíria moderna pra sexo selvagem?

— Jane você tem 29, ainda não está velha o suficiente pra dizer isso.

— Sério? Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui sinto que já envelheci uns 20 anos, graças ao se chefe – riu – Mas e aí, me conta o que rolou? Eu apostei que você ia chorar.

— Obrigada amiga – ironizei – O que mais apostaram?

— Ang apostou que vocês iam transar.

— Eca. Deus me livre. Já contei como é minha teoria sobre transar com ele né? Ele deve ficar gritando com ela e dando ordens o tempo todo. Cruzes.

— Mas e você, chorou ou não chorou?

— Não Jane, eu não chorei. Mas foi quase, chegou muito perto – a filha de uma égua riu – Basicamente eu só levei patada, bebi água da torneira, não tive nem direito a meu próprio pacote de bolacha e passei raiva – dei de ombros.

— Que azar – se levantou ajeitando sua saia – Bom, eu já vou, soube que a reunião do seu chefe já está acabando e não quero ser vista aqui, ele não pode ver ninguém parado que já quer passar mais trabalho e eu adoro não fazer nada. Que Deus te projeta Bells.

— Amém.

As pessoas ainda me diziam muito isso, já virou verdade. Se eu ainda não me joguei daqui é porque Deus me protege muito.

— Você não está em um carrossel, Isabella.

Tchau paz de espírito.

Rodei mais uma vez antes de parar de rodar em minha cadeira. Já tá ficando chato isso. Tantas coisas pra se preocupar nessa porcaria de empresa e ele se preocupa se eu estou ou não rodando na minha cadeira? Me erra meu jovem.

Eu não respondi nada e ele não esperou pela minha resposta, entrou em sua sala. Estava começando a acreditar que ele me vigiava então parei quieta em meu lugar, mas estava impaciente, tinha que avisar que já entraria de férias e bom, eu nunca gostava de fazer isso.

Resolvi fazer logo isso de uma vez. Levantei e fui até sua porta batendo de leve, como sempre, ele não respondeu. Essa é sua forma de dizer "entre", mas também pode significar "me deixa em paz caralho", então eu sempre tenho que adivinhar. Entrei e me sentei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, estava pensando em como falar e balançava minha perna freneticamente, ele por outro lado não desviou um segundo sequer os olhos do computador a sua frente. Vai ver ele nem notou minha presença aqui.

— Você com certeza não veio aqui apenas para ficar olhando para a minha cara, Isabella – pelo visto ele notou sim.

Bom, apesar das palavras um tanto quanto grossas, seu tom de voz não era grosseiro como costumava ser. Estranhei isso, sabe aquele ditado 'quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia'? Então, essa santa aqui está bem desconfiada.

— Então... é que bom... –

— Você está me fazendo perder tempo. Diga o que quer.

Era tão conflituoso pois suas palavras eram rudes, mas seu tom de voz não. Queria meter a mão na cara dele do mesmo jeito. Pigarreei para limpar a garganta.

— Então senhor Cullen, como sabe, estamos em setembro...

— O que quer, Isabella?

— Está chegando aquela época do ano em que o senhor sabe... eu tiro férias – sussurrei a última parte.

Mas claro que o ouvido biônico que é meu chefe ouviu. Agora ele inventa de me olhar? Esperei pelos gritos, pelo drama e o mesmo de sempre, mas diferente disso ele ficou em silêncio me olhando. Ok, é oficial, eu estou mesmo assustada, alienígenas, se vocês levaram meu chefe, por favor não devolvam.

— De novo? Você tirou férias um dia desses.

— Foi ano passado.

— E pra que precisa tirar nesse ano de novo?

— Essa é a graça das férias senhor Cullen, são um evento anual – sorri amarelo.

Ele respirou fundo e continuou me olhando. Seus olhos estavam semi cerrados e seu cenho franzido, ele parecia confuso.

— Você fica diferente com esses olhos – falou.

O cara tá doido de vez.

— Obrigada – mais uma vez, eu não queria nem saber o que isso significava, se ele abrir a boca de novo vai dizer que meus olhos estão assustadores – Então, sobre minhas férias.

— Não quero lidar com essa porcaria agora – voltou seu olhar para o computador a minha frente – Porra, já é dia 8, por que só me avisou agora?

Eu não queria nem avisar, meu querido. Se ele esperava que eu fosse responder agora coisa se ferrou, não vou falar é nada. Vou ficar aqui quietinha e fingir que não é comigo.

— Porra Isabella, como vou arranjar alguém pra te substituir assim tão em cima? – que amor, o tom de voz rude voltou.

— Tenho certeza que estão fazendo fila pra ocupar meu lugar – ironizei baixinho para mim mesma.

Talvez não tão pra mim mesma já que meu chefe me olhava como se ele fosse arrancar os olhos da minha cara a qualquer instante. Solucei alto, fiquei nervosa.

_Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos. _Cantava mentalmente para me distrair, o macaco tocando tambor voltou para o meu cérebro e ele que embalava minha trilha sonora.

— ME RESPONDA – o grito do capeta manifestado me fez sobressaltar de susto.

— QUATRO CARNEIRINHOS – no susto gritei sem pensar.

Se antes em seu olhar ele tinha irritação, agora ele tinha pura raiva. Abracei meu corpinho curtindo a sensação de ainda o ter inteiro pois pela forma como ele me olhava, ele com certeza iria arrancar meus braços e dar minha cabeça pra um cachorro faminto comer.

Seus ombros relaxaram e ele respirou fundo esfregando as têmporas, esperei pelo grito, mas na verdade ele pareceu se acalmar.

— Bom, como falei não vou lidar com isso agora – falou tranquilo – Estou esperando visita então, caso procurem por mim, não estou para ninguém, minta se for necessário.

— Claro – concordei.

— Ótimo, pode ir agora – voltou seus olhos para o computador.

— Se o senhor está esperando alguém e se os demais que lhe procurarem devo mentir, eu preciso de pelo menos um nome pra saber quem eu não devo dispensar, não acha?

— Natalie – respondeu sem olhar para mim – Agora por favor, se retire.

Quase três anos de trabalho e agora ele aprender a usar "por favor"? Eu sou mesmo uma piada para esse homem. Mas é como meu pai diz... 'o porco sabe o pau que se esfrega'.

Espero que essa 'Natalie' passe o dia fodendo com ele e que ele chegue aqui amanhã só sorrisos e esqueça que eu existo. Por favor Deus, é tudo que eu te peço... nesse momento, depois eu peço mais.

Voltei pra minha cadeira e me controlei para não ficar rodando nela, olhei no relógio e já era pouco mais de meio dia. Pouco mais de meio dia. PUTA MERDA. Eu não pedi o almoço do meu chefe,.

— ISABELLA – o grito do meu chefe me trouxe a realidade dos fatos.

É isso. É hoje que eu morro.

* * *

Hm... Edward todo educadinho a base do 'por favor'.

E aí, quem vocês acham que é essa Natalie? Alguma sugestão sobre quem ela seja?

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo


	3. Como assim o diabo deu cria?

**Como assim o diabo deu cria?**

**▬ Bella ▬**

Bom, eu podia engolir o choro e ir lá ver o motivo no qual meu chefe estava gritando meu nome... mas eu escolhi me acovardar, ao invés de ir lá eu simplesmente fugi silenciosamente da minha sala e fui me esconder no banheiro. Para todos os efeitos, se ele perguntasse, eu estava cagando.

— Mary, pelo amor de Deus, me ajuda – trancada no banheiro eu liguei para a moça do restaurante que eu encomendava o almoço do meu chefe – Envia alguma coisa pro satã comer, pelo amor de Deus, eu pago o dobro, só trás alguma coisa agora pelo amor de Deus – implorei.

— _Ah Bellinha, bem que eu estranhei que você ainda não tinha pedido nada_— ela riu do outro lado da linha – _Vou ver aqui alguma coisa pra mandar pra ele, você tem preferência..._—

— Qualquer coisa – a interrompi – Se quiser mandar areia pra ele comer manda, mas pelo amor de Deus, trás alguma coisa.

— _Tá bom, vou pedir pro entregador sair agora. Vai me dever um favor hein._

— Até dois, se quiser beijo seus pés.

— _Não será necessário. Até mais Bella._

— Até Mary, obrigada de novo.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei trancada no banheiro um pouco mais. Dez minutos depois o entregador do restaurante trouxe a comida do meu chefe e bom, Mary cobrou o mesmo valor, a questão foi o _motoboy_ que ouviu minha proposta de oferecer o dobro e conseguiu me arrancar 20 dólares a mais, merda, ia sair do meu bolso isso. Quando achei que deu tempo suficiente de meu chefe esquecer que tinha me chamado voltei para minha sala com a comida na mão.

— JESUS CRISTO – quase derrubei a comida com o susto quando entrei em minha sala e vi que ele estava sentado e minha cadeira me olhando fixamente.

— Por que não estava aqui quando te chamei? – ai porra, ele tá fazendo aquela cara de quem vai me matar a qualquer momento.

— Tive diarreia – menti na cara dura.

Ele me olhou com uma careta bem enojada, ai que vergonha, mas por sorte ele não se prolongou nesse assunto. Ainda bem.

— Se estivesse aqui iria lhe avisar para cancelar meu pedido no restaurante, não irei almoçar aqui hoje – falou se levantando e voltando para sua sala.

Encarei a comida em minhas mãos e meu olho tremeu. Mas custava ele ter dito isso antes? Tudo bem que a culpa é minha porque ele me chamou pra falar isso, mas vou culpar ele mesmo assim.

— Seu cabelo não era liso? – perguntou chamando minha atenção.

— Queria que fosse, mas nunca foi, sempre foi ondulado. Só não fiz chapinha hoje – dei de ombros colocando a comida em cima da mesa.

— Tá diferente.

— Obrigada.

Encerrei o assunto. Que foi? Se ele quer falar que tá feio que fale logo e não fique torrando a porra da minha paciência. Sentei em minha cadeira e fui conferir qual comida Mary tinha mandado, pelo menos hoje eu almoçaria bem.

Ledo engano, gemi de frustração ao ver que Mary enviou tripa de boi. Poxa, paguei caro e ainda me ferrei. Eu não dou sorte nessa vida. Agora vou ter que comer isso mesmo pois já me custou caro, que inferno.

— Olá – uma garotinha branca, de olhos verdes e cabelo acobreado entrou em minha sala chamando minha atenção – Você deve ser a senhorita Swan, certo? – assenti concordando – Gostaria de falar com Edward Cullen, por favor.

— Ele não se encontra no momento – sorri para a garotinha.

— Ah – ela pareceu decepcionada – Se importa se eu esperar aqui?

SIM. PRA CARAMBA.

— Magina querida, pode sentar.

Ela sorriu e foi se sentar em uma cadeira ali próximo. Ela puxou de sua bolsa um iPhone de última geração que com certeza devia custar o preço da minha casa e ficou mexendo nele, olhei para o meu iPhone 7 que não era nem o plus e o guardei na gaveta. Não seria humilhada por ela.

— Quantos anos você tem? Não é nova demais para estar em uma empresa grande como essa? – puxei assunto com a garota, ela parecia triste.

— Tenho 10 – respondeu bloqueando a tela do celular e prestando atenção em mim, que fofa – E bom, sou nova mas eu não trabalho aqui, então...

Mas que ousada.

— Você não é tão assustadora quando meu pai disse que era – falou após um longo tempo me encarando – Na verdade é muito bonita.

— Obrigada? – agradeci, por essa eu não esperava.

— De nada – sorriu.

Continuei fazendo meu trabalho e quase uns quinze minutos depois me toquei de uma coisa, um pequeno detalhe que ela havia dito.

— Querida, você poderia me informar seu nome por favor? – chamei sua atenção.

— Claro, é Natalie, Natalie Cullen, estou esperando meu pai, mas acho que ele esqueceu que eu viria – fez uma careta de frustração – Vou ligar pra ele e avisar que cheguei.

PUTA QUE PARIU. Deixei a filha do chefe esperando.

— NÃO – gritei desesperada.

O problema é que meu grito assustou a garota e com isso o seu celular que vale mais que minha casa foi ao chão, merda, se quebrou eu vou ter que pagar.

— Não precisa – corri até ela pegando seu celular do chão e entregando a ela depois de conferir que nada aconteceu – Aliás, você é filha de Edward Cullen?

— Sim.

— Filha tipo... alguém ficou realmente grávida dele e teve você?

— Sim.

— Filha tipo, filha, filha mesmo? – eu ainda estava incrédula.

— Eu poderia dizer 'sim' novamente, mas acho que já entendemos que eu sou mesmo filha dele – a filhinha do cão tinha o mesmo temperamento do pai – Minha tia Rose me trouxe, mas ela teve que sair.

— Eu estou há quase três anos trabalhando aqui, como eu nunca ouvi falar de você?

— Por que você ouviria falar de mim se meu pai é muito reservado com sua vida particular? – perguntou confusa.

_Touché_, pequena filha da puta.

Tá bom, eu poderia ficar com raiva da garota, mas ela parecia genuinamente confusa com minha fala. Mas foda-se, fiquei com raiva do mesmo jeito. Filha do diabo, diabinha é.

— Tia? Ele tem uma irmã? – este era um dia de muitas revelações.

— Sim. Por que não teria? – franziu o cenho confusa – Eu tenho uma família sabia? Avôs, tios, mãe... bom, minha mãe e meu pai são separados, na verdade nunca se casaram, namoraram e ela engravidou de mim, mas eles convivem pacificamente – explicou calmamente.

— Tô chocada – me sentei em minha cadeira novamente – É muita informação pra absorver.

— Na verdade não.

— Tá bom, pode entrar, ele está lhe esperando – cortei o assunto.

— Mas você não disse que... –

— Só entra – falei irritada.

Mas como azar de pobre é pouco, o momento em que eu praticamente gritei irritada com a garota foi a hora que meu chefe decidiu que seria legal sair da sala dele. Seria retórico dizer que meu querido e adorado chefe agora me olhava como se fosse arrancar cada fio de cabelo meu com uma pinça. Na verdade, fúria e irritação não era nem os adjetivos certos pra expressar a ira em seu rosto. Engoli em seco.

— Eu tô com diarreia, com licença – simplesmente saí correndo dali sem esperar por resposta nenhuma.

EU PRECISAVA FOFOCAR.

Minha vida dependia dessa fofoca. Praticamente correndo pelos corredores da empresa, fui até onde Ang, Jess e Jane conversavam, esbaforida e sem fôlego cheguei até onde estavam e as três me olhavam sem entender o motivo da minha euforia.

— Gente – disse entre arfadas – O diabo, ele deu cria.

— Coitada, ela surtou de vez – Ang disse me olhando com pena

— O que foi Bella? – Jane perguntou – Você tá bem?

— Acho melhor marcar um psicólogo pra ela. Bella deu defeito – olhei pra Jess e lhe mostrei o dedo médio.

— É sério. O lúcifer de olhos verdes deu cria. Uma garotinha de 10 anos que é a cópia cuspida do pai – o queixo das três foi ao chão – Ele tem uma filha e descobri que tem família também.

— Newton me deve 100 pratas – ignorei a fala de Jane – Eu trabalho aqui faz cinco anos e não estou sabendo de nada, como assim ele tem família? Eu sempre achei que ninguém quisesse estar perto dele.

— Também achei isso – falei – Tô bege até agora.

Continuamos conversando sobre a vida do patrão e como ele tinha família e ninguém nem desconfiava. Bom, era difícil imaginar isso já que o infeliz trabalhava de domingo a domingo e todo dia fazia hora extra, pra ser honesta, eu realmente achava que ele morava no escritório, só acreditei que ele tem uma casa pois estive lá.

Após o meu horário do almoço e de ter que comer as tripas que eram originalmente destinadas ao meu chefe, voltei para o meu local de trabalho. Natalie ainda estava lá, não na sala do pai, na _minha _sala. Por que o diabo pai não deixou a pirralha nojenta lá com ele? Ele a mandou pra cá pra vir atormentar minha vida?

— Isabella – a garotinha de olhos verdes chamou minha atenção – Você sempre quis ser administradora? – perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

— Olha, na verdade, querer eu sempre quis mesmo é ser uma Kardashian, mas já que isso não rolou nessa vida, a administração veio porque o capitalismo me forçou a ter uma profissão para não ser enterrada como indigente – respondi ainda observando alguns papeis que eu preenchi errado, muito errado. Puts, meu chefe me mataria.

Natalie riu. O que foi? Contei alguma piada por acaso?

— Você é engraçada.

Hilária.

— Ok.

— Gostei de você, pode me chamar de Nat – falou sincera.

Tá, a garotinha parecia ser legal. Vou ser amiga dela.

— Então pode me chamar de Bella – sorri.

— Tô esperando minha tia Rose, ela já vem me buscar – explicou – Desculpe se estou invadindo seu espaço, mas meu pai estava querendo me ensinar sobre assuntos de trabalho e eu não tive paciência pra ficar lá. Estava morrendo de tédio.

— Eu te entendo Nat, eu te entendo – suspirei pesarosa.

Gemi de frustração quando o telefone em minha mesa tocou e meu chefe me mandou entrar pois queria falar comigo. O que esse homem quer comigo? Por que não me deixa em paz? Me arrastei até sua sala enquanto Nat ria da minha falta de interesse em ir até lá.

— Você não bateu na porta, Isabella – falou assim que eu entrei.

— Mas pra que? Você nunca responde se eu posso ou não entrar – debochadíssima respondi.

Agora que virei amiga da filha dele estou me sentindo poderosa. Ok, o sentimento de poder acabou quando ele me olhou sério.

— Meu café está esfriando – apontou para a xícara ao seu lado.

PUTA QUE PARIU. Vai cair a porra do dedo desse homem se ele apertar a merda do botão "power" pra ligar a merda da xícara que tem a merda de um sistema de aquecimento? Fiquei olhando pra cara dele respirando fundo. Calma Bella, se controla.

— Você tem que ligar – ordenou.

Deus, não permita que esse homem vire o rosto, pois se ele parar de olhar eu vou cuspir nesse café, juro que cuspo.

— Quero um _croassaint_.

MEU CHEFE É UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA.

E eu quero estar em uma praia deitada na areia tomando água de coco, mas aqui estou eu olhando pra cara dele.

— Vou buscar.

A diferença é que ele teria o _croassaint_ dele, eu continuaria querendo estar na praia.

Fui até a copa e peguei a porcaria do _croassaint_, como já sei como ele é, vou levar também mais um café, ele vai reclamar que o dele já está velho e que não gosta de café requentado e blá, blá, blá.

Voltei para sua sala e antes de entrar, sem querer o _croassaint_ caiu no chão. Até pensei em ir buscar outro, mas ah quer saber? O que é mais uma bactéria na boca não é mesmo? Apenas juntei do chão e coloquei de volta no pires.

— Isso tá crocante – meu chefe estranhou enquanto comia, eu sorri amarelo.

— Deve ser açúcar – menti – Estava próximo aos doces.

Ele deixou de lado o que comia, engoliu e se virou para me olhar.

— Preciso que você venda suas férias – foi direto ao assunto me fazendo engasgar com minha própria saliva.

E eu preciso colocar silicone, mas isso também não vai rolar. Vou simplesmente fingir demência. Se eu não responder talvez ele mude de assunto.

— Você me ouviu?

Eu continuei ignorando, olhei pros meus pés, pras minhas mãos e com a ponta do meu cabelo.

— Você só pode estar me sacaneando – falou irritado, eu continuei fingindo que não era comigo – certo, a empresa compra suas férias por 50% ao invés de 30 – argumentou.

Meu cu com 10 kg de areia sendo esfregado no asfalto. Não vendo minhas preciosas, merecidas e esperadas férias nem fodendo. Estou há um ano esperando por esse momento glorioso. Não vou vender nada, como eu disse para Jane...

— Ainda não estou matando cachorro a grito senhor Cullen – respondi por fim – Eu mantenho minhas férias, obrigada.

— Você pode me chamar de Edward – falou me surpreendendo.

Estamos íntimos hoje? Nunca chamei ele de Edward, por que agora ele quer que eu o trate pelo primeiro nome?

— Certo, você pode continuar me chamando de Isabella – ele revirou os olhos, abafei uma risada.

Bella é apenas para os íntimos, queridinho.

— Vai vender suas férias?

PORRA NENHUMA.

— Senhor... Hm... Edward, eu estou esperando ansiosamente por esses dias, eu não quero... –

— 70% – falou antes que eu concluísse minha fala.

— Eu não estou a venda Edward, não vou vender minhas férias – 'ou minha alma', completei mentalmente.

— Certo, vamos fazer o seguinte. 100%, você recebe seu salário e mais o valor integral do seu salário referente a venda das suas férias.

Ok, talvez eu esteja a venda sim. Se for como ele falou, receberei 14 mil. Caralho minha conta bancária nunca viu tanto dinheiro assim, mas isso está muito suspeito. Edward percebeu que me ganhou com isso e me entregou os papéis que já estavam redigidos e prontos para que eu apenas assinasse a venda da minha alma. Me rendi ao capitalismo de novo.

— Pra que faz tanta questão da minha presença aqui? – questionei assim que terminei de assinar o contrato redigido pelo diabo.

— Não tenho paciência para treinar outra pessoa por um mês inteiro, além do que, dia 20 de setembro terá uma convenção na Finlândia, como sou o CEO da empresa e não poderei fugir, serei obrigado a ir – bufou irritado – Você vai a tira colo.

— Eu o que? – limpei o ouvido para tirar qualquer cera que pudesse estar afetando minha audição.

— Não vou sozinho, você é minha assistente e vai comigo. Essa raiva eu não passo sozinho – riu debochado – Você não poderia ir se estivesse de férias.

Fui tapeada.

— Tenho medo de altura – tentei argumentar.

— É inútil ter medo. Em caso de queda a morte seria instantânea – deu de ombros.

Eu quero a minha mamãe.

Olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados e a respiração entrecortada. Como assim ele diz um negócio desses tão naturalmente?

— Eu não quero ir – choraminguei.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto me lançava um olhar irônico.

— Não perguntei se quer ir. Eu sou seu chefe e estou dizendo que você vai.

— Não vou – rebati.

— Isabella – se inclinou por cima da mesa apoiando o rosto nas mãos – O quanto você preza pelo seu emprego?

Muito. Eu prezo muito pelo meu emprego. Inclusive, tenho um grande fetiche por não morrer de fome.

— Como eu imaginei – riu vitorioso – Além do que, vai ter uns investidores espanhóis, é bom que te uso como tradutora.

— Por que diabos você acha que eu falo espanhol? Tá maluco? – talvez eu tenha me exaltado um pouco.

— No seu currículo consta que você fala fluentemente espanhol, alemão e francês.

Puts, fui pega no pulo.

— Eu menti – admiti – Meu currículo estava muito vazio, precisei enfeitar ele – sorri amarelo.

Edward me olhava com pura descrença.

— Você mentiu no seu currículo, Isabella? – apenas assenti concordando – Você também mentiu sobre ser formada em administração?

— Ah não. Isso é verdade, isso e meus dados pessoais provavelmente são a única verdade no meu currículo – respondi naturalmente comendo um pouco de unha.

Porque eu ter respondido isso não sei, mas eu estava completamente zero filtros. Meu chefe me olhava com olhar repreensor balançando negativamente a cabeça. Eu dei um grande sorriso amarelo, será que é agora que eu perco meu emprego? Olhei para o chão verificando que este era porcelanato, é macio, vai ser fácil me ajoelhar aqui e implorar pelo meu emprego de volta. Pelo salário que eu recebia, eu me humilharia fácil.

— Eu vou apenas ignorar isso. Apenas reserve as passagens e as hospedagens.

— Não quero ir – choraminguei de novo.

— Veja isso como uma experiência profissional.

— Não quero.

— Certo, você pode ir na primeira classe e reservar um hotel cinco estrelas, tudo por conta da empresa.

Agora estamos conversando.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e me levantei para voltar para minha sala, antes de passar pela porta, me virei para olhar pra ele.

— Sabe senhor Cullen, eu teria aceitado ir só pela experiência.

— Eu teria aceitado se você tivesse dito 'não' mais uma vez – piscou pra mim.

Filho da mãe dos infernos. Fui tapeada mais uma vez. Eu sou bem otária mesmo.

[...]

Estava jogada em minha cama, me perguntando porque inferno eu aceitei vender minhas férias. Hoje era meu aniversário, 26 anos e trabalhando. Que decepção, mas também não reclamo, poderia ser pior, eu poderia já estar enterrada como indigente.

Fiz uma vídeo chamada com meus pais, claro que eles se alfinetaram mais que o mundo mas foi divertido. A coisa mais aleatória que já aconteceu na minha vida foi Nat e eu termos virado melhores amigas. Ela vai todo dia para a empresa, não fica o dia todo, mas conversamos bastante.

Pelo o que ela me contou, a família toda é de Londres e há 10 anos a empresa abriu primeira filial aqui, ela morava com a mãe lá, mas não quis mais e decidiu vir morar com o pai, ela havia chegado na cidade dois dias antes do dia que nos conhecemos. Diferente do pai ela é um ser humaninho agradável.

Desisti de me lamentar e fui me arrumar, tinha que trabalhar sendo meu aniversário ou não.

Ao chegar na empresa, meus amigos me parabenizaram, Jake me ligou para desejar parabéns e disse que poderíamos nos encontrar mais tarde para que pudéssemos comemorar, eu com certeza aprovei a ideia. Fui para minha sala e em minha mesa havia um buquê de rosas vermelhas e um cartão de feliz aniversário.

Respirei fundo. Todo ano no meu aniversário meu chefe envia esse buquê e um maldito cartão no qual ele não se dá nem ao trabalho de assinar, apenas deixa com as palavras que já vem escritas, mas todo ano eu estou de férias, esse ano eu estou aqui. Devo agradecer? E nunca agradeci e me sentia bem em não agradecer.

— Bella – Nat chamou minha atenção.

Olhei pra ela e ela tinha em suas mãos uma caixa de chocolates belga... quase vazia, seu rosto e mãos estavam melados de chocolate.

— Eu trouxe chocolates pra você, mas você demorou e eu comi – esticou para mim a caixa na qual só já tinha 4 chocolates – Feliz aniversário.

— Mas se for pra me dar só o resto melhor nem me dar – reclamei.

— Tá bom.

A filha da mãe concordou e enfiou o resto dos chocolates na boca. Porra, eu estava sendo irônica, é claro que eu queria a porcaria dos chocolates.

— Filha você... – Edward parou de falar quando me viu – Parabéns – simplesmente disse.

— Obrigada – isso era estranho – Pelas flores também – apontei sem jeito para o buquê em minha mesa.

— Não foi de livre vontade. Sou obrigado pela empresa a enviar isso pra minha assistente todo maldito ano – deu de ombros – Política da empresa.

Ah, enfia as flores no cu então.

— Filha, vai lavar a mão, daqui a pouco sua tia vem te buscar – falou com Nat e voltou para sua sala.

— É mentira dele – a diaba filha falou assim que ele entrou na sala – Ele que escolheu as flores.

— Caguei.

— Que perca de tempo. Se ele não fosse meu pai e eu fosse mais velha... ai quem me dera – olhei assustada para a pirralha.

— Você não tem nem idade pra pensar nisso sua diabinha.

— Então você não sente atração pelo meu pai?

— Não.

— Nem acha ele bonito?

— Não – neguei mais uma vez.

— Que mentirosa – acusou – Tá escrito na sua cara "queria dar pra ele" – olhei assustada pra demônia.

— Vem cá, você não acha que é nova demais pra falar essas coisas não? Você tem 10 anos sua filhote de urubu. Onde você aprende essas coisas?

— Você também falaria muita besteira de conhecesse a tia Rose e a tia Alice – explicou – Alice na verdade é prima do meu pai, mas eu a chamo de tia, as duas são loucas.

— Continuando – cortei o assunto sobre suas parentes – Seu pai minha querida é o diabo, ele é o próprio lúcifer de olhos verdes. O demônio manifestado, se eu tivesse oportunidade eu metia a mão na cara dele.

A filha da mãe apenas riu e foi se limpar me deixando ali sozinha e sem resposta nessa conversa inacabada. Eu já estava irritada o suficiente, peguei as flores e joguei no lixo, bom que era um local visível. Espero que ele veja no lixo e que seja bem mal educado da minha parte e que isso fira os sentimentos dele. Quero mais é que se foda.

— Com licença – fui interrompida de minha revolta interna por uma loira – Vim buscar a Natalie.

Acho que essa deve ser a mãe dela. Loira, alta, olhos verdes, parece com ela e puta que pariu. A mulher não parece nem humana de tão linda que é, caralho, vá ser linda assim bem longe de mim. Que ódio.

— Ah, você deve ser a mãe da Nat – tentei soar educada, mas na real, eu só tava curiosa e queria fofocar a vida alheia mesmo.

— Quase, sou Rosalie irmã do Edward – estendeu a mão para mim em um cumprimento que logo retribuí – Deixa eu adivinhar... você é a Ana? – sorriu divertida.

Ah puta que pariu. Que genética que essa família tem? Porra. Se aparecer mais algum membro da família que seja tão deslumbrante assim eu me jogo mesmo daqui de cima.

— Quase, já fui promovida a Isabella – ri e a tal Rosalie arregalou os olhos.

— Não acredito, então você é a famosa Isabella?

— Famosa?

— Sim, meu irmão não vive sem você – riu me deixando sem entender nada aqui – Se você não programar a vida dele ele não faz nada. Acredita que da última vez que você entrou de férias ele passou o dia inteiro sem comer só porque quem te substituiu não colocou na agenda dele o horário do almoço porque achou que isso estava "subentendido"?

Devia ter morrido de fome.

— Legal... Mas me diz uma coisa, qual é a dele com essa tal de Ana?

— Foi a primeira assistente dele, ele passou umas boas raivas com ela – explicou.

— Daí ele criou fetiche por ela e chama todo mundo assim? – ironizei

— É algo como um lembrete pra ele que a pessoa pode sempre tentar te sacanear. Se ele passou a te chamar pelo nome é porque confia em você. Sinta-se sortuda – nossa, tô transbordando sorte pelos meus poros – Oh, por que as flores que ele te deu estão no lixo? Ele escolheu com tanto carinho – olhou horrorizada para a lixeira.

— Não sei, simplesmente foram parar aí – dei de ombros – É um mistério para todos.

— Ele foi filho da puta não foi?

— Da minha boca nunca saiu nada – sorri.

Ela entendeu que eu não falaria mal do meu chefe... bom, eu até falava, mas com certeza não pra irmã dele. Eu era louca não burra.

— Ele é escrotinho mas é um amorzinho sabia Isabella?

— Sério? – questionei incrédula e ela gargalhou.

— Não, ele é sempre filho da puta. A vontade de meter a mão na cara dele é real. Ele só é um amorzinho com a Nat, até com a Tanya a mãe da filha dele ele é escroto. Se bem que aquela ali merece. Alias, quero te parabenizar por uma vez ter tacado uns papeis na cara dele, ninguém nunca fez isso, eu daria um rim pra ter presenciado a cena. Ele foi pra casa transtornado e soltando fogo pelas ventas. Sou sua fã Isabella.

Ok, gostei da irmã dele.

— Você pode me chamar de Bella.

— Então você pode me chamar de Rose – sorriu para mim.

Acho que o tinhoso ouviu a voz da irmã e saiu da sua sala para ver o falatório, já que normalmente o silêncio reina por ali. Assim que meu chefe saiu de sua sala, vi que seus olhos foram direto para a lixeira onde estava as flores, quis gargalhar, mas não o fiz. Ele olhou pra mim e parecia decepcionado. Quero mais é que ele sofra.

— Ora Edward, você é tão mal educado – Rose falou enlaçando seu braço no meu. Que estranho, não lembro de ter dado essa intimidade pra ela – Venho até sua empresa e você nem veio me apresentar a Bella, tive que a conhecer sozinha. Ela é um amor.

— Bella? – seu tom era pura ironia – Que apelido irônico.

Ele tá me chamando de feia por algum acaso?

— Por questão de profissionalismo, pra você é Isabella – a irmã dele me defendeu.

Ok, acabei de conceder intimidade pra ela me segurar assim pelo braço.

— Cadê a Natalie? – mudou de assunto.

— Você deve ter entediado ela com sua conversa, vai ver ela fugiu, eu fugiria. Você é muito chato e só sabe falar de trabalho, precisa se soltar mais irmãozinho – eu tô gostando dessa Rosalie – Mas enfim, não vai formalmente me apresentar a Isabella?

Meu chefe desviou o olhar para a lixeira novamente e nos fitou com certa raiva no olhar.

— Vá pro inferno – praguejou voltando para sua sala novamente.

— Esse é o jeito ranzinza dele de dizer que ficou chateado pelas flores no lixo – a loira comentou assim que ele não estava mais no recinto.

Bom, o grande sorriso no meu rosto é meu jeito de dizer que eu acho é bem feito.

[...]

Se eu tinha alguma esperança de por ser meu aniversário meu chefe me liberasse um pouco mais cedo, essa esperança foi embora quando olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram quase cinco da tarde. Não sei porque minha mente iludida achou que o próprio lúcifer manifestado iria me liberar cedo, ele não tem coração.

Tamborilava os dedos em minha mesa apenas esperando dar o horário do fim do meu expediente. Jacob havia me mandado um buquê de rosas e um cartão, devidamente assinado e com palavras bonitinhas, este não iria para o lixo.

Especialmente hoje meu chefe estava um pouco mais ranzinza do que o normal, ele não me deu um desconto por ser meu aniversário e azucrinou minha vida como pôde e como não pôde, eu estava mentalmente exausta e só queria ir embora dali, não era sábado mas eu precisava transar e a ideia de sair da minha rotina era excitante. A que ponto da minha vida cheguei, isso é deprimente.

— ISABELLA – olhei para o relógio ao ouvir o grito do meu chefe.

Merda, ainda faltavam dez minutos para as cinco da tarde, ainda estou no meu expediente. Levantei sem vontade e me arrastei até sua sala, bati na porta mas como sempre o infeliz não respondeu se eu podia ou não entrar.

— Me chamou senhor Cullen? – perguntei quando entrei em sua sala.

Sim, o 'senhor Cullen' voltou. Se havíamos feito algum progresso hoje fiz questão de voltar a estaca zero. Pelo amor de Deus, o cara infernizou minha vida como pôde.

— Sim, ligue para o restaurante e encomende algo para eu comer, vamos fazer hora extra hoje, se quiser peça pra você também. Fim do ano está chegando e quanto antes fecharmos... –

— Mas é meu aniversário – o interrompi – Eu tenho planos pra hoje.

— Você não está de férias Isabella – falou sério.

CAGUEEEEEEIIIIII. Queria berrar, mas apenas berrei mentalmente.

Meu chefe me lançou um olhar cortante, ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma feição nada amigável. Ele estava _mesmo_ disposto a me infernizar hoje. Não é porque esse infeliz, arrogante, babaca, enviado do capeta não tem uma vida fora desse escritório que eu também não tenho. Bom, graças a ele eu não tenho mesmo, mas convenhamos, eu tenho mais chance de ter uma vida do que ele. Se ele falaria mais alguma coisa, não sei, apenas rodei nos meus calcanhares e saí de lá. Não ia pedir porcaria nenhuma, ele que ficasse com fome.

É isso, eu estou à beira de um colapso nervoso, eu preciso aliviar minha raiva. Peguei uma tesoura, fui até as flores que meu chefe foi obrigado a me dar e picotei o quanto pude cada maldita pétala de rosa. Eram vermelhas, eu ia imaginar que era o sangue dele escorrendo, ah sim, isso me fazia feliz, eu podia sentir a tranquilidade voltando para o meu corpo.

— Mas que porra aconteceu aqui? – eu senti a paz deixando meu corpo de novo.

— Eu tive um surto de raiva – eu estava mesmo com zero filtros hoje – Não podia descontar em algo dado por quem se importa comigo – apontei para as flores que Jacob havia mandado – Então descontei nessas que são completamente impessoais – sorri irônica.

Eu só posso estar implorando pra perder meu emprego. Já estava me importando se meu chefe me olhava com raiva, fúria, decepção ou como fosse. Queria que brincasse de confete e se explodisse em um milhão de pedacinhos.

— Recomponha-se – ordenou – Traga a ata das três últimas reuniões trimestrais com as acionistas, preciso disso para fechar o orçamento anual – olhou para o lugar de tinha pétalas de rosas espalhados por todo o chão e pareceu mais furioso ainda – E limpe essa bagunça.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Eu vou matar esse homem. Juro que vou.

[...]

Já eram quase nove da noite, eu já nem prestava mais atenção no que meu chefe dizia e até o macaco tocando tambor que tinha no meu cérebro havia me abandonado. Esse era sem dúvidas o pior aniversário de toda minha vida e tudo isso graças ao meu chefe. Eu focava minha atenção em simplesmente não chorar.

— Você está prestando atenção, Isabella? – perguntou, dessa vez seu tom não era rude, apenas gentil.

— Não – respondi ainda olhando para a janela – Parei de prestar atenção não eram nem oito da noite. Você fala demais e tava me irritando – ele respirou fundo, mas não gritou comigo como achei que faria.

— Você não pediu nada para comermos, não é?

— Não. Eu queria que você morresse de fome – ainda olhava para a janela.

Já estava tão mentalmente esgotada que não tinha forças nem pra pensar em me jogar. Pela primeira vez em quase três anos que trabalho aqui ouvi meu chefe rir, no entanto, não me virei para olhar pra ele.

Edward se levantou e foi até um dos armários e pegou algo de lá, olhei de canto de olho pra ver se ele não traria nenhum tridente pra me espetar até a morte, mas não consegui ver muita coisa.

— Não foi dessa vez – disse quando se sentou novamente – Aceita um?

A curiosidade falou mais alto, me virei para ver do que se tratava. Era o mesmo chocolate que Nat devia ter me dado mais cedo, mas a filha do capeta comeu tudo. Aquela pequena egoísta.

— Sim – concordei pegando a caixa de suas mãos.

Mas quando comi um, não devolvi a caixa para ele novamente. Primeiro que nem doce ele come, segundo que eu ainda estava irritada com ele por ter me feito passar meu aniversário trancafiada nesse escritório.

— Você não vai me devolver?

— Não. Eu ainda quero você que morra de fome – respondi sem me importar se estava de boca cheia ou não.

Ele riu, era um sorriso incompleto, de canto de boca que formava um sorriso torto que era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Merda, ele precisa urgente voltar a falar alguma coisa. Não sei lidar com esse sorriso ridículo estampado na cara dele.

— Eu acho que ainda sobrevivo por mais uns dois dias.

— Uma pena – enfiei outro chocolate na boca.

— Quantos anos está fazendo? – questionou me vendo enfiar dois chocolates ao mesmo tempo na boca.

— Vinte e seis – como estava de boca cheia, minha fala saiu pouco entendível e fiz um "seis" com os dedos para deixar claro o que eu falava – E você? Quantos anos tem? – sim, apesar de trabalhar com ele a anos, eu não sabia nada sobre ele.

— Trinta e cinco.

— Nossa você é tão velho – não me importei com a cara feia que ele fez – Qual é a sua chamando todos de Ana? – não fiz cerimônias.

Sempre quis perguntar isso, mas nunca falei mais do que o necessário com meu chefe e como agora já admiti que queria que ele morresse, acho que já tenho intimidade suficiente pra isso.

— Foi minha primeira assistente, logo que comecei a trabalhar, isso ainda em Londres... –

— Você se apaixonou por ela? – eu estava curioso, não aguentei, tive que interromper.

— Não, mas eu sempre tive muita empatia por ela – admitiu – Ela era de família muito humilde e tinha um filho pequeno pra criar, era mãe solteira e ainda ajudava financeiramente a família. Ela sempre foi muito competente e profissional – tentou esticar a mão para pegar um chocolate na caixa, mas eu a puxei para longe. Sem chocolate pra você meu caro, ele bufou irritado, mas continuou sua história – Eu sempre a ajudava como podia, financeiramente e quando tínhamos que fazer hora extra para tratar dos assuntos da empresa eu a levava em casa pois ficava preocupado em ela voltar sozinha a noite.

— Então ela se apaixonou por você?

— Vai ficar me interrompendo? – neguei com um aceno de cabeça – Não, ela fez pior. Ela achou que porque eu simpatizava com ela, ela poderia me sacanear. A filha da puta viu em mim a chance de conseguir dinheiro "fácil" e me acusou de assédio sexual, não contente, ela ainda dizia que eu pagava a ela por sexo e ameaçava a demitir caso não concordasse. A coisa ficou feia para o meu lado pois eu era muito simpático e comunicativo com todos, além do que, todos viam que nós sempre fazíamos hora extra, sabiam que eu a deixava em casa após isso e sabiam que eu sempre a ajudava financeiramente. Claro que acreditaram nela, eu não tinha muito como me defender pois pelas minhas atitudes, tudo que ela falava parecia verdade. Eu fui processado, esse caso veio a julgamento. Tem noção do quão sério isso é?

EITA PORRA.

— A filha da puta fez com que eu fosse acusado por duas coisas, prostituição e assédio sexual. Eu quis matar aquela desgraçada, filha da puta, arrombada do caralho. Isso saiu em tudo quanto foi jornal na época – a ira dele era palpável, bom, se fosse comigo eu também estaria bem puta com a tal Ana.

— Você foi preso? Conseguiu provar sua inocência? Espera, você era inocente né? – eram muitas dúvidas em minha cabeça.

— Claro que eu era inocente Isabella – revirou os olhos – Natalie tinha acabado de nascer, eu estava preocupado com a minha filha e não em seduzir funcionárias. O erro dela foi invadir minha sala após o expediente. Eu estava em uma vídeo chamada com Tanya, queria ver minha filha, ela aprendido a dar tchau e Tanya a segurava no colo e tentava fazer ela dar 'tchauzinho' pra mim, eu sempre gravei as vídeo chamadas pois queria registrar esses pequenos aprendizados da Nat. Quando Ana entrou e começou a falar um monte, eu minimizei a tela e virei o notebook pra ela. Ela dizia que se eu não a desse mais dinheiro ela inventaria ouras mentiras para me desmoralizar. Em resumo, ela confessou toda sua mentira e eu tinha aquilo gravado e registrado.

— Que coisa mais... – eu não tinha nem palavras para continuar.

— Depois de provar minha inocência, movi uma ação judicial contra ela por calúnia e difamação. Ela não tinha onde cair morta e tinha um filho pra sustentar, eu não queria seu dinheiro e não queria indenização, apenas fiquei feliz por ela ser julgada e condenada culpada – riu vitorioso – Depois disso eu passei a manter distância de todos os funcionários, não queria mais amizade com ninguém e meu pai a meu pedido me transferiu para a filial de Seattle, cá estou até hoje. Chamo todos de Ana pois é um lembrete que não devo confiar em ninguém.

— Então essa é a história de como você virou o lúcifer de olhos verdes? – sussurrei para mim mesma – Surpreendente.

— Espera – ele me olhou aborrecido – Foi você que inventou esse apelido?

Alguém me mata.

— Como você sabe desse apelido? – questionei surpresa.

— Não é porque eu ignoro a existência de todos que eu não escuto o que dizem.

— Eu não inventei nada, apenas ouvi chamarem assim – menti na cara dura, não me julguem, meu emprego está em jogo aqui – Por que você me chama pelo nome? – mudei de assunto.

— Por algum motivo eu confio em você – confessou – Além do que, você foi a única que conseguiu me aguentar por mais de três meses, mereceu ser promovida a Isabella – brincou.

Êh brincadeira sem graça.

— Eu não aguento não, só preciso do dinheiro mesmo. Não quero ser enterrada como indigente, eu sempre cogito se devo ou não cuspir no seu café... – me interrompi ao ver a cara nada agradável que meu chefe fazia para mim.

Ops, talvez agora eu deva começar a ter um pouco de filtro.

— Mas nunca cuspi – respondi rápido – Sério. Juro, nunca cuspi, mas talvez hoje seu _croassaint_ tenha caído no chão e eu tenha te dado pra comer mesmo assim – sorri amarelo.

— Ok, vamos encerrar por aqui pois eu já estou cogitando te demitir – ele não riu, então acho que não era brincadeira.

— Por que você me deu um aumento da vez que eu me demiti? Não seria mais fácil só ter assinado minha demissão? – eu também estava bem curiosa com relação a isso.

— Honestamente? Não. Você já conhece meu temperamento e parece lidar bem com ele. Seria difícil achar outra pessoa que se adapte a minha rotina, temperamento e exigências – admitiu – Além do mais, eu não faço nada se você não organizar pra mim, claro tirando as vezes que você me deixa na mão e esquece de me entregar a porcaria da minha agenda semanal – sorri amarelo, eu faço muito isso mesmo – Quando você entra de férias sempre tem um incompetente pra te substituir e nunca montam minha agenda completa, minha vida vira um caos.

— Não é pra tanto senhor Cullen – revirei os olhos.

— Isabella, você agenda até os horários que eu tenho livre para ir ao banheiro. Meu intestino é bem regulado graças a você. Se você não agenda essas coisas como almoçar, ligar para fornecedores, acionistas ou o que mais for, eu nunca lembro de fazer.

Eca. Eu não quero saber se ajudei ele a cagar no horário. Que nojo.

— Certo – encerrei o assunto – Bom, já que encerramos por hoje, eu já vou indo. Infelizmente eu ainda trabalho para o senhor, então, até amanhã senhor Cullen – peguei minhas coisas de cima dali e levei comigo o chocolate, sim, eu ficaria com ele.

— Até amanhã Isabella e por favor, lembre que você reorganizou meu dia de amanhã para que eu pudesse ir procurar uma escola para Nat, então não se esqueça de me enviar – pediu.

— Puts, já tinha até esquecido – bati com a mão na testa lembrando deste pequeno detalhe – Amanhã cedo estará em seu e-mail.

— Certo – ele me olhou por um tempo – Seus olhos ficam melhores castanhos, aquele verde realmente não era pra você.

Ah pronto, agora ele vai esfregar a genética perfeita dele na minha cara mostrando que eu não posso ter olhos verdes que nem o dele. Meu cu.

— Infelizmente, até mais ver – me despedi quando me aproximei da porta para sair de sua sala.

— Isabella? – me chamou antes que eu cruzasse a porta.

— Mas o que foi dessa vez? – talvez eu estivesse um pouquinho irritada.

Ele riu ao ver minha irritação. É, é muito engraçado, hilário.

— Feliz aniversário.

— Feliz? Você estragou meu aniversário me trancafiando aqui – revirei os olhos – De qualquer forma, obrigada – sorri educada apesar de não ser nada educado o que eu falei – Ah, em que ano a Nat nasceu?

— 2009, por que? – não respondi nada, apenas sorri e saí dali.

Hmm... então ele tatuou o ano do nascimento da filha... interessante. Bom, se eu ligasse para Jacob talvez e ainda conseguisse salvar o dia de hoje, mas na real... eu só precisava dormir mesmo. Se eu desse sorte, o dia de amanhã não seria tão longo assim.


	4. Assistente dos infernos

**Quero agradecer pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. Vocês me fazem uma jovenzinha muito feliz, obrigada por me acompanharem **

**Bom, como forma de recompensa, voltei com mais um capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem **

* * *

**Assistente dos infernos**

**▬ Edward ▬**

Quando o despertador tocou as cinco da manhã, como tocava todo santo dia, amaldiçoei a alma de quem inventou esse dispositivo. Coisa barulhenta que só servia pra me acordar no susto. Tomei banho como de costume e apenas quando saí do banheiro lembrei que agora eu não morava mais sozinho.

Fui até o quarto de Natalie e não pude evitar que um sorriso se formasse em meus lábios quando a vi deitada em seu sono pesado. Seus cabelos acobreados estavam uma bagunça em cima da cama e cobrindo seu rosto. Essa pirralha cresceu tão rápido, parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu, odiava o quão rápido o tempo passava, queria que ela fosse pra sempre minha garotinha. Caminhei até sua cama e sentei na beirada, me aproximando dela.

— Filha, acorda – a chamei com a voz baixa, ela se remexeu na cama mas não acordou – Ei princesa, tá na hora de levantar – toquei sua bochecha e depositei um beijo em sua testa – Vamos pirralha, quer que eu te acorde como antigamente? – não prendi o riso ao ver que ela abriu um dos olhos me olhando de soslaio.

— Você não teria coragem – murmurou com a voz rouca de sono.

— Isso é um desafio? – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela.

Quando era mais nova, Natalie se recusava a acordar cedo, então eu tinha que carrega-la para o banheiro e a colocar a força debaixo do chuveiro. Ela não ficava muito feliz em ser acordada com um banho de água fria –literalmente– e passava o resto da manhã de cara fechada.

— Arrume-se, vamos tomar café e daqui a pouco temos que sair – disse a ela quando se sentou na cama me olhando de cara feia.

— Você é muuuuuuito mandão papai – reclamou com a voz arrastada em meio a um bocejo – E não tem nada pra comer aqui, toda vez que abro a geladeira sinto vontade de chorar. Se eu contar isso pra vó Esme ela te bate hein – ri de sua reclamação.

— Onde você quer tomar café?

— Em casa, mas aqui só tem água – revirou seus olhinhos verdes – Nesse caso, quero ir na _Starbucks_.

— Como desejar – beijei sua testa – Agora arrume-se gatinha, não quero me atrasar – me levantei da cama e antes de passar pela porta me virei para ela – E nada de minissaia ouviu? Pode se cobrir inteira.

— Mandão – reclamou.

— Apenas cuidadoso – sorri pra ela e voltei para o meu quarto para me arrumar.

Conferi meu e-mail e vi que Isabella ainda não havia me enviado minha agenda para hora. Esfreguei minhas têmporas com força, esperaria dar seis e meia para ligar cobrando a porcaria da agenda que ela já devia ter me enviado desde ontem. Essa mulher só pode estar testando a minha paciência.

[...]

— Eu quero um cachorro – Natalie respondeu quando eu perguntei o que ela queria.

— Filha, eu perguntei o que você quer do cardápio pra comer, não seus sonhos infantis. Você não vai ter um cachorro.

— Eu quero um cachorro – me ignorou.

— Você não vai ter um cachorro.

— Eu quero um cachorro.

— Podemos passar o dia inteiro aqui, mas você não vai ter um cachorro – olhei no relógio e já eram quase sete da manhã e Bella ainda não enviou minha agenda – O que você quer?

— Um cachorro, mas já que isso não vai ser possível agora, quero qualquer coisa com muito doce e Nutella... Ah – seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e ela sorriu animada – Você me prometeu cookies e nutella, quero isso agora.

Chamamos alguém para nos atender e assim que fizemos nossos pedidos, tentei ligar pela milionésima vez para Bella que não atendia nenhuma das minhas ligações.

Essa mulher não vai tirar minha paciência hoje.

— Olha que linda essas flores pai – Nat virou o celular para me mostrar algo nele – São as que você deu?

Olhei para a tela e era uma foto de Isabella, ela sorria abraçada a um buquê de rosas vermelhas, seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes, como se ela estivesse muito feliz. Pude ver um relógio no fundo da foto no qual o horário marcava 23:40 da noite. Isso foi muito depois de ela ter saído da empresa ontem, mas ainda era a mesma roupa, o que indica que ela não foi direto pra casa.

Eu nunca havia reparado em como ela tem um lindo sorriso. Na verdade, se ela já sorriu eu não me lembro pois nunca reparei. Para ser honesto, eu nunca reparei nela, sempre achei que ela tinha olhos medonhos e quando combinado ao seu cabelo e todo o resto, ela não era o tipo que me chamava atenção, na verdade eu só não a achava bonita e nem um pouco atraente, mas quando ela apareceu de cabelos e olhos castanhos, tão diferente de como eu estava acostumado a ver, ela pareceu tão... bonita.

Passei a reparar mais nela, me perguntei se antes eu estive cego. Ela não é alta, na verdade ela deve ser pouca coisa maior que Alice, tem curvas bem definidas, seus olhos –os de verdade– são muito bonitos e nunca tinha reparado antes, mas seus lábios são incrivelmente convidativos. Parei de prestar atenção aos detalhes da foto quando Natalie de uma risadinha baixa, fechei a cara pra ela.

— Não – respondi simplesmente – Como você tem essa foto?

— Eu sigo a Bella no _instagram_— deu de ombros – Eu sabia que não eram suas flores, ela as jogou fora, mas eu queria ver se você ia fazer cara de bunda... e você fez – gargalhou.

Eu vou embalar essa pirralha em plástico bolha e mandar de volta pra Londres.

— Essas são as flores que o boy dela mandou pra ela. Ele tem mais bom gosto que o seu, são mais bonitas que as que você deu.

Nat estava mesmo se desfazendo das flores que eu escolhi?

Como assim? Isabella tinha namorado? Eu achei que ela nem tivesse tempo pra fazer isso.

— Aproveitando que vamos procurar escolas pra você, eu vou te pôr em um colégio interno – respondi irritado.

— Vai não porque você me ama – sorriu inocente.

— Amo mesmo – beijei sua cabeça.

— Sabe o que eu acho pai?

— Não quero saber.

— Acho é bem feito. Acho muito bem feito ela ter jogado suas flores no lixo. Fica com frescura se fazendo de doce e dizendo "não foi de livre vontade" – ironizou numa tentativa de imitar minha voz – Eu se fosse ela tinha tacado é fogo nas flores. Você não sabe falar com uma mulher. Custava só dizer "de nada"?

— Ela deu um bom jeito de destruir as flores filha, se isso te faz feliz.

— Faz muito feliz sim – sorriu.

Ontem eu havia me sentido culpado por prendê-la no trabalho até tarde sendo que era seu aniversário e eu havia a convencido a vender suas férias, tentei me redimir e iria liberá-la, mas quando vi que ela havia cometido um assassinato com as flores que eu havia lhe dado e quando ela disse que preferia destruí-las a destruir alguma que "alguém que se importa" havia lhe dado, eu acabei perdendo um pouco do bom senso e desisti de lhe liberar, confesso que manda-la limpar aquilo talvez tenha sido um pouco demais, mas não voltaria atrás na minha decisão. Eu até poderia dizer que estava arrependido por isso, mas eu realmente não estava.

[...]

Havia rodado uma parte de Seattle com Natalie, fomos em três escolas e não entramos em consenso em nenhuma, duas me agradaram, mas não agradaram ela e a que ela se agradou não me agradou. Olhei no relógio e vi que já se passavam das sete e meia da manhã e Isabella não me enviou minha agenda e nem atendia aos meus telefonemas. Pelo visto essa mulher vai sim tirar minha paciência.

— Cansei de procurar escola, vamos desistir. Eu não estudo em nenhuma e fico burra mesmo – Nat se jogou no banco do carona – Eu não vou me importar, eu sou uma herdeira, os outros que lutem.

— Não pode pensar assim filha, vai estudar sim – ela bufou irritada

Para meu desespero, Natalie colocou suas músicas adolescentes e cantarolava todas. Essas porras iam ficar na minha cabeça, tenho certeza.

Quando por fim encontramos uma escola que agradasse aos dois, Natalie reclamou da farda da escola, mas já era tarde, ela já estava matriculada. Liguei para Rosalie e pedi para que ela acompanhasse Nat para comprar o material e a farda, ela começaria na escola amanhã e eu não poderia ir com ela, se bem que a essa altura do campeonato eu não faço ideia de que porra eu tenho que fazer no meu dia já que a assistente dos infernos não atende ao telefone, não me enviou meus horários e nem porra nenhuma.

— TIO EMMETT – Natalie se jogou nos braços do meu cunhado no segundo que o viu.

— Ei ruivinha – ele a abraçou a girando no ar – Achei que você tinha nos trocado pra viver na terra da rainha de vez.

— Não, minha mãe que decidiu que queria que eu morasse com ela, mas tô livre de novo.

— Filha, não fale assim.

— Qual é Edward, não dá pra julgar a garota né? – Emmett falou.

Ele tem razão, mas também não quero que Natalie cresça achando que pode faltar com respeito a sua mãe, por isso dei um tapa na nuca de Emmett.

— Ei pequena, não vai falar comigo? – Jacob chamou sua atenção e ela fez uma careta de desgosto.

— Ah... oi Jacob – respondeu sem vontade.

— Poxa gatinha, você ainda não gosta de mim?

— Não. Nenhum pouco – respondeu com um sorriso.

— Nat, filha. Filtros, lembra do que conversamos sobre filtros?

— Tio Jacob, ebaaaaa, que alegria te ver, estava morreeeeeeeeeendo de saudades de você – falou com falsa empolgação abraçando meu amigo.

Todos olhávamos pra ela em descrença. Sua atuação tinha sido péssima, na verdade foi tão falsa que Jacob ficou até constrangido. A olhei de forma repreensiva.

— O que foi? – questionou ao ver meu olhar pra ela – O que você quer de mim meu senhor? Eu sou 8 ou 80. Não gosto dele, já fingi que gosto, o que mais posso fazer? Se o senhor fizer eu dar um beijo na bochecha dele eu juro que morro.

— Poxa gatinha, assim você parte meu coração – Jacob ainda tentou falar com ela, mas ela fez uma outra careta pra ele.

— Se partiu então morre logo – deu de ombros – Isso só fica fofo quando meu pai fala, quando você fala é estranho.

Eu preciso dar um jeito nessa garota ou ela ainda vai me fazer passar muita vergonha.

— Filha, se você fosse pequena eu ia entender, mas você já tem 10 anos, já tá grandinha demais pra malcriação não acha? – a repreendi.

— Não. Agora eu vou atrás da tia Rose e depois já vamos, tchau papai – ela deu um beijo em minha bochecha e saiu saltitando logo em seguida.

— Se você fosse gostoso igual eu ela ia gostar de você. As mulheres se amarram nos meus músculos – meu cunhado falou exibindo seus músculos que estavam cobertos pelo seu terno.

— Acho que Rosalie e eu precisamos ter uma conversinha sobre você então – Jacob brincou e Emmett ficou sério.

— Faça isso e será um homem morto – o olhou sério, mas logo sorriu – Soube que ontem saiu com sua garota misteriosa. Algum dia vai nos apresentar ela?

— Pra vocês tentarem roubar ela de mim? Não valeu – riu – Ainda tô tentando convencer ela a namorar comigo, mas ela é cabeça dura demais. Ela diz que não tem tempo pra se envolver com ninguém agora, só nos vemos aos sábados – explicou.

— Por que vocês só se veem aos sábados? – questionei confuso – O que ela tanto faz que só tem tempo no sábado?

— O chefe dela é um babaca com ela, entope a coitada de trabalho e inferniza a vida dela o quanto pode – falou olhando pra mim.

— Que panaca – falei apenas por falar mesmo.

— Concordo Edward. Concordo plenamente, é um panaca mesmo – sua voz era carregada em ironia – E tem o detalhe que ela sabe que eu trabalho lá mas ela pensa que eu sou secretário, não sabe que eu sou importante lá. Nunca contei e talvez ela ficasse puta se não soubesse por mim, então...

— Bom, de qualquer forma, ainda tenho que marcar uma reunião com o diretor executivo da Black's, esse filho da puta está me enrolando há semanas, não dá mais pra adiar pois o fim do ano está chegando e preciso disso pra fazer o balanço geral da empresa – Jacob gemeu de frustração.

— Porra cara, eu tô fugindo disso mesmo. Não quero fazer essa reunião. Você é meu amigo Edward, mas você é chato pra caralho quando faz reunião. Puta que pariu.

— Vou dizer pra minha assistente te ligar pra marcar uma reunião... –

— NÃO – gritou e estranhei sua atitude – Eu peço para minha assistente te ligar, vamos fazer essa reunião na Black's, você sabe, se fizermos a reunião lá, as chances de eu fugir são menores – ele sorriu meio estranho, mas concordei. Pra mim tanto faz onde será desde que ele pare de me enrolar.

Ainda conversei com Emmett e Jacob por mais um tempo já que Isabella não me atendia e eu não fazia ideia do que tinha pra fazer na porra do meu dia. Fui para a empresa logo em seguida, cheguei lá já se passavam das dez da manhã. Assim que cheguei, respirei fundo, eu tinha que me controlar e muito pra não mandar todos irem à merda e me deixarem em paz, será que as pessoas realmente acham que são discretas e que eu não escuto cochicharem quando eu chego?

"Lá vem o capeta", "puts acabou a paz", "merda, por que o demônio não tá no inferno?", "como ela diz, lá vem o lúcifer de olhos verdes". Eu sempre ignorava tudo o que falavam, mas esse último comentário só me fez pensar uma coisa: 'Sim, com certeza foi Isabella que inventou esse apelido dos infernos'.

— Jane – a chamei assim que vi que ela era uma das que cochichavam sobre mim.

— Sim, senhor Cullen, deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou com a voz trêmula.

O que ela acha? Que eu vou bater nela? Tenha santa paciência.

— Cadê Isabella?

— Ainda não chegou, ela teve um pequeno contratempo pos... –

— Que contratempo? – a interrompi, ela pareceu pensar. Com certeza estava mentindo para acobertar a amiga – Responda, Jane. Não me ouviu?

— Eu não sei – choramingou.

— Traga meu café – fale impaciente e saí sem esperar sua resposta.

Iria direto para minha sala, mas ao passar pela sala de Isabella, vi que ela havia deixado em cima da mesa o cartão que ganhou junto com as flores do seu suposto namorado. Olhei para os lados desconfiado, não tinha ninguém e ela não havia chegado. A curiosidade falou mais alto, me aproximei de sua mesa e abri o cartão para ver se ele tinha sido assinado.

Meus punhos se fecharam e uma súbita raiva tomou conta de mim a ler o que constava ali.

_"Para a minha futura namorada, estamos há quase três anos juntos, mas espero que este seja o ano que você vai finalmente me aceitar em sua vida e espero mais ainda que você tenha um dia maravilhoso e possa aproveitar cada segundo dele. Nos vemos a noite para comemorar seu dia._

**_Jacob Black_**_" _

— Mas que filho de uma puta – rosnei entre dentes.

Não sei porque fiquei tão irritado... na verdade eu sei. Desde que vi Isabella com cabelos e olhos castanhos talvez eu tenha sentido uma certa atração por ela, por isso, esse ano eu fiz questão de escolher pessoalmente suas flores e talvez por isso eu tenha ficado tão irritado quando ela as jogou fora.

— JESUS QUE SUSTO – me sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Isabella.

Rapidamente empurrei o cartão para longe e posso até afirmar que estava constrangido com a possibilidade de ter sido pego lendo seu cartão. Mas por que porra eu fiz isso? Isso não é do meu feitio, eu nunca me importei com as coisas dela.

— O você tava fazendo senhor Cullen? – perguntou desconfiada.

Tinha ela me visto ler seu cartão?

— Aliás, por que não foi para sua reunião com... – se interrompeu ao ver que eu não a olhava de forma nada agradável – Ops – sorriu amarelo.

— Você não me enviou a porcaria da minha agenda Isabella – reclamei – E nem deixou uma cópia impressa na porcaria da sua mesa.

— Eu acabei de perceber isso...

— Por que só chegou agora e por que inferno não atendeu minhas ligações?

— Ah – ela coçou a nuca desconfortável – É que eu meio que acabei dormindo tarde ontem, aí eu não ouvi meu despertador tocar, quando eu levantei já era tarde, meu celular estava no silencioso e só quando fui me arrumar que eu vi que eu não tinha roupa limpa pra usar, me desesperei e então eu tive que usar umas roupas de quando eu ainda estava na faculdade mas acho que de lá pra cá eu engordei porque...

— Eu não me importo – a interrompi.

Iria continuar falando pois estava realmente irritado com ela pois sei que seu atraso foi porque ela saiu com Jacob, mas acabei me distraindo ao olhar pra ela. Ela usava uma saia social, porém era curta, ia até pouco abaixo da metade das suas coxas, mas o que mais me deixou atônito era que a porcaria da saia era incrivelmente justa ao seu corpo, deixando suas curvas bem delineadas e suas coxas, porra, ela sempre teve coxas assim? A blusa que ela usava também era justa a corpo e por ser apertada, quase fazia seus seios saltarem. Isso com certeza daria asas a minha imaginação.

— Por que você está me olhando assim? – sua voz me tirou do transe.

— Eu estou pensando em um jeito bem doloroso de te matar – não disse do que.

— Credo, quanto ódio no coração – sussurrou, mas eu consegui ouvir – Eu vou logo imprimir sua agenda, mas já aviso que perdeu uma reunião.

— Você não vai me tirar do sério hoje, Isabella – não esperei por sua resposta, apenas entrei em minha sala.

[...]

Eu estava completamente enganado, ela ia me tirar do sério sim. Tínhamos que fechar o balanço anual de algumas empresas que estavam sob a supervisão da nossa empresa e pra isso precisava que Isabella me auxiliasse e porra, era difícil não olhar pra ela quando ela estava com uma saia curta, apertada e que marcava sua calcinha, que inclusive ela parecia estar usando fio dental, circulando pela minha sala. O fato de ela estar de salto e de vez em quando se sentar na cadeira a minha frente e cruzar as pernas não estava colaborando comigo. Isso estava me deixando um pouco ranzinza.

— Dá pra você parar quieta? – pedi incomodado quando ela não parava de andar de um lado pro outro na sala.

— Não – respondeu simplesmente e continuou andando.

— Senta na porra dessa cadeira e faz seu trabalho – ordenei.

— Andar me ajuda apensar.

— Então compre uma esteira e pense em cima dela, enquanto isso, sente nessa cadeira.

— Eu estou tão arrependida de ter vendido minhas férias – reclamou e não se importou quando eu a olhei com cara de poucos amigos.

— Eu realmente não me importo.

— Claro que não, não tem coração – ela percebeu que não falou tão baixo quanto achou que tinha falado e sorriu sem graça – Desculpe.

— Olha as coisas que você pensa de mim – revirei os olhos pra ela.

— Se eu for honesta, eu nem penso sobre você... na verdade, penso sim, três coisas – arqueei a sobrancelha olhando para ela que viu isso como um incentivo e continuou falando – São elas: 1) por favor não me mate, 2) por favor não me demita e 3) pague meu salário. Se bem que eu acho que se você fosse me demitir, já teria me demitido.

— As vezes eu seriamente cogito essa possibilidade.

— Por favor não me demita – pediu em um gemido.

— Apenas continue seu trabalho, Isabella.

Voltei minha atenção para os papeis a minha frente. Merda, Isabella não colaborava com ela mesma, ela havia preenchido os dados de forma errada, de forma muito, muito errada. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, mas eu já estava uma pilha de nervos. Como ela preenche a porcaria dos dados da empresa utilizando dados da gestão antiga? Pelo amor de Deus, ela já trabalha aqui há quase três anos.

Olhei pra ela pensando em diferentes formas de me acalmar para não a estrangular. Ela percebeu que fez algo errado e me olhava com um sorriso sem graça no rosto, ela estendeu a mão e entreguei os papeis a ela.

— Em minha defesa, apenas ontem eu percebi que estava errado – falou sem graça.

— E por que não corrigiu quando viu que estava errado?

— Na real, eu achei que o senhor só ia ver isso semana que vem.

— Puta que pariu, você também não colabora, Isabella – falei impaciente.

— Senhor Cullen, o senhor sabe quem é Taylor Swift? – a olhei sem acreditar.

Puta merda. A mulher estava mesmo sacaneando com a minha cara, não é possível. Respirei fundo. Eu tinha que me lembrar que eu não podia gritar com os funcionários o tempo todo, mesmo que eles mereçam muito e implorem muito por isso.

— Isabella, eu tenho uma filha de 10 anos. Infelizmente eu sei quem é Taylor Swift, Shawn Mendes, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, BTS, Selena Gomez e esse povo todo. Também não me orgulho com o fato de que eu até gosto de algumas músicas e a porcaria daquela música 'Señorita' está na minha cabeça até agora. Mas se você cantar pra mim "_You need to calm down_", eu juro que vou te demitir – sim, eu estava muito impaciente.

Contrariando qualquer atitude que eu pudesse tentar prever, ela simplesmente gargalhou alto jogando a cabeça para trás. Eu contei alguma piada por acaso?

— Então você conhece essa música? – perguntou entre gargalhadas.

Tá bom, eu acabei rindo um pouco também.

— Nat canta essa porcaria de música toda vez que me vê estressado – admiti.

— Então ela deve cantar muito isso pra você – riu sem se importar se eu queria ou não a estrangular.

— Volte para o seu trabalho Isabella.

— Eu estou tentando, mas agora eu estou montando na minha mente um cenário onde você está cantando 'Señorita' – gargalhou.

— Se você espalhar isso pra alguém, eu vou negar até a morte e dizer que você está louca. Convenhamos, vão acreditar em mim, você é meio surtada mesmo – ela parou de rir e fechou a cara.

Eu continuei rindo.

[...]

— Hey montanha de estresse – a voz de Rosalie fez com que eu desviasse os olhos do computador para olhá-la.

— Olha, ela simplesmente invadiu, eu tentei impedir – uma Isabella esbaforida veio atrás da minha irmã falando alto.

— Cadê a Natalie? – questionei ao ver que Rose não estava com minha filha.

— Alice sequestrou ela, a levou para fazer compras.

— Coitada – ri, Natalie com certeza me mataria depois – Tudo bem Isabella, pode deixar que a partir daqui Rosalie é responsabilidade minha – ela apenas assentiu e se retirou da sala – Não quero saber, o que quer que tenha pra falar não fale, apenas sente e me deixe em paz – falei voltando meu olhar para o computador novamente.

— Eu vi uma foto interessante no _instagram_, quer ver? – sua voz era pura zombaria.

Eu até ia perguntar qual foto, mas pelo seu tom, eu já sabia de qual foto ela se referia.

— Virou melhor amiga da minha assistente também? – não olhei pra ela enquanto falava, continuava concentrado no que fazia.

— Sim, agora eu a sigo no _instagram_.

— Ótimo, sente e cale a boca, está me atrapalhando.

— Ela é bonita né?

— Então largue o Emmett e fique com ela pra você, apenas cale a boca e me deixe trabalhar.

— Ela tem muitas fotos de biquíni no _instagram_— a olhei de soslaio e a filha da mãe explodiu em uma gargalhada – Eu sabia que você tinha interesse.

— Sim, eu tenho um grande interesse que você cale a porra da boca. Não quero ter que chamar os seguranças.

— Eddinho meu amor, eu sou tão dona dessa empresa quanto você – argumentou.

— Na verdade não, segundo nossa herança, 75% da empresa me pertence, seu é 25%, além do que, nesta sala você não manda. Os seguranças podem não te tirar do prédio, mas desta sala eles te tiram. E se você me chamar de 'Eddinho' de novo, eu vou ficar muito puto.

— A quanto tempo você não transa? – soltou uma risadinha infeliz.

Parei tudo que fazia e esfreguei o rosto com força. Deus, por que não fizeste com que Esme tivesse parado em mim? Por que eu não sou filho único? Eu mereço mesmo esse tipo de castigo? Eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim pra merecer isso?

— O ruim em ser rodeado de mulher é que eu sou obrigado a ouvir esse tipo de pergunta – reclamei.

— E mesmo sabendo que eu vou perguntar de novo você não responde. Impressionante – Rose me olhou com seus grandes e irritantes olhos verdes – A quanto tempo você não transa? Não molha o biscoitinho, afoga o ganso, amassa o alho, preenche o _Grand Canyon_, troca o óleo do motor, irriga a Amazônia... –

— VAI PRO INFERNO, ROSALIE! – a interrompi.

Estou com os nervos a flor da pele, eu estou a um passo de arrancar meus próprios cabelos.

— Você tem pelo menos batido uma punhetinha?

— Uma hora de paz. Eu só queria uma hora de paz. É pedir demais? – reclamei olhando pra cima.

Alguém aí em cima pode me ouvir e atender meu pedido?

— Eu acho – a loira dizia enquanto se sentava na cadeira a minha frente – Que todo esse seu estresse não passa de tesão reprimido. Tudo isso é gala acumulada que tá presa no seu corpo, é tudo fruto da falta de sexo.

— Cara, você não se escuta enquanto fala? – a olhei totalmente incrédulo – Seu cu não sente inveja da quantidade de merda que sai da sua boca? Minha vida sexual não te diz respeito – a tapada simplesmente riu – Tá rindo do que agora?

— Você fala como se tivesse uma vida sexual pra eu dar conta – gargalhou alto – Todos sabemos que fica de domingo a domingo nessa empresa, das seis as onze da noite. Você não tem nem vida, quem dirá vida sexual.

— Ainda sim eu era mais feliz uma semana atrás quando você estava em Londres e um oceano nos separando.

— Ah para, você me ama que eu sei irmãozinho – piscou pra mim – Mas sério, você já viu como a bunda da Bella ficou marcada naquela saia? Eu acho que ela tá te dando mole. Você tem que aproveitar enquanto ainda é relativamente novo e é um _dilf_. – eu tenho certeza absoluta que vou me arrepender por perguntar isso, mas...

— O que porra é um _dilf_? – tive certeza que me arrependeria quando a surtada da minha irmã deu um largo e pervertido sorriso.

— _Dad I'd like to fuck_ (pai que eu gostaria de foder) – alguém enfia estacas em meus ouvidos por favor – Você não tá ficando mais novo irmão. Tem que aproveitar enquanto seu pau levanta sem a ajuda de viagra.

— O fato de você ser minha irmã e estar falando do meu pau deixa essa conversa cada vez mais bizarra, sua anormal.

— E então – ela me ignorou se ajeitando em sua cadeira – Responde aí, qual foi a última vez que você transou com alguém?

Eu vou ter um infarto fulminante e a culpada vai ser minha irmã.

[...]

Ouvi baterem em minha porta, mas nada respondi. Isabella saberia que poderia entrar.

— Prontinho senhor Cullen, todos os documentos estão preenchidos corretamente – Isabella falou após entrar. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou em frente a minha mesa colocando os papeis lá – Corrigi e troquei os dados referentes a gestão em exercício.

Peguei os papeis os conferindo, dessa vez estavam preenchidos corretamente.

— Ei Cullen, por que você nunca comentou que tinha uma filha? – sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

— Eu honestamente não consigo imaginar um cenário no qual qualquer coisa que já tenhamos conversado nos levasse ao ponto em que eu diria "ei, eu tenho uma filha de 10 anos" – respondi.

— Eu perdi 100 dólares – suspirou resignada – Apostei que você não tinha família e ninguém te queria pert... nada – sorriu amarelo ao perceber que falava demais.

O que ela falou me irritou completamente, talvez por isso eu tivesse jogado um pouco baixo, mas eu já estava irritado desde quando vi o cartão que Jacob dera a ela então não me importei.

— Quero que faça algo – falei sério.

— Claro, em que posso ser útil?

— Quero que ligue para a Black's e solicite uma reunião com o diretor executivo da empresa diga que ele está me enrolando a muito tempo e não dá mais para adiar.

— Claro senhor Cullen, farei isso agora.

— Isabella?

— Sim?

— Não deixe recado com a assistente dele. Quero que fale diretamente com ele, ele tem evitado essa reunião comigo e se deixar com a assistente ele pode fugir. Marque para ocorra aqui na empresa.

— Claro, qual o nome dele? – um sorriso perverso se formou em meu rosto ao responder sua pergunta.

— Jacob Black – seu queixo caiu em surpresa.

— C-Como?

— Você me ouviu Isabella, agora vá e faça o que eu mandei – ela assentiu concordou e antes que cruzasse a porta a chamei novamente – Ah e me traga um café. O meu esfriou – seus olhos eram pura fúria, mas concordou.

Fui filho da puta? Provavelmente sim. Joguei baixo? Talvez. Mas Jacob me irritou por sair com minha assistente e bom, é apenas isso mesmo. Se eu me arrependeria disso, não sei, mas um dia descobriria.

[...]

— Essa casa é uma decepção papai – Natalie reclamou enquanto enfiava outro pedaço de pizza na boca – Não tem comida nenhuma, só água. Por quantas noites o senhor pretende me alimentar de pizza? Nunca achei que diria isso, mas eu sinto falta de fazer uma refeição decente – dizia enquanto via alguma coisa no celular.

Não pude ficar até tarde na empresa. Nem Rosalie e nem Alice poderiam ficar com Natalie essa noite e ela protestou pois não queria me esperar lá, então para que não ficasse sozinha, vim para casa mais cedo ficar com ela.

— Eu preciso arranjar uma babá pra você – concluí ao perceber que não poderia vir cedo para casa toda noite.

— Pai, eu tenho 10 anos e não 5. Arranje uma babá pra você, mas tem que ser outra, a Bella já é sua babá durante o dia – gargalhou.

Por que de repente todos criaram uma obsessão com Isabella?

— Eu estou seriamente cogitando a hipótese de te proibir de falar com a Rosalie, ela é uma péssima influência pra você.

— Péssima influência é a tia Alice que comprou um sutiã de renda vermelha pra mim – arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso – Ela é completamente louca, eu nem tenho coragem de usar aquilo.

Eu vou matar aquela baixinha dos infernos.

— Eu tenho que ter uma séria conversa com aquelas duas – rosnei.

— Paizinho, o senhor está muito estressado – Nat desviou os olhos do celular e sorriu pra mim – _You need to calm down, you're being too loud_— cantarolou de novo essa música dos infernos.

— Filha, eu amo você, com todo meu coração, mas tem momentos que eu quero tanto que você só cale a boca.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Não pude deixar de rir ao lembrar de mais cedo quando Isabella me perguntou se eu sabia quem era Taylor Swift, foi simultaneamente constrangedor e divertido admitir que sim, eu sabia quem ela era.

— Você me deve dez pratas, eu falei que ele ia me mandar calar a boca – Natalie gravava um áudio e enviava para alguém pelo _whatsapp_.

— Apostando contra mim filha? Com quem dessa vez? Rosalie, Emmett, Alice ou todos juntos?

— Nenhum deles, é com a Bella. Apostamos que se eu cantas... –

— Isabella não tem _whatsapp_— a interrompi antes que ela continuasse falando.

— Claro que tem pai, todo mundo tem _whatsapp_ hoje em dia. Não seja bobo paizinho.

Me inclinei sobre minha filha tomando o celular de sua mão olhando que realmente, ela conversava com Isabella.

— Ow seu mal educado, bastava pedir que eu mostrava – ignorei completamente o que ela dizia.

Peguei meu próprio celular abrindo o aplicativo de mensagem e conferindo que Isabella não aparecia na minha lista de contatos para conversas, então decidi comparar os números e vi que o número que Natalie tem de Isabella, eu com total certeza não tenho este número. Por que eu não tenho esse número?

— Eu não tenho esse número dela... – sussurrei para mim mesmo, mas Natalie conseguiu escutar.

— Eu entendo. O senhor já inferniza a vida dela na empresa, ela não ia querer o senhor infernizando-a por _whatsapp_ também né?! – essa pirralha precisa aprender a ter filtros. Urgente.

Ignorando as tentativas da minha filha de puxar o celular de volta, conferi a foto de perfil de Isabella, era uma foto dela de biquíni a beira de uma piscina. Péssima ideia ter visto essa foto pois agora vai ser difícil olhar pra ela e não a imaginar de biquíni. Mas que inferno de assistente. Ignorando meu bom senso, ainda fui ver o que ela havia postado em seu status, eu devia ter seguido meus instintos quando mandaram que eu parasse na foto de perfil.

Vi seu status apenas para passar raiva pois a primeira foto era uma foto da sala que ela trabalha, com as flores que eu lhe dei todas espalhadas e picotadas no chão, uma completa bagunça e com a legenda 'Paz de espírito'. A segunda era uma foto dela abraçada a Jacob e a mão dele não estava nada discreta em sua bunda. Oh sim, eu com certeza não me arrependia de ter dito para que Isabella ligasse para a empresa da família dele e falasse pessoalmente com ele. Devolvi o celular para Natalie e ela me olhava com um sorrisinho irritante no rosto.

— Se você falar alguma coisa eu te ponho pra dormir agora – alertei.

— Eu não falei nada – dei de ombros como se não se importasse, mas o sorrisinho irritante em seu rosto dizia totalmente o contrário – Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto – Nat levantou saindo da sala e deixando seu celular no chão.

Fiquei encarando seu telefone. Eu não leria as conversas da minha filha com a minha assistente. Claro que não. Eu apenas lia conversas da Natalie com garotos ou pessoas que possam representar algum tipo de ameaça, afinal de contas, eu sou um pai cuidadoso. Mas minha assistente não é nenhuma ameaça. Bom... Isabella é meio perturbada das ideias, talvez isso se classifique como ameaça...

Ia pegar seu celular para dar uma conferida apenas para me certificar que tudo ocorria bem, afinal de contas, eu sou um pai preocupado, mas o meu próprio acabou apitando e fui conferir quem havia mandado mensagem.

**Jake Black**

**21:02 pm**

_"mas tu é bem filho da puta né?! não te falei que eu ia marcar a merda da reunião? Quer me foder parceiro?!"_

Olhei sua mensagem e não consegui abafar uma risada. Respondi logo em seguida.

**Edward Cullen**

**21:03**

_"Negócios Jake, apenas negócios. Precisava disso com urgência. Sem ressentimentos."_

Peguei o celular de Nat em seguida e conferi novamente o status de Isabella verificando que a foto que ela havia postado abraçada a Jacob havia sido excluída, restando apenas as fotos com as flores que eu havia lhe dado. Bom, as flores ainda estavam em ruínas, mas ainda são as que eu havia dado.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo bem filho da puta mesmo, mas eu não me arrependia de nada. Como eu disse a Jacob... Sem ressentimentos.

* * *

Own que amorzinho, Edward todo escrotinho como sempre kkkk

Gente, não sei vocês, mas eu já sou completamente apaixonada pela Natalie, ela me representa na vida.

E a Rosalie falando sobre a vida sexual do Edward? Eu simplesmente amei, rsrsrrs.

Edward fulerando com o Jacob hein? Não sei como me sinto com relação a isso, rsrsrsr.

Enfim digam o que acharam, apareçam, venham me dar oi, juro que sou uma boa pessoa *sorrisinho amarelo*

É isso, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo


	5. Folga maldita (parte 1)

**Folga maldita (parte 1)**

**▬ Bella ▬**

Eu nunca agradeci tanto quando uma semana chegou ao fim. Parecia que a semana se arrastava e não terminaria nunca. Mas por sorte, era finalmente sexta feira. Tá, a semana ainda não acabou totalmente, mas as sextas eram sempre muito tranquilas, fora que era o dia que meu chefe me azucrinava pouco.

— Então você que é a Isabella? – assustei-me ao ver uma mulher extremamente baixa, de cabelos escuros que iam até seu ombro e corte repicado praticamente em cima de mim.

Sério, ela estava literalmente em cima da minha mesa, cara a cara comigo, tipo... a uns 5 centímetros do meu rosto.

— Se você não se importa, está invadindo meu espaço pessoal, sem ofensas – falei me afastando – Sim, sou Isabella, você quem é?

— Ah, você já deve ter ouvido falar muito de mim, sou Alice, prima do Edward – estendeu sua mão para mim empolgada.

Se é da família do meu chefe é claro que eu vou avaliar sua genética. Parei para observá-la. Ela tem a pele branca igual Nat, Edward e Rosalie, a diferença é que ela tem olhos castanhos... não, se fosse definir uma cor eu diria que ela tem olhos em um estranho tom de âmbar, cabelos castanho escuro, nariz fino, pequeno e arrebitado. Ela é comum.

Ok, a quem eu quero enganar? A filha da puta não tem a genética "ruiva dos olhos verdes", mas porra, ela é bonita. Caralho, vá se foder, será que todo mundo nessa merda de família é vencedor da porcaria da loteria genética? Vou ter que ter uma séria conversa com Charlie e Renée para questionar a ausência de genes bons deles. Isso é um absurdo.

Que ódio da família dele. Retribuí seu cumprimento apenas para não a deixar no vácuo.

— Na verdade eu nunca nem ouvi falar de você – ela fez um biquinho e pareceu que ia chorar – Não se ofenda, a empresa inteira entrou em combustão e a mente de todo mundo bugou quando descobrimos que Edward tem família. Ficou tudo mais louco quando a irmã e a filha começaram a aparecer aqui, o fato de ter alguém querendo por livre e espontânea vontade ficar perto dele pegou todo mundo de surpresa – sorri educada.

— Oh, mas que coisa mais malvada – ela colocou a mão no peito parecendo estar ofendida – Edward é um doce.

Sim, o próprio doce cagado pelo capeta.

— Certo – não iria discutir com a prima do cara que paga meu salário – Então Alice, eu vou anunciar a Edward sua chegada para que você possa ent... –

— Ah não bobinha – me interrompeu – Eu vim ver você.

Eu não quero ver você.

— Oi? – questionei confusa.

— Vim te conhecer. Nat fala muito bem de você e fiquei curiosa – a doida se sentou em cima da minha mesa ficando ainda mais perto e ficou me olhando com os olhos brilhando em expectativa – Me conte sobre você.

Ok isso é estranho.

— Meu nome é Isabella e eu trabalho pro seu primo, o que mais você quer saber de mim?

— Tudo. Seus gostos, o que faz nas horas vagas, você costuma ir muito ao shopping? Eu amo ir ao shopping, comprar é minha paixão – seus olhos brilhavam – Você se veste sempre assim? Seu cabelo é natural? A cor é bonita, mas o mais importante, você tem namorado? Se não tem, está procurando por um?

— Você tá me cantando? – perguntei confusa com suas perguntas – Porque se estiver, não tá fazendo direito, pelo contrário, está me assustando. Também tem o fato de que você não faz meu tipo.

— Qual é o seu tipo? – perguntou confusa.

Quem está confusa aqui sou eu.

— Homens, eles fazem muito o meu tipo.

— Ah legal, mas que tal homens ruivos de olhos verdes?

— Você tá me cantando ou não? Eu estou confusa.

— Não. Eu já sou casada – mostrou o anel que adornava seu anelar esquerdo – Jasper Whitlock é o nome do meu marido. Ele é uma graça – sorriu toda apaixonada. Eu vou vomitar – Mas então. você está solteira? Quer conhecer alguém? Responde mulher, eu tô curiosa.

Esse seria um bom momento pro tio Luci ali dentro gritar me chamando.

— Com licença, eu tenho que levar esses... – olhei a minha volta e vi uns papeis riscados que eu uso pra testar se a caneta está falhando e juntei eles em um bolo – Papeis pro seu primo assinar. Licencinha – sorri amarelo me levantando e praticamente correndo dali.

Abri a porta e entrei sem me importar em bater. Ele nunca responde mesmo.

— Você não bateu na porta, Isabella – como sempre, ele não desviou o olhar do computador para me olhar – O que quer aqui? Não lembro de ter te chamado.

— O inferno me persegue – murmurei para mim mesma.

— Seja mais específica ou volte e faça seu trabalho – falou ainda com os olhos presos ao computador.

Caminhei até ele e sentei na cadeira a sua frente, ele finalmente parou para me observar. Sorri amarelo pra ele.

— Então senhor Cullen... o senhor vem sempre aqui? – falei apenas para prolongar assunto.

É meio difícil dizer ao seu chefe que um parente dele estava me infernizando com suas perguntas totalmente descabidas. Meu –nada– querido chefe me olhava parecendo não estar nada contente em ter sido interrompido do seu trabalho. Tentei sorrir de forma mais honesta, mas na real, eu acho que saiu foi uma careta.

Seus olhos desviaram para o meu decote e isso me incomodou tipo... muito. Mas foi tão rápido e tão discreto que eu fiquei me perguntando se isso aconteceu mesmo ou se não foi impressão minha. Edward respirou fundo e seu olhar já era irritadiço novamente.

— O que quer Isabella?

— Então é que eu meio que estava aqui pensando... o senhor vem sempre por aqui?

— Que porra você quer Isabella? – perguntou impaciente.

Poxa, custava ser menos grosso?

— Acho que sua prima tá me cantando – falei de uma vez.

— O que? – perguntou sem entender – Você bebeu antes de vir trabalhar?

— Não mas tô começando a achar que eu devia ter bebido – confessei – Sua prima Alice, ela sentou na minha mesa, tá me perguntando coisas tipo "o que faz nas horas vagas?", "você tem namorado", "está interessada em ter um?" e coisas assim, ela tá me assustando, tira ela de lá – pedi em um gemido de frustração.

— E você tem? – o olhei sem entender sua pergunta.

— O que? – ele queria saber se eu tinha namorado ou entendi errado?

— Nada – balançou a cabeça e logo deu um sorriso – Você sobrevive, Alice é inofensiva. Agora saia da minha sala.

— Não por favor, tira ela de lá, tenho medo de ser aliciada pela fada demoníaca.

— Fada o que?

— Fada demoníaca, é que ela parece uma fada – 'e o demoníaca é porque todos da sua família são parentes do lúcifer, no caso você mesmo', completei mentalmente.

— Isabella, Alice sabe bem como perturbar, mas se você responder suas perguntas ela logo te deixa em paz. Volte, responda e vá fazer trabalho.

— Não quero – tá, eu estava fazendo birra – Por favor, eu já sou jogada no inferno todo dia quando tenho que vir trabalhar, apenas me dê abrigo aqui por uns minutos até ela ir embora.

— Ela não vai embora e se você demorar demais ela vai vir aqui – voltou seus olhos para o computador – Se você quer um conselho, eu aconselho a não demorar. Se ela vier aqui vai fazer você passar vergonha, vai ser muito pior, acredite.

— Que vergonhas ela me faria passar? – franzi o cenho em confusão.

— Ela vai questionar sua vida sexual e não vai parar até obter uma resposta bem embaraçosa. A sala é minha, daqui eu não vou sair para vocês conversarem, mas também não vou impedir Alice, ela me assusta – falou sério, mas eu pude ver o brilho de divertimento que surgiu em seu rosto.

Chefe dos infernos.

— Lúcifer de olhos verdes – murmurei baixinho, mas torcendo para que ele escutasse.

Saí de sua sala e fiz questão de bater a porta com bem força. Alice ainda estava sentada em minha mesa e abriu um largo sorriso ao me ver.

— Então, você não me respondeu – sua empolgação não ia embora nunca? – Você tem namorado ou está a fim de arranjar um?

Me ajuda Deus.

[...]

— Vejo que sobreviveu a Alice – meu chefe fez gracinha ao me ver jogada em minha cadeira girando e olhando pro teto – Você não está em um carrossel Isabella.

— Olha só, eu tive que responder até qual era a cor da calcinha que eu estou usando hoje, não estou pra gracinha senhor Cullen – respondi irritada – Sua prima me infernizou o quanto pôde, rodar nessa cadeira é quase um prêmio pra mim.

— Pois compre uma e rode em casa.

É moralmente aceito mostrar o dedo do meio pro seu chefe?

— Inferno – reclamei me ajeitando na cadeira.

Olhei para o relógio e só faltavam dez minutos para as cinco da tarde, tamborilei os dedos em minha mesa e perguntei o que eu nunca achei que fosse perguntar na vida.

— Que tal fazer hora extra hoje? – perguntei casualmente.

Tá, eu odiava fazer hora extra e sexta feira era meu dia sagrado pois nunca fazia hora extra nesse dia, mas já que eu dei um pé na bunda de Jacob ontem, eu não tenho muito o que fazer em casa, ia descansar pra que? Não ia transar no sábado então não tem nada que me impeça de me cansar até o cu rachar.

Meu chefe me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Um lampejo de sorriso pareceu se formar no rosto dele. Eu até cairia de amores por ele porque convenhamos, o filho da puta é gostoso pra caralho, mas daí eu lembro que quando ele abre a boca só me faz passar raiva, então isso me ajuda a quebrar o encanto.

— Você implorando pra fazer hora extra? – perguntou incrédulo.

— O fundo do poço chega para todos – dei de ombros e voltei pra minha missão de tamborilar os dedos na mesa – Mas e aí, nada de hora extra?

— Vá pra casa Isabella, aproveite sua sexta feira – falou simplesmente.

— A Nat exigiu sua presença em casa não foi? – não contive o riso ao ver que ele já estava com suas coisas e pronto pra ir embora.

— Sim – bufou irritado – Eu preciso arranjar uma babá pra ela, não posso sair cedo do trabalho todo dia. De qualquer forma, vá pra casa, vou te liberar dez minutos mais cedo hoje – falou conferindo algo no celular.

— Eu diria 'obrigada', mas pelo inferno que você me faz passar, esse é o mínimo que você poderia fazer por mim – sorri educada, mesmo sendo bem petulante.

— Vou ignorar isso para o seu próprio bem – ele correu a mão por seu cabelo o deixando mais bagunçado do que já estava – Por que não está arrumando suas coisas e correndo daqui?

— O sistema só abre para eu bater o ponto às 17h pontualmente – dei de ombros – Entre esperar dez minutos lá do lado da maquininha em pé e esperar aqui, sentada no ar condicionado eu prefiro ficar aqui.

— Então pra que você sai mais cedo nos outros dias?

— Ah, é pra ficar fofocando com a Jess, a Jane e a Ang, mas hoje eu estou exausta demais pra isso – rodei na minha cadeira uma vez apenas por birra – Você confia na Jane né? A chama pelo nome.

— Sim, ela é bem competente e apesar de ter medo de mim, sabe lidar com meu temperamento, merece ser chamada pelo nome – confessou – O resto das pessoas eu não faço ideia de como se chamam, então pra mim é todo mundo Ana.

Estranhei quando vi meu chefe puxando a cadeira em frente a minha mesa e se sentando em seguida. Que foi? Agora ele vai sentar aqui e vamos conversar que nem dois bffs como se ele não fizesse da minha vida diariamente um inferno? Decidi não me importar com isso. A empresa é dele, eu que não vou mandá-lo sair, seria dar como dar corda pra me enforcar e eu já estou enforcada demais pra qualquer coisa.

— Só quem não sofre com isso é quem se chama Ana. A empresa de fato tem duas Ana's – refleti – Devo assumir que você confia nelas também?

— Não. Elas são apenas coincidência – deu de ombros – Você não tem mais nada pra fazer da sua sexta feira? Querendo fazer hora extra hoje, isso é um bom indício de vida social destruída.

— Estamos com a língua ferina hoje senhor Cullen? – ironizei, ele riu e eu quis socar a cara dele por rir da minha desgraça – Eu sou uma piada pra você não sou?

— É sim, mas convenhamos, você faz uma piada de si mesma.

MEU CU.

— Obrigada, adoro seus elogios – eu estava pura ironia hoje – Mas você não pode falar muito de mim, sua vida social também não é nenhuma noite de Nova Iorque – revirei os olhos.

— Se é ou não é você não saberá.

— Tudo bem, eu tenho zero interesse nisso mesmo – dei de ombros.

Mas confesso, se a vida dele fosse um pouquinho mais agitadinha talvez ele me deixasse em paz. Ouvi a risada do meu chefe e me perguntei do que ele ria. Estou contando alguma piada por acaso?

— Tenha um bom final de semana, Isabella – disse gentil e se levantou para ir embora.

— Igualmente, mas se você puder sofrer, por favor, sofra – sorri.

— Tenho certeza que Natalie vai se certificar disso.

— Vou me certificar disso com ela também. Até mais ver senhor Cullen.

Ele simplesmente saiu e eu voltei a girar na minha cadeira. Ah sim, eu adoro girar aqui.

A tela do meu celular acendeu anunciando a chegada de um e-mail. Fui conferir e é claro que era do meu chefe, cogitei se devia abrir ou fingir que não vi a tempo, mas tava aqui, não estava fazendo nada, ia conferir.

**De:** edwardcullen

**Para:** bellaswan

_Isso aqui não é playground, Isabella._

Olhei totalmente desacreditada para a tela do meu celular. Ele só pode estar me vigiando, não é possível.

VÁ PARA O INFERNO EDWARD CULLEN.

[...]

— Filha, são nove da manhã de um sábado – Renée reclamou se afundando em seus lençóis – Eu te amo, mas me deixa dormir coisinha. Vídeo chamada uma hora dessas? Saudades de quando você passava o sábado dando pro Jacob e me deixava dormir.

— Para mãe, você tem que me escutar – reclamei com ela.

— Filha, eu sei que você teve seu arranca-rabo com o Jacob, mas já que deu um pé na bunda dele... aproveite o dia de hoje pra fazer o que eu falei e saia de casa, vista uma minissaia, use um decote ousado, mostre um pouco de pele, vá arranjar uma outra piroca pra você se esfregar. Não tem ninguém em mente?

— Não né. Eu só conhecia o Jacob do sexo masculino. Passo a maior parte da semana trancafiada no escritório com meu chefe, isso não me dá muita abertura pra conhecer gente nova – reclamei – Minha vida está um desastre e eu não tenho nem 27 ainda.

— Então dê pro seu chefe – a olhei totalmente incrédula – Ele é um belo de um pedaço de mau caminho. Vá se esfregar no pau dele então.

— Por que a senhora não vai se esfregar no pau de Charlie? – revirei.

Ela fez uma careta de desgosto e me olhou aborrecida.

— Não dá nem pra comparar um negócio desses né querida?! Tenha bom senso.

— Pra mim dá no mesmo. Deus me livre. Eu nem consigo me imaginar tendo alguma coisa com aquele homem. Ele já inferniza minha vida profissional, não preciso dele infernizando minha vida pessoal também.

— Azar o seu, eu dava pra ele fácil, fácil. Se aquele homem pisca pra mim, Phil está solteiro – gargalhou, eu não ri nem um pouco – Bom, mas faça o que eu falei. Aproveite que você não tem porra nenhuma pra fazer do se sábado e saia de casa, mostre um pouco de pele, vá conhecer gente nova. Vá ser jovem filha, só não volte grávida, por favor.

— Vou tentar, mas é que eu meio que est... –

— Tchau filha, Phil acordou, eu vou transar agora, por favor não ligue mais hoje, vá sair e ver o mundo. Amo você – ela jogou um beijo e simplesmente encerrou a vídeo chamada.

Mas que absurdo. Minha mãe tem uma vida sexual mais ativa que a minha. Que inferno.

[...]

Quando já se aproximava das três da tarde eu decidi seguir o conselho de Renée. Estava a um passo de ligar para Jacob e dizer que ele poderia vir, mas fui mais forte e segui ignorando suas ligações, quando me irritaram eu bloqueei seu número. Para manter minha sanidade fui me arrumar para sair um pouco.

Ponderei bem sobre a roupa que usaria, eu já me vestia muito bem pra ir trabalhar, seguiria mais uma vez o conselho de Renée e mostraria um pouco de pele. Coloquei um short jeans preto, curto e apertado, um all star de cano médio e uma blusa branca. Não era decotada como ela orientou, mas também mostrava meu colo, confesso, talvez fosse um pouco transparente, mas era intencional.

Fui para o shopping Westlake Center e só quando já estava lá percebi o quanto era patético o fato de eu estar em um shopping sozinha, mas é o que temos pra hoje. Jane foi visitar os pais, Jess está ocupada demais na cama de Mike Newton, Ang foi ajudar a avó a fazer bolo, ela até me chamou, mas era tédio demais pra mim.

Em resumo, eu sobrei, por isso quase perdoo o imbecil do Jake, mas ainda não estava tão louca assim. Almocei no shopping irritada pois estava sozinha e eu sempre tinha a impressão que as pessoas olhavam pra mim com pena. O poço que estou só fica cada vez mais fundo.

Decidi que estava sendo pouco patética em passar o dia no shopping sozinha e pra ser mais patética ainda, escolhi ir ao cinema. Iria sozinha, sim, acompanhada infelizmente jamais. Fiquei olhando para os cartazes em exibição, de cara descartei os romances. Eu não precisava ir assistir um filme de romance, sozinha e triste. Então vi os de terror, descartei também, eu moro sozinha, não preciso sentir medo da minha sombra e pulei pros de ação, hm... eu queria assistir um filme de ação? Meu celular vibrou interrompendo meu conflito interno.

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**16:19 pm**

_"oi bella, onde vc ta?"_

Curiosa essa garotinha né?! Mas vou responder porque pra sorte dela... eu gostei dela.

**Bella Swan**

**16:19 pm**

_"to no Westlake center, vim ver um filme"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**16:20 pm**

_"sozinha? Que deprimente"_

**Bella Swan**

**16:20 pm**

_"vai ficar me tombando filha do cão?!"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**16:21 pm**

_"estressada sabe do que isso é falta? Já sabe né? Kkkkkkkk_

_To ai perto me espera ai no cinema vou assistir com você, talvez eu demore um poquuinho"_

Bom, pelo menos sozinha eu não assisto mais. Continuei olhando os filmes em cartaz, decidi que assistiria Aladdin e não, não é por causa da Nat, é por minha causa mesmo. A Disney é a dona e proprietária de todo meu dinheiro.

Comprei meu ingresso e fui pra fila comprar minha pipoca, será que eu queria refrigerante? Isso dá celulite, mas... eu não estou mais transando com ninguém então foda-se. Me possuam celulites. Vou tomar um copo de 1L de coca cola se tiver.

— HEY BELLA – ouvi a voz de Nat gritando meu nome e logo em seguida um choque de algo se chocando contra meu corpo.

Era Natalie que se jogou em meus braços me abraçando empolgada. Retribuí seu abraço com a mesma empolgação a rodando em meus braços.

— E aí filhotinha do demo, conseguiu se livrar do capeta hoje? – perguntei enquanto ainda a abraçava.

— Não hoje, quem sabe outro dia – ouvi uma voz conhecida.

Ai puta que pariu. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

— Ele tá atrás de mim não está? – perguntei em um sussurro a Nat que riu. Filha da mãe.

— E ouviu cada palavra do que disse – confirmou.

Bom, eu vou fingir demência. Para todos os efeitos, eu nunca disse nada.

— Olá senhor Cullen, boa tarde – o cumprimentei como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Criei coragem do cu para olhá-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto. Notei que usava uma calça jeans escura justa, tênis preto e uma camisa branca gola V que marcava todo seu peito definido e evidenciava a largura de seus ombros. Aliás, ele tem roupa assim? Sempre imaginei que ele só tivesse terno e gravata, mas porra, ou o cara tava gostoso ou eu que estava carente por hoje ser dia de sexo e não ter sexo.

Em resumo: bonitinho, mas ordinário.

— Boa tarde senhorita Swan – respondeu debochadíssimo.

Eu volto pra aquela pergunta... é politicamente correto mostrar o dedo pro seu chefe?

— Qual filme você vai assistir Bella? – por sorte Natalie quebrou o silêncio no qual eu estava imersa.

— Aladdin – respondi.

— Pai, eu já me decidi, eu quero ver Aladdin – a pirralha tomou meu ingresso da minha mão – Aqui, compra o meu do lado do assento da Bella, quero sentar com ela. Onde você vai sentar eu não sei, mas eu quero sentar com a Bella – entregou a ele meu ingresso.

Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou o ingresso, olhou meu assento e me devolveu em seguida. Olhei para a demo filha e estreitei os olhos pra ela.

— Você originalmente não vinha ao cinema, vinha? – questionei a garotinha que abriu um grande e encapetado sorriso no rosto.

— Não sei do que você está falando – fingiu que não era com ela – Meu pai perguntou o que eu queria fazer. Eu disse que queria vir ao cinema.

— Mentirosa – acusei – Você demorou que só pra chegar. Deu tempo de eu escolher qual filme eu ia assistir e olha que eu demoro pra porra escolhendo alguma coisa – ela riu mais ainda.

— Olha sua ingrata, não reclama, eu estava longe daqui sabia? Fiz meu pai dirigir que nem um louco só pra chegar aqui a tempo – ela puxou o celular da bolsa e digitou alguma coisa nele, sorrindo em seguida.

Esse celular dela me causa inveja só de olhar. Sem contar que é maior que a garota, pelo amor de Deus, é algo tipo 'Olha, lá vem o Iphone segurando a Nat pela mão'. Jesus.

— Eu reclamo sim. Já é castigo suficiente olhar pra cara do seu pai durante a semana, na minha folga eu quero paz, quero distância – bufei irritada – Trabalho pra ele há quase três anos e sempre consegui evitar de encontrar ele fora da empresa. Vem a diaba filha e faz eu encontrar. Que absurdo.

— Para de reclamar Bella – a coisinha revirou os olhos – Ele é um gato. Um colírio pros olhos, dá um bom caldo.

— Minha vista não tá cansada pra precisar de descanso.

— Se não precisasse não estaria num sábado vindo sozinha pra um cinema.

Ai. Essa doeu. A pirralha tem a língua ferina.

— Touché, filha do puto – óbvio que como eu sou uma piada a pirralha apenas gargalhou.

Edward voltou em seguida com os ingressos nas mãos. Claro que ele comprou o dele com o assento ao lado da filha. Triste, eu estava mesmo com esperança que ele procurasse outro lugar pra sentar.

Natalie recusou pipoca ou qualquer outra coisa, meu chefe não comprou nada pra ele. Olhei para o balde de pipoca em minhas mãos e para minha bebida, espero do fundo do meu coração que ninguém me peça nada pois eu não disposta a dividir minha comida.

Quando entramos na sala do cinema, ainda não tinha começado nem a passar os trailers. Fiquei imersa em pensamentos... eu devo oferecer minha pipoca? Seria mal educado da minha parte eu não oferecer? Se for mal educado, é muito ou pouco? Se for pouco eu posso conviver. Sério, será que eles vão querer minha pipoca? Eu não quero dividir, mas a pipoca eu divido, o refrigerante não, não quero ninguém babando na minha bebida.

— E essa cara de bunda que você tá fazendo? – Nat me tirou dos meus pensamentos – Tá pensando no meu pai? Eu estaria pensando nele se não fosse filha dele.

Eca. Que garota nojenta.

— Eu vou te ignorar pois estou imersa em pensamentos realmente importantes aqui – respondi voltando a minha linha de raciocínio.

Devo oferecer?

— Vou ao banheiro, já volto – Nat simplesmente levantou e saiu dali praticamente pulando por cima das pessoas.

Ótimo. Agora eu ia ficar sozinha com meu chefe. Se eu não falar nada talvez ele nem perceba que eu estou aqui.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada e eu estava super agradecida por isso. Por incrível que pareça, a sessão estava praticamente vazia, o que era bom, eu podia curtir meu filme sem um monte de criança interrompendo. Aproveitei que ainda não tinha começado o filme e peguei meu celular da bolsa.

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**17:13 pm**

_"desisti de ver o filme, tia rose veio me buscar, cuida bem do meu paizinho pra mim ta bom? Ele é meu bem mais precioso. Falo com você depois bells"_

Ordinária. Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Filha da mãe ordinária. Ta bom, ela é uma criança... mas uma criança bem ordinária.

— Ih, sua filha te deu cano – sabe Deus porque eu comentei isso com meu chefe.

Ele se virou pra me olhar e parecia não entender do que eu falava. Virei o celular para lhe mostrar a mensagem que ela havia me enviado e de repente ele tinha seu cenho franzido e bom, não parecia confusão e sim irritação.

— Eu vou ignorar o fato que você salvou o número da minha filha como 'Nat filhinha do demo'.

Eu tenho que parar de ser pega no pulo. Senhor.

— Deixa de ser indelicado senhor Cullen, quando alguém lhe mostrar algo no celular você deve olhar só pra aquilo e nada mais – tentei disfarçar – Que coisa feia.

Tenho que lembrar de comprar óleo de peroba. Tá na hora de dar brilho nessa minha cara de pau.

— Para de me chamar de senhor Cullen, não estamos na empresa Isabella, ouvir isso o tempo todo é irritante – reclamou.

— E quer que eu te chame do que? Chefe? – ironizei.

— Edward. Eu um tenho nome Isabella, e é Edward – respondeu ranzinza.

— Tá bom então, _Edward_— ironizei mais um pouco ao pronunciar seu nome.

— Mas me responde uma coisa – se virou pra me olhar – Aquela droga de apelido "Lúcifer de olhos verdes", foi você que inventou não foi?

Tive que prender uma risada. Eu não confessaria isso. Seria suicídio.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando – me fiz de desentendida.

— Eu sei que foi você Isabella. A questão é, por que? Eu sou tão chato assim? Pode ser honesta – pediu.

Pode ser honesta o caramba. Ele acha que eu vou cair nessa? Nem fodendo. Pra depois ele me demitir vai ser um tapa.

— Veja bem, Edward – me virei sentando de lado para ficar de frente pra ele – Você está me pedindo pra falar mal do meu chefe, pro meu chefe, na cara do meu chefe – enumerei nos dedos essas três coisas – Assim você me fode toda né parceiro? – ele deu uma risadinha que foi maliciosa demais pro meu gosto.

Repeti mentalmente o que eu havia falado e não percebi nada que pudesse ter algum duplo sentido ou soar malicioso. Ele deve estar é perturbado. Ele tem a alma atribulada. Coitado.

— Certo. Então devo presumir que alguém aleatório e que não trabalha diretamente comigo pensou no apelido?

— Sim, essas coisas acontecem. Até hoje me chamam de "A assistente do Satã". Algumas coisas ficam marcadas – dei de ombros.

— Assistente do Satã? – repetiu meio incrédulo – Essa machucou um pouco. Deixa-me ver, isso tem cara de Jane, estou errado?

Está certíssimo, mas claro que não seria eu a confessar isso.

— Assim você põe palavras em minha boca, Edward – percebi que o olhar de Edward recaiu sobre meus lábios.

Não sei se por instinto ou por pura provocação, mas lambi meu lábio inferior o umedecendo. Seu olhar continuava fixo ali e por alguma razão eu achava isso engraçado e interessante ao mesmo tempo. Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas foi bem na hora que as luzes se apagaram e os trailers começaram a passar na tela.

— Oh, se quiser conversar a hora é agora. Eu nunca assisto aos trailers, mas quando começar o filme, se você ficar falando eu vou ficar puta – falei.

— Por que você não assiste aos trailers?

— Porque eu paguei pra assistir ao filme, não aos trailers – respondi – Não é óbvio?

— Mas já vem no pacote. Não aproveitar é um desperdício de dinheiro.

— Ah pronto – revirei os olhos – Dá licença? O dinheiro é meu. Desperdiço como eu bem entender.

— Tem razão. O dinheiro é seu, mas se você não cuida bem de suas questões financeiras, então voc... –

— Edward, eu sou administradora, não contadora – o cortei.

Tudo que eu não precisava era meu chefe querendo ditar como eu tinha que gastar meu dinheiro.

— Tem razão – concordou e eu sorri vitoriosa – Mas convenhamos, se você não é um pouco dos dois você não é uma pessoa muito competente – meu sorriso sumiu.

— Você tá mesmo me chamando de incompetente na minha cara? – me controla Deus, se não eu meto a mão na cara desse homem.

— Talvez essa tenha sido uma infeliz escolha de palavras, vamos substituir pro 'imprudente'.

— Pra mim o sentido é o mesmo – dei de ombros enfiando um punhado de pipocas na boca.

— Não vai me oferecer sua pipoca, Isabella? – questionou com um sorriso.

— Não, você não me ofereceu sua canja – coloquei um punhado de pipocas na boca – Eu guardo rancor – respondi de boca cheia.

— Tudo bem, eu só queria ver o que responderia – sorriu – Mas me diga, por que veio a um cinema sozinha em pleno sábado? Isso é um pouco triste, não acha?

Acho, mas o que ele ia fazer? Ficar jogando na minha cara minha situação deprimente?

— Você não está muito diferente não. Olha onde está, em uma sessão pra assistir Aladdin – retruquei o fazendo rir.

— Bom, é verdade. Mas eu vim com minha filha. Se ela me abandonou e preferiu minha irmã é outra história, mas originalmente eu vim com ela.

Merda. Eu que estava na merda mesmo.

— Então. o que te trás sozinha ao cinema para assistir Aladdin por escolha própria? Onde está a pessoa que te enviou as flores que 'realmente importam'?

— Ciúmes, por acaso? – provoquei.

— Um pouco chateado talvez, mas ciúmes não – deu de ombros – Mas então. Onde está a pessoa das flores?

Ponderei bem. Tenho intimidade com meu chefe pra contar um negócio desses? Com toda certeza NÃO. É prudente ter esse tipo de intimidade? Também não. Me sinto a vontade falando esse tipo de coisa pra ele? Não. É humilhante contar que fui engana por quase 3 anos? Muito. Avaliando tudo isso, não é nada prudente da minha parte abrir a boca pra falar um 'ai' que seja.

— Dei um chute na bunda dele – como meu chefe disse, eu não era a pessoa mais prudente do mundo.

— O que houve? – questionou parecendo interessado.

— Quer saber? Não vou criar caso. Eu estou mesmo precisando desabafar sobre isso – me ajeitei na cadeira em que estava sentando por cima das minhas pernas – Eu estava saindo com um cara acho que tinha o que... uns 2 anos e uns 6 meses, por aí, pode ser mais ou menos tempo. Ele é bem legal e tudo mais, mas eu tenho pouco tempo pois meu chefe faz questão de me explorar até a alma – Edward revirou os olhos quando falei, mas ignorei. Ele que perguntou, ele que aguente – Eu sabia que ele trabalhava na Black's, mas enfim, indo direto ao assunto, acabar que ele era nada mais nada menos que advinha? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha parecendo puramente entediado – Jacob Black.

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa e ele pareceu realmente surpreso ao ouvir isso. Franziu o cenho em confusão e por um momento não parecia acreditar no que eu falava.

— Jacob Black, o diretor executivo da Black's? – perguntou surpreso – Aquele que eu pedi pra você ligar pra agendar a reunião comigo?

— Sim. Você acredita num negócio desses? – bufei irritada – Se você não mandasse eu ligar e falar diretamente com ele eu nunca descobriria. Sério? Você consegue imaginar um negócio desses?

— Nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça. Isso é realmente algo surpreendente – falou totalmente surpreso – Mas por que terminou com ele? Pelo que entendi vocês namoravam há algum tempo.

— Nunca de fato namoramos, como eu disse, não tenho tempo pra relacionamentos sérios – expliquei – Mas na real, eu fiquei bem chateada por ele não ter sido sincero comigo, eu até ia perdoar ele, de verdade, até porque eu não achei que foi tão grave assim, mas juro pra você, meu sangue ferveu inteiro quando ele abriu a boca pra falar – pigarreei pra ajudar em minha dramatização – "Eu queria ter certeza que você estava comigo porque gostava de mim e não do meu dinheiro. Você tinha que merecer minha confiança" – imitei fajutamente uma voz masculina – Me poupe, ele que mentiu pra mim e eu que tinha que merecer confiança? Meu cu pra ele.

Edward não disse nada, ficou em silêncio esperando que eu continuasse. Respirei um pouco para me acalmar e logo continuei.

— Sabe, eu até entendo ele fazer isso no começo, questão de autopreservação. Eu respeito isso, de verdade, mas porra, quase três anos depois, aí já é demais. Acho que já deu tempo suficiente pra ele me conhecer e perceber que eu _não_ sou assim, isso foi o que mais me chateou, pois me senti realmente muito ofendida. O que ele achou? Que eu ia pegar o dinheiro dele e viver pra gastar? Que eu ia pedir pra ele me comprar um barco? Diamantes? Ah me poupe. Eu trabalho, tenho minha casa, meu carro, sou muito bem resolvida na vida. Eu ganho bem, não tão bem como vocês, claro, mas para os meus padrões de vida, eu sou quase uma milionária. Eu não consigo nem gastar todo meu salário, quem dirá gastar o dinheiro dos outros – reclamei num fôlego só.

Eu precisava desabafar, pôr isso pra fora.

— Entendo seu lado – falou após perceber que eu não continuaria falando – Concordo que é um tempo considerável e que deu tempo de conhecer a pessoa com quem você está. Creio que honestidade seja um fator importante em um relacionamento, mesmo que este não tenha sido oficialmente oficializado – comentou – Mas... se você não gasta seu salário, o que faz com ele? – perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

— Eu tiro apenas o suficiente para pagar a fatura do meu apartamento, carro, minhas contas básicas e fazer meu rancho mensal, de vez em quando me dou a certos luxos tipo pedir comida em casa ou sair... tipo hoje que vim aqui, mas no geral, isso não dá nem 4 mil, então o resto eu ponho tudo em uma poupança – respondi com um largo sorriso ao perceber que eu não era tão imprudente assim com meu dinheiro.

— E o que pretende fazer com esse dinheiro na poupança?

— Não faço nem ideia. É o dinheiro que sobra e eu não tenho com o que gastar. Meus pais se sustentam, não precisam de ajuda financeira e bom, eu não tenho filhos, então... – dei de ombros

— O surpreendente é que isso é muito sábio, não esperava isso vindo de você – comentou.

Decidi ignorar, continuaria a desabafar.

— Então para não voltar atrás da minha decisão e ligar para Jake o chamando para ir até minha casa, ouvi os conselhos da minha mãe e saí de casa. Ela me disse pra mostrar um pouco de pele – estiquei as pernas as olhando enquanto exibia meus palmitinhos finos e brancos.

Quando levantei o olhar, Edward olhava descaradamente para minhas pernas, a sala estava escura, mas posso jurar ter visto um certo brilho de desejo em seu olhar. Apenas para confirmar, passei a mão por minha perna, desde meus joelhos até minha coxa onde começava meu short e seu olhar acompanhou todo esse movimento.

Não vou mentir, Edward era um dos homens mais atraentes que já vi na vida, uma personalidade bem escrotinha, mas sua aparência física era realmente de tirar o fôlego e como eu estava recém solteira, mesmo que eu tinha tivesse de fato namorado com Jacob, ele era meu cara fixo, ainda era bom sentir que conseguia atrair pra mim a atenção de homem desse. Atrair a atenção de um homem sexy como ele é realmente um elevador subindo para a minha autoestima, mas ele ainda é meu chefe e isso ainda era estranho.

— Tá bom, já pode tirar os olhos da minha perna – baixei minha perna, mas rindo internamente.

Edward balançou a cabeça parecendo sair do transe e me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios no qual eu não consegui identificar.

— Achei que você quisesse mostrar um pouco de pele – falou naturalmente com a voz calma.

Ainda bem que a sala estava escura pois eu sentia meu rosto esquentando e não era de raiva.

— Outra hora eu mostro mais – só quando Edward me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso divertido nos lábios que eu percebi o que havia falado.

Eu vou apenas fazer o que eu faço de melhor que é fingir que não é comigo. Para todos os efeitos, eu não falei nada.


	6. Folga maldita (parte 2)

**Folga maldita (parte 2)**

**▬ Bella ▬**

— Quer parar? – perguntei olhando irritada para o meu chefe.

Ele já havia pulado da poltrona que estava para a poltrona que Nat deveria estar ocupando –que inclusive é do meu lado e perto demais– se ela não tivesse sido uma fuleirinha e ido embora. Bufava irritado a cada vez que um dos personagens começava a cantar. Isso cortava a vibe do meu sonzinho e eu não conseguia curtir bem o filme.

— É meio difícil não se irritar, eles cantam a cada 30 segundos – jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a no encosto da poltrona que ocupava – O filme não tem nem 30 minutos e já cantaram umas cinco músicas. Eu estou isso aqui – fez um sinal de 'pouco' com as mãos – De morrer bem aqui.

— Então morre logo – resmunguei ranzinza – Era o sol que me faltava – agora quem bufou irritada fui eu – Quer vir assistir filme da Disney e não quer que tenha musical? – revirei os olhos – E você está aqui porque quer, Nat te abandonou há tempos, já podia ter ido embora.

— Depois do seu relato eu meio que fiquei com pena de te deixar aqui sozinha – falou encarando o teto – Ah, e não vamos esquecer que Nat te designou a missão de cuidar de mim – falou com certa ironia na voz.

Meu Deus. Meu chefe é uma criança mimada e eu sou a babá.

— Estamos sonhadores hoje, Edward? – ironizei – Agora se for ficar, fica quieto, estou curtindo meu filme e você tá cortando minha vibe.

— Por que tem uma mancha roxa na sua coxa? – perguntou aparentando estar preocupado.

Ele não tava olhando pro teto? O que os olhos dele faziam na minha coxa?

— Eu sou desprovida de coordenação motora – respondi sem tirar os olhos da tela onde passava o filme – De vez em quando eu me bato nas quinas da mesa da sala que eu trabalho.

— Aquele barulho não é de você derrubando alguma coisa? – perguntou alarmado.

Seu dedo foi parar em cima da mancha roxa em minha perna e aí quem ficou alarmada fui eu. Amigo, quer parar de ficar alisando minha perna? Eu estou sem sexo num dia que eu devia estar transando e ter uma mão masculina em mim não ajuda.

— Achei que o "puta que pariu, mesa filha da puta" que eu tento abafar, mas sei que grito alto, já fossem suficientes pra indicar que eu não derrubei nada – dei de ombros dando um tapa em sua mão para que a tirasse dali, o filho da mãe apenas riu – Agora para de olhar para as minhas pernas e presta atenção no filme.

— Achei que você queria mostrar um pouco de pele.

NÃO PRA VOCÊ.

— No momento apenas meter a mão na cara de alguém se esse alguém não me deixar assistir meu filme – resmunguei irritada.

Tenho que ter uma séria conversinha com Natalie. Aquela pequena ordinariazinha ainda vai se ver comigo.

[...]

— Filme infinito da porra – meu chefe reclamou assim que a sessão terminou e saímos do cinema – Achei que não ia terminar nunca.

— Eu também achei que você não fosse parar de reclamar nunca, infelizmente você não parou e ainda tá aqui reclamando até agora – revirei os olhos.

Achei que ele fosse falar alguma coisa, mas quando me virei de frente pra ele seu olhar caiu – descaradamente – em meus seios. Tá, eu sei que vim com uma blusa branca e transparente usando sutiã de renda, queria atrair olhares sim, mas não os olhares do meu chefe. Isso é estranho. Não vou mentir, talvez um pouco excitante, mas ainda sim estranho. É mais estranho ainda que ele olha descaradamente.

— Meu rosto é aqui em cima, _senhor Cullen_— ironizei o chamando como chamo no trabalho.

— Eu sei, estava vendo que você está cheia de pipoca por baixo da blusa – olhei pra baixo constatando que realmente, parecia que eu tinha preenchido meu sutiã com pipoca. Que vergonha – Devia aprender a comer em público, _senhorita Swan_— sorriu debochado.

— Eu vou atrás de um milkshake – e um buraco pra me enterrar.

Girei em meus calcanhares para longe dali sem me importar se ele viria atrás ou não e na real, eu esperava que ele não viesse, mas como nada acontece como eu espero, ele veio.

— Sua aparência fica melhor com olhos e cabelos castanhos – comentou ao meu lado – Você ficava realmente horrível com aquela combinação medonha de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes assustadores.

— Com relação a minha autoestima, você não está ajudando – reclamei.

— Nem mentindo – deu de ombros.

Para não meter a mão na cara dele, eu apenas ignorei. Pedi meu milkshake e pedi um grande de morango com Nutella, depois da raiva que já passei até aqui, eu mereço uma boa dose de calorias pra acordar amanhã me amaldiçoando por ter comido tanta besteira e procurar gorduras em minha barriga na frente do espelho.

— Você sai de casa e consome só isso? – critiquei ao ver que ele havia pedido apenas uma água mineral.

— Eu sou intolerante a lactose e talvez eu não me dê muito bem com glúten também. Minhas opções são um pouco limitadas.

— Que vida mais triste – tomei um pouco do meu milkshake entupido de lactose do jeito que eu amo – Isso explica porque é tão rabugento. Não pode comer nada... ei, uma vez eu te dei um croissant.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu fui muito sábio em escolher comer isso.

"Espero que tenha te dado diarreia". Sorri mentalmente com esse pensamento.

— Acho que eu devo levar algo para Natalie comer também – refletiu – Ela não gosta muito de hambúrguer, acho que vou levar pizza.

— Você pode comer pizza?

— Não devia, mas quando como eu compro sem queijo e tem que ser daquelas com a massa extremamente fina.

— Sua vida é tão triste – tomei mais um pouco do meu milkshake agradecendo aos céus por eu poder desfrutar dessa maravilha – Eu se fosse você compraria comida, na sua casa não tem nada – ele riu.

— Por que as pessoas insistem em dizer isso? Natalie diz que sente falta de uma refeição "de verdade" – fez aspas com as mãos pra essa última parte – Achei que o sonho americano de toda criança era comer besteira no jantar.

— Edward, eu já fui na sua casa. Só tinha água e sua geladeira é de enfeite. Crie vergonha na cara e passe em um supermercado e compre algo pra sua filha comer. Um homem de 30 anos que não tem criança mas não tem comida em casa é deprimente.

— 35 – o olhei confusa – Eu tenho 35.

— Credo, pior ainda, devia ter me deixado pensar que tem 30 – fiz uma careta – Vamos.

— Pra onde?

— Pra sua sorte eu estou sem absolutamente nada pra fazer e gosto muito da Nat, vou te levar em um supermercado e você compra nem que seja um chocolate pra ela ter o que comer quando estiver em casa – não esperei por sua resposta, apenas segui em direção ao estacionamento.

Eu estava cada vez mais no fundo do poço mesmo. Como se já não bastasse ser explorada até a alma por meu chefe de segunda a sexta, ainda estava aqui em um sábado me voluntariando de livre e espontânea vontade a ir fazer compras de supermercado com meu chefe. A que ponto minha vida chegou.

[...]

— Eu não posso comer isso – Edward falou enquanto eu olhava para um pacote de macarrão penne em minhas mãos.

— Mas eu estou zero preocupada com sua alimentação Edward, você é grande, você que se vire, estamos aqui pra Nat ter o que comer – o ignorei e continuei olhando qual seria a melhor marca do macarrão – Alias, ela tem intolerância a alguma coisa?

— Não. Ela come de tudo – respondeu.

— Ótimo, alguém tinha que ter sorte – coloquei o que considerei ser o melhor macarrão no carrinho que Edward empurrava – Além de uma babá recomendo contratar uma cozinheira também. Alguém tem que cozinhar isso e eu realmente não acho que você saiba sequer fritar um ovo.

Meu chefe nada respondeu, apenas me olhou com cara de poucos amigos, cara essa que eu já me acostumei. Saí colocando várias comidas e besteiras no carrinho, confesso que algumas coisas eu coloquei da marca mais cara apenas pra ele pagar caro, sei lá, era minha pequena vingança.

[...]

— Se quando eu me virar você estiver olhando pra minha bunda eu vou ficar irritada – falei enquanto estava inclinada com a cara praticamente enfiada dentro do freezer para pegar alguns nuggets.

— Eu não estava olhando pra nada – respondeu com uma risada abafada.

Ah tá. Ele espera mesmo que eu acredite que eu estava praticamente de bunda pra cima e ele não estava olhando? Ainda mais depois de eu o pegar várias vezes me secando descaradamente e eu estando de mini short? Tá foda coleguinha.

— Uma mulher sempre sabe quando estão olhando pra ela Edward. Sabe aqueles um segundo que você olha pro decote de uma mulher e jura que não deu tempo de reparar? Então, uma mulher repara sim – falei pegando três caixas dos nuggets e jogando de qualquer jeito no carrinho.

— Se você diz – fez pouco caso.

Passamos pela sessão de vinhos e decidi que levarias alguns pra mim, se eu desse sorte essa noite eu iria ter um coma alcoólico enquanto assistia filmes sobre o dia dos namorados e me lamentando por estar sozinha.

Estava olhando os vinhos e o que eu queria estava em uma prateleira que eu não alcanço, mas também era orgulhosa demais para pedir que Edward pegasse pra mim, então fiquei apenas encarando a garrafa esperando que um milagre acontecesse e ela viesse parar em minhas mãos.

— Você quer que eu pegue pra você? – Edward disse após eu estar a um tempo olhando a maldita garrafa.

— Não, eu consigo – respondi e continuei só olhando a garrafa.

— Tem certeza? Eu realmente acho que ela não vai vir magicamente para suas mãos.

— Já falei que eu consigo – bufei irritada.

Ele nada respondeu, cruzou os braços e ficou me olhando com puro deboche estampado em seu rosto. Estreitei os olhos pra ele e estava decidida a pegar a porcaria da garrafa dali. Merda de genética ruim que me fez ser baixa.

Eu não vi outra alternativa a não ser escalar as prateleiras, sendo assim, me apoiei firme e pisei na primeira prateleira subindo e ficando um pouco mais alto.

— Isso é ridículo – Edward falou impaciente.

Ignorei completamente, meu orgulho estava falando mais alto. Apoiei meu pé na prateleira acima da que eu estava pendurava e senti ela tremer um pouco, isso me alarmou, mas não me intimidou. Pisei na terceira prateleira, com as mãos trêmulas busquei apoio, mas tudo que consegui foi segurar em uma garrafa e esta quase foi ao chão, só não foi ao chão porque Edward segurou a garrafa antes e colocou em uma prateleira qualquer.

— Tá bom, chega, para de dar show – senti suas mãos me segurarem pela cintura e me puxarem pra longe da prateleira – Uma coisa é você fazer birra outra é tentar virar uma estante cheia de garrafas de vidro em você. Como eu digo, se for morrer, por favor, morra longe da minha responsabilidade.

Claro que eu ignorei o que ele disse. O problema é que eu não consegui ignorar suas mãos em minha cintura. Ele sempre teve mãos grandes assim ou eu que nunca percebi? Segurava minha cintura com força, com firmeza e isso me fez perder as palavras por um tempo, até o ar que respiro abandonou meus pulmões. Eu só conseguia pensar 'porra que mãos grandes, elas devem fazer maravilhas'

Quando ele me colocou no chão, eu estava de costas pra ele, mas consegui sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo colado ao meu. Diga-se de passagem... que corpo. Eu sempre reparei que meu chefe era alto e tinha um corpo legal, mas nem nos meus piores pesadelos (ou sonhos, vai do seu ponto de vista né?! É do tio Luci que estamos falando) tinha imaginado como era estar com seu corpo tão próximo assim do meu.

Pude sentir cada músculo e cada centímetro do corpo de Edward. Por um momento de loucura instantânea, imaginei como seria estar em baixo do seu corpo em uma situação que envolvia um total de zero roupas.

Balancei a cabeça aturdida pra tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Eu hein, era tudo fruto da falta de sexo. Hoje eu devia estar transando com Jacob e como não estou, a abstinência está me dominando.

Sendo assim... isso faz de mim uma cadela no cio? Se sim, eu devia estar me esfregando as coisas agora, não devia?

— Pega – saí do transe com Edward me entregando a maldita garrafa de vinho que eu tentava pegar antes disso tudo.

— Não pedi sua ajuda – reclamei, mas peguei a garrafa colocando no carrinho – Intrometido.

Edward deu uma risadinha baixa e veio andando atrás de mim. Meu corpo inteiro ficou em alerta quando ele me conduziu apoiando uma mão na base da minha costa. Quis pedir para ele tirar a mão daí porque não dei intimidade, mas estava aqui curtindo meu cio com a mão dele ai.

[...]

— Tô entediada, fala alguma coisa interessante sobre você – pedi quando estávamos na fila para pagar as compras.

Ele franziu o cenho e me olhou confuso.

— O que você quer saber sobre mim que ainda não sabe? – revirei os olhos pra sua pergunta.

— Se eu soubesse eu não estaria perguntando – resmunguei ranzinza e ele gargalhou como se eu tivesse dito algo engraçado.

Acho que Nat tem razão, a falta de sexo está me deixando estressada.

— Não sei o que falar – ele pensou um pouco – Já cheguei a comentar que Rosalie e eu somos gêmeos?

— Gêmeos? – perguntei incrédula, ele assentiu concordando – Por favor me diz que vocês são só do signo de gêmeos.

— Isso também, nascemos em junho, mas somos gêmeos mesmo. Sabe? Da mesma gestação.

— Meu cu – exclamei, ele me olhou sem entender – Você está me dizendo que aquela mulher perfeita, de corpo perfeito tem 35 anos? – ele assentiu novamente – Eu pareço ser mais velha que ela, achei que ela tinha uns 23 anos.

— Rosalie é duas horas mais nova. Ela sempre fez Esme sofrer, até na hora do parto que inclusive, nascemos de parto normal.

— Olha, o que eu vou falar agora, não quero que leve pro lado pessoal – refleti melhor – Bom, você eu até quero, mas sua família não mas... Eu quero que você e sua família de genes perfeitos vão se foder. Puta que pariu, vão ter uma genética assim na casa do caramba.

— Você é sempre boca suja assim? – arqueou uma sobrancelha me encarando divertido.

— Meu cu pro mundo inteiro, eu estou revoltada e você não pode me julgar, você fala palavrão no trabalho, eu só penso. Você já está todo errado, Cullen.

Ele apenas riu, deve estar achando que eu sou louca... talvez eu seja mesmo. Senti meu celular vibrando em minha bolsa, peguei para ver quem era e na tela apareceu o nome 'Jake '. Bufei irritada, eu preciso tirar esse coração do contato dele. Ia apertar em rejeitar a ligação, mas daí refleti melhor, tá, ele não mentiu, só me escondeu um detalhe um pouco grande, mas isso era mesmo motivo para eu o dar um pé na bunda, mandar ele ir pastar e dizer pra ele não olhar mais na minha cara ou não me ligar mais?

Agora eu já não sei mais se eu fui exagerada ou não, mas acho que não. Desisti de fazer birra e ia atender sua ligação, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, Edward tomou o celular da minha mão o guardou no bolso em seguida. Olhei pra ele sem acreditar no que ele havia feito. Mas quem deu essa intimidade toda pra ele?

— Você vai me agradecer por isso um dia – falou piscando pra mim.

Senti meu olho esquerdo tremer de raiva. Agora além de mandar em mim no trabalho ele vai querer mandar na minha vida pessoal também?

— Me devolve esse telefone agora – ordenei.

— Não – respondeu simplesmente.

Eu vou matar esse homem gente.

— Me devolve essa porra agora, Edward.

Ele me encarou por uns segundos depois pegou o celular me entregando em seguida.

— Como quiser – seu tom era de puro deboche – Mas tenha um pouco de amor próprio Isabella. O cara mentiu por omissão e ainda quis virar o jogo pra ele com um ridículo "queria saber se você não estava comigo pelo meu dinheiro". Pelo que contou, isso durou mais de dois anos e meio, a confiança dele em você está oh, divina.

Fiquei olhando pra ele e pro meu celular em suas mãos. Se eu tivesse levado um tapa na cara teria doído um pouco menos. Merda, o Lúcifer de olhos verdes tem razão, eu preciso mesmo ter um pouco de amor próprio.

— Guarda essa porcaria aí no seu bolso – falei irritada virando o rosto para o outro lado, mas ainda o vi sorrindo vitorioso.

Tio Luci 1 x Bella 0.

[...]

— Eu só posso estar muito no fundo do poço mesmo – reclamei quando chegamos a tal sorveteria que vendia sorvetes sem lactose – Eu não parei de dizer não durante todo o caminho, como eu vim parar aqui?

— Você é muito chata quando quer – falou com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

Eu sou chata? Repeti um milhão de vezes que não queria vir e ainda sim ele me arrastou e eu que sou chata? Meu cu. Se bem que eu estava no meu carro, então podia ter desviado caminho. Meu Deus, eu sou MUITO tapada... e burra. Ou burra e tapada são a mesma coisa? Sobressaltei de susto ao sentir meu celular vibrando em meu bolso. Sim, na vinda pra cá o recuperei, segundo Edward eu poderia precisar.

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**21:37 pm**

_"oi amiga, ainda estou MUITO ocupada com as tias rose e alice, vc pode cuidar do meu paizinho mais um pouco? Obrigada te amo de nada"_

**Bella Swan**

**21:38 pm**

_"olha aqui sua pequena alma atribulada, pode deixar de graça e ir pra casa ficar com seu pai, tira esse homem da minha cola"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**21:38 pm**

_"bella se vai mentir pra alguém por que mente pra vc mesma? Eu sei que vc quer o corpo cansado do meu paizinho, se ele não fosse meu pai eu tbm ia querer, so aproveita essa perfeição da natureza que ele é, ele ta solteiríssimo sua boba"_

— Sua filha tem sérios problemas – falei guardando o celular.

Seria constrangedor demais se ele visse as besteiras que a filha de 10 anos mandou. Ou será que Rosalie ou Alice que digitaram essa mensagem? Não, isso é uma ideia fantasiosa demais... não é?

— Ela tem uma personalidade forte e uma mente... única, digamos assim – concordou.

Porra nenhuma. Personalidade forte tenho eu, ela tem uma personalidade estranha. Claro que eu não diria isso né, ele ainda é meu chefe e ele ainda inferniza minha vida, pode infernizar mais se eu provocar. Falar mal da cria do satã manifestado não me parece muito prudente e olha que eu nem sou referência pra 'pessoa prudente'.

— Vai querer de qual sabor? – perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Grudei os olhos na vitrine de sorvetes me apoiando nela. Eram tantos sabores. Cranberry, blueberry, morango, uva, melancia, abacate, limão, pêssego... como alguém espera que eu vá me decidir com tantas opções? Posso misturar os sabores ou devo pedir só de um? Mas não tem lactose, se for ruim eu vou ter que comer do mesmo jeito porque me recuso a estragar alimento. Será que Edward teria uma crise de gases ou diarreia se comesse o sorvete tradicional? Eu ia achar bem feito se tivesse.

— Moça – a atendente chamou minha atenção – Você não pode se apoiar na vitrine – ela apontou pra uma placa gigantesca que tinha ali dizendo exatamente isso.

Sorri sem graça e me afastei, ao meu lado, Edward prendia uma risada.

— Você sabia não sabia? – estreitei os olhos pra ele.

— Sim, mas eu queria ver se iam chamar sua atenção.

Filho da puta.

– Qualquer dia desses, eu vou cuspir no seu café e não vou te falar – ameacei.

Edward gargalhou, mas quem vai gargalhar vai ser eu quando ele tomar café com meu cuspe.

[...]

— É ruim sim – reclamei quando ele afirmou que era bom.

— É igual ao tradicional. Lactose é só um tipo de açúcar, Isabella – revirou os olhos pra mim.

Sério? Eu sempre achei que fosse um ingrediente que era adicionado a comida.

— Esse açúcar faz toda diferença no sabor.

Tá. Não era ruim, esse sorvete era até bem gostosinho, mas eu ia admitir isso pra ele? Não ia.

Pedi de blueberry com melancia e uva, é inusitado, mas eu gostei. Demorei quase trinta minutos pra escolher esses sabores e só não demorei mais pois meu chefe estava impaciente ao meu lado me apressando pra escolher logo. Ele escolheu de morango com cranberry.

— Eu gosto do de frutas vermelhas – comentei.

— Por que você não pediu esse então?

— Não sei, só lembrei agora que gostava – dei de ombros.

— O que você costuma fazer aos sábados? – sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Devo ser honesta?

— Transar – merda, fui honesta.

Era pra eu só pensar isso. Sorri totalmente sem graça, Edward me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada e uma grande interrogação estampada na cara. Merda.

— Quer dizer – tentei disfarçar – Eu me encontrava com Jake aos sábados, não tenho muito tempo durante a semana.

— Por que não?

Ah jura? Agora ele quer fazer a sonsa? Vai fingir que não inferniza minha vida, querida?

— Porque meu chefe consome muito do meu tempo – confessei – Não que eu esteja reclamando. Que conste nos registros por aí que eu amo meu trabalho – mentira, eu só quero que ele não me demita – Amo com todo meu coração.

— Não precisa forçar, sua encenação está exagerada – sorri amarelo pra ele.

— Eu gosto de margaridas – mudei de assunto.

— Aquelas flores brancas que tem em cemitério? – fez uma careta – Você tem um gosto estranho.

— Quer parar de se desfazer das flores? Elas têm seu charme – reclamei enquanto colocava uma colher de sorvete na boca – Vem cá, você nunca falou mais que o necessário comigo, por que está falando agora? – questionei curiosa mudando novamente de assunto.

— Se eu for completamente honesto, sua aparência me assustava – fiz minha melhor cara de cu, ele riu – Sério, ficava a coisa mais medonha que eu já vi, isso me dava um pouco de medo e ficava um pouco incomodado só de olhar, mas acho que o que deixava assim eram seus olhos, eram tão...

— Artificiais?

— Tá mais pra medonhos.

— Obrigada, você é sempre um amor – ironizei.

— Mas seus olhos ficam bonitos assim, naturais, eu nem te reconheci quando você chegou no escritório com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Pareceu outra pessoa.

— Eu me sinto outra pessoa, tinha esquecido como era minha aparência natural – sorri orgulhosa – Mas mudando de assunto – peguei meu celular abrindo o aplicativo de música – Eu vou por uma música e você vai dizer qual é a música, quero ver se a Nat te treinou pra ser um _fanboy_ da Disney ou se você é _poser_.

— Sabe que eu não vou responder e vou apenas ficar olhando pra sua cara pensando o quão desequilibrada você é, não sabe?

— Eu acabei de dar um chute na bunda do meu boy fixo, eu devia estar em casa ficando bêbada com aquele vinho que eu comprei e provavelmente chorando em uma vídeo chamada com minha mãe, você me roubou essa diversão e me arrastou até aqui, vai mesmo se recusar a jogar esse jogo comigo? – fiz manha.

— Vou sim – respondeu sério – Eu tenho uma filha de 10 anos, se eu consigo dizer não pra ela tão facilmente, pra você é que eu não vou ter dificuldade.

GROSSO.

Ignorei o que ele disse e liguei em uma música da Taylor Swift.

— Qual é essa música? – óbvio que ele me ignorou. Troquei e coloquei uma dos Jonas Brothers – E essa? – mais silêncio – Não? Tá bom – ia desistir, mas coloquei outra, coloquei uma da Demi Lovato – E essa, conhece?

Ele continuou me olhando com a melhor cara de cu dele, seríssimo e parecendo que queria me matar, já ia desistir da brincadeira, mas algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu, Edward cantou, mesmo que baixinho¸ parte da música que estava tocando.

— _But you make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear high heels_ (Mas você me faz querer agir como uma garota, pintar minhas unhas e usar salto alto) – o olhei totalmente atônita e não aguentei explodindo em uma gargalhada.

— O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto do meu olho de tanto que eu ri.

— Nat já infernizou muito minha vida com essa música dos infernos – riu – Quando lançou ela tinha 4 anos, ouvia sem parar, ela me fazia cantar essa maldita música pra ela o tempo todo. Quando acordava, antes de dormir, quando a dava banho, quando a levava pra escola, quando estávamos no carro, quando ela tinha pesadelo. Eu sei a letra dessa música de cor e salteado – gargalhei mais ainda – O mais vergonhoso é que eu até gosto dessa música.

— Esse foi o momento mais aleatório de TODA a minha vida – afirmei – Canta de novo.

— Nem fodendo, uma vez já foi bem vergonhoso – falou sério.

— Você é muito estranho Edward, acho que você é mesmo uma alma atribulada. Parece ser um bom pai, talvez não sofra tanto quando chegar no inferno.

— Sabe, eu sempre achei que o inferno é mal organizado – refletiu – Acho que algumas pessoas deveriam sofrer mais que outras, se eu for pro inferno, espero que tenha um setor com um SAC por lá, essa vai ser uma das reclamações que eu vou fazer – minha boca se abriu em um perfeito 'O' e eu nem conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo – O que? – perguntou confuso ao ver minha expressão de choque/surpresa/perplexidade.

— Oh meu Deus – levei a mão a boca pra abafar um grito – Isso que eu falei no meu primeiro ano na empresa. Que você quando chegasse ao inferno já ia chegar reclamando, que ia dizer que o inferno estava mal organizado e que o Lúcifer era um incompetente, que já ia chegar lá você mesmo organizando tudo, pondo ordem no lugar e que nem o capeta ia te querer por lá – gargalhei.

— Pra quem tem medo de ser demitida, você tem zero filtros – respondeu ranzinza.

Isso era bem verdade, mas já estava aqui, já estava na linha de fogo e talvez na forca, vou exagerar mais um pouco.

— Por que você me inferniza tanto minha vida no trabalho? – perguntei curiosa – Tá bom que as vezes eu dou algumas mancadas, mas puta merda hein, a maior parte do tempo eu quero meter a mão na sua cara.

— Eu infernizo a vida de todo mundo, Isabella – respondeu indiferente – Você só deu o azar de trabalhar diretamente comigo. Inclusive, estamos conversando aqui, mas segunda-feira vou continuar te "_infernizando a vida_" – respondeu com uma certa ironia explícita ao falar a última parte.

— Que você inferniza a vida de todo mundo isso está óbvio, não precisa nem comentar, mas... Abusando da minha falta de bom senso, prudência e filtros... pra que? Qual a necessidade disso? – chutei o pau da barraca e perguntei logo.

Sempre quis saber isso.

— Se eu não for assim, as pessoas tendem a achar que porque o chefe é 'legal' podem relaxar em seus trabalhos, aí quem perde é a empresa – ajeitou sua postura na cadeira, franziu o cenho e fez uma expressão pensativa – O ser humano é sequelado, se você der um pouco mais de abertura tentam se aproveitar da sua boa vontade, não sabem separar o profissional do pessoal e isso é o principal motivo no qual algumas empresas são mais bem sucedidas que outras. A Cullen Enterprises & Co. não é a mais bem sucedida dos Estados Unidos a toa. Se eu fosse legal com todo mundo o tempo todo, talvez não estivesse no patamar que está hoje.

— Jesus Cristo – exclamei triste – Eu estou falando de trabalho, no meu dia de folga, que coisa mais deprimente.

— Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei?

— Infelizmente prestei e é por isso que eu estou triste, pois estamos falando de trabalho, num sábado a noite, em uma sorveteria de sorvete sem lactose. Esse poço tem muitos níveis de profundidade.

— Você é estranha e eu não acho que tem 100% de sua sanidade mental.

— Pelo menos 50% foi destruído graças a você, querido chefe – sorri irônica.

Pela cara que ele fez, acho que tá bom de eu começar a usar alguns filtros, ele ainda é o cara que pode ou me demitir ou infernizar minha vida. Nunca se sabe qual opção ele vai escolher... ou qual é a pior.

**▬ Natalie ▬**

— Tá bom pirralha, me conta – tia Rose dizia enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, fazer uma trança em meu cabelo – Qual é a sua com a Bella? Até onde eu saiba, você infernizava toda e qualquer mulher que chegasse perto do seu querido 'paizinho'. O que ela tem de especial pra você fazer tudo isso e me meter nisso? Não que eu reclame, amo me meter na vida do Ed, é meu hobby favorito, mas quero saber.

— Não sei – dei de ombros – Quando eu olhei pra ela eu simplesmente pensei "é ela, tenho certeza que ela vai conseguir fazer meu pai feliz", sem contar que ela é bem legal, eu gosto dela.

— Agora me conta, Edward te contou que gostava dela ou ela te contou que gostava dele? – tia Alice perguntava empolgada.

— Eu acho que nem eles descobriram isso ainda – as duas me olhavam com o cenho franzido – Mas se eu ajudar tenho certeza que logo vão descobrir.

— Pera aí garota, você me disse que seu pai estava caindo de amores pela Bella – sorri amarelo pra tia Rose.

Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco nas minhas palavras.

— Ele foi escolher as flores dela pessoalmente, supervisionou a montagem do arranjo das flores e ele mesmo escolheu o cartão que mandou pra ela. Eu o vi no escritório dele, ele ia assinar o cartão de aniversário que deu pra ela, mas desistiu de última hora e mandou sem escrever nada – expliquei – Eu sinto no meu coração que eles vão dar certo juntos.

— Você está me dizendo que eu fiz um interrogatório pesadíssimo com a Isabella apenas porque você sentiu "algo no seu coração"? – tia Alice perguntou incrédula e eu apenas assenti. Ela levantou, pegou uma almofada e tacou em mim – Isso podia ter sido só gases sua pirralha – sentou na cama bufando irritada – Poxa, eu achei mesmo que agora ele ia amolecer aquele coração de pedra dele.

— Eles foram pro cinema juntos hoje... –

— Você quis dizer que forçou um encontro e largou eles lá – a tia loira respondeu com puro deboche.

— Isso é o de menos, o que importa é que eles ainda estão juntos até agora, foram até fazer compras num supermercado e agora estão naquela sorveteria que o papai sempre vai – as duas me olharam de olhos arregalados.

— Sua pequena mentirosa. Assim você vai pro inferno e quando chegar lá quem vai te atormentar vai ser seu 'paizinho' – tia Alice me mostrou língua.

— É sim tia, olha – mostrei a elas a mensagem que meu pai enviou dizendo que iria demorar pois estava indo a sorveteria com a Bella – Eu sabia que só precisava de um pouco de incentivo pra ele se soltar.

— Eu tô bege – tia Alice falou tomando o celular das minhas mãos e relendo a mensagem.

— Nat meu amor, eu sempre confiei em você, nunca duvidei da sua mente distorcida – tia Rose deixou um beijo molhado em meu rosto. Nojo – O que faremos agora?

— Eu já mandei mensagem pra Bella que ia demorar com vocês e falei pra ela cuidar do meu pai pra mim – sorri – Espero que ela tenha entendido meu recado.

— Ela me disse que não estava atrás de um namorado – disse tia Alice cabisbaixa – Talvez o Edward não tenha muitas chances.

— Você é estranha baixinha, acho que só assustou a garota com seu jeito elétrico ligado no 220.

— Concordo com a tia Rose – afirmei.

Tia Alice nos mostrou o dedo médio nos fazendo rir.

— Agora vamos esperar né – me joguei de costas na cama – E vocês duas, nada de irem questionar nele. Vocês são duas caçadoras e meu pai é como uma gazela sendo caçada, se assustar ele foge.

— Nada de pressionar o Ed na parede e perguntar se ele deu uns beijinhos na Bella?

— Nada de ir perguntar se ele já molhou o biscoitinho?

As duas perguntaram tristes e fazendo beicinho. Deus, a criança sou eu, mas as duas conseguem ser mais crianças ainda. São duas amadoras mesmo, elas ainda têm muito o que aprender comigo.

**▬ Bella ▬**

— Está entregue _senhorita Swan_— meu chefe disse assim que parei na porta do meu apartamento.

Ele fez questão de vir me deixar na minha porta dizendo que "queria garantir que eu chegaria inteira para ir trabalhar na segunda". Achei desnecessário já que ele veio no carro dele e eu no meu, isso foi no mínimo estranho e mais desnecessário ainda ele subir até aqui. Olhei pra cara dele e quis revirar os olhos, mas já fiz tanto isso essa noite que meu globo ocular já está dolorido e eu vou precisar deles para fuxicar a vida das Kardashians mais tarde no _instagram, _ou será que eu vou fuxicar se Jacob já não arranjou outra pra me substituir? Pensando bem nada me impede de fazer os dois.

— Certo – concordei, ficamos nos olhando e aquilo estava estranho – Oh Professor Girafales, não gostaria de entrar e tomar uma xícara de café – brinquei apenas para quebrar o clima.

Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido e pareceu não entender nada do que eu tinha dito.

— Eu não sou professor e você vai tomar café uma hora dessas, sério? – perguntou confuso.

— Você nunca assistiu Chaves?

— Você perdeu suas Chaves?

Do que esse homem tá falando?

— Esquece – não aguentei, tive que revirar os olhos – Você não quer pelo menos um copo de água antes de ir embora? – perguntei por educação, por favor, recuse e vá embora, estou exausta.

— Tudo bem – concordou.

Merda.

Girei a chave na porta a abrindo e entrando em seguida, Edward entrou atrás de mim e pareceu olhar o local com curiosidade. Se ele começar a criticar minha casa, eu juro que ponho ele pra fora a base da vassourada.

Minha sala era ampla, mas eu era um pouco compulsiva com flores de pelúcia, por conta disso, a decoração da minha sala era abarrotada de diversas dessas pelúcias em formato de flores, tipo, em todos os lugares mesmo, do teto ao chão. Resumindo...

— Talvez eu seja um pouco acumuladora – falei ao perceber que ele observava a decoração da sala – Mas eu gosto, ainda quero comprar um puff de flores.

Ele apenas assentiu, não respondeu nada. Ótimo, assim não critica nada.

— Vou buscar sua água, sinta-se em casa – falei e fui direto pra cozinha buscar sua água.

— Quadro legal – ele gritou da sala e ouvi sua risada.

Estranhei, mas logo percebi que ele poderia estar se referindo a um quadro enorme que eu tenho na parede da sala no qual diz "_Sinta-se em casa, mas lembre-se que você não está_". Sorri, espero que ele leve isso ao pé da letra, esse é o objetivo.

Bebi um pouco de água e levei sua a em seguida. Me joguei no sofá ao seu lado e agradeci a todos os deuses por estar finalmente em casa. Alisei meu sofá e só conseguia pensar "te amo meu sofá querido, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida depois da minha cama".

— Daqui a pouco esse sofá registra uma queixa contra você por aliciamento – a voz do meu chefe interrompeu meu momento de carícias com meu sofá.

— Ele não faria isso comigo – respondi passando ainda mais a mão pelo confortável móvel – Ele me ama e é recíproco.

— Percebi isso.

Tá bom, você já bebeu sua água, pode ir embora. Quero tomar banho e ir futricar a vida dos outros no _instagram_. Tenho que pesquisar na internet 'como fazer a visita entender que já tá na hora de ir embora'.

Me espreguicei no sofá e estiquei as pernas as apoiando na mesinha de centro que fica em frente ao sofá. Eu não olhei para Edward, mas sentia seu olhar queimando em minhas pernas. Mas sim, ele vai passar a noite toda olhando pra elas?

— Minha canela já é fina, se continuar secando elas assim vão ficar mais finas ainda – comentei ainda sem o olhar.

— Vamos fazer o teste então, eu olho mais um pouco e você diz se sentiu alguma diferença – riu.

Era pra ser engraçado? Porque eu achei bem tosco na verdade.

— Antes minhas pernas do que meus peitos, eles já são pequenininhos demais pra diminuírem mais ainda – falei sem pensar.

Edward não falou nada, mas ouvi a risadinha que ele deu. Merda, será que ele está olhando pros meus peitos agora? Acho que esse é um bom momento para eu começar a ter filtros. Se bem que esse "bom momento" já aconteceu faz é tempo.

— Por que você foi trabalhar na Cullen Enterprises? – perguntou mudando de assunto e mentalmente eu soltei um grande 'aleluia' por isso – Tenho certeza que minha fama já é bem consolidada no mercado.

Gargalhei.

— Você? Com alguma fama de péssimo chefe? Magina amigo – ironizei e ganhei uma cara feia como resposta – Porque eu estava _muito_ desesperada – falei entre risadas – Eu tinha acabado de me formar e estava com medo de não conseguir mais nenhum emprego porque ninguém me contratar. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Fiquei com medo de virar pedinte na rua, ter que vender meu corpo e ser enterrada como indigente caso não arranjasse um emprego – admiti.

— Que pensamento mais... absurdo – falou abafando uma risada.

— Tem também o fato que eu não sabia da sua fama de demônio manifestado – ri – Mas eu devia ter desconfiado disso quando fui fazer a entrevista e vi que só quem apareceu fui eu. Acho que ali eu devia ter tido um indício que algo de errado não estava certo. Jane nem quis me entrevistar, só disse que eu estava contratada, quando eu disse que ela nem tinha me entrevistado ela me fez olhar pra uma câmera e dizer que eu aceitava de livre e espontânea vontade trabalhar pra você – refleti melhor sobre aquele dia – Acho que esse era outro indício.

— Demônio manifestado? – repetiu incrédulo, eu ignorei.

Se ele soubesse que esse é apenas um dos muitos nomes que ele tem.

— No dia que apareci na sua sala foi porque Jane literalmente me empurrou lá pra dentro dizendo "que Deus te ajude". Quando você começou a gritar comigo assim que olhou pra mim, meu Deus, eu quase me borro toda – dessa vez Edward foi quem gargalhou pendendo a cabeça pra trás em uma risada gostosa de ouvir – No final da daquele dia eu fui pro banheiro e chorei como um bezerro desmamado. Esse foi o dia que eu descobri o , desde então uma vez por semana eu ponho seu nome lá – ops, informação demais.

— ? – me olhou com uma expressão de incredulidade.

— Sim – apontei para mim – Usuária _premium_, prazer.

— Alguma das suas macumbas online já deu certo alguma vez?

— Claro, óbvio e evidente que não. Você já viu o diabo armando contra ele mesmo?

— E ainda sim você continuou trabalhando pra mim?

— Sim, eu precisava do emprego. Ninguém trabalha porque quer coleguinha. Os boletos chegam para todos – afirmei – Mas olha, teve uma vez que eu cheguei no meu limite. Foi quando eu peguei todos os papeis que consegui juntar nos braços e invadi sua sala tacando todos na sua cara. Aquele dia foi libertador – confessei – Mas daí você se recusou a assinar minha demissão, depois eu até achei bom. Seria cansativo procurar outro emprego, aí decidi arriscar em continuar te aturando. Sabe, as vezes se você não se arriscar a fazer algumas coisas, você nunca vai saber o que poderia ter acontecido, acabar que eu aprendi muito na empresa, aprendo até hoje, tirando a parte que você me inferniza, eu até gosto do meu trabalho – Edward parecia pensativo.

Será que exagerei nas palavras?

— Esse negócio de arriscar que você falou – falou após um tempo em silêncio – É sábio, o mais estranho é que eu não espero esse tipo de coisa vindo de você – riu e dessa vez quem olhou pra ele de cara feia foi eu – Mas você tem razão, as vezes é bom tomar alguns riscos.

— Eu sempre tenho raz... – fui interrompida de continuar falando pois antes de poder concluir o que falava senti os lábios de Edward nos meus.

Meu corpo inteiro estava imóvel com a surpresa em sentir sua boca na minha.

Minha mente inteira girava ao redor de um único pensamento: 'Que merda que está acontecendo aqui?'.


	7. Consequência infernal

Espero que gostem do capítulo e boa leitura

* * *

**Consequência infernal**

**▬ Bella ▬**

— Mas que...? – o afastei no mesmo instante que voltei a mim – Mas que porra, Edward? – perguntei confusa.

— Me desculpe – falou constrangido passando nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo – Eu...

Minha vontade foi falar "Eu... eu... eu...", que é exatamente o que ele fala pra mim quando eu não sei o que falar, mas para a total sorte dele, eu estava surpresa demais para fazer isso.

— Me desculpe – falou novamente.

Estávamos sentados lado a lado e ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor e bom, eu mesma não tinha nada pra falar.

— Hoje tá quente né? – claro que se eu não tinha nada pra falar eu ia falar besteira.

Edward me olhou como se dissesse "deixa de ser demente" e eu dei de ombros fingindo que não era comigo. Acho que pensando e olhando melhor agora, meu chefe é gostoso sim, talvez eu devesse me aproveitar disso um pouco.

— Edward? – o chamei – Você acha que vai ficar estranho na segunda quando formos trabalhar? – questionei quando ele si virou pra me olhar.

Ele passou de novo a mão pelo cabelo e me olhou com uma cara estranha.

— Honestamente? Eu não sei, talvez, mas... –

— Já que vai ficar estranho – o interrompi – Vamos pelo menos ter motivo pra isso – dessa vez quem pulou em cima dele pra beijar fui eu.

Me mexi no sofá indo sentar em seu colo, passando uma perna por cada lado do seu corpo. Edward não demorou a corresponder e suas mãos já agarravam minha cintura com firmeza. Sentia sua língua delineando meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, que eu rapidamente concedi. Abri os lábios permitindo que sua língua explorasse minha boca.

Suas mãos deslizaram por meu corpo, como se buscasse explorar e conhecer, passando pela lateral do meu corpo, subindo até meus seios por cima do sutiã. Seu toque estava me deixando em chamas e eu já sentia minha calcinha úmida. Sem parar de me beijar, Edward abriu o botão do meu short e eu fiz o mesmo com sua calça, desabotoando e abrindo o zíper, eu já podia sentir sua excitação e arfei me esfregando contra ele em busca de atrito. Em seguida, suas mãos foram para minha costa abrindo o fecho do sutiã. Apenas afastamos nossas bocas para tirar nossas peças de roupa, eu ficando completamente nua e Edward com a boxer que usava.

Edward me olhou com desejo quando tiramos nossas roupas e me puxou pela nuca devorando minha boca. Se eu já estava em chamas antes, meu corpo entrou em combustão quando a pele nua de seu peito se encostou à minha. Sua mão que estava em minha nuca se fechou em meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para o lado no mesmo momento em que sua boca saiu da minha e foi para minha mandíbula, onde ele deu uma leve mordida arrancando um gemido de mim, logo desceu para meu pescoço, deixando beijos molhados por toda extensão que queimavam em minha pele.

Seus beijos desceram para os meus seios, ele sugou meu mamilo enquanto sua mão deslizou da minha cintura para meu outro seio, beliscando o bico entre seus dedos, assim como seus dentes faziam no outro.

— Você está errada – ah pronto, ele vai ficar me criticando agora? Ele não tem medo de levar uma joelhada? – Seus seios não são pequenos – falou com a voz rouca com a boca ainda em minha pele – São de tamanho perfeito – sua mão se fechou em formato de concha em meu seio direto – Vê.

Hm... tá perdoado.

— Fala menos, continua o que fazia – reclamei o fazendo rir contra minha pele – Espera... você tem camisinha? – perguntei quando um pingo de sanidade me atingiu.

Edward se afastou me olhando com um misto de surpresa e decepção.

— Eu... não – admitiu com um suspiro pesaroso – Pior que não tenho.

— Sério? – perguntei surpresa – Que tipo de cara anda sem camisinha na carteira?

— Bom, eu só estava levando minha filha pra passear, não imaginei que a noite fosse terminar assim.

— Ninguém imagina né, por isso se tem, por precaução – revirei os olhos.

Merda. Agora estou nua, excitada e um tanto quanto frustrada.

— Você não toma pílula? – questionou.

Já posso meter a mão na cara dele?

— Tô desde o meu aniversário sem tomar, tá com uns dois dias. Eu que não vou arriscar, não quero correr o risco e você com certeza não quer outro filho – ele assentiu concordando.

O silêncio constrangedor voltou a preencher o ambiente. Mas gente, será que eu que tenho que fazer tudo? Se mobiliza homem. Pelo visto vai mesmo sobrar pra eu tomar alguma atitude.

— Tudo bem, já estamos aqui mesmo, nós fazemos outras coisas – voltei a grudar meu corpo no dele tomando seus lábios nos meus novamente.

Ele não pareceu se importar. Correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade que eu o beijava, sua língua deslizando em minha boca, se enroscando na minha. Seu braço ficou entre nossos corpos e em seguida senti sua mão me tocando onde eu mais ansiava ser tocada. Um gemido sufocado ficou preso em minha garganta.

— Você está tão molhada e inchada – sussurrou contra meus lábios – Sabe que ter mãos grandes são uma coisa boa? – sua voz rouca estava me levando a loucura – Principalmente quando se tem dedos longos.

Ele usou os dedos para espalhar meu lubrificante natural pelo meu sexo e me penetrou com dois dedos me fazendo soltar um grito de susto e prazer. Mas já com dois dedos? Ousado, adorei.

Edward movia seus dedos em minha com habilidade e porra, seus dedos eram longos e habilidosos como o inferno, com o polegar ele esfregava meu clitóris enquanto seus dedos brincavam comigo me fazendo delirar de prazer.

— Abre mais as pernas – pediu com essa voz fodidamente sexy.

Meu querido se você falar assim comigo toda vez eu doo um rim pra você. De bom grado, fiz o que ele pediu sem pestanejar.

É diferente, quando eu me toco ou quando Jacob me tocava eu gozava tão rápido, mas com Edward me tocando é como se uma chama tomasse conta do meu corpo aos poucos e ficando mais forte até me incendiar por inteira, mas de forma lenta, gostosa e malditamente lenta. Mexi meus quadris em seus dedos, sentia tanto prazer que não conseguia segurar meus gemidos. Eu soube que não ia durar muito quando Edward abocanhou meu seio novamente enquanto era estimulada por seus ágeis e habilidosos dedos. Minhas pernas estavam fracas e se Edward não me segurasse, certamente cairia, meu corpo foi tomado por um intenso orgasmo e porra, isso foi só com a mão, fez-me ansiar para sentir ele se enterrando em mim, forte e duro, mas não seria hoje.

— Senta aqui – ouvi sua voz rouca enquanto ele me sentava no sofá – Eu tô doido pra te chupar. Agora você vai gozar na minha boca.

PORRA. SIM.

Sentei no sofá e abri as pernas para lhe dar mais passagem. Edward se ajoelhou a minha frente.

— Aqui, pega – lhe entreguei uma almofada em formato de flores para que ele colocasse no joelho – Viu? Eu sou uma fofa – sorri inocente.

— Vou só ignorar isso e pensar o quanto você é gostosa – falou acomodando os joelhos sobre a almofada.

— Isso também – concordei.

Diferente de mim que estava desesperada por mais contato, Edward não tinha pressa. Distribuiu beijos molhados pela parte interna das minhas coxas, subindo até minha virilha, mas ainda não indo até onde eu queria. Já estava impaciente.

— Dá pra parar de ficar me enrolando e me chupar logo? – pedi impaciente.

O abusado apenas riu contra minha pele, mas nada disse. Continuou o que fazia com a mesma tranquilidade. Meu Deus, eu estou entrando em combustão aqui e ele me tortura desse jeito? Puta que pariu.

Lambeu minha virilha e eu sentia que em breve teria o contato que precisava. Fechei os olhos soltando um suspiro alto e agarrando com força os cabelos dele quando sua sua língua tocou meu sexo uma lambida lenta. Porra. Como isso é bom. Sua língua deslizou em meu clitóris chupando e lambendo meu ponto sensível. Em seguida, desceu com a língua para minha entrada me penetrando tanto quanto era possível.

Ele usou os dedos para afastar meus grandes lábios lhe dando mais acesso a mim, sua outra mão segurava minha coxa com força, com certeza vai ficar marca, mas dane-se. Eu não ligo. Sua boca subia e descia em mim me levando a loucura enquanto sua língua quente me penetrava, seus movimentos apesar de ágeis e hábeis, ainda eram calmos e sem pressa. Sua mão firme na minha coxa me impedia de pressionar mais ainda minha virilha em seu rosto. Porra, eu vou explodir e ele fica me provocando.

Ele voltou a chupar meu clitóris quando seus dedos voltaram a me penetrar, seus movimentos eram ritmados e em sincrônicos. Quando seus dedos se curvaram em mim atingindo um novo ponto, gritei seu nome sem pudor. Essa sensação era nova, nova e malditamente gostosa. Meu corpo estava em colapso, eu estava em combustão e com certeza iria explodir. Uma sensação nebulosa, mas fodidamente maravilhosa tomou conta de mim quando atingi o clímax, Edward não deixou nada escapar, sorvendo cada gota do meu prazer. Porra, eu realmente gozei na boca dele.

Eu estava certa, suas mãos eram grandes e faziam mesmo maravilhas, mas sua boca com certeza não ficava atrás.

Me joguei no sofá tentando controlar minha respiração, eu estava no céu e ainda não tinha descido pra terra. Edward se jogou no sofá ao meu lado, sua respiração muito mais estabilizada que a minha. Eu prefiro acreditar que ele corre e por isso está e melhor estado que eu. Gente, eu estou destruída e nem cheguei nas vias de fato. Quando minha respiração voltou ao normal, dei um tapinha em sua coxa me virando pra ele e sorrindo.

— Sua vez, _bonitão_— sorri maliciosa recebendo o mesmo sorriso dele em resposta.

Puxei uma almofada e coloquei sob meus joelhos.

Pensei melhor, faria isso do começo. Levantei sentando em seu colo, deslizei uma mão devagar por seu corpo até chegar em sua nuca, onde minha mão se fechou agarrando um tufo de cabelos. Os puxei inclinando sua cabeça um pouco para o lado, encostei meus lábios em sua pele quente, beijei devagar, provocaria um pouco também. Um gemido afiado ficou preso em sua garganta e isso me fez sorrir. Continuei explorando a pele de seu pescoço, com a mesma calma que ele usou comigo.

Desci os beijos passando por seu pescoço, seu peito, me divertindo a cada gemido que ouvia dele e quando a única peça de roupa que ele usava me impediu, parei para tirá-la. Não tirei os olhos dele em nenhum instante enquanto o despia.

Sua mão agarrou meu cabelo com força e isso me excitou ainda mais.

— Porra Isabella – rugiu com a voz rouca – Me chupa – ordenou.

Sorri vitoriosa por conseguir o deixar no mesmo estado de desespero que me deixou mais cedo. É péssimo isso né? Filho da puta.

Só desviei o olhar dele para avaliar sua anatomia e porra, que anatomia. Edward estava duro, grande e grosso, sua glande brilhando pela sua excitação. O segurei em minhas mãos sentindo-o pulsar de excitação sob minha palma.

Nunca senti minha boca salivar tanto como estava agora. Estava completamente dominada pelo prazer e pelo desejo. Lambi os lábios, louca para o sentir em minha boca, usei minha mão livre para tocar suas bolas, as massageando para provocá-lo. Quando eu mesma não aguentei mais esperar, o abocanhei de uma só vez, observei sua reação, Edward pendeu a cabeça para trás rugindo alto rompendo o silêncio do cômodo, sua mão agarrando meu cabelo com força só tornou tudo mais prazeroso. O levei até o máximo que consegui em minha garganta, tomando cuidado para não engasgar, Edward me auxiliou guiando os movimentos com o auxílio da sua mão em minha cabeça.

— Porra, assim mesmo – fechou os olhos com força – Caralho, que boca gostosa você tem.

Sorri internamente com isso. Eu sei querido.

Passei a língua pela grande para o provocar, eu ainda massageava suas bolas e com a boca o devorava. Sim, eu estava faminta e era dele que me satisfaria. Aumentei a velocidade das carícias que fazia nele da mesma forma como com a boca eu o chupava com afinco. Ele arqueou o corpo, impulsionando seus quadris mais contra meus lábios. Parei para respirar um pouco e enquanto isso usava minha mão livre para bombeá-lo, voltei a chupa-lo enquanto ainda o masturbava, seus gemidos ficaram mais frequentes e mais altos. Levantei o olhar e ele me olhava, seus olhos verdes escurecidos de desejo, a forma como ele me olhava era intensa e me deixava quente e me fazia querer mais. Mentalmente o praguejei, "_porra Edward, por que não trouxe camisinha_?".

— Porra Isabella, eu vou gozar – sua voz era pura luxúria para mim e eu adorava.

Ele mexia seus quadros como se estivesse me fodendo. Como eu com certeza queria que ele me fodesse. Aquilo só serviu de estímulo para mim que abri mais a boca para o acomodar melhor, ele continuava se movendo em minha boca, o levei mais fundo em minha garganta e consegui arrancar um gemido alto dele, ele estocou em minha boca mais uma vez liberando seu prazer logo em seguida.

Claro que eu não engoliria pois eu não gostava, mas adorei que ele gozou na minha boca.

— Você me chupando foi a coisa mais fodidamente sexy que eu vi já vi na vida – falou com a respiração entrecortada.

Apenas sorri pra ele e fui ao banheiro cuspir. Esse com certeza foi o rolê mais aleatório da minha vida.

[...]

— Acho que precisamos conversar... você não acha? – Edward perguntou quando já estávamos devidamente vestidos.

O emprestei uma toalha para que ele tomasse banho e pra sorte dele, eu tinha uma escova de dentes nova que ele pôde usar e viemos nos jogar no sofá em seguida. Ai, pelo amor de Deus, não dizer que ele é do tipo que quer ter uma DR depois de fazer sacanagem.

— Sobre o que? – óbvio que eu me fiz de sonsa.

— Sobre o que fizemos? – perguntou meio incerto dando um sorrisinho sem graça, não respondi nada, esperei ele continuar – Acho que precisamos saber como agir, sabe? No trabalho. Eu ainda sou seu chefe e bom, eu ainda sou muito profissional.

— Tá duvidando do meu profissionalismo? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Melhor medir bem suas palavras Cullen, se não te ponho pra fora a base da vassoura.

— Não, longe disso, por favor, não se ofenda – se apressou em negar – É só que, bom, se envolver assim de forma íntima com colegas de trabalho pode ser complicado, eu realmente não quero que percamos a relação profissional que temos. Eu realmente gosto muito de trabalhar com você.

— Que relação profissional? – perguntei irônica – Você gritando comigo o tempo todo e me chamando só pra apertar a porra do botão 'power' do seu maldito copo? – me fiz de ofendida, ele pareceu atônito com minhas palavras e quando vi que ele ficou realmente desesperado, gargalhei – Relaxa homem, eu sei do que está falando. Entendo, eu sei diferenciar o profissional do pessoal.

— Bom – sorriu aliviado – Não quero que na segunda ache que eu sou um babaca apenas por estar te tratando como sempre a tratei no trabalho.

— Relaxa Edward, eu já te achava um babaca antes – sorri – Só vai continuar sendo meu chefe babaca. Entendo seu lado. De verdade. Até porque não estou disposta a abrir mão da minha rotina sagrada que é por diariamente seu nome no site de macumba.

— Você faz mesmo isso?

— Com certeza. É meu ritual sagrado.

— Certo – falou desconfiado.

Assenti concordando e acabei não conseguindo segurar um bocejo. Edward me olhou e riu.

— Isso é uma forma de me expulsar da sua casa? – ele provavelmente estava só brincando.

Mas eu aproveitaria a deixa.

— Não. Mas se colar colou – sorri amarelo.

Por favor, que dê certo.

— Certo, já entendi que estou sendo expulso – sorriu.

— Interprete isso como um "hora de buscar minha filha sabe Deus onde quer que ela esteja" – incentivei.

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido por um momento e em seguida bateu com a mão na testa.

— Verdade, eu esqueci da Nat – falou sem graça.

Eu hein.

— Ei Edward – o chamei me levantando do sofá, ele se virou para me olhar e eu sorri para ele, antes de espalmar minha mão em seu rosto com força e vontade.

— Mas que inferno Isabella – esbravejou irritado esfregando a mão no rosto – Por que fez isso?

— Sei lá, me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer – ele me olhou confuso – Da primeira vez você me beijou, foi sem permissão, esse tapa me pareceu correto agora – sorri inocente – Pelos outros você está perdoado.

Tá... não aguentei, lhe dei outro tapa do outro lado do rosto.

— O que inferno foi agora? – perguntou realmente irritado.

— Ah, desculpa eu tenho TOC, bati de um lado e não bati do outro... – óbvio que eu menti.

Eu só queria meter a mão na cara dele há muito tempo mesmo.

Ele não pareceu contente com isso, mas também não disse nada. O acompanhei até a porta e ele ainda teve a ousadia de roubar um beijo depois de se despedir. Achei abuso, mas até gostei. Após Edward ir embora, me escorei na porta e fiquei pensando. 'Caralho, eu acabei de chupar meu chefe, mas ele é gostoso pra porra'. Sinceramente eu nem me arrependo. Com tudo isso acontecendo, eu só conseguia ter um pensamento sólido e concreto:

— Eu vou é dormir que eu estou exausta.

**▬ Edward ▬**

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia tirar esse sorriso irritante da minha cara. Se alguns dias atrás alguém me dissesse que eu estaria com uma puta de uma atração na minha assistente e que eu estaria em seu apartamento lhe fazendo sexo oral e me praguejando por não ter camisinha para fodê-la, eu com certeza riria da cara da pessoa.

Eu nunca tive nenhum tipo de interesse em Isabella e de repente me pego tendo esse tipo de desejo por ela é realmente algo além do surreal, mas porra. Como foi bom.

Não hesitei em parar em uma farmácia quando passei por frente de uma. Isabella estava certa, eu tinha que ter algumas comigo apenas por precaução.

Fui para casa de Rosalie buscar Natalie que pelo horário, já devia estar capotada na cama da tia.

— Não contava te encontrar aqui Alice – murmurei cabisbaixo ao dar de cara com minha irmã e minha prima assim que abriram a porta.

Alice deu um de seus sorrisos demoníacos e enganchou seu braço no meu, Rosalie fez o mesmo em meu outro braço e eu desejei que o inferno fosse e as duas fossem pra lá. Elas me arrastaram para dentro da casa me sentando no sofá e sentando em seguida, uma de cada lado meu. Elas me olhavam com os olhos brilhando em expectativa e como se ansiassem por uma resposta. Que elas com certeza não teriam, ao menos não de mim.

— Cadê minha filha? – perguntei antes que elas falassem algo.

— Dormindo – Rose respondeu – Mas me conta irmãozinho, como foi sua noite? – perguntou sugestiva.

Ela espera mesmo que eu vá dizer algo?

— Normal e a sua?

Rose bufou irritada e puxou meu cabelo com força me fazendo olhar pra ela.

— Não brinca comigo Edward, você sabe do que eu estou falando, me responde logo essa porra ou nós vamos nos atracar nesse chão que nem quando éramos adolescentes e você sabe que nessa eu sempre ganho – me olhou com fúria – Vou perguntar de novo. Como foi a porra da sua noite?

Soltei a sua mão do meu cabelo. Deus, por que não me deu um irmão homem para que eu pudesse descer o braço nele?

— Para com essa porra – falei irritado – Que coisa chata. Você já é casada, vá importunar a vida do seu marido. Põe um detetive atrás dele, vê se ele não tem uma amante ou qualquer coisa, mas para de querer cuidar da minha vida – reclamei.

A louca estreitou os olhos para mim e colocou a mão na minha cabeça fechando os olhos. Respirei fundo. Lá vamos nós de novo. Dai-me paciência Deus.

— O que ela está fazendo? – Alice perguntou assustada – De novo aquilo da conexão?

Assenti concordando. Rosalie tinha o péssimo hábito de colocar a mão na minha cabeça e fechar os olhos, segundo ela, nossa "conexão de gêmeos" faria com que ela pudesse ler minha mente. Quando éramos adolescentes eu até mentia pra ela dizendo que funcionava mesmo e concordando com algumas coisas absurdas que ela dizia apenas para a fazer feliz, mas hoje em dia isso já beira a insanidade.

— Vai pro inferno, Rosalie – esbravejei tirando sua mão da minha cabeça.

— Eu estava quase lendo seus pensamentos – murmurou triste.

Ela que se afogue em lágrimas.

— Então primo – Alice se virou pra mim com um grande sorriso – Quais novidades têm em sua vida? Por acaso tem estado com alguém? – sorriu sugestivamente.

— Sim, com duas loucas e são vocês – levantei irritado – Vou pegar a Nat e vou embora daqui.

Ignorei completamente o que as duas falavam e subi para o quarto onde Nat estava dormindo. A peguei no colo e coloquei sua mochila em meus ombros. Eu bem que devia ter desconfiado do porquê quando saiu, ela trouxe sua mochila. Sorri com o pensamento, essa menina é uma capetinha mesmo.

[...]

— Acordou filha? – perguntei ao entrar em casa e ver que ela se mexia.

— Sim, você me acordou – acusou com a voz sonolenta.

— Desculpe senhorita, não foi minha intenção – brinquei.

Ela assentiu concordando e ainda no meu colo, me abraçou forte deitando novamente a cabeça em meu ombro. Retribuí seu abraço, ela com certeza é tudo pra mim.

Subi para seu quarto com ela ainda no colo, em breve não poderia mais a carregar pois ela estava crescendo muito rápido então aproveitaria enquanto ainda podia. A coloquei em sua cama e beijei sua testa antes de sair do seu quarto.

Fui para o meu quarto e tomei um bom banho. Já havia tomado banho na casa de Isabella mas precisava de outro. Me deitei em minha cama e ainda tinha a merda de um sorriso no rosto. Droga. Eu queria conversar mais com ela, mas ela ainda não havia me dado o número que ela usa no _whatsapp_ e por mais que eu quisesse muito ver seu número no celular de Nat, não faria isso, esperaria que ela me desse... ou pelo menos esperava que ela o fizesse. Quando meu celular vibrou, tive uma ponta de esperança de ser Isabella, afinal de contas, meu número _ela_ tem, mas era Natalie.

**Paizinho **

**00:37 am**

_"papai você me acordou, não consigo mais dormir ): "_

**Filha**

**00:37 am**

_"Vem aqui deitar comigo"_

Não muitos segundos depois, Natalie entrou em meu quarto com seu pijama rosa e seu fiel cobertor a tira colo. Ela pode ter uma mente precoce, mas ainda é só uma garotinha que ama seu cobertorzinho mesmo.

— Deita aqui comigo filha – a chamei abrindo os braços para que ela viesse.

Ela sorriu e praticamente pulou na cama, deitando em meu peito e nos cobrindo com o lençol e em seguida colocando seu fiel cobertor por cima. Ela sempre dormir com esse cobertor, se ele estivesse longe ela surtava. Coitada, mal sabe ela que seu antigo rasgou e eu tive que substituir por um novo, mas em todo caso, eu juraria de pés juntos que é o mesmo cobertor que ela tem desde que nasceu.

— Estava com saudade de você paizinho – falou com a voz sonolenta.

— Filha, nós nos vimos não tem nem muito tempo – ri pelo drama que ela fez.

Nat revirou os olhos parecendo aborrecida.

— Não, eu tô falando de quando eu tive que morar em Londres – falou cabisbaixa – Eu não queria ir, odiei quando me mudei pra lá, queria ter continuado morando com você.

Ouvir ela falando isso partiu meu coração. Natalie sempre morou comigo, quando me mudei de Londres para Seattle, ela e Tanya vieram junto, claro que com Tanya sempre mantivemos uma relação de amizade, ela no quarto dela e eu no meu e convivíamos bem assim, mas quando Nat fez 7 anos, Tanya decidiu que não queria mais morar nos Estados Unidos e voltou para Londres, levando Nat consigo, aquilo me destruiu por inteiro, então quase todo final de semana eu voava para Londres apenas para vê-la, não aguentaria ficar longe dela.

A apertei mais forte em meu abraço.

— Você não vai mais ficar longe de mim meu amor, prometo – beijei sua cabeça.

— Promete mesmo?

— Prometo de dedinho – lhe dei meu dedo mindinho para mostrar que minha promessa era séria.

Pelo menos, era assim que ela levava uma promessa a sério.

— Mas e aí, como foi com a Bella? Vocês brincaram? – a olhei surpreso.

— O que? – perguntei sem acreditar.

— Não sei, a tia Alice disse que quando adultos se gostam, eles tiram um tempo pra brincar juntos, às vezes a noite toda – respondeu parecendo confusa – Eu achei que se beijavam, isso é confuso. Mas se vocês brincaram, vocês brincaram de que? Eu gosto de brincar de banco imobiliário. Faz eu me sentir mais rica ainda – deu um grande sorriso.

Eu realmente tenho que deixar aquelas duas longe da minha filha.

— Ninguém brincou filha – menti, caso contrário ela falaria pras tias – Vamos dormir? – ela fez uma careta mas concordou.

— Boa noite papai, eu te amo – falou me abraçando.

— Eu te amo mais, princesa – beijei sua testa e desliguei a luz do quarto.

Seria realmente uma boa noite.

[...]

Na segunda de manhã, travei outra batalha com Natalie para que ela acordasse para ir a escola, infelizmente, eu perdi a batalha então tive que leva-la para debaixo do chuveiro gelado para que acordasse. Ela ficou mal humorada mas passou assim que viu o que comer.

— Frutinhas? Iogurte? Pãozinho? – Nat olhava para a mesa com os olhos brilhando – Meu Deus, como eu amo a Bella, eu não aguentava mais comer fora – correu empolgada para se sentar à mesa – O único lado ruim é ter que vir tomar café as 5:30 da manhã – ela me olhou de cara feia.

— Acostume-se pirralha – ela me mostrou língua.

Tive que brigar com ela, por mais que não goste de chamar sua atenção, é necessário. Eu ainda era seu pai e ela ainda tinha que me respeitar. Tomamos café tranquilos, ela me contava sobre sua noite com as tias e a cada momento eu só tinha mais certeza sobre mantê-las longe de Nat. Ajudei Natalie a se vestir para a escola e tentei amarrar seu cabelo, mas ficou um desastre. Ela sorriu sem graça e disse que estava bom, estava horrível, mas é o que tínhamos pra hoje. A deixei na escola e fui para a empresa logo em seguida, chegando pontualmente as 7h.

Não vou negar, estava ansioso para ver Isabella, tinha um certo receio de que o que aconteceu sábado, mas quando cheguei não a vi na copa preparando meu café. Fui até uma das funcionárias, olhei em seu crachá, estava escrito 'Jessica', torci a boca pra isso, não, ela ainda seria Ana.

— Ana, onde está Isabella? – perguntei impaciente.

— A-Ainda n-não chegou – gaguejou nervosa – Posso ajudar?

— Por que ela ainda não chegou? – questionei ignorando sua pergunta.

— Eu não sei – choramingou.

Tenha santa paciência.

— Traga meu café. Se pôr açúcar pode ir direto pro RH pegar suas contas – falei sem olhar pra ela e fui direto pra minha sala.

Abri meu e-mail e pelo menos minha agenda semanal ela havia enviado... bom, ela enviou ontem. Peguei o telefone e liguei para ela, mas ela não atendia.

— Você não vai me tirar do sério, Isabella – tentei controlar minha raiva.

Teria uma reunião as 10h e ela precisava estar presente para tomar notas, mas antes, ela tinha que trazer a ata da última reunião que eu não fazia ideia de onde estava.

— Aqui está senhor Cullen – a funcionária que pedi o café entrou na sala.

Suspirei irritado.

— Você não bateu na porra da porta, Ana – custava bater na merda da porta?

— D-Desculpe, eu... –

— Me dá logo essa merda – ela se aproximou trazendo a xícara com o café, provei um pouco e cuspi em seguida – Isso está horrível, vê se trás algo decente – larguei a xícara em cima da mesa – Suma da minha frente – falei ao ver que ela continuou parada me olhando – Não me ouviu Ana? Suma daqui.

Quando ela finalmente saiu do meu campo de visão, esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos até sentir meu rosto queimar. Isabella sabe o quanto eu odeio atrasos, mas não, ela não vai me tirar do sério.

**▬ Bella ▬**

Acordei totalmente aérea a tudo, estava acordada, porém meu espírito ainda estava dormindo. Me virei na cama e praguejei o mundo inteiro quando senti meu corpo indo de encontro ao chão e minha cara batendo no piso. Merda. Como eu tenho uma cama _king size_ e ainda caio na porcaria do chão?

Suspirei irritada me erguendo e ficando sentada no piso frio. Peguei meu celular da escrivaninha ao lado da minha cama e meus olhos quase saltaram pra fora do rosto, caralho, a merda do despertador não tocou e já são 8:13 da manhã e tenho 15 ligações não atendidas do meu chefe. Puta que pariu, é hoje que eu vou ser demitida.

Saí correndo em direção ao meu _closet_ pegando uma roupa qualquer. Infelizmente hoje o espírito de porco vai ter que me dominar e vou ter que pular o banho, mas pelo menos os dentes eu escovo.

[...]

— Doutor estranho por favor – falei baixinho para mim mesma no carro quando parei em um sinal vermelho – Eu sei que você é real, simpatiza aí com a minha causa. Me dá uma forcinha aí no tempo. Se não puder voltar, pelo menos paralisa ele aí, qualquer um serve, não tenho preferência não.

Merda.

Quando o sinal abriu, achei que tivesse engatado a primeira marcha, mas ao invés disso, engatei a segunda, o que fez o carro dar um solavanco para frente e no susto, acabei perdendo um pouco a direção e com isso, bati o carro num hidrante. Eu bati a porra do carro num hidrante.

Só pode ser obra do satanás manifestado mesmo.

— Porra, queria a ajuda do Doutor Estranho e apareceu o Thanos pra me foder – reclamei – Fuleragem hein.

Saí do carro para ver o estrago. Merda, fez estrago sim. Tive que esperar os bombeiros aparecerem e explicar o que aconteceu já que com a batida fez com que jorrasse água da merda do hidrante e os bombeiros são os responsáveis por eles.

Olhei no relógio nervosa, já eram 9h e Edward teria uma reunião as 10. Porcaria. Peguei meu celular para ligar, informar o ocorrido, suplicar pela minha vida e seja mais o que fosse necessário.

— Mas é claro que essa IMUNDICE IA ESTAR SEM SINAL – berrei para o aparelho vendo que ele estava sem sinal e eu não poderia ligar – INFERNO.

Meu Deus, é obra da Lilith, tenho certeza. Ela foi criada antes de Eva e foi mulher ou de Adão ou do demônio, não sei, tenho que pesquisar isso no meu tempo livre, mas porra.

— Foi mal aí Lilith, eu nem queria pegar seu homem – sussurrei revezando olhares entre o chão e o céu, eu não sei se ela estava no inferno ou não – Ele que pulou em cima de mim, eu sou inocente, eu juro. Alivia aí pra mim moça. Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo – pensei melhor – Não sei né, não vejo o futuro, mas por favor dona mulher do demônio. Eu fico com o corpo e você com o coração dele.

Devo avisar que ele não tem coração? Melhor não né, se eu vou ficar com o corpo ela tem que ficar com alguma coisa... ou pelo menor acreditar que vai ficar com algo... se bem que ela pode é ficar com tudo... Não, deixa o pênis, esse eu ainda não provei.

— Louca – alguém passou por mim me xingando.

QUE TOME NO CU QUEM DISSE ISSO.

É isso. Quando eu morrer vou ser enterrada como indigente, não vou ter emprego, vou ser demitida. Vou ter que vender meu corpo. Deus, eu não quero vender meu corpo, eu gosto de usar só por diversão, de graça, 0800, posso até distribuir meu corpinho, mas de graça e comigo escolhendo quem vai ser. Que vida decepcionante.

Isso é consequência por colocar a boca onde não deve. Minha mãe sempre me falou que isso aconteceria. Deus. Por que eu não ouvi minha mãe?

Hoje é um daqueles dias de merda em que tudo que pode dar errado, dá errado, mas eu sabia porquê. Além de vender minha alma entreguei meu corpo pro demônio manifestado. Poxa seu demônio, nem foi meu corpo todo, alivia aí. Deixa eu manter pelo menos meu emprego.

Já se passavam das dez e quarenta da manhã quando cheguei na empresa. Óbvio que azar de pobre é pouco e meu carro não pegou, tive que mandar pro conserto e de lá pegar um táxi pra vir pra cá.

— Oh querida, você será um espírito aprisionado em breve – Ang disse assim que me viu entrando.

Eu sempre dizia que era um espírito livre, mas acho que agora ela tem razão.

— Um espírito aprisionado dentro de um corpo sem vida – Jess completou.

— Está tão ruim assim? – perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Acho que a confirmação para o que eu achava foi ver uma estagiária que trabalhava com Ang passar por nós com lágrimas nos olhos e cara de quem ia no banheiro cortar os pulsos. Eu estou muito fodida.

— Amei te conhecer amiga, adeus – Jess correu para longe de mim.

— Tchau Bella, foi bom te conhecer – Ang disse e seguiu Jess em seguida.

Se nem Jane veio a coisa deve estar feia mesmo.

Se eu der sorte, meu chefe ainda está em reunião, mas eu não dei a ata pra ele então... cara, hoje o Thanos veio com força me foder hein.

— Isabella – ouvi a voz do meu chefe atrás de mim.

O tom que ele usou não foi nada agradável, nada calma, fez todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram e não de um jeito bom. Respirei fundo e me virei devagar para ele. Meu chefe tinha seu rosto vermelho, suas narinas estavam infladas demonstrando sua raiva e se eu dependesse da sua expressão facial e da forma como ele me olhava... eu já estaria morta.

É isso. Isso tudo é uma maldita consequência infernal por ter colocado a boca na piroca do demônio.

— Bom dia? – eu estou muito entregue a morte mesmo para responder um negócio desses.

— Que merda aconteceu pra você chegar aqui num horário desses e ter perdido uma reunião? – perguntou não parecendo estar nada contente.

Sim queridinho, eu também não estou contente pelo que aconteceu comigo hoje.

— Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu me reservo do direito de me defender pois se eu falar vai parecer mentira – disse tudo de uma vez enquanto eu ainda tinha coragem – No entanto peço perdão pela demora – sorri amarelo – Como foi a reunião?

Edward me olhou de forma assassina e eu pensei em diferentes formas de me humilhar pra implorar pelo meu emprego. Ele simplesmente virou de costas e saiu andando de volta pra sua sala.

— Retomaremos com a reunião em vinte minutos, recomponha-se e assuma seu posto – falou antes de bater sua porta com força.

Jesus. Me salva.

Corri para o banheiro e vi que eu estava uma bagunça. Poxa, não deu pra passar nem uma maquiagenzinha hoje. Me ajeitei o melhor que pude, tentei dar um jeito no meu cabelo, arrumar minha roupa e não morrer. Corri para copa, peguei a xícara maldita que se aquece sozinha e passei um café rápido para servir meu chefe.

— Ele cuspiu todos os cafés que demos a ele – Jess brotou do meu lado sussurrando – Tenho certeza que ele chamou uns dois estagiários de incompetentes, uma delas saiu chorando. Acho que falta de sexo deve afetar muito o humor dele. Acho que ele precisa gozar, sabe? – concluiu.

— Tenho certeza que esse é apenas o humor de lúcifer manifestado mesmo – falei – Agora deixa eu ir que a cruz que eu carrego é o humor dos infernos dele.

Olhei para a xícara em minhas mãos, devo por um tranquilizante aqui?

— ISABELLA – ouvi o grito do meu chefe.

— E essa cruz pesa demais – concluí vendo Jess assentir concordando.

Inferno.

Tranquilizante talvez não, mas um pouquinho de cuspe talvez? Droga, sorte que eu tenho medo de alguma das câmeras de segurança me flagrarem fazendo isso.

Passei em minha mesa já sabendo que ele provavelmente queria a ata – já que ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar lá – e pegando os relatórios que seriam necessários. Bati em sua porta e já que ele não respondeu nada, eu assumi isso como um 'entra'.

Ai Deus, eu me sinto presa dento de uma música da Avril Lavigne*, com a diferença que eu não me sinto nada viva, pelo contrário, me sinto bem próxima da forca. Entrei com um sorrisinho amarelo no rosto e as pastas na mão.

— Trouxe seu café e a ata das duas últimas reuniões – falei me aproximando de sua mesa – Também trouxe o relatório da avaliação das ações com a _Stardust Company_, no caso a empresa da reunião de hoje... – me interrompi com o olhar mortal que ele me lançou.

— Eu sei com quem é a reunião de hoje – falou com toda sua irritação palpável presente em sua voz.

Custa ser menos ogro?

— Certo – concordei – Aqui consta que as ações deles desvalorizaram 2% – lhe entreguei as pastas – Achei que seria interessante saber.

— Sua sorte que é competente senhorita Swan – falou pegando os documentos que lhe entreguei e em seguida seu café – Minha xícara está desligada.

AH PUTA QUE PARIU, VAI TOMAR NO CU. Vai cair a porra do dedo se ele apertar no botão "power"? Eu devia mesmo ter cuspido nesse café quando tive chance.

Sorri falsamente, peguei a xícara apertando o maldito botão de aquecimento e lhe entreguei de volta. Espero que queime sua língua, sua boca e de preferência sua alma no fogo do inferno.

— Hora de voltar – falou se levantando e andando a minha frente.

— Voltar? – perguntei confusa.

Voltar pra onde gente?

— Para a reunião Isabella – respondeu com a voz dura.

— Ah é.

MORRA EDWARD.

— Fique atenta e faça a ata dessa reunião. Ana estava fazendo mas é uma incompetente, fez a ata errada e não podemos rasurar a ata, não sei porque ela ainda trabalha aqui se não sabe sequer fazer o mínimo – falou aborrecido.

Ah claro. Sei pra caralho quem é Ana já que todo mundo aqui é Ana seu desgraçado infeliz.

— Você está bem? – ele parou de andar se virando pra me olhar – Você chegou meio...–

Meu cu que ele vai querer ter uma DR agora.

— Ah não começa não – ergui uma mão o cortando – Estamos em horário comercial e de expediente, nada de assuntos pessoais. Ou grita comigo ou fica quieto mas vamos manter o profissional – falei irritada.

— Certo – concordou – Nesse caso Isabella, meu café está velho. Troque – me entregou a porcaria da xícara com o resto de café que tinha nela.

Respirei fundo deixando com que o ar preenchesse bem os meus pulmões.

Especialmente hoje, eu definitivamente colocaria o nome de Edward duas vezes no .

* * *

Gente... eu não sei vocês mas eu IDOLATRO a Bella por não ser toda entregue e cheia de amores pro lado do Edward e não ser daquelas que fica sofrendo por ele. Amo que ela olha na cara dele e diz "vc que lute pela minha atenção", kkkkk. Queria uma Bella assim, como não achei, eu fiz uma, kkkk.

A bella metendo a mão na cara do Edward foi tudo pra mim, sério. EU AMEI.

Edward falou pra ela que não ia mudar como a trata no trabalho, então sendo assim... vamos começar um assunto polêmico: "Edward foi ou não foi escrotinho?"

Ah, a música da Avril que eu falei no capítulo é a "Runaway", eu estava ouvindo ela quando escrevi e daí plagiei alguns acontecimentos de lá, rsrsrsrs. Ouçam, é legal.

Me contem o que acharam do capítulo, vou adorar saber

Não seja um leitor fantasma, venha me dar um oi e interagir comigo, vou adorar saber da sua existência

Enfim, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado.

Bejo vocês no próximo


	8. Parquinho dos infernos

**Parquinho dos infernos**

**▬ Bella ▬**

A maldita reunião terminou depois das duas e meia da tarde. Eu estava destruída, minha última refeição foi ontem à tarde, eu inda estar aqui finalizando a ata dessa maldita reunião era uma vitória. Em outros dias eu poderia já estar desmaiada no chão.

— Senhorita Swan, você parece um pouco verde – um dos acionistas que estavam presentes na reunião comentou.

Sorri educada pra ele, mas na verdade eu só queria lhe mostrar o dedo, daí lembrei que não é ele quem merecia minha grosseria.

— Estou bem, obrigada – menti.

Na verdade, eu estava prestes a desmaiar de fome. Literalmente.

Esperei que todos saíssem, tranquei a sala de reuniões e fui até o setor do protocolo protocolar a ata da reunião e em seguida levei para o setor jurídico para que eles levassem para fazer o processo de autenticação. Eles que lutem, eles que se virem.

Por sorte, consegui ligar para Mary para que levasse o almoço do meu chefe, mas pelo horário já devia estar frio. Fui até minha sala, peguei meu almoço e do meu chefe indo até a copa em seguida e esquentando. Peguei dois talheres e fiquei olhando para a maquinazinha de bebidas, eu mereço uma coca... mas _diet_, porque estou de dieta. Peguei em seguida uma garrafa de água mineral para levar para o meu chefe. Ele por outro lado não merece nada, levo pra manter meu emprego. Lúcifer dos infernos.

Coloquei em cima de sua mesa sua comida, a bebida, os talheres e alguns guardanapos, em seguida, voltei para minha mesa e me permiti apreciar minha comida. Frango a parmegiana, macarrão, batata frita, arroz feijão e um pouco de salada pois como eu disse... estou de dieta.

A cada garfada que eu dava parecia que eu estava tendo um orgasmo. Deus, como é bom comer, eu só preciso disso na minha vida. Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, engasguei com minha própria comida quando olhei pra cima e vi que Edward estava sentado na cadeira a minha frente. Jesus, será que as câmeras filmaram o Lúcifer se materializando aqui na minha frente? Depois que for comprovado que não é montagem isso pode valer uma grana.

Mas voltando ao meu engasgue, sim, estava engasgada e metade do meu macarrão estava na parte inferior da minha garganta e metade estava na minha boca. Eu vou morrer e a culpa é do meu chefe, tá eu sempre soube que ele seria o culpado, mas poxa, precisava ser agora? Ele pelo menos teve a ação de me ajudar, dando tapas em minha costa que diga-se de passagem... não foram tão delicadas como ele provavelmente achava que tinha sido.

— Porra – falei assim que consegui cuspir parte da comida e engolir a outra que estava na garganta – Era pra me ajudar, não me agredir – tentei alcançar minhas costas com as mãos, mas não consegui.

— Desculpe – franziu o cenho parecendo preocupado – Te machuquei? Achei que estava fazendo isso devagar – falou afagando minha costa.

Dessa vez ele foi mais carinhoso. podia ter feito isso antes.

— Devagar como o inferno – ironizei – Mas enfim, por que se materializou na minha frente? Eu sei que suas habilidades de demônio manifestado permitem isso, mas se fizer isso de novo eu vou morrer e você vai mesmo querer ficar sem a pessoa que organiza sua vida?

— Se você não organizar minha agenda nem ao banheiro eu vou – respondeu divertido.

Eu por outro lado fiz uma careta. Que nojo, ele não viu que eu estou comendo?

— Vamos guardar os detalhes para nós mesmos, sim? – falei.

— Você sempre come gemendo como se estivesse tendo um orgasmo?

— Meus gemidos que fizeram você me materializar até aqui? Que doentio – falei, mas queria só ter pensado mesmo, agora já era.

Ele riu.

— Não, mas já que eu estava aqui, foi interessante de ouvir de novo.

— Olha, eu estou no meu expediente, então...

— Na verdade, está no seu horário de almoço então acho que seu expediente deu uma pausa – falou amistoso e só então notei que ele trouxe sua comida consigo.

Ah não. Ele vai mesmo querer vir comer comigo? Me deixa em paz colega, eu gosto de comer sozinha aproveitando os orgasmos gastronômicos que minha comida me oferece.

— Então tá – não dei muita confiança, continuei comendo minha comida.

— O que aconteceu de manhã? – perguntou solidário, foi até fofo – Você chegou completamente destruída aqui – ah pronto, gabei cedo demais.

— Não fode né? – já que estávamos "fora do expediente", ele que me ature, ele que veio até aqui.

— Então? – me ignorou completamente.

Resolvi falar logo sobre a manhã que eu tive, quem sabe assim ele não vai logo embora e me deixa em paz curtindo meu silêncio.

Ledo engano, pelo contrário, o filho da puta riu da minha cara e riu mais ainda quando eu falei que bati na porra de um hidrante. Muito engraçado mesmo, hilário, estou jogadíssima no chão rindo até agora de como estou sem carro e vou depender do transporte público. Uhu.

Filho da puta.

— Desculpe – falou limpando uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto do seu olho – Desculpe. Você teve um começo de dia bem ruim. Não parece, mas eu realmente fiquei comovido com sua situação – tentou se manter sério, mas a porra de um bonitinho sorriso de lado dançava em seus lábios.

— Sério? – ironizei – Essa comoção toda veio antes ou depois do seu ataque histérico de riso? – ele riu mais uma vez, mas ao ver que eu estava séria parou de rir se ajeitando na cadeira – Seu ridículo.

— Foi engraçado, você não pode me culpar – tentou se justificar.

— Olha, eu vou falar um negócio e quero que você leve pro pessoal mesmo, talvez reflita sobre isso tudo bem? – falei após sua escrota crise de risos.

— Não vou mentir, eu provavelmente vou ignorar, desculpe. Mas pode falar – ele pareceu prestar atenção no que eu tinha para falar.

Óbvio que depois dessa afirmação, eu vou falar apenas pra gastar minha preciosa saliva, mas não custa tentar.

— Você não sabe falar com as pessoas – soltei de uma vez – Sério. Eu tato com as pessoas é horrível.

— Eu realmente não ligo, Isabella – deu de ombros.

Que você não liga tá óbvio né meu querido?!

Tão bonitinho, mas tão filho da puta.

— Você já comprou as passagens e já fez as reservas pro hotel no qual ocorrerá o evento? – perguntou colocando um pedaço do seu filé na boca – É realmente péssimo ficar longe do hotel do evento.

Gemi de frustração.

— Vai mesmo me obrigar a ir? Eu não quero ir.

— Você é minha assistente, claro que vai. Quem vai organizar minha agenda?

— Existe internet sabia? Posso mandar por e-mail – argumentei.

— Já falei que essa raiva eu não passo sozinho, Isabella – o olhei completamente entediada – Compre as passagens e reserve o hotel, logo.

Não estava em horário de almoço e meu expediente pausado? Por que ele ficava mandando em mim? Vai pro inferno, Cullen.

Passei o resto do almoço tentando ignorar a presença do meu chefe. Ele é mais divertido usando a boca pra outra coisa ao invés de falar. O pensamento me fez sorrir. Eu já vi meu chefe nu.

[...]

— Oi Bellinha – levantei a cabeça para ver quem em chamava.

Ah não. Só pode ser obra da mulher do capeta me perseguindo. Puta que pariu, não mana, fica com o homem todo pra ti. Me deixa em paz.

Eram a irmã e a prima de Edward que me olhavam com os olhos brilhando e um grande e demoníaco sorriso no rosto.

— Vou avisar que vocês chegaram – peguei o telefone, mas a morena baixinha pulou tomando o telefone e minha mão e o pondo novamente no lugar.

— Viemos falar com você bobinha – sorriu.

Ela é pequena, acho que um peteleco manda ela pra China.

— Como foi seu sábado? – a irmã de Edward foi mais direta que a prima – Você se divertiu? O que fez de bom? – levantou as orelhas sugestiva.

Estreitei os olhos pra elas. Vendo o desespero no qual querem informações, de Edward las com certeza não conseguiram arrancar nada.

— Dormi – respondi simplesmente.

Se não arrancaram nada do Lúcifer ali, de mim que não arrancariam mesmo.

— E o que mais? – a morena baixinha praticamente enfiou sua cara na minha perguntando.

Se ela não está tentando me beijar, eu não sei por qual outro motivo sua cara está tão próxima da minha.

— Seu marido sabe que você está tentando me agarrar? – comentei me afastando – Vamos manter meu espaço pessoal, sim?

— E você já permitiu alguém invadir seu "espaço pessoal"? – a loira perguntou sugestiva.

— Vocês estão fazendo isso neste momento, mas é sem minha permissão.

— Bella, vamos sair para passear qualquer dia desses. Tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas – a fada demoníaca sugeriu.

— Eu já tenho amigas.

— Mas você não _nos_ tem como amiga – apontou freneticamente pra ela e a loira ao seu lado.

AMÉM. ALELUIA, GLÓRIA A DEUS.

— Certo – concordei.

Já percebi que se eu discutir é pior, sairia com elas uma vez, seria uma peste e pronto, não iam mais querer me ver.

[...]

Fiquei olhando passagens na internet e só aí percebi que eu sei que vamos para a Finlândia... mas onde exatamente? Acho que isso é uma informação necessária né? Finlândia é tão abrangente.

Fui até a sala do meu chefe e mais uma vez, não bati. Ele não ia responder mesmo.

— Você não bateu na porta – falou assim que entrei.

Troca o disco cara.

— Desculpe, minha bola de cristal quebrou e eu não tive como adivinhar se podia ou não entrar então resolvi arriscar – sorri irônica.

Eu estou mesmo implorando pra ser demitida.

Edward levantou a cabeça para me olhar, seu rosto era sério e pela sua cara ele mentalmente devia estar me matando agora.

— O que quer aqui Isabella? Seja breve, eu não tenho tempo para ser desperdiçado.

Ele esqueceu que eu que monto sua agenda? Ele tem 10 minutos livres agora. Alma atribulada mentirosa do caramba. Deve estar vendo pornografia no computador.

— Preciso comprar as passagens – falei me jogando na cadeira a sua frente – Eu sei que é a Finlândia, mas pra onde exatamente nós vamos?

Edward abriu a boca para me responder, mas virou o rosto espirrando em seguida.

— Inferno – praguejou.

— Ai credo vai sozinho – mexi a mão na frente do corpo fazendo sinal da cruz – Deus me proteja amém.

— De que porra você está falando, Isabella? – perguntou impaciente.

— Eu perguntei pra onde íamos e você disse 'inferno'. Eu sei que você é o diabo o próprio, lá é sua casa e você tá acostumado, mas eu não quero ir pro inferno não. Deus me livre, eu ia pra igreja quando era menor, eu conheço o caminho da luz – falei tudo em um fôlego só.

Meu chefe me olhava com uma expressão estranha no rosto e em sua testa estava estampado um "SUA DEMENTE", estampa essa que eu fiz toda questão do mundo de ignorar.

— Você só pode estar testando a porra da minha paciência – meu chefe esfregou as têmporas nervoso.

— Então, pra onde será?

— Helsínquia

— Nunca nem vi – falei assim que ele me respondeu – Isso com pão é gostoso?

Meu chefe correu a mão por seu cabelo visivelmente nervoso. Seus punhos se fecharam e ele bateu na mesa me fazendo sobressaltar de susto pelo barulho.

— Porra Isabella, estude um pouco de geografia – disse aparentando estar nervoso – É a porra da capital da Finlândia.

Não sei, algo me diz que ele está um pouco nervoso, mas ainda não consigo afirmar com certeza.

Para não me arriscar, peguei o papel que estava em minha mão, arranquei um pedaço e coloquei em sua mesa, seus olhos acompanharam o movimento. Devagar, arrastei com o indicador o papel na mesa até que este estivesse em sua frente. Ele levantou o olhar para mim arqueando a sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva.

— Você pode escrever isso pra mim? – sorri amarelo.

— Sai daqui – grunhiu irritado se virando novamente pro computador.

Eu hein. Que grosso. Ele tem mesmo a porra de uma alma atribulada e ainda tenta tribular os demais.

— Só pra confirmar, você vai ou não vai escrever isso num papel? – questionei novamente antes de cruzar a porta de sua sala.

Acho que o fato de ele ter fingido que não ouviu nada e ter continuado olhando pro seu computador me ignorando completamente é a resposta que eu preciso. Tá bom então, eu olho no Google.

**Bella Swan**

**15:19 pm**

_"ei filhote de coisa ruim, deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta, seu pai já viajou de classe econômica?"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**15:47 pm**

_"não kkkk se ele andar de classe econômica ele morre"_

Porra, se for demorar tanto assim que me responda por cartas hein querida.

**Bella Swan**

**15:47 pm**

_"acho que vou matar seu pai então"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**15:48 pm**

_"ao invés de matar ele vc podia dar uns beijinhos nele ne?nao dificulta minha vida colega"_

**Bella Swan**

**15:49 pm**

_"vc precisa mesmo de ajuda medica. Ta louca garota?"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**15:49 pm**

_"acha que me engana ne? Acha q não vi o sorriso na cara do meu pai no sábado? Nat vê, nat sabe. Vcs deram uns beijinhos sim sua mentirosa do caramba"_

**Bella Swan**

**15:50 pm**

_"vc esta louca querida"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**15:50 pm**

_"e vc ta louca pelo corpo cansado do meu pai, mas eu entendo eu tbm estaria se tivesse um homem daqueles pra mim"_

**Bella Swan**

**15:52 pm**

_"ok"_

**Nat filhinha do demo**

**15:53 pm**

_"nat vê, nat sabe"_

Cruzes. Essa garota tem sérios problemas. Já que ele não quis escrever o nome da cidade pra mim e eu tive que ir pesquisar na internet, decidi fazer uma pequena maldade. Pulei as passagens de classe executiva e fui para a econômica, fiquei vendo os voos disponíveis, hm... uma escala, 32h de viagem... não, eu quero punir ele, não a mim mesma. Próximo.

Óbvio que como vingança eu não compraria voo direto, ele que sofra. Continuei olhando minhas opções, duas escalas, 23h de vôo, uma parada na Carolina do Norte e outra na Alemanha, uh legal. Vou tirar foto e fazer _check in_ lá só pra dizer que já estive na Alemanha, meus amiguinhos da faculdade vão morrer com isso. Espero que morram mesmo, e eles que diziam que eu não iria muito longe, rá, nenhum deles saiu do país ainda. Trouxas.

Perfeito, essa que eu comprarei. Claro que o voo de volta eu vou comprar em classe executiva pois essa talvez essa minha única chance na vida de viajar na primeira classe, então... eu como a boa pobre que sou, não vou desperdiçar. Escolha de assentos... óbvio que eu sou tapada, mas não burra, se meu chefe vai querer me matar por fazer ele viajar em classe econômica, eu vou escolher um assento bem longe do dele. Eu viajarei no final do avião e ele no começo, é o plano perfeito, se ele for me matar que seja quando chegarmos ao destino final.

Em seguida, reservei o hotel que diga-se de passagem, é muito mais luxuoso do que eu achei que seria. Isso não é cinco estrelas, é pelo menos dez. e sou muito impressionável mesmo. Já que a empresa que está pagando, seria muito abuso reservar a suíte presidencial pra mim? Seria né?! Mas então nem eu e nem meu chefe fica com ela. Pronto, após tudo reservado, comprado e pago, finalmente terei um pouco de paz e descanso na minha vida.

**▬ Natalie ▬**

— Podemos chamar eles agora pra ir pra um parque de diversões – sugeri para tia Rose e tia Alice quando elas foram me buscar na escola – É um lugar ameno, cheio de gente e não iria ficar tão evidente que estamos os pondo em um encontro forçado – sugeri.

— Você é uma pequena mente do mal – sorri pra tia Rose, mas tia Alice fez cara feia.

— Eu estou tendo uma visão do futuro – falou tia Alice com os olhos fechados como se estivesse lendo uma bola de cristal – Meu sexto sentido diz que algo vai dar ruim. Esse parque de diversões? Péssima ideia. Acabei de ver o futuro, é negro.

— Alice meu amor, você só abre a boca pra me broxar – tia Rose sorriu irônica pra ela – Ninguém liga pro seu lado Harry Potter, guarde ele pra você.

— Será que ninguém me escuta pelo menos uma vez nessa vida? – tia Alice reclamou jogando os braços pra cima – Uma única vez, vocês só precisam me ouvir uma única vez, merda.

— Tia a senhora tá parecendo uma louca – falei.

— Nat, já é fim de expediente pros dois, liga pro seu pai – tia Rose ignorou completamente o drama da prima – Diz pra ele nos encontrar no parque de diversões e que se ele não levar a Bella junto, ele vai se ver comigo exatamente como fazíamos quando éramos crianças.

— E como era? – questionei confusa.

— Com meu joelho nas bolas dele – respondeu com um sorriso.

Parece doloroso. Eu convivo com isso. Peguei meu celular e liguei pra ele.

Ele estava demorando a atender, espero que isso seja bom sinal. No sexto toque ele atendeu.

— Alô, papai?

**▬ Edward ▬**

— Agora filha? – perguntei um tanto quanto aborrecido – Sério? Tá. Tá... Tá bom Nat, vejo você daqui a pouco. Te amo – não que ela tenha ouvido a última parte pois desligou enquanto eu falava.

Respirei fundo. Eu sou uma boa pessoa, eu não mereço todo esse castigo. Deus, por que Rosalie tinha que ser minha irmã? Por que não veio só eu? Droga malditos sejam os espermatozoides de Carlisle.

— Ei Isabella – a chamei enquanto ela arrumava suas coisas para ir embora. Eu também queria ir embora – Para seu desespero, Natalie, Alice e Rose exigem sua presença, estamos indo a um parquinho – falei.

Ela me olhou por um tempo, parecia bastante entediada.

— Adeus e boa sorte. Odeio parquinhos e não sou obrigada a nada, não sou paga pra isso – pegou suas coisas e praticamente correu até a porta.

— Não tiro sua razão – concordei com ela – mas sua paz de espírito quem vai tirar vai ser elas quando aparecem na sua casa te arrastando pelos cabelos. Você querendo ou não, te vejo mais tarde – dei de ombros e fui em direção a saída.

— Que inferno – murmurou irritada – Gostava mais quando achava que nem sua família te queria por perto e não tinha ninguém me enchendo o saco – reclamou – A família é sua, por que não aborrecem só você? Inferno de parque de diversões.

— É um parque de diversões Isabella, o que pode dar errado? – revirei os olhos.

Era muito drama pra pouca coisa.

[...]

— Pegando uma mulher mais nova? Quente – Emmett tinha que fazer uma de duas piadinhas sorrindo sugestivo.

Ridículo.

— Cara, me erra, vá infernizar sua esposa – reclamei.

— Ela é muito diferente das mulheres que você costuma ficar, Edward – Jasper comentou.

Fiquei olhando Isabella de longe. Estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva, Alice mexia freneticamente em seu cabelo, Natalie pulava ao seu redor e Rosalie, bom, Rosalie devia estar falando alguma besteira. Depois questionam porque eu nunca apresento ninguém pra família. Família intrometida dos infernos. Mas avaliando melhor, ela realmente foge a qualquer padrão de mulher que eu já tenha saído e isso é estranhamente excitante pra mim.

— Isso quando ele saía com alguém né, no passado – Emmett comentou entre gargalhadas – Há quanto tempo você não dá uma pimbadinha?

— Vai à merda Emmett – respondi impaciente.

— É sério cara, você tá a muito tempo no zero a zero e se eu não chegar com essa resposta hoje pra minha ursinha, quem fica no zero a zero sou eu. Responde aí, você não vai comer ninguém hoje mesmo.

— Também estou curioso cara. Há quanto tempo você não transa? – me surpreendi ao ver Jasper curioso com esse tipo de coisa.

Ele é o que fica na dele e nunca quer saber nada da vida de ninguém. Respirei fundo me sentindo resignado, pelo visto eu não fugiria dessa pergunta dos infernos tão cedo. Se for pra responder, que seja pra eles então.

— Quatro... – falei e deixei minha voz morrer no final.

— Semanas?

— Dias?

Perguntaram confusos. É mais humilhante quase se fala em voz alta.

— Meses – os dois arregalaram os olhos pra mim.

— Minhas bolas doeram só de pensar em ficar tanto tempo assim sem alívio... –

— Deixa de ser tapado Jasper – Emmett o cortou – Esse aí deve bater mais punheta que adolescente de 14 anos. Esse palhaço não deve estar descabelado, deve estar estraçalhado – gargalhou – Cara, que foda, pra não ficar tão feio vou dizer pra Rose que foram só dois meses.

— Esse aí já deve ter balançado muito _Toddynho_— o filho da puta do Jasper ainda deu confiança.

— aí já deve estar injusto agora – gargalhou Emmett.

Claro que os dois me encheram a porra do saco tudo que podiam. Foi preciso muito autocontrole pra não socar a cara irritante deles. Quando finalmente compramos a droga dos ingressos para entrar no parque, Alice ainda mexia no cabelo de Bella enquanto Rose lhe entupia de perguntas e Bella não aprecia nada contente em estar ali.

— Pai, leva a Bella na roda gigante, as tias Rose e Alice vão me levar no carrinho bate bate – Nat pediu empolgada quando me aproximei com os ingressos.

— Negativo, você fica perto de mim. No parque em Londres essas duas te perderam e eu tive que te buscar em uma delegacia – as duas sorriram amarelo pra mim – Mas eu tenho o brinquedo perfeito pra levar Isabella – sorri sugestivamente pra ela que me olhava com desconfiança.

[...]

— Você só pode estar me sacaneando – Isabella reclamou quando paramos em frente ao carrossel.

— Ué, você gosta de ficar rodando, imaginei que o carrossel fosse ser perfeito pra você – prendi uma risada – Vamos, eu vou com você.

Nat me olhava e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Ela definitivamente me conhece.

— Não vou porra nenhuma, vá você sozinho – cruzou os braços irritada.

— Vamos, não vai ser tão ruim assim – contra sua vontade, a puxei pelo braço para o brinquedo.

Ela ainda reclamou no caminho, mas continuei a conduzindo para o carrossel.

— Com licença – chamei um dos responsáveis pelo carrossel.

— Vocês não têm mais idade pra esse brinquedo – respondeu mal humorado.

— Eu sei, mas ela gostaria muito de andar no carrossel, é tipo um sonho pra ela – Isabella me olhou como se fosse me matar a qualquer instante – Não teria como abrir uma exceção? Olha, ela é pequena, não vai causar defeito no brinquedo – tentei o persuadir.

O cara deu uma boa secada em Isabella e por um segundo eu quase perco a compostura. Ele acabou concordando e a ajudou a subir no maldito cavalo de brinquedo. Agradeci o rapaz e me afastei voltando para onde Nat estava. Isabella me lançou um olhar mortal quando percebeu que eu não fiquei no brinquedo que ligou e começou a rodar com os cavalos malditos subindo e descendo enquanto rodavam e tocava uma música ridícula.

Após uma volta completa do brinquedo, quando o olhar de Isabella cruzou com o meu, ela ergueu a mão e me mostrou o dedo médio. Como ela me olhava, tentei me manter sério, mas acho que acabei rindo de alguma forma.

— Poxa paizinho – Nat dizia com a voz triste – Você não me ajuda a te ajudar. Como quer conquistar a Bella sacaneando ela desse jeito?

— Olha a boca pirralha, você tem uma mente pra frente, mas ainda tem 10 anos – ralhei.

— Desculpe – pediu arrependida – Mas poxa, todo meu trabalho é em vão. Você é péssimo papai.

— Filha, eu não quero conquistar ninguém e se quisesse, deixa que eu sei como fazer isso.

— Se soubesse não colocaria ela em cima de um carrossel infantil e ficaria de longe rindo – ralhou novamente – Espero que ela te dê um fora e fique com outro, eu vou achar bem feito. Você vai merecer isso – bufou irritada – A Bella tem razão, o senhor é mesmo um... – ela se interrompeu ao ver que eu a olhava esperando a resposta – O melhor chefe que ela poderia ter no mundo todo – tentou disfarçar.

Não acreditei, mas não questionei. Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, mas eu não sei se estou arrependido. A cena é realmente engraçada.

— A partir de hoje você nunca terá certeza se seu café está cuspido ou não – Isabella reclamou assim que saiu do carrossel e vindo até onde estávamos Nat e eu.

Eu já botei a boca nela inteira e já trocamos saliva quando nos beijamos, ela acha mesmo que um pouco de cuspe no meu café me intimida? Tá, é nojento, intimida um pouco sim, mas não o suficiente.

Ela continuou andando a passos duros e sua expressão era de pura fúria. Merda, ela ficou quente como o inferno irritada desse jeito. Péssima hora pra ficar excitado.

Durante o resto da noite, ela não falou comigo, falava com todos, mas não comigo. Eu já estava arrependido de a ter colocado no carrossel, mas qual é, foi engraçado, Isabella precisa aprender a ter um pouco mais de senso de humor. Rosalie sugeriu irmos na montanha russa, mas Isabella se recusava com todas suas forças a ir.

— É sério, eu não quero ir. Eu não gosto, tenho medo, sinto que vou desmaiar quando ando nessas coisas – reclamou novamente – Vão lá, eu espero vocês aqui.

— Vamos Bellinha, por mim – Nat pediu fazendo sua melhor cara de pidona.

Esperta.

— Own que fofa, mas não, meu coração não é tão mole assim. – disse séria.

— Olha aqui, se você não for por bem, vai por mal – Rose ameaçou – Vou dizer pro Emmett te colocar lá a força, já viu o tamanho dele? – Emmett a olhava com um sorriso perverso no rosto e Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Não quero ir – choramingou.

— Até a Nat vai Bella – Alice insistiu – E ela tem só 10 anos.

— Não quero, não vou – se negou novamente.

— Emmett – Rose chamou.

Achei que ela fosse desistir e ceder, mas Emmett realmente a levou a força para a montanha russa.

Ela pediu para ficar em um assento longe do nosso pois nós "invadíamos seu espaço pessoal". Alice ainda perguntou o que isso significava, mas só ganhou como resposta uma carranca irritada. Isabella ficou choramingando o tempo inteiro até a montanha russa começar a se mexer. Eu ouvia os gritos de todos, menos os de Isabella, quando o brinquedo parou, Alice e Rosalie reclamavam sobre seus cabelos bagunçados e Nat ria animada pedindo pra ir de novo.

— Onde está Isabella? – perguntei ao notar sua ausência.

Todos pararam de andar e olhavam para os lados a procurando.

— Tá ali – Nat apontou para a montanha russa onde todos já haviam saído e apenas ela continuava lá sentada.

Nos aproximamos dela, ela estava de cabeça baixa e seus cabelos formavam uma cortina em seu rosto, mas o que chamou atenção foi que ela parecia estar com algo em seu corpo.

— Alguém me diz que ela estava com um prato de mingau de aveia na mão antes de andar na montanha russa – Jasper comentou fazendo cara de nojo.

— Bella? – Rosalie chamou, mas não teve resposta – Isabella? – chamou novamente.

A loira se aproximou mais tirando seu cabelo do rosto, a tocando no ombro e a sacudindo em seguida, sua cabeça pendeu pro lado, mas ela continuava imóvel.

— AI QUE NOJO – Rose gritou puxando sua mão – Ela tá toda vomitada

Todos olhamos sem acreditar.

— Vocês estão com ela? – uma funcionária do parque se aproximou perguntando. Incertos, assentimos concordando – Preciso que vocês a retirem de lá, a equipe de limpeza vai limpar o brinquedo para poder o liberar novamente para que outras pessoas possam ir nele – dito isso, a funcionária se afastou em seguida.

Estávamos todos surpresos com isso, olhávamos pra ela sentada com a cabeça pendida pro lado, olhos fechados, mais branca que o habitual e seu colo todo sujo. Alice se aproximou dela e ficou olhando seu rosto.

— Gente, ela morreu? – a baixinha perguntou preocupada.

— Eu acho que já foi até enterrada – Rose concordou.

— Só se for no próprio vômito – Emmett a olhava como se estivesse vendo um ser de outro mundo.

— Que coisa mais... bizarra – Jasper comentou baixinho – Ela desmaiou mesmo?

— E vomitou – completei.

Mais uma vez ficamos os seis olhando para Isabella sentada no carrinho da montanha russa. Eu tenho 35 anos e nunca vi nada parecido e olha que eu já vi muita coisa. Nat puxou seu celular do bolso e se aproximou de Isabella com uma mão tampando o nariz e outra apoiando o telefone.

— O que você está fazendo filha? – ela me olhou como seu eu tivesse feito uma pergunta idiota, se bem que vendo agora, era idiota mesmo.

— Ela está desmaiada e toda vomitada, eu vou tirar pelo menos uma foto pra zoar ela depois – gargalhou enquanto tirava algumas fotos. Em seguida voltou para onde estávamos – Gente, reúne aqui – nos chamou fazendo com que nos aproximássemos – Da próxima vez que ela disser que não quer fazer alguma coisa, nós respeitamos tá bom?

— Sim – concordamos em uníssono.

Acho que ainda esperávamos que ela acordasse, mas ela continuou lá desmaiada. Alguém tem que tirar ela de lá.

— Eu não – todos falaram em uníssono colocando o indicador no nariz.

Rosalie, Alice e eu tínhamos desde a infância esse costume de dizer 'eu não' e colocar o indicador no nariz quando alguém não queria fazer algo, Emmett, Jasper e Natalie se juntaram ao costume logo em seguida. O último a falar é o que tomava no cu.

— Porra – reclamei, pois, me pegaram em um momento em que eu estava distraído e fui o último a falar.

— Vamos Nat, eu te deixo em casa – a pirralha traidora segurou a mão da tia e foi em bora com eles.

Respirei fundo enquanto eu ainda tinha um ar puro pra respirar. Nessa vida eu só tomo no cu.

[...]

— Onde eu estou? – Isabella perguntou quando acordou.

Infelizmente...

— No meu carro – respondi.

Por conta do cheiro do seu vômito, tive que dirigir com a janela aberta.

— Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou confusa, em seguida ela olhou pra ela mesma e sua boca se abriu em surpresa – Eu vomitei?

Pra caralho.

— Um pouco.

— Meu Deus – cobriu o rosto com as mãos – Que vergonha.

— Não se preocupe. Ninguém reparou – menti.

— Sério?

Não, Nat tirou até foto e ela está doida pra te sacanear por isso.

— Sim – menti novamente.

— Isso diminui um pouco minha vergonha então – baixou o quebra sol se olhando no espelho que tinha ali – Acho que preciso de um banho.

Você acha? Você está podre. Precisa se lavar com detergente. URGENTE.

— Estamos quase chegando no seu prédio.

— Certo.

O caminho foi silencioso. Eu tentava não respirar muito e Isabella parecia estar envergonhada demais pra falar algo.

— Obrigada – agradeceu tímida assim que estacionei em frente ao seu prédio – Sabe, por ter vindo me deixar e principalmente por não rir ou fazer piadinha de mim. Eu tentei avisar que era uma péssima ideia me por naquele brinquedo do demônio – notei que suas bochechas estavam coradas.

Achei a visão simplesmente magnífica.

— Eu não riria de você – 'não na sua frente', completei mentalmente – Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Acho que no momento, só um banho e esquecer essa vergonha.

— Você desmaiou, não acho que lembra de muita coisa – sorri pra ela.

— O problema é o que eu lembro agora que estou acordada – respirou fundo. Coragem.

— Não se preocupe com isso, ninguém viu – menti mais uma vez.

Ela já estava constrangida o suficiente, não precisava ficar mais. Teria que falar com Nat para não mandar pra ela a foto que tirou enquanto ela estava desmaiada.

— Obrigada, mais uma vez – sorriu tímida.

Se ela não estivesse com vômito seco nela, eu definitivamente estaria tentado a beijá-la.

— Não por isso.

Assim que ela saiu do meu campo de visão eu pude respirar um pouco mais aliviado. Eu nunca desejei tanto ter um bom ar por aqui.

**▬ Bella ▬**

— FILHA DA PUTA – praguejei aquela filhote de coisa ruim que tem a cara de pau de se dizer "minha amiga".

A semana passou tranquila, eu não falava sobre o ocorrido no parquinho e ninguém mais comentou sobre isso também, agora, uma semana depois a infeliz trás de volta esse assunto me enviando uma foto minha desmaiada e vomitada. Eu vou por essa infeliz num forno e assar ela até a morte. Eu com certeza vou.

Eu não vou nem responder a filhote de demônio de olhos verdes. O pai é um mentiroso, falou que ninguém reparou, devia ter pelo menos me deixado avisada que a filha ia fazer isso, assim eu já bloqueava o número dela pra evitar ver isso. Se a Nat pôr isso no facebook eu vou ficar puta.

— Inferno de mala – sentei em cima da minha mala que se recusava a fechar – Inferno de dia.

Eu tenho chamado tanto pelo inferno e tanto pelo capeta que eu espero que ele não apareça pra mim. Se não eu morro. Se bem que eu já trabalho com o próprio Lúcifer de olhos verdes, então pior que isso não deve ser.

Merda, eu tenho que estar no aeroporto em uma hora e minha mala não quer nem fechar. Tudo bem que eu fato de eu ter apenas jogado tudo na mala ao invés de arrumar bonitinho contribuiu, mas dane-se eu não tenho paciência pra arrumar isso. Depois de pular na mala mais algumas vezes, ela finalmente fechou.

Conferi se estava com todos meus documentos e dei sorte em conseguir um táxi assim que saí de casa. No caminho para o aeroporto fiquei pensando... espero que não tenha deixado nada ligado, principalmente a linha de gás. Seria uma pena eu chegar em casa e meu prédio estar todo explodido.

Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu tive sorte e não peguei trânsito. Conferi mais uma vez que não havia mais assentos disponíveis na classe executiva do voo que pegaríamos, no caso do meu chefe resolver mudar e pra me punir, me abandonar na classe econômica, daí quem iria se ferrar seria eu. Encontrei meu chefe onde ele disse que estaria e lhe entreguei sua passagem, prendendo o riso. Ele intercalou olhares entre eu e os _tickets_ em sua mão, uma veia saltando em sua testa.

— Isabella – sua voz era pura raiva, eu por dentro estava pura diversão – Por que inferno aqui diz 'classe econômica'?

— Em minha defesa, era o que tinha, não tinha mais classe executiva – menti na cara dura.

— Diz que você está me sacaneando.

— Jamais querido chefe – sorri cínica.

Ele bufou irritado e foi até um dos guichês de atendimento, provavelmente tentar trocar sua passagem, mas pela cara de bunda que ele estava quando voltou pra falar comigo, eu logo percebi que ele não conseguiu.

— Eu vou infernizar tanto sua vida Isabella – falou entre dentes – Você vai se arrepender tanto por isso.

Eu me arrependo todos os dias quando vou trabalhar e olho pra sua cara mal humorada.

O mal educado puxou a minha passagem da minha mão e conferiu com a sua.

— Por que seu assento não é próximo ao meu?

Por que eu não sou louca.

— Só já tinha esses lugares quando comprei as passagens – eu estava ficando experiente em mentir.

Mentir estava sendo como respirar.

— Eu acho que você ainda não percebeu, mas é uma mentirosa terrível – devolveu minha passagem e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

Nem todos podem ser o pai da mentira né querido?! Esse cargo já é seu.

— Você está muito bonita, mas eu aconselho a ficar com casaco em mãos. Em setembro o clima na Europa é bem ameno – depois de me ralhar ele resolve falar manso? Meu cu.

— Sério? Achei que ia estar no verão, não trouxe roupa de frio – falei preocupada – Deus, eu vou virar picolé.

— Depois vemos como vai ficar a questão das roupas. Os países nórdicos tem climas... intensos. Os verões são quentes e chuvosos, mas os invernos são extremamente frios. Não iremos exatamente no inverno, mas vamos em uma época de troca de estações, o clima por lá em setembro costuma ser 14º – explicou pacientemente.

— Países nórdicos? Não estávamos indo pra Europa? – ele riu.

Se ele me mandar estudar geografia de novo eu dou na cara dele.

— Sim, mas os países nórdicos fazem parte da Europa – enquanto explicava, Edward passou o braço por trás de mim o apoiando no encosto da cadeira em que eu estava e se aproximou ainda mais de mim. Acho que este jovem está muito pra frente – São formados por... –

— Eu nem ligo sabia? – o interrompi. Não queria uma aula de geografia agora – Só me responde uma coisa... lá eles acreditam mesmo no Thor?

— Sim, ele é um deus da mitologia nórdica, faz parte das crenças deles.

— Meu Deus – exclamei surpresa – O Thor é real, eu sempre soube – quase chorei emocionada.

Se o Thor é real o doutor Estranho também deve ser. Se esse filho da puta for real e todo esse tempo tiver se recusando a me ajudar eu vou ficar muito puta com ele.

— Menos Isabella, muito menos.

— Você não vai estragar meu momento – reclamei.

Não deu tempo de ele responder, nosso voo foi anunciado e fomos para o embarque. Edward ainda reclamava sobre o quanto ele estava odiando ter que ir na classe econômica e que ele nunca se sentiu tão 'ridicularizado' quando estava sendo agora. Eu achei bem feito.

Quando entrei no avião, fiquei extremamente feliz por ir na janela e ir bem longe do meu chefe, ele que aborrecesse outra pessoa, eu teria minhas quase 24h de paz. Os passageiros foram aos poucos ocupando seus assentos e eu me acomodei melhor em minha poltrona, coloquei meus fones no ouvido e liguei minha música, estava apenas esperando o avião levantar voo para poder dormir.

Senti quando ocuparam a poltrona ao meu lado mas não dei importância, continuei olhando pra janela e mentalmente fazendo meu show como se eu fosse a artista com essa voz maravilhosa e cantando para milhares de pessoas. A pessoa que sentou ao meu lado puxou meu fone e antes que eu pudesse reclamar, ele se aproximou de mim sussurrando em meu ouvido.

— Não achou que seria assim tão fácil se livrar de mim, achou Isabella? – me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça ao sentir seu hálito quente em meu pescoço.

Olhei para o lado e quase gemi de frustração ao ver meu chefe sentado na poltrona ao lado, me olhando com um sorrisinho convencido e irritante no rosto. Merda. Eu queria ter 24h de paz e ao invés disso vou ter 24h no inferno sendo atormentada pelo próprio Lúcifer de olhos verdes.

**-x-**

**Espero que gostem. Comentem **


	9. Maldita Finlândia

Oi pessoal tudo bem com vocês? Comigo tudo ótimo, obrigada por perguntarem, rsrsrsrs. Bom, quero agradecer pelos comentários, esse site é meio estranho de responder e por isso não tenho respondido, mas saibam que leio todos e fico muito contente. Bem vindas novas leitoras e fico muito contente que estejam gostando da história pois essa história é muito amorzinho pra mim. Enfim, é isso, boa leitura

**-x-**

**Maldita Finlândia**

**▬ Bella ▬**

— Por que você está aqui e não sentadinho no lugar que eu carinhosamente escolhi pra você? – questionei enquanto queria socar a cara convencida do meu chefe.

— Quem ocuparia essa poltrona era uma garotinha de 9 anos, eu só precisei de 100 dólares para suborna-la – sorriu vitorioso.

Por essa eu realmente não esperava. Merda de espírito capitalista que consome as crianças de hoje em dia.

— E a mãe dela concordou com isso?

— A mãe foi mais fácil, eu só precisei sorrir.

— Vai à merda, Edward.

— Duas escalas e voo de quase 24h. Sério mesmo Isabella? – perguntou se recostando em seu assento – Podia ter feito melhor. Se tivesse escolhido aquele voo de quase 40h teria surtido mais efeito em me causar raiva – deu de ombros – Merda de classe econômica, minhas pernas estão espremidas como o inferno nessa porcaria de espaço minúsculo.

— Para de reclamar Edward, aqui é até confortável – ele me olhou cético.

— Pra você que pelo visto nunca esteve em uma classe executiva – revirou os olhos – E você não é referência, é pequena, caberia em qualquer lugar.

— Azar o seu. Agora vê se me deixa em paz.

— Não querida, azar o _seu_— sorriu de forma levemente... medonha? – Eu vou reclamar até chegar lá e se você não tiver me reservado um bom quarto de hotel, eu com certeza vou te infernizar mais ainda.

— Os quartos são bons, o hotel é elegante. Não tinha como não ser – dei de ombros e coloquei de novo o meu fone no ouvido voltando a olhar pra janela.

— Mas que inferno de poltrona desconfortável. Minha coluna dói só em sentar aqui – reclamou mais uma vez.

— Sua coluna dói porque você é velho, não porque o assento é desconfortável.

— Se você tivesse comprado as passagens na classe executiva como eu falei, eu não estaria reclamando.

— Estaria sim seu mentiroso, você acha motivo no ar pra reclamar – acusei.

— É verdade, mas estaria reclamando com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos e comendo alguma comida elegante e gostosa.

— Eles servem mesmo champanhe?

— Sim.

Merda, eu podia estar lá tomando champanhe também.

[...]

Por sorte, tinha Wi-Fi no voo, o ruim é que eu não tinha uma vida tão badalada assim, então eu fiquei entediada antes mesmo da nossa primeira parada na Carolina do Norte. Agora estávamos em nossa rota para a próxima escala até o aeroporto de Frankfurt, na Alemanha. Edward não estava mentindo quando disse que me infernizaria. Ele não parou de reclamar por um momento que fosse, eu cogitei seriamente a hipótese de me jogar aqui de cima, mas já está com pouco mais de meia hora que ele está concentrado no notebook dele resolvendo alguns 'assuntos de trabalho' como ele mesmo disse.

Após fazer a primeira escala de duas horas, agora que estávamos na quinta hora de voo rumo a Frankfurt e estávamos sobrevoando a água. Isso me causava um pânico da porra, odeio olhar pro lado e só ver água, água e mais água. Estou começando a considerar a hipótese que preferia meu chefe reclamando, pelo menos assim eu me distraía. Eu não tinha nada pra fazer e até a internet estava entediante.

— Estou entediada – falei por fim quando decidi que o tédio me dominou – Fala comigo, você me forçou a vir, tem que me entreter.

— Se eu bem me lembro, você repetiu incansavelmente 'eu não aguento mais ouvir sua voz irritante, por favor alguém me mata' – Edward falou sem tirar os olhos da tela do notebook.

Ai, castigo de pobre é pouco.

— Por incrível que pareça, eu estou arrependida – se eu tivesse mais espaço, me afundaria nessa poltrona – Fala comigo – arrependida e o fundo do poço.

— Não – falou simplesmente continuando a ver algo em seu computador.

— Por favoooorrrr – minha voz não passava de um gemido triste – Tenha pena de mim, eu estou tão entediada que estou implorando pro meu chefe me dar atenção, isso já é triste o bastante.

— Eu não sou galinha pra ter pena, Isabella – respondeu com os olhos ainda fixos no computador – Mas espere um minuto, vou terminar de redigir esse e-mail e já falo com você.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, mas acho que ele não viu. Droga, não tem nada pra fazer. Já joguei todos os joguinhos do meu celular, já falei com todo mundo que eu tinha pra falar, já vi a vida de todo mundo no _instagram_ e no _facebook_, já fiz de tudo e ainda tem mais longas horas de viagem. Parece que o feitiço virou mesmo contra o feiticeiro. Edward está entretidíssimo com o trabalho e eu que não estou fazendo porra nenhuma. A vida é realmente triste.

— Pronto – falou baixando a tela do seu notebook e se virando, tanto quanto era possível o que não era muito, para me olhar – O que quer falar?

— Eu não sei. Qual assunto você sugere?

— Você que quer conversar, você devia sugerir um.

Fiquei pensando no que falar. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada pra falar. Que assunto puxar com seu chefe que você constantemente quer estapear, mas no momento está entediada demais para isso? Oh droga.

— Já sei. Vamos falar sobre o quanto você é mentiroso – ele me olhou com o cenho franzido em confusão. Peguei meu celular do bolso e lhe mostrei a minha foto em estado deplorável que Natalie havia me enviado – Você disse que ninguém tinha reparado.

— Eu disse pra ela apagar essa foto – falou aparentando certa irritação – Vou ter uma séria conversa com ela quando chegar em Seattle.

— Isso que vocês fizeram foi malvado sabia? Eu disse que não queria ir. Sua família é muito invasiva e não sabe respeitar meu espaço pessoal – descarreguei toda minha mágoa, ressentimento e irritação. Claro que esses sentimentos estavam mais intensos por conta do estresse que é ficar dentro de um avião – Isso não foi legal, não somos amigos e nem temos intimidade pra isso, vocês riram as minhas custas.

— Ninguém riu de você – olhei pra ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ah jura, ele vai mesmo mentir pra mim? – Tá bom, talvez a Nat tenha rido um pouco, mas nós não rimos. Na verdade ficamos bastante surpresos, realmente não esperávamos que você fosse passar mal. Tirando minha filha, que tem dez anos e tudo pra ela é engraçado, ninguém riu de você, Alice e Rosalie ficaram bem preocupadas, quando cheguei em casa me ligaram perguntando como você estava, queriam ir até sua casa ver se você estava bem, levar uma sopa e te arrastar pra r ver um médico, mas disse para não irem.

— Fez bem – falei irritada – Elas são muito invasivas, eu não gosto disso. Não tenho intimidade com elas e nem dei intimidade pra isso – refleti – Mas a sopa iria cair bem, eu estava com fome.

— Desculpe. Isso não vai se repetir – ele pareceu verdadeiramente arrependido – Mas eu tenho que ir em defesa das duas – ah pronto, estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

— Vai lá advogado das diabas, apresente sua defesa – ironizei – Eu como juíza já escolhi que vou condenar vocês, mas vou seguir a lei e te dar o direito de defesa – ele riu.

— Bom, sempre foi só nós três sabe? – balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu não tinha entendido porra nenhuma – Sempre foi só eu, Rose e Alice... –

— Ah para – o interrompi – Se você disser que Alice tem 35 anos eu juro que me jogo dessa janela – apontei para a janela atrás de mim.

— Tem sim, ela é apenas dois meses mais nova que nós.

— Ah puta que pariu. Qual o problema da família de vocês com o tempo? Vocês são vampiros? Não envelhecem? Porra, a garota parece ter 19 anos. Enquanto isso eu estou aqui destruída e aparento ter 30. Eu odeio todos vocês.

— Tenho certeza que odeia – ele riu da minha desgraça – Continuando, sempre foi só nós três. Rose e Alice nunca tiveram muitos amigos, na verdade, os amigos delas eram na verdade meus amigos. As garotas da escola não gostavam delas, sempre foram muito malvadas com as duas, então por conta disso, elas se fecharam e sempre foram amigas delas mesmas. Eu tenho pra mim que o jeito elétrico, eufórico e um pouco invasivo delas colaborou muito com isso.

— Você acha? – ironizei – Eu falei com elas poucas vezes e já quero estrangular as duas.

— Eu também – concordou – Mas elas não fazem por mal. Sempre foram assim uma com a outra. Eu lembro que no colegial, no nosso último ano, todas foram convidadas para o baile, menos elas, mas por incrível que pareça, elas não ficaram tristes, eu por outro lado fiquei arrasado pois minha mãe fez eu levar as duas – dessa vez quem riu foi eu – Foi a coisa mais humilhante da minha vida. Eu não pude convidar a garota que eu queria levar porque tinha que levar minha irmã e minha prima.

— Que triste.

— Sim. Eu odiei cada segundo daquela noite até certo ponto.

— Que ponto? – perguntei curiosa.

— Todo mundo estava rindo delas, todos sabiam que eu as acompanhava porque ninguém chamou e sabiam que eu estava sendo 'forçado' a isso. Eu queria bater em todos que riam delas, mas elas estavam tão felizes, falaram que eu não tinha que me importar, que estavam felizes e pronto. Depois disso, até consegui me divertir, por incrível que pareça, foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida – em seus olhos tinha um brilho de nostalgia e que também podia ser ouvido em sua voz.

— Falando assim você parece tão... protetor – isso foi algo que realmente me surpreendeu.

— Porque eu sou – riu meio sem graça – Não parece, mas eu sou muito família Isabella. Eu faria tudo por minha família, eu mataria alguém se fosse preciso. Na escola eu conseguia pedir para as garotas não serem tão malvadas com elas, mas não podia obrigar ninguém a fazer amizade com elas. Em resumo, sempre foi só as duas, elas nunca tiveram amigas de fora, então a forma como agem pra elas é normal porque agem assim uma com a outra, elas não fazem isso por maldade, só não sabem como é ter alguém de fora como amiga.

— Sério? Nem na faculdade tiveram amigas? – me parecia tão absurdo de acreditar.

— Bom, Rosalie é formada em sistemas de informação e era a única mulher da turma, Alice apesar de ter se formado em moda, depois que uma colega da faculdade roubou seus desenhos e usou como se fosse dela, ela não deu mais brecha pra ninguém se aproximar – deu de ombros como se isso não fosse estranho o suficiente, pois pra mim era bem estranho – Minha maior surpresa foi elas terem conhecido seus atuais esposos, Emmett era veterano de Rosalie e Jasper é primo de Emmett, então...

— Hum... Agora eu meio que estou me sentindo mal por ter sido malvada com elas – admiti – Mas isso durou bem pouco, não estou mais me sentindo mal, elas são mesmo um pouco invasivas.

— Vou conversar com elas, as vezes elas passam um pouco dos limites.

— Na verdade... elas são empolgadinhas demais, gente empolgada demais me irrita. Essa felicidade toda me dá nos nervos. Elas são invasivas e empolgadas – confessei o fazendo rir.

— Você ainda não viu nem metade da animação delas – riu

— Mas me conta, cadê a mãe na Nat? Pelo que me pareceu você é pai solteiro – vou abusar um pouco da sua boa vontade e vou fazer perguntas pessoais.

Vá saber quando terei chance pra isso de novo.

— Em Londres – deu de ombros.

— Edward, eu quero detalhes – reclamei – Se você vai fofocar comigo, faça isso direito. Quero detalhes. Se possível imagens também.

— Em Londres, a conheci em uma festa da faculdade. Ela era caloura tinha 20 e eu era finalista, tinha 23, acabamos bebendo muito e ficamos juntos naquela noite... –

— Nossa, vocês transaram uma vez e ela já engravidou? Que coisa mais deprimente – fiz uma careta.

— Não, mas mesmo que fosse não seria ruim. Minha filha é tudo pra mim – explicou – Mas continuamos saindo de vez em quando, não queríamos compromisso e por isso dávamos certo. Pouco mais de um ano depois, depois que eu me formei ainda saímos e foi em uma dessas vezes que saímos que ficamos bêbados e esquecemos da camisinha. Foi dessa vez que ela ficou grávida.

— Ah...

— Ela ainda morou nos Estados Unidos comigo por um tempo, mas depois decidiu que queria voltar pra Londres e levou Natalie com ela, foi horrível, mas agora ela disse que queria aproveitar mais a vida pois engravidou cedo e não teve como aproveitar muito, por isso Natalie voltou – em sua expressão tinha um misto de alívio, raiva e indignação – Eu nem queria que ela tivesse levado minha filha, mas infelizmente eu não podia fazer nada, ela é a mãe e legalmente pôde levar, eu acho ótimo que ela vá viver a vida dela e deixe Nat comigo. Não gosto dos namorados de Tanya perto da Nat.

— O engraçado é que você parece ter um coração – eu estava perplexa – Cadê seu coração quando você vai pra empresa?

— Eu nunca deixo o pessoal interferir no profissional, sou bom nisso.

— Eu acho uma bosta. Você podia ser um pouco mais... – estava buscando uma palavra pra isso

— Não – falou antes que eu pudesse falar algo – Pra mim está bom assim.

— Óbvio que está – revirei os olhos.

Ainda ficamos conversando por um tempo até eu me cansar e pegar no sono, acordei com Edward avisando que chegamos ao aeroporto de Frankfurt e aguardaríamos lá por malditas 8 horas até embarcarmos no voo que nos levaria a cidade de nome difícil que eu não sei pronunciar, mas acho que já entendemos que ela fica na Finlândia.

[...]

— Aqui, tira uma foto minha – pedi entregando meu celular para o meu chefe que me olhava com uma cara estranha.

— Pra que?

— Pra eu postar no _instagram_ que estou na Alemanha e fazer inveja pros amiguinhos da faculdade.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? – perguntou me olhando com desdém

— Com certeza – afirmei – Vai dizer que você nunca quis fazer inveja pra alguém no _instagram_?

— Não. Nem _instagram_ eu tenho.

— Isso já é um problema seu. O aplicativo é grátis, não tem porque não quer. Agora tira minha foto e se elas saírem tremidas eu vou ficar com raiva.

Relutante, ele pegou meu celular e tirou algumas fotos enquanto eu fazia muitas poses. Eu até ficaria tímida em fazer tantas caras e bocas e abusar das poses mais exageradas possíveis, mas ele já me viu completamente nua e nós praticamente transamos, então acho que a vergonha ficou lá pra trás.

Edward me levou em um restaurante no aeroporto para comer alguma coisa quando meu estômago se intrometeu em nossa conversa ao roncar alto o suficiente para ser audível mesmo com o todo o barulho do local. Quis provar uma comida típica alemã e escolhi um tal de _Königsberger Klopse_, o nome era chique e eu nunca tinha visto antes, mas fiquei arrasadíssima quando Edward disse que isso era almôndega. Se fosse pra comer almôndega eu continuava nos Estados Unidos. Até me arrependi de ter postado a foto da comida no_ instagram_, mas o nome era difícil, ninguém ia associar isso a uma almôndega.

[...]

— Você tinha ra-razão, aqui está mesmo frio – concordei quando chegamos ao nosso destino final.

O termômetro indicava 13º graus e isso já era suficiente pra mim. Não me julguem, eu sou pequena e magra, meu corpo não tem pele suficiente pra que aquecer. Meus dentes batiam um no outro e o fato de estarmos do lado de fora do aeroporto procurando um táxi não ajudava meu estado de frio.

— Pega – Edward tirou o próprio casaco dele e me entregou.

— Tem certeza? – claro que perguntei só pra fazer charme, pois eu já estava pegando o casaco e o vestindo pra me manter agasalhada – Sabe, como demônio, você é acostumado com o calor do inferno, temperaturas abaixo disso devem te fazer congelar.

— Eu nem entendi o que você quis dizer – falou com o cenho franzido – Mas sim, eu trouxe outros, depois eu pego um na mala.

Não discuti, eu que não ia devolver, o casaco estava quentinho e eu estava com frio.

Achar um táxi foi fácil, difícil foi manter os olhos abertos, quando chegasse no hotel eu simplesmente me jogaria na cama e hibernaria por lá mesmo até o fim dos tempos. Eu estava um verdadeiro zumbi enquanto Edward fazia nosso _check in_ no hotel e pelas coisas que ele falava, eu esperava do fundo do meu coração que ele estivesse conversando com a mulher e não invocando algum demônio pois ele podia estar falando qualquer coisa, mas com certeza não era inglês.

— Quais espíritos você invocou? – perguntei quando ele voltou até onde eu estava para me entregar a chave do meu quarto. Ele me olhou sem entender – Sabe, aquilo que você estava falando, invocou quais dos seus subordinados?

— Era finlandês – explicou enquanto ria da minha cara.

— Vou deixar pra te criticar por saber o idioma local depois, agora estou com sono demais pra isso – tomei minhas chaves de suas mãos – Boa noite.

— Ei Isabella... –

— Eu disse boa noite – continuei andando.

— Tá bom – ouvi ele falar.

Fui procurar onde ficavam os elevadores que davam acesso aos quartos, mas acabei chegando no restaurante. Tentei pedir informação de alguns funcionários mas houve uma pequena falha de comunicação, apesar de eles falarem inglês, o sotaque deles era muito pesado e deixava a fala pouco entendível. Notei isso quando ao seguir suas instruções fui parar no banheiro do restaurante.

Voltei para a recepção, iria pedir informação lá, os recepcionistas sempre falam inglês melhor. Ao chegar na recepção, vi meu chefe parado no mesmo lugar onde estava e ele me olhava com um sorriso irritante no rosto. As duas recepcionistas falavam com outras duas pessoas e esperei até que chegasse minha vez, a moça que me atendeu indicou o caminho, que era na direção contrária na qual eu fui.

— Eu tentei te falar que era por aqui – Edward falou assim que me aproximei dele.

Olhei pra ele irritada e não respondi nada. Estava cansada, com sono e estressada, só precisava dormir e talvez amanhã eu acordasse com um humor melhor que o de hoje.

[...]

— Só pode ser sacanagem com a minha cara – falei entre dentes irritada ao ouvir o despertador do quarto tocar as seis da manhã.

Eu não pedi pro serviço de quarto me acordar a essa hora. Parece que fui atropelada por uma caçamba. Pelo amor de Deus, eu cheguei nessa maldita cidade as uma da manhã, como o despertador toca as...

— Não – falei ao me dar conta de uma coisa – Ele não fez isso.

Saí do meu quarto irritada sem me importar se estava de camisola, com a roupa de ontem, nua ou como fosse. Estava com tanta raiva que só conseguia enxergar o quarto de número 7084. Fui até a porta do quarto do meu chefe e bati repetidas vezes em sua porta, só parando quando ele abriu. Óbvio que ele ia me olhar com um sorrisinho irritante no rosto.

— Mas quem te eu permissão de pedir serviço de despertador pro meu quarto as seis da manhã? – perguntei enraivecida.

— Você não acordaria se eu não fizesse isso – falou ajeitando a gravata em seu pescoço – Arrume-se, vamos tomar café, o evento começa as sete.

— Vai me obrigar a comer com você também?

— Imaginei que não fosse gostar de ir comer sozinha, mas como preferir. Nesse caso – ele pegou as chaves que estavam em cima de uma mesinha perto da porta e deu a volta por mim fechando a porta atrás de si – Eu estou indo fazer meu desjejum. Bom café da manhã pra você.

Ele passou por mim já indo em direção ao elevador. Ei, eu iria comer sozinha, em um país estranho, num local que eu não conheço, eu quero isso mesmo? Não. Mas sou orgulhosa demais pra voltar atrás.

Voltei pro meu quarto, tomei um banho quente e me vesti em seguida. Fui até o restaurante e instantaneamente me arrependi por ser tão orgulhosa. O local estava cheio e pelo que percebi, todos já se conheciam, não tinha ninguém comendo sozinho. Merda, eu vou ser a _forever alone_ do restaurante. Olhei em volta e meu chefe estava em uma mesa com algumas pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida e até ele tinha companhia. Merda, até meu chefe é popular. Eu devia ter vindo com os peitos mais expostos, assim eu arranjaria logo um lugar pra sentar... em todos os sentidos.

Coloquei em meu prato algumas comidas que me pareciam boas e comuns pra mim. Não gostava de desperdiçar comida, muita gente já passava fome no mundo e tinha medo de pegar algo ruim e estragar. Fiquei surpresa com a grande variedade de sucos, pra que tanto sabor gente?! Depois tudo vai ter o mesmo destino. Optei pelo tradicional e conhecido abacaxi com hortelã que inclusive, estou surpresa que tem isso aqui.

Fiquei olhando ao redor do restaurante em busca de uma mesa vazia, merda, todas já estão ocupadas. Seria vergonhoso demais eu chegar lá onde meu chefe está e pedir pra sentar? Seria né?! Tudo bem, eu me viro, eu dou meu jeito. Com meu prato e copo de suco em mãos, me virei para ir em busca de um lugar pra comer, mas ao invés disso, um corpo veio em direção ao meu fazendo com que toda minha bebida virasse inteira em mim e não contente, meu prato com comida também veio parar em meu peito.

— _Voi anteeksi, en nähnyt sinua_— o homem que esbarrou em mim falou.

— Ah qual é? Além de me sujar ainda vai me xingar? – reclamei olhando o homem que me olhava confuso – Te desejo tudo em dobro e vê se olha pra onde anda da próxima vez. Inferno, maldita Finlândia. País de merda. Você também não foi muito atento não amiguinho, poderia ter olhado por onde anda e em quem esbarra. Inferno.

— Desculpe – o homem que esbarrou em mim falou parecendo constrangido – Achei que você fosse nativa do país, eu disse 'me desculpe, eu não vi você' – fiquei branca que nem papel assim que o homem falou meu idioma.

Puta merda. O cara me entende e eu aqui morrendo de descascar o abacaxi pra cima dele. Dei um sorrisinho sem graça pra ele.

— Desculpe, acordei de mal humor – falei envergonhada – Estou bem envergonhada agora.

— Tudo bem – ele sorriu – Perdoe-me, eu estava mesmo desatento, não queria sujar você, está bonita demais pra ter – ele tirou uma fatia de bolo com cobertura que estava grudado em minha roupa – Comida em você.

Ele estava mesmo me cantando aqui? O avaliei melhor, é bonito. Alto, olhos azuis que parecem duas piscinas, cabelo castanho escuro contrastando com sua pele alva, traços bem masculinos e lábios cheios. Ele é realmente bonito.

— A propósito, sou Alec – estendeu a mão a mim que logo retribuí o cumprimento – Alec Sanders.

— Bella Swan – falei.

— Pelo sotaque é americana e bom, estando aqui nessa época creio que não esteja a passeio – concluiu.

— Não. Não estou.

— Então, está com quem? Eu sou da Lumix Company, Nova Iorque – falou apontando para ele mesmo.

— Cullen Enteprises & Co., Seattle – apontei para mim repetindo o gesto que ele fez.

Alec fez uma careta e em seguida uma cara de desdém.

— Uma pena ter sido forçada a vir com alguém tão... desagradável e um péssimo acompanhante – sua voz era carregada de deboche e ironia.

Instintivamente, meus olhos varreram o lugar até achar Edward. Ele nos olhava e sua expressão não era amigável, tinha certa ira, raiva, irritação e algo mais, mas não consegui identificar o que era. Nos olhava com os olhos semicerrados e sei que estava de longe, mas podia ver que o verde de seus olhos estavam escurecidos.

A única vez que vi seus olhos assim foi quando estávamos em meu apartamento, mas a situação era totalmente diferente e com certeza o motivo era outro. Olhei para o homem a minha frente e acho que por telepatia compartilhei a ira de Edward. Ei parceiro, uma coisa é eu dizendo que Edward é desagradável, uma péssima companhia e o próprio Lúcifer manifestado, outra coisa é um ser aleatório vir aqui me dizer isso. Ponha-se no seu lugar, parceiro.

— Certo – falei com descaso – Eu tenho que ir. Até mais ver Alec – antes que eu pudesse me afastar, sua mão segurou meu braço impedindo de ir.

— Espera Bella... –

— Na verdade é Isabella – o corrigi.

— Tudo bem então, Isabella. O que acha de sairmos hoje a noite? Posso te mostrar a cidade... –

— Desculpe, vim a trabalho, não a passeio – 'e não quero ir com você' completei mentalmente.

— Entendo. Seu chefe não deve facilitar sua vida não é mesmo? – não respondi, apenas deixei com que minha melhor cara de cu fizesse o serviço – Nesse caso, nos vemos por aí, Isabella – piscou sugestivo para mim.

Dei um sorriso forçado e voltei para o meu quarto. Mas que alma atribulada mais petulante. Essa tal de Finlândia é uma maldita mesmo. Senti um olhar queimando sobre mim quando saí do restaurante mas não precisei me virar pra olhar para saber que Edward era quem acompanhava meus passos.

Voltei para o meu quarto e tive todo o trabalho de mudar de roupa novamente, merda, odiava fazer combinação de roupas. Devia investir mais em vestidos, se eu comprar vestidos, não vou ter que me preocupar em combinar calça e blusa, saia e blusa e etc. acho um saco.

Meu Deus, acabei de perceber uma coisa... eu estou na Finlândia. Será que aqui tem algum templo do Thor ou coisa assim? Eu estou quase no país do Thor e ainda não fui atrás de um souvenir? Que tipo de ser humano eu sou. Será que o Thor tiraria uma foto comigo? Eu sei que ele é real, eu sinto em meu coração, vou aderir a crença dos nórdicos, vou acreditar nele também.

Após mudar de roupa e ter a infelicidade de perder meu café d amanhã pois já era pouco mais de sete horas fui atrás do meu chefe. Droga, eu estou com fome, maldito Alec que me fez perder minha refeição favorita do dia, vou por ele na minha lista negra. Como assim ele me faz perder o café e não ganha um odiozinho gratuito? Está erradíssimo, ele vai entrar na lista negra de Bella Swan.

Ah sim, meu chefe. Fui atrás dele e já estava decidida sobre o que eu exigiria dele. Eu fui arrastada até esse país, no qual parece que todo mundo fala o idioma menos eu, e como estou aqui forçada, ele vai ter que atender a única exigência que eu farei.

[...]

— Edward – falei quando o vi na recepção do hotel, ele falava com uma mulher com uma roupa engraçada e segurava dois crachás – Eu já me decidi.

— Certo – concordou – Mas primeiro ponha seu crachá de identificação – me entregou o adereço.

Olhei pra ele, tinha o nome da convenção que estávamos, meu nome e em baixo o nome da empresa na qual eu fazia parte. Ai, esse crachá parece tão elegante, será que eu vou poder ficar com ele? O material que é feito parece caro, se eu pôr isso no eBay será que eu consigo vender?

— O que você se decidiu? – perguntou.

Notei que ele me olhava de uma forma estranha e seu tom de voz não era mais amigável como era desde que saídos de Seattle. Ah não, vai dizer que ele ficou com raivinha por eu estar falando com o Alec? Meu chefe é mesmo uma criança mimada.

— Eu quero que você em leve pra ir conhecer o tempo do Thor – falei decidida.

— Certo, podemos fazer isso quan... Espera, o que? – me olhou confuso

— O templo do Thor, eu quero ir conhecer – respondi o óbvio – Ele não é o deus dos nórdicos? Deve ter uma igreja aqui pra ele.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca, claro que ignorei. Coloquei o crachá em meu pescoço e esperei por sua resposta.

— Você tá falando do cara que faz o Thor nos filmes?

— Não. Do Thor, Thor mesmo, o deus Thor. Quero ir ver o templo dele.

— Você está me pondo em uma situação bem difícil aqui Isabella – continuei olhando pra ele.

Ele vai ou não vai me levar? Edward respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos ao ver que eu falava seríssimo.

— Ouvi falar que construíram um tempo para o Thor e Odin sim, mas isso na Islândia, não na Finlândia e eu nem sei se isso é verídico mesmo.

Devo perguntar se Islândia é alguma cidade por perto ou ele me mandaria estudar geografia se perguntasse?

— É um país – o olhei sem entender – Islândia é um país.

— Eu falei em voz alta?

— Não, mas sua dúvida está estampada na sua cara – deu de ombros – Vamos para a palestra de abertura ou você fará companhia ao seu novo amigo?

Ih alá, já tá com ciuminho? Contenha-se parça.

— Ele me chamou para sair mais tarde – falei apenas para ver sua reação.

Edward olhou pra mim de forma avaliativa, logo contorceu o rosto em uma careta de desdém e saiu dali me deixando falando com o ar que respiro. Credo, esse mal educado não sabe nem brincar.

Ele também não falou mais nada eu muito menos, apenas o segui até o salão onde ocorreria a tal palestra. Estava cheio e tivemos dificuldade em conseguir um lugar pra sentar, bom, lá atrás estava cheio de lugar, mas não, o bonitinho do meu chefe quis ser o cdf da convenção e sentar lá na frente pra "ouvir melhor a palestra". Ele nunca foi da turma do fundão?

Enquanto o palestrante falava, eu imaginava que estava em uma praia no caribe, a areia era bem branquinha, a água era um azul extremamente cristalino. A imagem é tão bonita que parece que eu estou em um papel de parede do Windows. Eu estava de maiô ou de biquíni? Prefiro biquíni. Eu estaria usando um biquíni preto, como é minha imaginação, vou ser um pouco mais ousada, é um estilo brasileiro daqueles que a calcinha fica enfiada no cu e você finge que isso não incomoda só porque fica bonito.

— Você está anotando? – fui trazida a realidade por meu chefe que veio cortar minha vibe.

— Honestamente, agora na minha mente tem um macaco tocando tambor – menti – Ele tá tocando _Baby_ do Justin Bieber. Baby, baby, baby uuuuhhhhh – cantei para dar ênfase ao meu teatro.

Mas azar de pobre é eterno e como pulei o café da manhã, meu estômago roncou alto novamente, notei que algumas pessoas procuraram pela origem do barulho, mas eu fingi que não era comigo.

— Acho que o seu macaco desceu para o seu estômago – falou com uma risadinha irônica.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando – me fiz de desentendida – Estou aqui focadíssima na palestra e sigo plena.

— Sobre o que é a palestra?

— _Baby_ do Justin Bieber – levei o indicador a boca e fiz um "shh" pra ele – Agora silêncio, você está atrapalhando quem quer assistir.

Olhei pra frente como se prestasse atenção no que estavam falando. Oh queridos, eu com certeza não estou dando a mínima pra essa palestra.

[...]

— Cullen – Alec o cumprimentou assim que o viu na saída da palestra, sua voz carregada em ironia – Vejo que continua como CEO da sua empresa patética.

Quem diria que minha vontade de meter a mão na cara do meu chefe seria substituída pela vontade de meter a mão na cara desse gostoso de olhos azuis que eu mal conheço e já tenho ranço? Quantos Lúciferes manifestados temos entre nós? Lúcifer sempre tem olhos claros ou isso é só coincidência? Ta aí, esse vai ser o Lúcifer de olhos azuis de Nova Iorque... não, até esse apelido fica melhor no meu chefe. Lúcifer de olhos verdes é mais charmoso. O 'Lúcifer de olhos verdes de Seattle'. Bem melhor.

— Claro, alguém te que trabalhar – meu chefe respondeu usando o mesmo tom – Afinal de contas, a Cullen Enterprises não é a melhor dos Estados Unidos à toa. Eu não me contento com segundo lugar. – o sorriso irônico de Alec sumiu por um instante mas logo voltou.

Hm... temos um segundo colocado aqui então? isso é uma rixa entre eles? Será que eles saem no tapa?

— Ah ele trabalha mesmo, ele trabalha muito. Trabalha tanto que até nos faz chegar cedo e fazer hora... – me interrompi ao perceber que me empolguei entrando na briga e os dois me olhavam inquisitivos – Sim ele trabalha – concordei envergonhada.

Óbvio que me ignoraram e continuaram a se olhar de forma desafiadora, exalando testosterona como se fosse dois adolescentes birrentos. Eu vou é ficar quietinha e pedir a Thor que eles se estapeiem.

— Em breve não poderá mais se vangloriar por isso Edward... –

— Assim como eu não ia poder nos últimos três anos? – bem afrontoso meu chefe respondeu o interrompendo – Acho que a Forbes não brinca ao eleger as dez melhores empresas do país. Alguns nascem para o segundo lugar, é o ciclo natural das coisas.

PEEEEEEEGAAAAAA FILHO DA PUTA. Gritei mentalmente.

A expressão de Alec mudou mas ele manteve o resto de dignidade ao manter o sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto dele. 'Sorriso de segundo lugar', pensei. Tô ficando boa, em breve eu entro nessas rigas também... nem que seja pra assistir.

— Tem razão – respondeu por fim e logo se virou pra mim – Então Bella, nosso passeio mais tarde, está de pé? Nem tudo é trabalho querida – o infeliz piscou pra mim – Apareço no seu quarto mais tarde pra te buscar – ele simplesmente disse e saiu dali nos dando as costas.

Que porra acabou de acontecer aqui?

— Bella? – minha atenção foi atraída ao ouvir a voz do meu chefe que estava carregada de ironia e ressentimento – Ele pode te chamar pelo apelido e eu ainda tenho que te chamar pelo nome? – não respondi nada, apenas fiquei olhando pra ele – Patético.

Ele também me deixou sozinha ali. Ei, tá virando rotina isso por acaso? Por acaso isso é divertido pra você seu ridículo?

— Realmente, você é muito patético seu filho da puta arrogante mimado do caramba – xinguei meu chefe mesmo ele não podendo me escutar.

Um grupo de homens me olhava como se eu fosse louca. Dei um sorrisinho e saí logo dali, eu hein, que gente estranha.

[...]

Claro que eu passei o resto do dia sendo ignorada pelo meu chefe, ainda tentei puxar assunto com ele mas foi inútil pois ele não me respondia, então também passei a ignorar ele. Se ele não queria falar eu também não falaria nada. Sigo plena.

Hoje foi o dia em que o macaco que toca tambor na minha mente mais se fez presente, eu não prestei atenção em absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Até ouvi falarem sobre gestão empresarial, mas não estava na vibe pra falar sobre isso... ou ouvir falar sobre isso.

Merda, eu estou na Europa e não estou me divertindo. Estou em uma convenção, cheia de figurões e sendo completamente ignorada pelo meu chefe, mas sendo comida com os olhos por alguns outros empresários aqui presentes. Eu devia ir me divertir com algum deles já que fui arrastada até aqui e ainda nem consegui tirar uma foto decente pra postar no _instagram_ e dizer que tô na Finlândia. Qual o sentido de viajar e não esfregar sua viagem na cara das pessoas através das redes sociais?

Melhor, qual o sentido de uma palestra terminar as sete da noite? Isso não nos dá brecha pra ir conhecer a cidade. Merda, vou mesmo ter que ir circular por aí sozinha? E se eu for sequestrada e me venderem como escrava sexual? Vou ter que vender meu corpo e nem vou ver a cor do dinheiro e os clientes ainda vão querer meu furico. Ah não, isso é demais pra mim. Acho que meu passeio pela cidade que eu não sei falar o nome vai ter que ser via Google Earth. Será que eu consigo fazer uma montagem com uma foto minha nas ruas da cidade?

Ao voltar pro quarto, encontrei com meu chefe no elevador. Ele não falou nada, eu também não falei anda e assim seguimos nessa subida infinita até nosso andar. Péssima hora pro macaco em minha cabeça me abandonar. Já que ele tem sido muito frequente, vou chamar ele de John. John o macaco do tambor. Ótimo nome. Enfim, péssima hora pro John me abandonar, uma musiquinha agora seria legal pra distrair, ele podia tocar '_Juice_' da Lizzo, é uma música legal, espero que ele saiba tocar isso. John e eu podemos ter bons momentos juntos.

Quando chegamos ao nosso andar e as portas do elevador se abriram, Edward passou por mim e seguiu em passos duros em direção ao seu quarto. Não me contive, tive que revirar meus olhos. Meu chefe é a merda de uma criança mimada e eu não aguento mais essa maldita Finlândia. Meu sofazinho é muito melhor. Mas também não ligo, não vou falar é mais nada.

— Sério mesmo? – tá bom, eu falei sim – Vai bancar a criança e ficar me ignorando? Vê se cresce Edward, você tem 35 não 15.

— Eu não disse nada, Isabella – respondeu ríspido.

Alguém me segura que eu vou dar na cara desse homem.

— Que você não disse nada isso é óbvio né querido? – ironizei – Quer saber? Vá pro inferno. Não estou com paciência pra aturar seus chiliques infantis – abri a porta do meu quarto pronta para entrar e bater a porta com toda força que eu conseguisse.

Edward veio até mim segurando meu braço me impedindo de entrar.

— Chiliques? – repetiu irritado – Eu não estou dando chilique nenhum, você que está gritando comigo no meio do corredor.

Soltei meu braço de seu aperto. Eu podia não ser alta como ele, mas levantei a cabeça para poder o olhar.

— Não quero saber, vá pro inferno, tome no seu cu, vá pra puta que pariu, pra casa do caralho ou onde for. Eu não ligo, você é um idiota que me arrastou até aqui e mesmo sabendo que eu não falo o idioma ou não sabendo nem onde eu estou me deixa sozinha e fica me ignorando sabe-se lá porquê. Então... vai cagar – esbravejei enraivecida.

Eu já queria falar isso tem um tempinho.

Edward sustentou meu olhar assim como eu sustentei o dele. Ambos furiosos e estávamos parecendo dois galos de briga, mas eu não recuaria, esperaria que ele me respondesse a altura pois eu estava doida pra enfiar a mão na cara dele e dessa vez não pouparia forças. Agindo de forma totalmente inesperada por mim, Edward me agarrou pela cintura me trazendo para junto de si e colando sua boca na minha em um beijo furioso onde raiva, tensão, irritação, desejo e luxúria estavam todos misturados. Retribuí seu beijo com a mesma fúria, enrosquei meus dedos em sua camisa a amassando com força o trazendo pra perto enquanto sentia sua língua invadindo minha boca com força e sem autorização nenhuma, ainda sim isso foi incrivelmente excitante.

Quis morder sua boca de forma que machucasse apenas para o ver sofrer, mas acho que ele interpretou isso como uma provocação pois mordeu meu lábio em seguida, com menos força do que eu, mas em uma mordiscada sexy e excitante. Me afastei em busca de ar e foi o momento em que ele me empurrou para dentro do quarto me prensando contra a parede e beijando furiosamente meu pescoço distribuindo beijos molhados e pela pressão que ele colocava, com certeza ficaria marca.

Suas mãos famintas e febris em meu corpo até chegar em minha blusa a rasgando fazer os botões saltarem e deixando meus seios expostos, protegidos apenas pelo fino sutiã azul de renda que eu usava. Fiz o mesmo, mas com mais delicadeza lutando com os botões de sua camisa, mas fiquei impaciente e taquei o foda-se. Rasguei sua camisa assim como ele fizera com a minha, ele que comprasse outra e se for e marca ótimo, mais prejuízo pra ele.

Meus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça e completamente fora de controle. Estava irritava, revoltada, estressada, com vontade de socar alguém, mas ainda sim muito, _muito_ excitada e é por isso que eu precisava saber algo antes.

— Edward – falei lutando para que o ar preenchesse meus pulmões – Dessa vez, você tem camisinha? – ele desgrudou a boca do meu pescoço, mas o senti sorrir em minha pele.

— Dessa vez eu tenho – afirmou.

Quem sorriu foi eu, me afastei um pouco fechando a porta do meu quarto e a trancando em seguida. O olhei novamente e um sorriso convencido se formou em meus lábios. Agora nós conversamos.

**-x-**

Acho que a noite de alguém vai ser muito animadinha hein, rsrsrsrs. Caso tenham conta no Nyah, vocês podem me encontrar por lá também, a foto de perfil é a mesma e meu nome lá é: winter.

Comentem, vocês farão uma autora muito feliz

É isso, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo


	10. Ardendo no fogo (mas não) do inferno

Tirem as crianças da sala porque hoje o capítulo é pros adultos, rsrsrsrs. Espero que gostem.

**-x-**

**Ardendo no fogo (mas não) do inferno**

**▬ Bella ▬**

Eu estava completamente inebriada pelo desejo, prazer e excitação. Estávamos com roupa demais e eu as queria de menos. Só tinha uma conclusão em minha mente: Tenho que me livrar dessas malditas roupas em meu caminho.

Edward parecia ter os pensamentos em sintonia com os meus pois levou as mãos para minha costa em busca do fecho do sutiã.

— Mas que merda – ele esbravejou irritado – Como tira essa porcaria?

— O fecho é na frente – falei quando eu mesma abri meu sutiã.

O empurrei para longe e me livrei do restante das minhas roupas, eram incômodas e eu não precisaria delas. Edward fez o mesmo se livrando as suas peças ficando apenas com sua cueca.

Meus olhos captaram algo que eu ainda não havia percebido da primeira vez: o caminho de pelos que começava em seu umbigo e desaparecia por dentro de sua cueca. É oficial, eu estou ainda mais excitada. Edward se ajoelhou a minha frente e sem avisos pegou uma de minhas pernas a apoiando em seu ombro.

Ele lambeu os lábios e em seguida distribuiu beijos na parte interior da minha coxa, ele não tinha pressa em seus movimentos, beijou meu sexo passando apenas a ponta da língua no local. Gemi em expectativa e frustração.

— Vai ficar me torturando? – praticamente rosnei.

— Você merece – falou pacientemente – Não tem sido uma boa garota.

FODA-SE.

— Você não é palhaço. Para de graça Edward – pedi impaciente – Me chupa antes que eu te chute.

— Vai continuar sendo uma menina má? Assim vou ter que te punir mais um pouco – provocou.

Mordi a língua pra não dar uma resposta bem mal educada e não piorar ainda mais minha situação.

— Boa garota – falou com um sorriso convencido.

Eu só não dou na cara dele porque preciso que ele abuse do meu corpo.

Como que para me provocar, ele passou a língua devagar por toda extensão do meu sexo, o contato da sua língua quente me fez abafar um grito e mexer meu quadril com a sensação. Edward afundou a língua em meu sexo me fazendo suspirar alto e agarrar seu cabelo com força, sua língua circulava meu clitóris provocando meu nervo inchado, ele queria me levar a borda e estava conseguindo, com pouquíssimos toques ele estava conseguindo.

Ele usou os dedos para separar os grandes lábios e logo senti minha entrada ser invadida pela sua língua experiente, rebolei em sua boca como uma louca ensandecida, se eu gritava ou se gemia não sei, não quero saber e não me importava. Ele me penetrou com dois dedos enquanto sua boca provocava meu clitóris, chupando e mordiscando. Empurrava seus dedos em mim forte e rápido, não demorou até eu sentir a conhecida sensação de formigamento e pressão no ventre tomarem conta do meu corpo.

Rebolei ainda mais apertando seu rosto contra meu sexo, ele sabia que eu não duraria muito e intensificou os movimentos com os dedos e com a língua em mim. Foi tudo muito intenso, meu corpo foi tomado pela sensação do violento orgasmo que eu acabei de ter e ele não desperdiçou uma gota se quer do meu prazer.

Pernas pra que te quero. Se Edward não estivesse me segurando pela cintura com força, agora eu com certeza estaria estirada no chão agora.

— Você não sabe o quanto é deliciosa.

— Então vamos descobrir – respondi o agarrando pelo cabelo fazendo com que ele se colocasse de pé.

Edward colou seu corpo no meu tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, meu gosto em seus lábios estranhamente me fez sentir mais sedenta por _ele_. Enrosquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Suas mãos apertaram meus seios com força me fazendo gemer de dor e prazer.

Meu gemido foi sufocado por sua boca em um beijo violento. Um emaranhado de mãos em nossos corpos passeando, explorando e agarrando, deixando marcas para como se estivéssemos em uma competição, não sei se estávamos brigando ou se pegando, acho que era um pouco dos dois. Eu era puro desejo em estado bruto. Arranhei suas costas, queria que ardesse e deixasse marca, queria que doesse, mas isso serviu de estímulo para ele que levou as mãos a minha bunda apertando minha carne com força e trazendo meu corpo para mais perto do seu, gemi alto, dor e prazer andando lado a lado. Pelo visto eu também ficaria marcada, mas não reclamaria, já que estava no inferno, abraçaria o capeta... literalmente.

Passei a mão em seu peito, senti seus músculos sob meus dedos. Não resisti e repeti seus movimentos deslizando minhas mãos até sua bunda durinha a apertando com força. Hmm... gostei da sensação, depois de hoje vai ser difícil não querer apertar essa bunda dele.

— Esse seu cheiro me enlouquece – falou deslizando o nariz pela minha mandíbula até meu pescoço – O gosto da sua pele é muito viciante e convidativo.

Sua boca desceu para meu pescoço trilhando um caminho de beijos molhados em minha pele inflamada, joguei a cabeça para trás não me importando quando ela bateu na parede, estava excitada demais para sentir dor.

Agarrei seu ombro com força quando ele mordiscou meu mamilo me deixando mais molhada do que eu já estava, nem parece que eu acabei de gozar já que meu corpo pedia desesperadamente por ele. Sua mão grande e máscula deslizou pela parte interna da minha coxa percorrendo o caminho até meu sexo onde sua mão brincava me provocando, ele colocou um dedo em minha entrada e em seguida o segundo.

— Molhada e quente como o inferno – falou com a voz rouca – Pronta pra eu me enterrar em você.

Eu estava em chamas e seu corpo no meu eram como gasolina me incendiando por onde sua pele encostava em mim. Sua ereção pressionando meu baixo ventre me fazia desejar por ele. Gemi frustrada quando ele se afastou tirando sua última peça de roupa e indo até sua calça pegando sua carteira e tirando um preservativo de lá. Ele rasgou rapidamente a embalagem que a revestia a colocando em seu membro e se aproximando novamente.

Fiquei observando seus movimentos até meu olhar recair em seu pau, ele com certeza não vai caber em mim e vai fazer estrago. Isso é tudo o que eu quero pra hoje.

— Eu quero te foder – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Gemi um pouco mais ao ouvir sua voz tão próxima de mim e fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçarem – Você quer que eu te foda, Isabella? – assenti concordando – O que você quer? – aproximou o ouvido da minha boca – Me fala o que você quer, estou te ouvindo.

— Sim, _senhor Cullen_— respondi arfante – Quero que você me foda, a noite toda de preferência, até eu não ter mais forças em meu corpo – provoquei.

Eu estava provocando, mas era a mais pura verdade. Ai dele se ousar se cansar depois da primeira rodada. Com certeza vai ter porrada aqui.

— Então eu vou te foder em cada canto desse quarto – sorri maliciosa.

É tudo que eu te peço, meu querido.

Edward suspendeu uma de minhas pernas a colocando ao redor do seu quadril, com uma mão ele me segurava com firmeza pela cintura, alinhou o corpo ao meu e direcionou seu membro a minha entrada impulsionando os quadris para frente e empurrando forte dentro de mim.

Eu podia ouvir o coro de aleluia cantando quando fui preenchida por ele.

Um grito atravessou minha garganta. Dor e puro desejo, é tudo que eu sentia. Fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios para aproveitar melhor a sensação, Edward levou uma mão até minha nuca onde esta se fechou ao redor do meu cabelo o agarrando com força.

— Olha pra mim Isabella – sua voz soou imponente – Quero ver a expressão no seu rosto quando gozar pra mim, entendeu? – assenti concordando.

Abri os olhos devagar vendo um sorriso sacana moldar seu rosto e o verde de seus olhos mais escuros que o habitual. Seus olhos transbordavam luxúria. Tínhamos muitas desavenças e eu sabia que pela manhã tudo voltaria ao normal, mas nesse momento eu mandei todos esses pensamentos pra puta que pariu. Lidaria com isso depois e apenas se eu me desse ao trabalho de pensar nisso.

Edward começou a se mexer dentro de mim em movimentos lentos, calmos e torturantes como o inferno. Em seu rosto eu via a dificuldade que ele tinha pra manter o ritmo lento, meu interior formigava e abraçava seu pau com força. Ambos gememos com a sensação do atrito dos nossos corpos, ninguém nunca me fez sentir tão preenchida e excitada como eu estava me sentindo agora. Ele murmurou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, talvez eu tenho ouvido algum "puta que pariu" ou "caralho", mas não prestei atenção. Mexi meus quadris rebolando em seu pau o incentivando a vir mais forte, ele entendeu bem o que eu queria pois saiu quase completamente de mim empurrando tudo de volta com força fazendo meu corpo saltar com o impacto.

— Porra – gemi sem ar – Isso, assim – joguei minha cabeça pra trás.

Aproveitei que ele me segurava pela coxa e enlacei minha outra perna em seu quadril o trazendo para mais perto, sentindo nossos corpos tremer com o encaixe. Edward me segurou pelas coxas pressionando minhas costas na parede para me dar mais apoio, sem deixar de me foder, ele enfiava lento e profundo, como quem queria me provocar, mantive meu olhar preso ao seu, mordi meu lábio tão forte que quase pude sentir o gosto de sangue em minha boca.

— Você faz uma cara de safada que me dá um puta tesão do caralho – Deus, como eu amo uma boca suja na hora do sexo.

Ele voltou a chupar meus seios, ora um, ora outro, sua língua brincava com meu mamilo rijo e o ar entrava com dificuldade em meus pulmões, respirar era quase uma missão impossível. Eu estava no inferno e o inferno nunca foi tão prazeroso.

Nossos corpos estavam suados e o único barulho que se escutava era dos nossos gemidos que se misturavam no ambiente. O agarrei com mais força pressionando minhas pernas ao seu redor o trazendo para mais para mim e rebolando ainda mais em seu pau. Isso pareceu mexer com seu controle pois ele passou a entrar e sair de mim mais rapidamente, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas.

O som dos seus grunhidos misturado com as sensações da sua boca em meus seios e seu pau socando com força em mim me deixavam cada vez mais excitada. Não demorou muito até que eu me sentisse no ápice do prazer sendo invadida por um orgasmo violento, deixei o desejo fluir por meu corpo tomando conta de cada terminação nervosa em mim.

— Porra – grunhiu entre dentes – Sua boceta apertando meu pau assim... caralho Isabella – ele deu mais duas fortes investidas até o sentir chegar ao orgasmo, derramando seu prazer dentro de mim.

Estávamos ambos suados e ofegantes. Por sorte Edward me segurava, pois eu não teria força nenhuma em minhas pernas. Ele encostou a testa em meu ombro, esperávamos nossas respirações voltarem a normal, eu pelo menos estava a um passo de ter uma crise de asma aqui e é assim que eu soube que o sexo foi espetacular. Eu estava quase literalmente morrendo sem ar.

Nunca tive um orgasmo tão intenso como esse, nunca um sexo foi tão bom como esse. Minto, 'bom' é até uma ofensa, bom era transar com o Jacob ou os caras da faculdade, isso aqui foi uma daquelas fodas em que você fica sem ar, sem chão e sem forças e isso era exatamente o que eu estava precisando. O quarto cheirava a sexo, mas eu não me importava, até gostava. Queria mais é que o cheiro ficasse impregnado no ar.

Edward caminhou comigo em seu colo até a cama, ele me sentou nela e foi até o banheiro do quarto descartando por lá a camisinha. Me joguei de costas na cama, talvez quem se cansasse primeiro fosse eu, Edward fez todo o trabalho e quem estava com as pernas exaustas era eu. Por mais fodas assim, por favor.

— Você acha que já está pronta para a próxima? – assustei-me ao ouvir sua voz.

Ele já estava de volta, completamente nu, sem pudor algum e convenhamos, com o corpo e o pau que esse homem tem, vergonha é tudo que ele realmente _não_ deve sentir.

— Mas já a próxima? – questionei em tom desafiador.

— Se bem me lembro, as exatas palavras que saíram da sua boca foram 'Quero que você me foda, a noite toda de preferência, até eu não ter mais forças em meu corpo' – respondeu no mesmo tom – Estou enganado em alguma palavra, Isabella?

Porra, eu nem gosto quando me chamam de Isabella, mas ouvir meu nome sendo falado de uma forma tão sexy pela sua voz rouca e com ele sem roupa alguma na minha frente realmente me faz repensar eu não gostar de ouvir meu nome.

— Claro – me acomodei melhor na cama apoiando as costas na cabeceira – Você é o chefe aqui. O que faremos?

— Se toque – ordenou com a voz firme e autoritária ao me lançar um olhar desafiador.

Opa, talvez eu tenha sim algum pudor. Me tocar? Ele queria mesmo que eu me masturbasse enquanto ele ficava me olhando? Isso é moralmente permitido? Sempre achei que masturbação fosse algo tão... íntimo. Sabe, é sexo com você mesmo. A parte do 'com você mesmo' acho que já deixa isso bem claro.

— Algum problema com isso? É algum limite que você não cruza? – perguntou.

Ponderei melhor. Se é um limite eu não sei, se tenho algum limite... também não sei. Por que não? Já estou aqui, eu sou super a favor da ideia do 'se vai ficar estranho depois, que jogue tudo pro ar e tenha motivo pra isso'. Vou testar, se eu não gostar eu paro e pronto. Mordi o lábio inferior e balancei a cabeça sinalizando um 'não'.

Abri as pernas lhe dando uma melhor visão, ele pendeu a cabeça pro lado e estreitou os olhos, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas tornando seus olhos mais escuros, ele tinha a boca entreaberta e ao mesmo tempo um sorriso sacana no rosto. Se eu tinha algum pudor, ele simplesmente evaporou sem deixar endereço.

Levei dois dedos a boca os chupando devagar para o provocar, Edward gemeu baixinho, mas audível o suficiente, não sei se por instinto, mas sua mão foi para seu membro o acariciando. Isso me serviu de incentivo.

Levei meus dois dedos ao meu sexo tocando meu clitóris, abafei um gemido ao morder o lábio, mantive o olhar preso ao de Edward. Esfreguei meu nervo inchado, para cima e para baixo, minha mão livre foi para meus seios, os tocando e apertando, eu até conseguia gemer baixo, mas escolhi não me conter. Ouvi um rosnado vindo de Edward, seu olhar era de pura malícia e _boy, oh boy_, como eu estava adorando cada mísero segundo disso.

Deslizei meus dedos até minha entrada que por estar extremamente molhada, foi ridiculamente fácil entrar, fechei os olhos gemendo mais alto enquanto esfregava meu clitóris com o polegar. Movimentei meus dedos com mais urgência, imitando os movimentos que Edward fizera mais cedo quando tive seu pau dentro de mim, minhas costas se arquearam na cama minha mão livre apertava meu seio com força dando atenção ao meu mamilo intumescido, exatamente como _ele_ fizera mais cedo, eu estava perto e podia sentir.

Edward se aproximou ficando de joelhos na minha frente, segurou minha mão me impedindo de continuar o que fazia, gemi de frustração. Levou meus dedos até sua boca os puxando com vontade, mordi meu lábio tão forte que o gosto de sangue se misturava com o sabor da minha saliva e do meu desejo.

— Não na sua mão, _querida, _no meu pau – em um movimento rápido, ele nos girou na cama me fazendo ficar por cima – Agora você vem por cima, quero ver seus peitos balançando bem na minha cara.

Ele nem precisou me tocar e eu acho que gozei só de ouvir sua voz rouca e autoritária, Edward realmente é a porra de um chefe. Fiquei tão focada em me dar prazer que não vi quando ele colocou outro preservativo, mas já que ele já estava pronto, então eu também estava.

Edward se sentou na cama e me auxiliou a sentar em seu colo me segurando pelos quadris e me guiando pelo caminho, em seguida, apoiou suas mãos por trás do corpo na cama de modo que ficasse meio sentado.

— Agora é com você, sou _todo_ seu.

— Espero que seja, pois vou sentar em cada centímetro seu, _querido_.

Segurei seu membro pela base o guiando até minha entrada, em seguida, me apoiei em seu ombro ao deslizar sobre ele, até estar totalmente sentada em seu pau o fazendo rugir alto como um animal ensandecido. Confesso que doeu um pouco, nessa posição parece que ele fica ainda maior, para minha felicidade e desespero. Fiquei um tempo sem me mexer, apenas esperando meu corpo me acostumar com seu tamanho.

Edward percebeu meu leve desconforto e acariciou minha cintura, honestamente, não esperava que ele sorrisse para mim, mas ele sorriu de forma tranquila e isso me passou confiança, uma estranha confiança nele.

— Está te machucando? – mais uma vez me surpreendi, não esperava que ele fosse atencioso.

— Não, só estou esperando meu corpo me acostumar com o tamanho – respondi respirando fundo.

Ele assentiu concordando e continuou a carícia em minha cintura e confesso que isso me ajudou a relaxar. Mexi meus quadris sobre ele, mesmo com o incômodo, continuei forçando, me mexendo até que o desconforto fosse totalmente substituído pelo prazer. Era engraçado como dor e prazer formavam uma linha tênue.

— Isso, mexe assim mesmo – incentivou.

— Oh – um grito escapou pela minha garganta quando senti um tapa em minha bunda – Faz de novo, só que mais forte – pedi.

Ele fez como eu pedi, mais forte, mas não o suficiente para me machucar, apenas para me excitar. E porra, era excitante como o inferno.

Agora seria uma ótima hora do doutor estranho me prender naquele loop temporal que o momento se repetia até a puta que pariu.

Ele apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama e me ajudou a aumentar o ritmo me segurando pela cintura e impulsionando seus quadris sobre mim enquanto eu cavalgava nele. Nossos gemidos e o barulho do atrito dos nossos corpos eram as únicas coisas audíveis no quarto. Joguei a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos com força quando seus lábios rodearam meu mamilo chupando e prendendo entre seus dentes.

Santo Thor que abençoe a boca e o pau desse homem, mas se ele for usar com outra, pode amaldiçoar e fazer broxar.

— Puta que pariu – gemi agarrando seus cabelos com força e pressionando mais seu rosto com meu seio.

— Você gosta quando eu chupo seu seio – não era uma pergunta, mas eu tinha que responder do mesmo jeito.

— Eu gosto quando me chupa _inteira_— agarrei seu cabelo puxando pra cima até nossas bocas se encontrarem novamente.

Invadi sua boca com minha língua, explorando cada canto da sua boca, seu hálito era mistura de menta com o meu gosto, era excitante. Suas mãos pressionaram minha cintura com força quando nossas línguas se enroscaram em uma dança sensual, suguei sua língua com afinco, queria sentir mais do seu gosto, não me importei quando meu pulmão começou a queimar eu queria continuar o beijando e o mundo que se explodisse.

Edward desgrudou sua boca da minha distribuindo beijos pela minha bochecha, maxilar, descendo pela minha garganta até chegar em meu colo. Ele investiu em mim com mais força me agarrando pelo quadril, então ele socou forte uma vez dentro de mim e outra e mais outra aumentando o ritmo, ele estava me levando a borda e eu estava no meu limite.

— Edward... – não consegui continuar falando.

Ele que adivinhasse o que eu queria dizer.

— Goza pra mim Isabella – falou em meu ouvido – Quero te ouvir gemer _meu_ nome enquanto goza.

— Hum... Edward – minha voz saiu arrastada por conta do orgasmo que tomava conta do meu corpo enquanto eu arranhava seu peito.

Edward veio em seguida após investir mais algumas vezes em mim.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o seu. Eu sei que eu queria continuar com isso a noite toda, mas eu estou destruída e acho que meu parquinho de diversões está quase quebrado. Deus, Edward quebrou meu parquinho de diversões. Mas tá bom, eu aguento fazer isso mais algumas vezes.

Levantei a contragosto e me joguei na cama ao lado de Edward que logo levantou e foi ao banheiro, creio eu que para se limpar e descartar a camisinha usada. Fiquei esperando minha respiração voltar ao normal, aproveitei para pensar em como eram minhas noites de sábado com Jacob, três vezes era o nosso recorde da noite e isso ocorreu apenas duas vezes, sempre parávamos na segunda, será que Edward e eu faríamos mais vezes ou ele já estava cansado? Eu mesma estou destruída.

Isso chega até a ser irônico pois eu sempre reclamava que Jacob logo se cansava e não aguentava muito, agora quem depois da segunda está destruída sou eu e eu nem tô fazendo a maior parte do serviço.

— Bebe um pouco, você está suada e sem ar – Edward me estendia uma garrafa de água mineral que ele pegou do frigobar do quarto.

— Obrigada – agradeci tomando tudo em um gole, só agora percebi que estava com sede – Respira um pouco, vamos já continuar.

O olhei assustada. Meu Deus, esse homem não cansa não? Eu preciso saber qual academia ele frequenta, estou precisando. Estou aqui morrendo sem ar e ele está aí pleno respirando como se o oxigênio não estivesse escasso. Vou por a culpa na asma, é tudo minha asma querendo voltar, tenho certeza.

— Você levou mesmo a sério o que eu falei.

Ele gargalhou deitando ao meu lado.

— Eu nunca brinco quando o assunto é sexo – afirmou.

Desci o olhar para seu membro. Por Deus, já está duro e apontando para mim novamente e nós literalmente acabamos de transar.

— Me diz que isso é puro efeito de viagra – apontei para sua ereção.

Seu olhar acompanhou a direção da minha mão e em seguida voltou para meu rosto, ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho convencido no rosto.

— Não querida, é tudo eu – piscou sugestivo para mim.

Não é possível.

— Duvida? – perguntou se erguendo na cama e cobrindo meu corpo com o seu ficando por cima de mim sem apoiar o peso do seu corpo no meu.

— Acho que preciso que me mostre – provoquei.

— Temos a noite toda pra isso, mas podemos fazer isso agora também – dito isso tomou meus lábios nos seus novamente.

Tenho certeza que pela manhã eu estarei completamente destruída, andando torto e com a boa inchada, mas eu com certeza não me preocuparia com isso agora. É preocupação para outro momento.

Devorei sua boca com a mesma voracidade que ele, era um beijo feroz, recheado de provocação e excitação. Beijar Edward era completamente diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que eu já tenha beijado, não lembro um beijo de ter tantas emoções conflitantes assim e essas emoções se misturavam com as minhas. Uma hora eu queria socar a cara dele e na outra queria me jogar nele e o agarrar nem que fosse a força.

Já me sentia ficando molhada novamente, mas voltando a mim, agora era minha vez de provocar. Arranjei forças aparentemente do cu para nos girar na cama me fazendo ficar por cima, passei meus lábios por toda extensão do seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele quente inflamada pelo desejo. Adorava os gemidos que escapavam por sua garganta e quando algum ficava preso, lambia sua pele até ele gemer.

Desci os beijos e lambidas por seu peito, passando por seu estômago me demorando um pouco mais na lateral da sua cintura crispando meus dentes na pele do local. Edward suspirava forte, sabia que eu também provocava reações em seu corpo, caso contrário, ele não estaria aqui duro esperando por mim. Continuei descendo a boca por seu corpo até chegar em seu pau que parecia implorar pra ter minha boca nele.

Dei meu melhor sorriso safado para ele segurando seu membro pelo comprimento e massageando devagar. Seu pau estava inchado, pulsando de desejo em minha mão, estava louca para senti-lo em minha boca e provar novamente seu gosto. Suas mãos foram para meu cabelo dando a volta nele e os segurando em um rabo de cavalo. A pressão no aperto em meu cabelo aumentou quando o lambi desde a base até sua extensão chupando a glande e a rodeando com a língua, usei minha mão até suas bolas acariciando no mesmo ritmo que chupava seu pau, fazendo movimentos sincronizados entre minha mão e minha boca. Ele rosnou alto jogando a cabeça para trás e seus olhos fechados com força.

— Que boca gostosa como o inferno – rosnou entre dentes.

Dei um sorriso convencido com seu pau ainda em minha boca.

_'Eu sei meu querido, eu sei'_, pensei.

— Não pare... continue – sua voz não passava de um rosnado esganiçado e eu me sentia vitoriosa por conseguir provocar esse tipo de reação nele.

Intensifiquei a velocidade das carícias que fazia com a mão enquanto o colocava tanto quanto possível em minha boca e tirando em seguida, seu corpo arqueava empurrando seu membro contra meus lábios. Podia o sentir latejando em minha boca, quase chegando ao ápice do prazer, mas era minha vez de me vingar.

— Não na minha boca _querido_— imitei sua fala de mais cedo quando ele me impediu de continuar dando prazer a mim mesma, levantei aproximando meu rosto dele – Na minha boceta – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Senti quando sua pele se arrepiou. Nada me fazia sentir mais poderosa do que saber que eu também causava esse tipo de reação nele.

Edward se esticou na cama até alcançar o preservativo na cômoda ao lado da cama, rasgando a embalagem com ferocidade e a deslizando por seu membro com pressa.

— Fica de quatro aqui na cama – se ele pediu ou ordenou eu não prestei atenção, me foquei em imediatamente obedecer.

Me posicionei na cama ficando de quatro e empinei minha bunda para ele. Sua mão quente e grande acariciou minha carne para logo em seguida a espalmar em um tapa me fazendo gemer alto. Não me assustei pois internamente torcia para que isso acontecesse. Isso me dá prazer, o mundo que me julgue depois e foda-se.

Edward alinhou seu corpo em minha entrada impulsionando o quadril até estar totalmente dentro de mim, agarrei o lençol com força em minhas mãos, se o coitado do lençol tivesse voz, neste momento ele decerto estaria gritando de dor.

— Desce mais essa parte – tocou em minha costa pressionando de leve até que eu grudasse meu peito na cama – Agora empina mais a bunda – fiz como falou.

— Vem com força – praticamente implorei.

Edward tirou seu membro quase que completamente e em seguida com força e velocidade colocou tudo de novo, fazendo meu corpo quicar na cama e um grito de prazer escapar por meus lábios. Oh porra, assim mesmo. Ele continuou repetindo ele mesmo movimento e eu tinha certeza que estava à beira da insanidade pois ele estava me enlouquecendo.

Eu com certeza não subi ao céu, foi o céu quem desceu e me alcançou porque puta que pariu, não é possível que eu ainda sentisse tanto prazer assim. Eu não conseguia dizer se eu gemia baixo ou gritava, estava completamente imersa no meu próprio prazer, minha mente estava fora de órbita presa em um abismo de sensações deliciosas e excitantes. Eu não estava vendo estrelas, estava vendo a porra de uma galáxia inteira, com direito a estrelas e planetas, estava vendo a própria Via Láctea e um pouco mais.

Edward passou a estocar em mim comais força e velocidade, sem mais provocações, estava excitada demais e precisando de alívio, levei minha mão até meu clitóris o esfregando e dando atenção ao meu nervo inchado. Meus gemidos se tornaram mais constantes e mais audíveis. Já tinha tocado o foda-se a muito tempo, se iria chamar atenção dos outros hóspedes ou não, não me importava. Que a merda desse país inteiro escutasse que Edward e eu estávamos fodendo igual dois coelhos, eu não ligo.

Suas mãos deslizaram por minha costa, incendiando minha pele onde ele tocava, se arrepiando e reagindo ao seu toque. Eu sabia que eu chegaria ao orgasmo em questão de segundos, não duraria mais nada e sentia que Edward estava na mesma situação que eu.

— Edward – falei arfante – Vem rápido, eu vou gozar – pedi em um fio de voz.

Ele fez como pedi, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, impulsionando seu quadril no meu com força fazendo nossos corpos barulharem alto com o atrito.

Meu corpo foi invadido pela sensação da chegada do ápice do prazer, meu sexo pulsava pressionando o pau de Edward como se quisesse o prender ali, isso fez com que ele viesse em seguida. Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu saindo de dentro de mim em seguida e se jogando ao meu lado na cama.

— Você é gostosa como o inferno – falou ofegante, mas com certeza não tanto quanto eu.

— Eu acho que eu vou morrer – foi a única coisa que consegui falar – Se eu morrer a culpa é sua, mas antes de ser preso, fala pros meus pais que eu os amo – Edward gargalhou alto.

Também queria rir, mas se eu fizesse isso, meu oxigênio iria embora de vez e no momento eu queria manter ele bem preso aos meus pulmões.

— Acho que você me quebrou inteira – deu um tapa com toda força que meu corpo tinha no momento em seu braço quando ele riu – Para de rir, eu tô falando sério. Eu acho que eu tô mesmo toda quebrada.

— Você quer um analgésico?

— Pra que?

— Não sei, se acordar com dor amanhã, se tomar antes de dormir pode ser que acorde melhor – sugeriu.

— Acho uma boa ideia, vou querer quando for dormir – concordei.

— Certo – ele se levantou se sentando na cama em seguida e dando um tapa em minha bunda, dessa vez me surpreendi – Vem, vamos tomar banho, vamos aproveitar que a banheira é grande o suficiente para dois.

Minha boca se abriu em surpresa. Meu Deus, saciar esse homem é tarefa pro Tom Cruise porque é uma verdadeira missão impossível. Parando para avaliar esse pensamento agora, acho melhor manter pra mim mesma, soou estranho, vai que quebra o clima.

Edward estendeu as mãos para mim me ajudando a levantar. Eu estava mesmo toda quebrada. Inferno.

Antes de entrarmos no banheiro, Edward pegou para gente nos armários roupões e toalhas. Ele encheu a banheira com água quente e eu achei uma excelente ideia, ajudaria a relaxar meus músculos e dormir melhor.

— Acho que eu tenho que chamar serviço de quarto pra tocar a roupa de cama – falei enquanto Edward salpicava uns sais de banho na banheira com água – Não quero dormir na cama toda gozada – fiz uma careta.

— Você pode dormir no meu quarto.

— Não, eu prefiro pedir pra virem trocar – me apressei em falar.

Isso já estava ficando íntimo demais, vamos manter intimidade só no sexo mesmo. Claro que isso foi o que eu pensei, achei mais prudente não externalizar.

— Certo, depois vemos isso, ainda não é tão tarde assim – ele entrou na banheira e estendeu a mão para mim – Vem.

Segurei em sua mão entrando na banheira e soltando um gemido de pura satisfação quando meus músculos sentiram o calor da água e o aroma do que quer que Edward tenha salpicado na água. Eu acho que vou é por na bolsa esse sal de banho e levar embora pra Seattle.

Sentei na banheira com as costas colada no peito de Edward, ele passava a esponja de banho por meus braços, meus seios, minha barriga e minhas pernas até onde ele alcançava, a sensação era relaxante demais e ficando relaxada demais, eu acabava ficando excitada demais, ainda mais com sua mão passeando por minha pele.

— Sabe que eu nunca fiz sexo numa banheira? – falei como quem não queria nada demais.

— Já ouviu falar que pra tudo se tem uma primeira vez?

Me vire pra ele grudando meus lábios nos seus. Agora o beijo era mais calmo que os de mais cedo, já não tinha mais tantas emoções conflitantes, mas ainda assim era excitante e acolhedor. Sua mão subiu para minha nuca acariciando o local, envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços me grudando ainda mais nele.

— Acho que agora alguém aprendeu a andar sempre com camisinha – brinquei quando o vi esticando o braço para pegar o preservativo que estava ali próximo.

— Esse é um erro que eu só cometo uma vez – piscou sugestivo para mim.

_'Meu querido, esse é um erro que você não devia nem ter cometido'_, quis comentar, mas mais uma vez tive um surto de bom senso e decidi manter o pensamento apenas para mim. Assim que ele colocou o preservativo, me posicionei sentando em seu colo e enroscando as pernas em seu quadril.

Hotel de gente rica é outro mundo mesmo, a banheira é grande o suficiente para permitir isso. Se fosse a da minha casa, mal ia caber eu e ainda ia ficar apertado.

Edward se movia devagar em mim, não tinha pressa, não tinha provocação, estávamos apenas curtindo o momento e o calor do corpo um do outro.

— Péssima ideia – Edward fez uma careta após tentar chupar meu pescoço e o gosto do sal de banho estar impregnado em minha pele pois ainda não enxaguei.

Dei uma risada alta com sua careta, ele fez uma cara tão fofa que não resisti e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. Ele sorriu como resposta e circundou minha cintura com os braços continuando a se mexer dentro de mim, rebolei em seu membro querendo mais atrito. Edward massageava meus seios brincando com meus mamilos enquanto eu apertava seus ombros com força, não demorou muito para alcançarmos o prazer.

Finalizamos o banho em seguida, Edward me ajudou a secar meu cabelo e assim que eu me vesti, chamamos o serviço de quarto para trocar as roupas de cama.

— Ai meu Deus – escondi o rosto entre as mãos – Tem uma camisinha usada ali no pé da cama e acho que ela já viu, mas está ignorando – sussurrei para Edward que esticou o pescoço para ver do que eu falava.

Quando a camareira chegou, Edward ficou do lado de fora do quarto comigo e disse que iria esperar até que ela terminasse de limpar e eu fosse dormir, já que segundo ele eu o 'expulsei' do meu quarto. Não vou negar, expulsei mesmo e não me arrependo, eu gosto de ter a cama toda só pra mim e essa história de dormir de conchinha não é pra mim... a menos que seja o doutor Estranho, aí eu posso abrir uma exceção... tá bom, eu abriria exceção pro Thor e pro Homem Aranha também, mas não o novo não sou pedófila, o Homem Aranha do Tobey Maguire.

— Acho que ela acabou de achar – falou e arregalei os olhos olhando e vendo a pobre mulher com a maior cara de nojo pegar o objeto com o auxílio de um lápis e o jogar no lixo.

— Ai que vergonha – olhei ao redor em busca de uma janela para me jogar.

— Vem, enquanto ela limpa deixa eu te dar um analgésico – segurou minha mão me levando até seu quarto.

Fiquei olhando pra ele segurar minha mão com essa naturalidade, não vou negar que me incomodou, isso é pessoal demais, mas me convenci que ele apenas pegou em um lugar aleatório do meu corpo.

Ele me entregou um comprimido e uma garrafa de água em seguida, tomei o remédio e no momento só queria me jogar na cama, estava exausta, destruída e acabada, mas a camareira estava limpando devagar demais apenas para me castigar, tenho certeza.

— Ei Isabella – Edward chamou minha atenção – Está tudo bem entre nós? – perguntou preocupado.

— Como assim? – franzi o cenho confusa – Por que não estaria?

— Não sei, sabe, acabamos de transar e inclusive que fique claro, só paramos pois você está dolorida...

— Credo, você ainda aguentava mais? – perguntei assustada e ele assentiu concordando – Pelo amor de Odin, eu hein. Mas continua.

— Enfim, acabamos de transar e trabalhamos juntos, você sabe o quanto eu prezo pela nossa relação profissional, não quero que misturemos as coisas – revirei os olhos entediada.

— Mas de novo esse discurso? Troca a fita querida – bufei irritada – Eu já não falei que isso não vai afetar nossa relação no trabalho? Somos adultos, creio que ambos saibamos separar o profissional do pessoal, somos profissionais, não somos?

— Claro – concordou – Mas ainda vamos continuar transando? Porque eu realmente quero repetir isso – ele deu um sorriso safado e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

— Vamos ver Edward, vamos ver, tenho que parar pra refletir sobre sua performance de hoje – falei abrindo a porta do seu quarto e vendo que a camareira já terminara a limpeza em meu quarto e já estava se retirando.

— O que você ainda tem pra avaliar? – perguntou confuso e um pouco ofendido.

Não pude deixar de rir.

— Até mais Edward – saí de seu quarto quase correndo e fui pro meu.

Tranquei a porta, chutei meus sapatos longe e me joguei na cama aproveitando a cama quentinha, cheirosinha, com lençol recém trocado e porra, cama de hotel de gente rica é um nível a parte na escala da vida. Eu podia me casar com esse colchão e viveria feliz pra sempre com ele. Ah sim, eu com certeza viveria.

Me espreguicei na cama e me amaldiçoei por não ter pagado as luzes antes de deitar.

— Ódio – esbravejei irritada me levantando da cama.

Apaguei as luzes, peguei um edredom bem grossinho e macio e me joguei novamente na cama abraçada com o lençol. Eu estou destruída, vou é dormir que ganho mais, concluí isso ao olhar para o relógio e ver que já eram quase uma da manhã.

Fechei os olhos e deixei com que a incônscia tomasse conta de mim, tive uma noite tranquila e sem sonhos. Fui brutalmente acordada com o despertador do serviço de quarto tocando as seis da manhã novamente e hoje eu estava em estado pior que no dia anterior. Meu olho esquerdo tremeu de raiva por mais uma vez Edward solicitar a porcaria do serviço de despertador na porcaria do meu quarto.

— É, acho que eu não sou tão profissional assim – falei entre dentes levantando irritada da cama.

Espero que você seja a prova de escadas Cullen, pois na primeira que eu ver, te empurro dela. Inferno de convenção que começa palestra cedo.

O universo não me dá um segundo de sossego, mas que inferno.

**-x-**

Hmmm... parece que alguém teve uma noite quente, srrsrssrs. Como eles não vão ficar agora hein?

Comentem o que estão achando 3


	11. macumbaonline com

Oi pessoal, voltei com mais um capítulo, espero que gostem 3

**-x-**

**macumbaonline . com**

**▬ Edward ▬**

Pela manhã quando acordei e fui tomar banho, foi como se a água queimasse a pele das minhas costas e peito, quando olhei no espelho, estava coberto por marcas de unhas, não que eu me arrependa do motivo no qual essas marcas foram parar aí, mas da próxima vez, Isabella terá que se controlar mais ao usar as unhas, ela realmente fez estrago em minha pele.

**Edward Cullen**

**06:15 am**

_"Você vai descer par ao café comigo ou vai comer sozinha de novo?"_

Voltando para dez anos atrás, tive que enviar um SMS pois Isabella simplesmente faz questão de não me ter no _whatsapp_ e bom, eu não vou pedir, se ela não me deu seu número é porque ela realmente não quer, não vou forçar nada.

**Isabella Swan**

**06:17 am**

_"eu odeio vc, para de ativar o serviço de despertador no meu quarto, mas que inferno, vc não é meu pai"_

**Bella Swan**

**06:18 am**

_"e sim eu vou, odeio comer sozinha e parece que todo mundo nesse inferno fala esse idioma ridículo, mas to me arrumando"_

**Edward Cullen**

**06:19 am**

_"ok"_

Decidi ligar para Natalie para saber se ela não foi esquecida em algum lugar pelas tias. Não queria deixa-la sob os cuidados de Alice e Rosalie, mas não é como se eu tivesse muita opção, além do que, sabe Deus porque, eu confio nelas para cuidar da minha filha.

— Achei que a bonita fosse ignorar minhas ligações – falei em tom divertido assim que ela atendeu, no quinto toque – O que você estava fazendo filha?

— Oi papai – falou de modo que parecia que estava de boca cheia e engolindo em seguida – Estava aqui jantando, aqui são oito e alguma coisa da noite – explicou de boca cheia novamente.

A diferença de fuso horário entre Seattle e Helsínquia é de dez horas, então enquanto aqui era início da manhã, lá era meio de noite.

— Certo, o que você está comendo?

— Pizza.

— Você não reclamava por comer isso?

— Sim, quando eu comia todo dia era ruim, a graça de jantar pizza é quando isso não acontece todo dia. Meu corpo precisa de nutrientes e vitaminas pra crescer sabia? – falou em tom debochado, o que ela não puxou para Tanya em aparência física, infelizmente puxou na personalidade – Como meus peitos vão crescer se eu não me alimentar?

Quase engasgo com minha própria saliva.

— Filha, é cedo pra pensar nisso, seu corpo vai se desenvolver na hora certa... –

— Quero que se desenvolva agora – falou me cortando.

— Outra hora falamos sobre isso – mudei de assunto – Aliás mocinha, quando eu voltar de viagem vamos ter uma conversinha.

— Oh oh – seu tom mudou para receoso – O que quer que tenha sido, eu juro que não foi eu e se foi, eu não estava em meu melhor juízo mental, eu culpo a tia Alice, você devia ir ter uma conversinha com ela.

— Com ela e sua tia Rose também.

— Iiihh pai, a ligação tá chiando, eu tô ouvindo nada, ai... tchau – desligou.

Tirei o celular do ouvido e olhei para a tela. A filha da mãe realmente desligou na minha cara e usou uma desculpa esfarrapada?! Realmente vamos ter uma conversa quando eu voltar para Seattle.

Guardei o celular no bolso e saí do meu quarto, estava com fome e ficar aqui estava me irritando, mas ao sair, desejei ter ficado no quarto.

— Este hotel está cada vez mais mal frequentado – Alec ironizou assim que me viu.

— Sim, sua presença aqui torna tudo desagradável – respondi no mesmo tom.

Odiava como conseguia perder a compostura quando ele está por perto, mas era automático, eu não podia evitar.

— Olha Cullen, você um péssimo gosto pra tudo que está relacionado a sua vida patética e empresa falida, mas devo confessar, a única coisa boa que você conseguiu ter foi sua assistente – sorriu malicioso – Ela é uma excelente companhia.

— Devo assumir que você descobriu isso ontem quando saiu com ela? – ele não respondeu, apenas piscou sugestivo para mim e não pude evitar uma gargalhada – Depois de velho resolveu fazer papel de ridículo? Simplesmente patético – o sorriso irônico dele fraquejou por um momento, mas não se desfez.

— Aguarde e veja, Cullen – falou cheio de si e girou nos calcanhares me deixando sozinho no corredor.

Como eu disse, simplesmente patético.

Já eram seis e meia e Isabella ainda não havia saído do seu quarto, eu estava bem próximo de apenas a deixar para ir tomar café sozinha, mas da última vez que isso aconteceu ela trombou com Alec, então, apenas esperaria.

Lembrei do site que Isabella sempre fala, macumba alguma coisa, macumba online? Esse deve ser o nome. Peguei meu celular do bolso digitando o endereço, não foi difícil de achar. Assim que o site carregou, fiquei observando a interface do site, eu faria uma interface melhor. Um desenho de sapo com a boca costurada. Sério? Isso foi o melhor que os desenvolvedores conseguiram criar?

Acho que minha surpresa maior foi com a quantidade de 'macumbas' bizarras que tinham lá. Para crescer a bunda, para crescer o peito, para achar um emprego, para trazer de volta o amor, para perder o BV, para 'dar a roda'... eu estava seriamente cogitando a possibilidade de Isabella falar sobre site apenas por achar bonitinho, não acredito que ela realmente acredite nisso. Ia fechar a janela com o site quando vi uma que me chamou atenção 'Macumba para o chefe'.

Certo, minha curiosidade – e falta de bom senso – falou mais alto. Cliquei nessa aba e meu queixo foi ao chão ao ver que a maior parte das macumbas nessa sessão eram de uma usuária com _nick_ 'bellinhaswan13'.

— Só pode ser brincadeira – murmurei para mim mesmo.

Corri os olhos pelas 'macumbas' feitas por ela. Tinha de tudo, para cair de uma escada, para ser atropelado (mas não morrer pois alguém precisava pagar seu salário) por um carro, por um caminhão e até por uma moto, pra um urso me comer, pra adoecer, para ter uma intoxicação alimentar, para ter diarreia, pra voltar pro inferno, pra ficar preso no elevador, pra um disco voador me levar e me substituir por uma versão melhor, para arranjar alguém pra transar e deixa-la em paz, para broxar na hora do sexo e muitas outras.

— Vamos? – desgrudei os olhos da tela do celular ao ouvir a voz de Isabella.

— Pra broxar na hora do sexo? Sério? – falei virando a tela do celular pra ela que ao ver em qual site eu estava, arregalou os olhos, mas logo se recompôs.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando – deu de ombros.

— bellinhaswan13 – li o nome do usuário em voz alta.

— Nunca nem vi.

— Seu aniversário não é dia 13?

— Muita gente faz aniversário dia 13.

— O engraçado é que em todas essas têm meu nome – rebati.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e jogou os cabelos pra trás.

— Eu não tenho arrependimentos na minha vida – ela simplesmente se virou e foi em direção aos elevadores.

Eu ainda estava surpreso. Eu até entendia suas outras 'macumbas', mas desejar que eu broxasse na hora do sexo, aí já é demais. Durante todo o trajeto no elevador, ela fingia que não estava escutando o que eu falava e eu odiava isso com todas as minhas forças, mas não estávamos na empresa então eu não podia exigir sua atenção... e convenhamos, esse não é um assunto de trabalho.

— Ai meu Deus, aqui tem tanta coisa gostosa – ela falava empolgada enfiando diversos tipos de bolo em seu prato – Que pena que você não pode comer nada disso, sua vida deve ser cinza e triste.

— Nunca me fez falta – dei de ombros.

— Ei, você pode comer isso? – perguntou surpresa apontando para o muffin de cacau em meu prato.

— Se for como a placa diz e for sem glúten e sem lactose, então sim.

— Mas aí tem açúcar – ela parecia confusa.

— Isabella, eu sou intolerante a glúten e lactose, não sou diabético.

— Mas você disse que lactose era um açúcar.

— E é.

Ela ficou me olhando com os olhos cheios de dúvida.

— Esquece, não vou me aprofundar nisso pois tenho medo de receber uma aula de biologia aqui – continuou pegando alguns doces e enchendo seu prato – Mas lembre-se, você só tem horário livre para ir ao banheiro a noite.

— Eu creio ter decorado minha agenda, obrigado.

— Só estou tentando ajudar senhor Cullen.

— Porra – ela me chamando assim me fez recordar a noite passada quando me chamou dessa forma pedindo para que eu a fodesse. Nunca mais vou ouvir ela falar 'senhor Cullen' e não lembrar disso.

— Aconteceu algo? – perguntou sem me olhar e totalmente concentrada em encher seu prato de doces.

— Quanto de comida você ainda vai por no seu prato? – tentei mudar de assuntos.

— Quantos eu aguentar comer, pelo que eu saiba você não é meu nutricionista.

— Grossa.

— Aprendi com o melhor – ironizou.

Como minhas opções eram um tanto quanto limitadas, me servi apenas com ovos, o muffin de cacau, presunto e algumas fatias de pão que segundo a placa, eu poderia comer. Me servi com uma xícara de café preto e sem açúcar.

— Suco detox? – ironizei ao ver Isabella enchendo seu copo de um líquido verde e nada atraente.

— Sim, eu estou de dieta.

Oh sim. A quantidade absurda de doces em seu prato certamente confirma isso.

[...]

— Sério? Vamos mesmo ter que ficar o dia inteiro nessa conferência? – Isabella perguntou desanimada quando saíamos do restaurante.

— Sim. Foi pra isso que viemos – confirmei.

— Você veio pra isso, eu estou aqui forçada e não estou me divertindo em nada.

— Temos uma mesa redonda para ir agora, vão debater sobre... –

— Hey Edward – fui interrompido de falar por um Jacob sorridente que em seguida se virou para Isabella e sorriu sem graça – Oi Bella, como está?

— Eu vou indo, lhe vejo na sala onde ocorrerá a mesa redonda – Isabella se virou para mim falando sem se importar em responder a Jacob, tive que prender uma risada com isso. Apenas assenti concordando – Com licença – se retirou em seguida.

— Porra cara, você fodeu minha vida – meu colega falou assim que Isabella já estava longe o suficiente.

— Foram apenas negócios Jacob – me mantive imparcial – Você não me falou quem namorava e eu certamente não perguntei se Isabella namorava alguém, não tinha como eu saber, minha bola de cristal quebrou, não consegui adivinhar – utilizei uma frase que Isabella falara uma vez.

Confesso que é até uma frase interessante.

— É verdade – respondeu cabisbaixo – Fiquei com medo de você descobrir que eu estava saindo com sua assistente e sei lá, você tentasse sabotar de algum modo.

— Estou um pouco ofendido agora – não que seja mentira o que ele disse, mas...

— Você sabe se ela está saindo com alguém?

— Sim. Ontem a noite passamos a noite juntos fazendo as unhas e conversando sobre nossas vidas, descobri que ela é de aquário – ironizei.

O olhar de Jacob foi para minhas mãos e eu quis lhe estapear ali mesmo.

— O signo dela é virgem.

— Caguei.

— Você se importa se eu a chamar para sair? – perguntou incerto – Sabe... pra a levar pra conhecer a cidade e tudo mais?

SIM, PRA CARAMBA. Fique longe dela.

— Jacob, viemos a trabalho então durante o horário do evento, eu me importo sim, mas eu realmente não posso opinar sobre o se tempo livre após o horário que o evento encerra – apesar de me incomodar, eu tinha que manter minha postura profissional – Eu não mando em sua vida pessoal.

— Valeu cara, sabia que eu podia contar com você – agradeceu sorridente.

NÃO PODE.

— Eu não te vi ontem aqui – falei mudando de assunto.

— Minha assistente confundiu as datas e achou que o evento começava hoje, cheguei essa madrugada apenas. Nem todos tem a sorte de ter uma Bella em suas vidas.

— Certo... até mais, Jacob.

Não esperei sua resposta, apenas saí dali. O fato de eu não mandar na vida pessoal de Isabella não significa que eu não irei interferir.

[...]

— Eu arrisco dizer que mais uma vez você não parece estar prestando atenção na palestra – falei ao notar o olhar de Isabella distante.

Já passava das três da tarde e notei que desde que encontramos com Jacob, Isabella estava calada e distante, era até estranho não a ouvir falando alguma besteira.

— É que o John tá tocando pra mim – respondeu sem emoção ainda olhando para frente sem parecer realmente enxergar alguém.

Olhei para os lados totalmente confuso. De que porra ela está falando?

— Vou querer saber do que está falando?

— Quando estou entediada, um macaco tocando tambor aparece na minha mente – explicou – Normalmente isso acontece quando você começa a falar, mas desde que cheguei nessa conferência ele tem aparecido com mais frequência.

— Isso é ridículo – exclamei.

Pela primeira vez ela se virou para me olhar, seu cenho franzido de irritação e uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

— Ei, não fale do meu macaco imaginário, eu já me afeiçoei a ele. John é uma doce criatura – ralhou aborrecida.

Pra mim, ela é completamente louca.

— Certo – concordei – Deixando o "John" de lado, você bem cabisbaixa depois de encontrar com Jacob essa manhã – não queria ter que abordar esse tópico, mas ela certamente não falaria por livre e espontânea vontade.

Isabella bufou irritada e olhou pra baixo ajeitando a própria saia.

— Eu só me sinto irritada quando olho pra ele – respondeu voltando a assumir a expressão cabisbaixa em seu rosto – Eu na verdade só queria um pouco de honestidade, entende? Acho que isso não é pedir demais.

Apenas assenti concordando. Eu não tinha nada a falar, não sou do tipo que consola ou dá conselhos, apenas escuto. Continuamos em silêncio, de vez em quando olhava discretamente para ela, continuava olhando para frente sem realmente enxergar alguma coisa, em um momento a tela do celular que estava em sua mão acendeu e pude ver que Jacob havia mandado uma mensagem, ela encarou a tela por uns segundos e depois a bloqueou novamente.

— Você quer ir conhecer a cidade? – questionei quando ela desbloqueou a tela olhando novamente a notificação da mensagem.

Isabella nada respondeu, ficou me olhando por um tempo, parecia avaliar se eu falava sério.

— Tem certeza? Você o senhor 'quero assistir a todas as palestras' vai mesm... –

— Se eu parar pra refletir vamos continuar aqui mesmo – a cortei soando um pouco mais ríspido do que gostaria.

— Isso séria péssimo, seu cérebro é perturbado. Vamos – ela simplesmente levantou e saiu passando por cima das pessoas surrando um 'com licença' de vez em quando.

Que merda eu estou fazendo?

[...]

— Olha só, se o Thor, Loki e Odin não estiverem aí dentro, não tem porque eu estar aqui – Isabella reclamou quando paramos em frente à Catedral de Helsínquia.

Para mim, ela ainda é um pouco perturbada e tem uma séria e estranha obsessão com super heróis.

— Certo, vamos para outro lugar então – sugeri.

— Está louco? – sua cara de ultraje me deixou confuso, ela não tinha reclamado por estar aqui? – Tira aqui uma foto minha. Não vou perder a chance de pôr isso no instagram.

— Não sou seu fotógrafo particular – bufei irritado – Tire você mesma uma selfie e pronto.

— Para de ser ranzinza, não estávamos dando uma trégua? Eu sempre soube que seu mal humor não era falta de sexo – essa última parte saiu baixa demais e creio que ela tenha dito apenas para ela, por isso ignorei – Tira logo uma foto aqui, sua mão não vai cair.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha a olhando, ela acha mesmo que ia mandar em mim?

— Por favor? – sorriu amarelo.

Acabei concordando. Quando ela me entregou o celular, acabei não resistindo a curiosidade e arrastei para baixo a aba de notificações vendo um "podemos conversar?" como sendo a mensagem que Jacob enviara.

— Já tirou? – fui trazido de volta a realidade com a pergunta de Isabella.

Subi novamente a aba de notificações e tirei as malditas fotos enquanto ela fazia poses e fingia estar em um pole dance com as colunas da catedral. Isso era tão desrespeitoso quanto sexy.

Isabella acabou se empolgando mais que o esperado e saiu andando descontrolada pelas ruas da cidade, eu não tinha vontade e nem pique para acompanha-la, eu honestamente preferia estar sentado assistindo a palestra do que estar aqui. Por que diabos eu estou aqui mesmo? Que merda que se passou em minha mente para estar aqui?

— AI MEU DEUS – assustei-me ao ouvir o grito estridente dela – É O THOOOORRRRR E O LOKI – ela pulava empolgava indo em direção aos caras – É o melhor dia da minha vida.

Olhei na direção em que ela olhava. Na verdade, era só um cara com uma fantasia meia boca de Thor seguido por um cara com uma fantasia igualmente vagabunda de Loki. O pior de tudo é que eu sei quem é Thor e Loki. Patético.

— EDWARD VEM AQUI – vou receber ordens agora?

Não me movi, continuei lá onde estava, tenha santa paciência, as pessoas estavam olhando ela dar chilique. Os caras fantasiados que a olhavam e riam, ela ria de volta. Devo avisar que estão rindo _dela_ e não _com_ ela?

Acabei me convencendo a ir até onde ela estava, essa vergonha eu queria ver de perto.

— Tira uma foto minha com eles – novamente me entregou seu celular – Acho que eles não me entendem. Você que fala o idioma, diz que eu amo eles, que eles são meus ídolos, que eu sempre torci pelo Loki nos filmes.

— Não vou falar nada disso – neguei.

— Por favor, eu faço tudo que você quiser – implorou.

Isso poderia ser interessante. Me virei para os homens fantasiados que ela espremia em abraços e gritos, eles não estavam mais rindo. Acho que a diversão acabou pra eles quando ela bancou a Agnes* daquele filme infantil e começou a os sufocar.

— Hän on täysin hullu. Hän todella uskoo sinun olevan Loki ja Thor (Ela é completamente louca. Ela realmente acredita que vocês são o Loki e o Thor.) – falei.

Certo, agora não era justo lhe cobrar pra fazer tudo que eu quisesse, mas eu não tinha como falar nada diferente e não perderia a oportunidade.

— Voi, näen. Olemme pahoillamme, että tyttäresi on erityinen (Oh entendo. Lamentamos por sua filha ser especial.) – o Loki deformado respondeu.

Fiquei encarando os dois. Filha? Eu aparento estar tão velho assim?

— O que eles falaram? – ela perguntou após eu tirar as suas malditas fotos e ela ter se despedido dos dois.

— Acham que você é minha filha – Isabella explodiu em uma gargalhada alta – Tá rindo do que? Pareço velho por algum acaso?

— Com essa carranca que você tem estampada na cara, essa feição séria e suas roupas malditamente formais, parece sim – concordou – Mas você sobrevive. O lado positivo é que eu pelo visto pareço nova – sorriu convencida.

— E especial – retruquei.

— O que?

— Nada.

[...]

Paramos em uma feirinha de rua, Isabella olhava tudo empolgada, estava procurando lembranças para levar para os amigos e eu só queria morrer. A cada segundo me arrependia mais de ter sugerido esse passeio. Eu realmente preferia estar assistindo a palestra sobre gestão empresarial, é sempre bom se manter informado nesses assuntos.

— Você não vai levar nada pra sua filha? – Isabella perguntou quando voltou com uma sacola –literalmente– cheia de chaveiros.

— Chocolate – respondi – Ela é estranha, gosta de colecionar caixa de chocolate de outros países.

— Por que? – questionou confusa.

— Não ouviu o que eu disse? Ela é estranha.

— Seu mal humor está cortando minha vibe – rebateu irônica e isso me irritou ainda mais.

— Porque eu estou irritado por estar aqui – respondi ríspido.

Dessa vez foi intencional.

— Então volta pro hotel. Não estou te obrigando a ficar aqui, está porque quer. Vá para o inferno com seu mal humor – deu de ombros.

Ela girou nos calcanhares e se afastou indo na direção contrária. Tive que contar até dez e respirar fundo umas três vezes. Era muito fácil se estressar com Isabella.

— Como se você conseguisse se virar sozinha. Não fala o idioma – ironizei quando uns cinco passos depois a alcancei em frente a uma barraquinha de artesanatos.

— Não sou tapada quanto pensa, eu sei o nome do hotel, tenho um celular, internet e acesso ao google tradutor, cartão de crédito e alguns dólares. Não dependo de você pra absolutamente nada – mantendo os olhos nas peças que ela segurava da barraquinha, respondeu igualmente ríspida – Vocês homens tem que parar de achar que eu dependo de vocês pra alguma coisa. Não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu sou bem independente.

— Seu ídolo é o Thor – rebati – Você não tem muita moral pra falar algo.

— Meu ídolo é o Doutor Estranho – me corrigiu – Como você é o próprio capeta manifestado, o seu provavelmente é um bode.

— Você é completamente louca.

— E completamente independente. Como disse, não preciso de você pra nada, se quiser ir embora vá, nada te impede e acredite, eu impedirei menos ainda, mas se for ficar, fiquei em silêncio, sua voz está me irritando e eu estou doida pra meter minha mão na sua cara.

Não respondi nada. Não me desculparia pois não estou errado, mas também não a deixaria sozinha, ela não fala o idioma, está em outro país e como eu a trouxe, ela é minha responsabilidade. Ela continuou olhando os artesanatos da maldita barraca e parece que apenas para me irritar, estava demorando mais que o necessário. Depois as pessoas não sabem o porquê de eu ser tão mal humorado, mas não é possível, o universo parece que existe para testar minha paciência.

— Você por algum acaso pretende contrabandear chaveiros e artesanatos nativos? – questionei ao ver a quantidade absurda de itens que ela carregava consigo.

— A empresa é grande, tem muitos funcionários e diferente de você, eu não sou antissocial.

— Eu não me importo – dei de ombros.

Se não precisasse que cada um fizesse sua função, por mim poderiam todos se explodir. Ela não respondeu e eu não continuei o assunto. Eu já estava no inferno mesmo nesse mercado maldito, esperando Isabella terminar suas compras infinitas de lembranças mais infinitas ainda.

Comprei uma água, já que Isabella se recusou e foi ela mesma comprar sua água, que inclusive, foi uma cena muito engraçada de se ver pois ela gesticulava para o senhor que a atendia o que ela queria e ele não entendia bulhufas, quando em cansei da palhaçada, fui um pouco para trás dela e quando o senhor me olhou, apontei para a garrafa e sussurrei sem som um 'ela quer água' no idioma dele e foi assim que ela conseguiu sua garrafa de água. Mexia no celular enquanto Isabella olhava outras coisas, que eu tenho certeza que era apenas para me irritar, e vi que Nat havia enviando uma mensagem.

— Ai que nojo Edward – Isabella exclamou enojada quando cuspi a água que estava em minha boca nela – Está com a boca furada por algum acaso?

— Vê essa porra e pelo amor de Deus, me diz que eu estou completamente louco – com a mão trêmula, entreguei meu celular para Isabella com a janela da conversa com Natalie aberta.

Ela parou para ler a mensagem e gargalhou alto em seguida.

— Está em pleno juízo senhor Cullen. Parabéns, ganhou um genro – ironizou dando um tapinha em meu ombro.

Olhei novamente para o celular vendo a mensagem que Natalie havia enviado. Uma foto dela, com um garoto que aparentava ser uns dois anos mais velho que ela, os dois abraçados e a legenda: 'pai estou namorando, quando voltar de viagem te apresento o Matthew, você vai adorar ele'.

Sim, vou adorar quando o bastardozinho estiver com as mãos longe da minha filha.

— Relaxa Edward... –

— Ela tem dez anos – impedi que ela continuasse falando.

Isabella não parecia prestar atenção no que eu falava, ela olhava alguma coisa no celular e se controlava para não rir, em seguida me olhou e pareceu que explodiria em uma gargalhada a qualquer momento. Como eu digo, é difícil não ser grosso com as pessoas quando elas imploram por isso.

[...]

— Estamos admirando algo em especial? – questionei ao parar ao lado de Isabella.

Enquanto andávamos, ela parou em frente a um estúdio de tatuagem que tinha em uma rua.

— Eu vou fazer uma tatuagem – parecia que ela queria convencer a ela mesma – Sempre quis fazer, mas eu tenho medo de agulhas, imagino que deva doer bastante.

— É suportável – comentei, ela se virou para me olhar, parecia surpresa – Eu tenho uma – expliquei.

— Eu sei, 2009 em algarismos romanos – respondeu olhando novamente o interior do estabelecimento através do vidro, dessa vez eu quem estava surpreso, ela tinha reparado? – Já lhe vi completamente sem roupa duas vezes, eu reparei – falou ao perceber minha surpresa.

— Faz sentido. Você quer entrar?

— Sério? Achei que fosse me dar um discurso sobre tatuagens e blá, blá, blá.

— Não sou contra.

— E se a Nat quisesse fazer uma?

— Quando ela completar dezesseis, se quiser fazer eu mesmo faço questão de ir procurar um lugar com ela e a levar. Eu sou mais liberal.

— Isso vale pro novo namoradinho dela? Acho que no momento ele é o amor da vida dela – abafou uma risada e eu fechei a cara.

— Não. Ela tem dez anos, nessa idade, eu devo ser o único amor da vida dela.

— Ciumento.

— Apenas cuidadoso – dei de ombros – O que pretende tatuar?

— Uma frase.

— Onde?

— Aqui – tocou a curvatura abaixo do seu seio esquerdo.

Achei um péssimo lugar para pois ela ficaria com o seio praticamente exposto para o tatuador, mas também não cabe a mim decidir isso.

— Eu estaria ultrapassando algum limite se perguntasse qual frase?

— 'Expira, inspira, respira' – falou com a voz baixa, parecia perdida em pensamentos – Eu tenho asma, não tenho uma crise desde os dezesseis, mas... quando eu era menor, eu tinha muito dessas crises, minha mãe sempre repetia essa frase pra mim para me ajudar a controlar a respiração e não piorar. Eu ainda repito essa frase pra mim de vez em quando, quando sinto que estou ficando sem ar, ajuda a me acalmar.

Eu sei que não tinha porque eu saber disso, mas ainda assim, fiquei muito surpreso em saber. Eu já havia percebido que as vezes Isabella fica um pouco ofegante, talvez eu devesse parar de mandar ela 'buscar os documentos o mais rápido possível nem que tenha que ir de escada'. Eu com certeza repensaria esse ponto.

— Me parece uma boa escolha – concordei – Quer entrar?

— Até quero, mas eu estou com medo – mordeu o lábio nervosa.

— Você provavelmente vai ter medo pra sempre.

— Isso é alguma forma estranha de me incentivar? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e torceu a boca.

— Sim – confirmei.

— Você é péssimo incentivando alguém. Por favor, nunca escreva um livro de autoajuda.

— Obrigado, você também é ótima – ironizei.

— Quem sabe outro dia eu volte – deu de ombros – Eu quero comer. Nesse país tem pizza? Se bem que não tem graça comer pizza sozinha.

— É... normalmente as pizzas não contam muitas piadas – brinquei.

— Edward, eu não tenho nem palavras pra responder a esse seu comentário. Foi péssimo – gargalhou.

Talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco constrangido, realmente, foi péssimo e eu nem percebi que tinha falado.

— Foi intencional – menti – Que tal voltarmos e jantamos no restaurante do hotel? – propus ao observar que já estava bem tarde.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Demorou um pouco para conseguirmos um táxi, mas a viagem até o hotel foi tranquila e conseguimos evitar trânsito. Por sorte, o restaurante do hotel também não estava cheio, acho que as pessoas devem ter saído para conhecer a cidade o que era ótimo, assim não tumultuavam aqui.

— Eu me pergunto – Isabella começou a falar enquanto passava os olhos pelo cardápio – Se você ingerir algo com lactose, você vai direto pro banh... –

— Nem continua sua frase – a cortei.

Eu realmente não queria falar sobre as reações que meu estômago tem nesse tipo de situação. Não era a melhor situação do mundo.

— Ei, eu assisti _The Big Bang Theory_, eu via os comentários do Sheldon pro Leonard – falou séria.

— Eu vou querer saber o que é _The Big Bang Theory_ ou quem são Sheldon e Leonard? – perguntei e aparentemente foi apenas para ela me olhar como se eu fosse algum alienígena.

— Você nunca assistiu? – acenei negativamente com a cabeça – Mas que merda você faz da sua vida?

— Mantenho minha empresa como a melhor dos Estados Unidos, cuido da minha filha e se der tempo, durmo um pouco – ela torceu a boca e revirou os olhos com a minha resposta.

— Sabe Edward, você é muito... muito... – ela pareceu pensar em uma palavra – Por falta de palavra melhor, vou usar o termo 'sério'. Você devia se soltar mais, viver um pouco, ir pra umas baladinhas, conhecer pessoas, sorrir um pouco, assistir algumas besteiras na internet...

— Por o nome do seu chefe em um site de macumba – completei por ela que gargalhou alto.

— Você não pode provar que fui eu.

— Acho que o usuário 'bellinhaswan13' já deixou isso bem claro.

— Muita gente se chama Isabella Swan – argumentou.

— Sim, cisne é um sobrenome muito comum, tem razão – revirei os olhos – Eu ainda tenho certeza que foi você que espalhou o apelido mais famoso de todos.

— Lúcifer de olhos verdes – sorriu orgulhosa, mas logo tirou o sorriso do rosto voltando a ficar séria – Eu não, não sou tão criativa assim.

— Tá escrito na sua cara que é mentira.

— Então para de ler minha cara e para de falar cara, quem tem cara é cavalo.

— Você é meio grossa mesmo – concordei.

— Tome no seu cu – falou.

Apontei pra ela como que pra provar o que eu tinha acabado de falar, ela olhou para os lados e ao perceber que ninguém estava olhando, me mostrou o dedo médio.

— Pra quem tem medo de ser demitida, você é bem corajosa sabia?

— Sim, mas convenhamos, se você fosse me demitir, já teria feito isso há algum tempo – sorriu convencida – Eu sou meio atrapalhada, mas sou competente. Além do que, não é como se tivesse uma fila de gente disposta a trabalhar diretamente com você, eu só aceitei porque não sabia que estava vendendo minha alma pro diabo – piscou pra mim – Fiquei por conta das amizades que fiz no trabalho.

Minha vontade foi simplesmente levantar e a deixar ali sozinha, mas também não poderia dizer que o que ela falou era exatamente uma mentira. Antes de Isabella, eu tive pelo menos uns 20 assistentes, nenhum durou mais que três meses, além de toda a incompetência que vinha junto com eles, o que foi mais ou menos competente foi Daniel, mas ele simplesmente disse que não era obrigado a perder a sanidade mental e se demitiu. Falta não fez.

— Eu acho que vou de filé ao molho madeira – falou mudando totalmente de assunto – E você?

[...]

— Para de incomodar a menina Edward – Isabella me chamou atenção quando pela milésima vez liguei para Natalie, mas ela não atende ao telefone – Lá deve ser madrugada.

— O impressionante é que nem Rosalie e nem Alice atendem – ignorei completamente o que ela disse.

— Pra que toda essa vontade de ligar repetidas vezes?

— Minha filha de dez anos me manda mensagem dizendo que está namorando e você espera mesmo que eu fique tranquilo? – novamente ela prendeu uma risadinha e de novo isso me incomodou – O que você tanto ri quando eu falo sobre isso?

— Edward, ela não está namorando – a olhei sem saber no que acreditar – Ela apostou 100 dólares com a Rosalie que você ia surtar – pegou seu celular me mostrando a conversa com Nat – Ele é só um amiguinho da escola, pelo que ela conta, a garota mal chegou e já é super popular.

Respirei aliviado ao ler a mensagem, eu realmente não estava preparado pra ter que ir ameaçar um garoto de uns 12 anos.

— Acho que em breve eu terei cabelos brancos e a culpa vai ser toda dessa pirralha.

— Ela é muito bonita Edward, vai te dar o puta de um trabalho quando crescer – assenti concordando.

Eu já estava ciente disso.

— Você está com uma marca roxa no pescoço – disse ao observar uma marca que estava descoberta pela blusa.

— Ah – ela levou a mão ao pescoço e ajeitou a blusa em seguida – Meu corpo todo está marcado, alguém não sabe se controlar – falou sugestiva.

— Sabe que eu concordo? Alguém também precisa se controlar ao usar as unhas, eu estou todo arranhado – ela riu.

— Bom, isso não é nada, eu estou toda destruída, por um milagre ainda estou andando – dessa vez quem riu foi eu – Para rir, é sério, minha coxa está destruída, parece que eu passei a noite toda malhando perna ou fazendo agachamento.

— De certa forma foi quase isso – ri – Mas se você quiser um relaxante muscular eu tenho – ofereci.

— O pior é que eu quero – concordou – Engraçado, eu passei o dia inteiro querendo meter a mão na sua cara porque porra, você me irritou pra caramba e passou o dia sendo um pé no saco, mas eu já estou começando a ficar excitada só por lembrar de ontem – ela se reclinou na cadeira se ajeitando e voltou a me olhar – Eu estava precisando transar, já estava ficando estressada e entrando em abstinência.

Devia comentar que essa falta de pudor dela em falar sobre sexo estava me excitando?

— Nós podemos repetir a noite de ontem, eu estou completamente livre – sugeri.

Eu realmente não tinha oposição nenhuma a repetir a noite passada. O sexo foi incrível.

Isabella me encarou com os olhos crispados, parecia estar pensando em algo, como se pesasse os prós e contras. Ficou um tempo em silêncio apenas me olhando, eu também não falava nada, apenas mantive meu sorriso sugestivo no rosto.

— Certo – concordou por fim – Mas se vamos repetir isso, temos que estabelecer algumas regras.

— Está tentando me conquistar, Swan? – brinquei – Sabe o quanto eu _adoro_ uma regra e uma formalidade. Se pedir pra oficializar um contrato te peço em casamento.

— Mantenha seus pedidos de casamento bem longe de mim – sorriu irônica.

— Quais suas regras? – fui direto ao assunto.

— Primeiro de tudo, vamos deixar _bem claro_ que tudo isso tanto para mim quanto pra você é baseado nas três palavrinhas mágicas e poderosas.

— Eu te amo? – perguntei irônico.

Ela não esperava que eu fosse falar isso, esperava? Isabella revirou os olhos e bufou irritada.

— É só sexo – suspirei aliviado quando ela respondeu – Eu não te amo, na verdade, a maior parte do tempo possuo planos de te envenenar aos poucos colocando veneno de rato no seu café, mas isso não vem ao caso – completou ao ver a surpresa estampada em meu rosto – Segundo, vamos manter isso apenas entre nós. Não preciso de ninguém falando que eu só tenho um emprego por estar dando pro meu chefe.

— Eu realmente não tenho planos de mudar nossa relação profissional no ambiente de trabalho, então tenha isso em mente.

— Ótimo, mas saiba que seu café sempre pode vir com cuspe e talvez o cuspe nem seja meu v sorriu convencida.

— Se você colocar cuspe de outra pessoa, realmente vai estar demitida – falei sério, mas ela riu.

— Você não teria como saber, não tem câmeras nos banheiros – piscou pra mim.

— Continue com suas regras – pedi irritado.

— Certo... o que mais... ah sim. Como foi dito, nossa relação profissional ainda será a mesma, então na empresa me trate como sempre tratou e por favor, nada de repetir aquele dia que você se convidou pra almoçar comigo. Ou eu almoço com meus amigos ou sozinha, eu já olho demais pra sua cara pra querer olhar no meu horário de folga também.

— Como eu amo sua sinceridade, Isabella.

— Voltando a deixar claro, meu horário de expediente é zona totalmente proibida.

— Essa parte já ficou bem clara – falei.

— Tá... hmm... Como eu falei, é só sexo, então não temos nenhum tipo de compromisso, então sem cobranças, mas ainda assim, seremos exclusivos.

— Seja mais clara, Isabella, isso me soa como compromisso.

— Camisinhas me deixam assada e convenhamos, você tem um puta fôlego – ri de sua fala – Vamos fazer exames e cada um terá a cópia desses exames, eu já voltei a tomar pílulas, além do que, prefiro sexo sem camisinha, mas para que isso funcione, ambos não devemos ser promíscuos e ter vários parceiros – explicou – Mas se você for querer ter mais parceiros me avise pois daí mantemos a camisinha.

— Eu prefiro sem, então concordo com esses seus termos – aceitei.

Eu não possuía planos de ter outros parceiros e não sou fã número um de camisinhas.

— Certo, então esclarecendo, nosso trabalho e horário de expediente permanece como uma zona neutra, faremos exames apesar de que eu estou limpa e creio que você também, mas é como dizem, o seguro morreu de velho e o prevenido até hoje vive. Não temos nenhum tipo de compromisso, mas seremos exclusivos e o mais importante de tudo, só vamos transar quando eu quiser.

— Por que quando você quiser?

— Você que quer transar comigo, não o contrário – sorriu vitoriosa.

Eu não estou em posição para reclamar, então apenas concordei.

— Certo, mas com relação a essa dos exames, eu estou limpo, faremos apenas para desencargo de consciência... sua. Mas percebe que é um pouco tarde para isso?

— Por que? – perguntou confusa.

— Fizemos sexo oral, eu gozei na sua boca e você na minha, entende o que eu quero dizer?

— Ah... verdade – pareceu pensar – Então que bom que a empresa nos obriga a fazer exames a cada seis meses.

— Ideia minha – me vangloriei.

— Óbvio que foi – revirou os olhos – Apesar de ter feito esses exames há dois meses, faremos de novo.

É necessário que eu fale que em meu caso é desnecessário pois fizemos os exames há pouco tempo e eu estou há quatro meses sem sexo? Bom, depois de ontem não mais, mas bem... é desnecessário sim.

— Espera... você possui planos de me processar? Por que eu realmente acho que não vou poder fazer muita coisa se você me processar por assédio sexual – perguntei preocupado.

Esse é um assunto que realmente me preocupa.

— Claro que não né Edward – revirou os olhos – Estou fazendo isso por vontade própria, não se preocupe com relação a isso.

— Apenas querendo esclarecer – falei.

Enquanto finalizávamos nossas refeições, continuamos acertando os detalhes de como faríamos isso dar certo sem que afetasse nossa vida profissional. Após o jantar, voltamos para nossos quartos, Isabella alegou estar exausta e precisar descansar e bom, já que concordei, agora dependo da vontade dela para transar.

— Ah, agora você já pode me chamar de Bella – falou quando saímos do elevador e paramos em frente ao seu quarto que era antes do meu.

— Uau, que honra – ironizei.

— Você parece leite coalhado de tão azedo, sabia?

— Obrigado pelo elogio – ela revirou os olhos – Olha, pelo menos uma das suas macumbas no site deu certo... uma parte dela.

— Não vejo nenhum urso te comendo.

— 'Arranjar alguém pra transar e me deixar em paz', a primeira parte se realizou.

— Parece que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro – falou fazendo uma careta que me fez rir.

— Ei Bella – fomos interrompidos por Jacob que brotou no chão ali onde estávamos – Estive te procurando desde cedo, podemos conversar? – se virou para mim – E aí Edward – me cumprimentou e eu apenas sorri de volta, ele se virou pra ela novamente – Então Bella, podemos conversar?

— Com licença – me retirei dali.

Tinha que me lembrar que como ela disse, não temos nenhum compromisso, então vou contar com a palavra dela sobre sermos exclusivos como garantia que ela não irá transar com Jacob hoje.

Acho que pelo, visto o próximo usuário a colocar alguns nomes no macumbaonline . com serei eu.

**-x-**

Temos um Edward com ciúmes? Pelo visto temos sim, rsrsrsrs.

Comentem, digam o que estão achando da fic 3

Caso tenham twitter, me companhem por lá para mais novidades sobre a fic, meu user: **winterdxs**


	12. Lúcifer também era um anjo

**Me empolguei e decidi postar mais um por hoje, rsrsrs e se eu me empolgar mais, eu ainda posto outro, kkk.**

**Espero que gostem 3**

**-x-**

**Lúcifer também era um anjo**

**▬ Bella ▬**

Fiquei olhando Edward nos dar as costas e caminhar até sua suíte. Após ele bater a porta – com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário – Jacob se virou para mim novamente, eu mantive minha melhor cara de tédio.

— Então, podemos conversar? – perguntou.

— Tá mais pra um monólogo – falei sem vontade – Eu não tenho nada a falar, então seria... –

— Por favor – pediu me interrompendo de continuar falando – Apenas me me deixe falar, sim?

— Tá – concordei.

Abri a porta da minha suíte e entrei dando passagem para que Jacob fizesse o mesmo, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e eu chutei meus sapatos para longe. Ah sim, ficar descalça é uma delícia, só perde para a sensação de liberar meus peitos da prisão que é o sutiã, mas deixarei isso para quando Jacob sair daqui. Me joguei na cama e fiquei olhando para ele, é bom que ele comece logo a falar, eu já estou ficando irritada.

— Bella, querida – ele foi se aproximando mas eu fiz uma careta que o impediu de continuar – Eu sei que você está chateada comigo, mas tenta entender meu lado, eu mal te conhecia, não sabia se você iria querer se aproximar de mim por mim ou pela posição que ocupo na empresa do meu pai, mas depois eu te conheci...

Ele continuou falando, mas eu fiquei entediada, então parei de prestar atenção, estava me perguntando se ia demorar muito pra John aparecer e animar meu dia tocando um tamborzinho. Enquanto ele não aparecia, repassei meu jantar de mais cedo com Edward, eu tinha mesmo concordado em transar com ele? Deixa-me reformular, tínhamos mesmo feito um acordo pra isso? Estou quase me sentindo em cinquenta tons de cinza, mas nesse caso, eu seria o Christian Gray, então... isso fazia do Edward a Anastasia Steele? Sabe, ele tá merecendo mesmo umas boas chicotadas na costa pra deixar de graça pro meu lado.

Claro que mais cedo quando ele sugeriu que tornássemos constante nossos 'encontros sexuais' como eu decidi chamar, fiquei nervosa em ele recursar meus termos, sendo sincera, eu também queria e muito continuar transando com ele, o cara é quase um deus do sexo de tão bom de cama que é, mas sabe como é homem, se você demonstrar um pouco mais de interesse eles já querem se sentir os donos da situação, então tive que deixar ele acreditar que só ele estava interessado.

Acabei de me dar conta que substituí Jacob pelo meu chefe, transaremos só no sábado também? Se bem que do jeito que o homem tem fôlego, ele ia é me arrebentar inteira se fizermos isso mais vezes... quero.

Hmm... temos que pensar melhor, ainda não definimos dias, mas já que nossa rotina de trabalho não será afetada, creio que só teremos sexta, sábado e domingo para transar se for considerar que de segunda a quinta fazemos hora extra. Tenho que montar uma planilha mental de como será o desempenho dele durante isso, tenho que comparar, se bem que no momento, meu único padrão de referência é o Jacob, mas ele foi desbancado no primeiro oral que Edward fez em mim, então...

Ih alá, o John voltou, já que ele está aqui, vou aproveitar a batida do tambor pra testar algo que eu sempre quis.

Quantos carneiros eu consigo contar antes de perceberem que eu não estou prestando atenção na conversa? O máximo de carneiros que eu já consegui foram sete, quando eu ia contar o oitavo Edward gritou comigo e me mandou prestar atenção pois o que fazíamos era importante, eu sei que era, mas fazer o balanço geral da empresa estava me entediando. Preenchi dois formulários errados naquele dia, ouvi alguns gritos, mas logo corrigi e ainda fiz melhor do que meu chefe tinha feito... bons tempos.

Vamos lá, será que eu chego a dez carneirinhos?

Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, ter carneirinhos, quatro carneirinhos, cinco carneirinhos, seis carneirinhos, sete carneirinhos, oito carneirinhos, nove carneirinhos...

— Bella? – a voz de Jacob me sugou de volta para a realidade – Você está me escutando?

Ah poxa, lá se foram John e os carneiros.

— Na verdade não – falei triste por não cumprir minha meta de dez carneiros – O assunto não era do meu interesse. Você me pediu pra te deixar falar e deixei, não disse que ia prestar atenção.

— Zero filtros como sempre – ele bufou baixando a cabeça, respirou fundo e em seguida levantou a cabeça novamente para me olhar – Eu estou aqui abrindo meu coração pra você e você não está nem prestando atenção.

— Não – respondi simplesmente.

Me ajeitei na cama ficando de peito pra cima, cabeça pra baixo e levantei as pernas apoiando-as na cabeceira da cama. Será que meu sangue vai todo pra cabeça se eu ficar nessa posição?

— Eu já sei o que você ia dizer – continuei falando – Blá blá blá eu sinto muito, blá blá blá eu precisava saber se podia confiar em você, blá blá blá eu estou muito arrependido, blá blá blá me dê mais uma chance, podemos tentar de novo, blá blá blá não foi tão grave assim... estou certa?

— Tem certeza que você não estava mesmo me ouvindo? – riu sem graça

— Sim, mas sabe como é, desculpas esfarrapadas tem sempre o mesmo conjunto de palavras, quando percebi que você não ia inovar no roteiro, parei de prestar atenção.

— Poxa meu amor, tenta entender, você tinha que me dar provas que merecia minha confiança – falou com a voz manhosa.

Se meu sangue não tinha ido todo pra minha cabeça comigo deitada de cabeça pra baixo, com certeza foi todo agora. Eu já não enxergava mais as cores, eu via tudo vermelho. Levantei da cama sentindo meu rosto quente graças ao meu sangue fervendo pela raiva que me consumia.

— Primeiro de tudo, a confiança que eu tinha te dado pra me chamar de meu amor eu retirei então pra você é Isabella – apontei o dedo na cara dele – Segundo de tudo, se enxerga seu entojado, não sou eu que tinha que dar prova de confiança nenhuma e sim você, quem aqui mentiu por omissão foi você. Não me vem com essa de tentar jogar nada pra cima de mim não, está me ouvindo? Quem aqui deu prova de falhas de caráter foi você, pegue suas palavras e enfie no cu, vá pro inferno, não quero mais olhar pra essa sua cara ridícula de filhinho de papai. Sai daqui – exclamei irritada.

— Mas Bella eu... –

— SAI CARALHO – gritei irritada – Se não for sair eu juro que pego cada um dos meus sapatos e atiro em você até sair daqui.

— Não banque a louca, vamos conversar.

O vermelho evoluiu pra roxo. Já que eu estou 'bancando a louca', vou dar motivos pra ele achar isso. Peguei meus sapatos que estavam no chão e atirei nele com toda a força que eu tinha em mim, do primeiro ele desviou, mas do segundo não.

— Para com isso Bella – pediu se encolhendo quando um terceiro sapato foi em direção a ele.

— Sai da merda desse quarto agora – falei entre dentes – E é bom que você não se atreva mais a olhar na minha cara ou se aproximar de mim porque senão eu juro que rasgo minhas roupas e grito que você está tentando me agarrar a força – ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados em surpresa – Já que me chamou de louca, vou te dar motivos pra isso. Se atreva a chegar perto de mim de novo.

— Bella meu amor – ele tentou se aproximar novamente.

— SOCORROOOOOOO – gritei abrindo os botões da blusa que eu usava.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem – levantou os braços em rendição – Parei.

— Sai daqui – apontei para a porta.

Jacob tentou argumentar novamente, mas eu ameacei gritar de novo e isso pareceu o convencer a me deixar em paz. Mas é cada uma que eu sou obrigada a aturar nessa vida. Onde já se viu 'eu ter que provar que merecia a confiança dele'? se ele queria ficar perto de mim, ele que lutasse por isso. Agora se ele tentar lutar eu dou um jeito de quebrar a cara dele.

Bufei irritada ao ter que ir eu mesma catar meus sapatos que estavam espalhados pelo quarto. Ele ainda me dá trabalho, que absurdo.

Fui até o banheiro encher a banheira pois depois dessa raiva, eu merecia um banho quente. Salpiquei na água alguns sais de banho que tinha disponíveis e talvez eu tenha colocado uns dois na minha bolsa... ou três.

Fechei meus olhos para aproveitar a sensação da água quente relaxando meus músculos, eu poderia viver nesse hotel pra sempre... desde que a empresa continuasse pagando, caso contrário eu me contento em levar alguns sais de banho na bolsa. Após o banho coloquei uma roupa confortável para dormir e me deitei na cama.

Fiquei encarando o telefone que conectava o quarto com a recepção... um sorriso travesso se formou no meu rosto, isso jovens, é a vida mandando eu me vingar.

— Boa noite – cumprimentei a recepcionista assim que fui atendida – Aqui quem fala é Isabella Swan, sou assistente do senhor Edward Cullen, ele pediu para que eu solicitasse serviço de despertador, poderiam ativar o despertador do quarto dele às quatro da manhã?

_— Claro senhorita Swan_— a moça do outro lado da linha respondeu – _Poderia me informar o número do quarto do senhor Cullen?_

— 7084, por favor, pontualmente as quatro da manhã. É realmente muito importante.

— _Certo, pode deixar, o despertador do seu quarto será pontualmente ativado_.

— Obrigada querida, você salvou o emprego de alguém – agradeci e desliguei em seguida após falar que não precisava de mais nada.

Agora eu durmo plena.

[...]

— Só posso estar no inferno – esbravejei irritada ao ouvir baterem em minha porta.

Peguei meu celular em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama e olhei no relógio. 4:07 da manhã. Só pode ser castigo. Tentei ignorar as batidas na porta, mas depois de um tempo ficou um pouco difícil. Levantei irritada indo até a porta e dando de cara com um Edward de calça de moletom cinza, descalço, camisa branca e cabelos selvagens apontando para todas as direções. Ele me olhava como se fosse me matar a qualquer instante.

Tentei buscar em minha mente o que eu tinha feito de errado, aí lembrei que coloquei seu despertador para um pouco mais cedo. Mordi a parte interna das minhas bochechas para prender uma risada e tentei fazer minha melhor cara de indignada.

— Mas que porra quer aqui uma hora dessas Edward? – tentei fazer voz de irritada, mas acabei rindo um pouco – Meu expediente só começa as sete, vai dormir – tentei fechar a porta, mas ele me impediu.

— Sério Isabella? – falou sarcástico – Ativar o despertador do meu quarto para as quatro da manhã? Quantos anos você tem? 12?

— Mentalmente sim, agora com licença – tentei novamente fechar a porta, mas fui impedida de novo.

— Qual o seu problema?

— Você me acorda as seis – rebati

— Você só pode estar me sacaneando – respirou fundo – Te acordo as seis pra você estar pronta as sete pois acho que ainda não se acostumou com a diferença do fuso horário, não pra implicar com você, sua tapada.

Hm... ele falando assim, agora eu ter posto seu despertador as quatro foi uma atitude bem idiota mesmo.

— Eu não me arrependo de nada – claro que eu não daria o braço a torcer – Quando sair, por favor feche a porta – simplesmente lhe dei as costas e voltei para minha cama.

O que ele faria eu não sei, mas eu ainda tentaria dormir.

[...]

Eu já estava farta dessa cidade, dessa convenção maldita e ter que ficar o tempo todo insistindo que Jacob tinha que ficar longe de mim era irritante, por sorte este era o último dia dessa semana maldita e amanhã à noite eu já voltaria para casa. Chegaria em Seattle sábado a tarde então ainda teria tempo para descansar antes de voltar para minha rotina de trabalho.

— Por que escolhe cursar administração? – questionei meu chefe enquanto tomávamos café.

Eu definitivamente sentiria falta do café da manhã desse hotel.

— Eu sempre quis assumir os negócios da família – respondeu após tomar um gole do seu café – Por que a pergunta?

— Só curiosidade. Estávamos em silêncio e o silêncio me incomoda.

— É perceptível, você sempre fala demais – ele riu e minha vontade foi lhe chutar por debaixo da mesa – Mas e você, por que administração?

Mordi o lábio me perguntando se devia contar, optei por não contar. Eu considerava um pouco pessoal demais e não estávamos nesse nível de intimidade.

— Edward, para de ser fofo – falei na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

— Fofo? – me olhou com o cenho franzido e confusão estampada em seu semblante.

— É. Fofoqueiro.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu gargalhei da cara que ele fez.

— Eu já quero ir embora sabia? – falei cutucando minha comida – Eu já estou ficando deprimida em ficar aqui, estou entediada como o inferno e por incrível que pareça, estou com saudade da minha rotina na empresa, dos amigos e de sentar numa rodinha e falar mal do chef... – me interrompi ao perceber que estava falando demais.

Edward me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Do chefe, no caso eu? – apesar de ter sido uma pergunta, mas pareceu uma afirmação.

— Eu nunca disse isso, você que está pondo palavras em minha boca, que fique claro – me defendi.

— Por que essa revolta toda comigo? Eu sou uma boa pessoa, sou praticamente um anjo.

Por que toda essa revolta? Ele quer que eu exponha os motivos por ordem cronológica ou ordem de prioridade?

— Lúcifer também era um anjo – respondi – E sério, você é o próprio lúcifer manifestado. Sorrir de vez em quando e dar bom dia não mata, sabia?

— Eu dou bom dia – o olhei cética – Mentalmente.

— A máquina que lê o pensamento das pessoas quebrou, que pena, não conseguimos ouvir seu bom dia e por isso sua morte é muito bem planejada – ironizei.

— Planejam minha morte? – perguntou surpreso – Por favor, me diz que isso é apenas força de expressão.

— Na verdade, também, mas as vezes é meio difícil não pensar em de fato... –

— Edward? – fomos interrompidos por uma ruiva que parou ao nosso lado sorrindo e olhando para o meu chefe – Estou a semana inteira nessa convenção e achei que não fosse encontrar você por aqui – falou animadinha demais.

Edward olhou para ela com o cenho franzido e pareceu não a conhecer, mas depois sua expressão suavizou em um sorriso de exibir os dentes. São _besties_ agora é?!

— Glenda – falou animadinho demais se levantando para cumprimenta-la em um abraço, que ela logo aproveitou pra alisar as costas dele. Oferecida – Não reconheci você, está diferente.

— Mudei o cabelo, gostou? – falou passando a mão no seu cabelo irritantemente ruivo.

— Está bonito, combinou com você – respondeu educadinho até demais.

Eu vou vomitar.

Parei para observar a mulher. Ruiva ferrugem – no ponto pra distribuir tétano para as pessoas–, alta, cabelo liso e cumprido, olhos castanhos em um estranho tom de dourado ou âmbar – pra mim é lente porque convenhamos, não é natural –, magra, elegantemente vestida e tenho certeza que os peitos dela são silicone. Não é possível que sejam grandes, redondos, duros e firmes assim naturalmente.

Apenas ignorei a ceninha dos dois e a demonstração de afeto e simpatia – que eu nem sabia que existia– do meu chefe, continuei comendo e aproveitando para enfiar garfadas e mais garfadas de bolo de chocolate em minha boca.

— Permita-me apressar essa é Isabella Swan, minha assistente – apontou para mim.

Ao ouvir meu nome, levantei a cabeça e me arrependi das garfadas de bolo assim que vi os dois me observarem. Eu estava com tanta comida na boca que estava parecendo o Kiko com as bochechas cheias. Sorri amarelo, mas acho que devia ter um bolo nos meus dentes pois ambos me olharam com certo nojo. Oi azar tudo bem? Aparece mais vezes querido.

— Prazer – a tal ruiva tétano tentou soar educada, mas a cara de nojo dela estava evidente demais.

— Isabella, essa é Glenda Hale, diretora de arte da Silver Têxtil de Seattle – Edward a apresentou a mim, mas diferente dela, ele disfarçou melhor a cara de cu por eu estar com a boca cheia –até demais– de comida.

Tomei meu suco para ajudar a engolir tudo, quase me engasgo, mas consegui engolir.

— Prazer – falei sem vontade levantando para a cumprimentar.

A ruiva tétano me olhou dos pés a cabeça me avaliando e deu seu melhor sorriso de desprezo como quem pensa 'não é competição'. Eu fiz minha melhor cara de 'tome no se cu'.

— Então Edward – ela se virou para ele novamente – Não tenho te visto essa semana aqui pelo hotel, achei que fosse te ver mais. Não me diga que ficou enfurnado nas palestras e não saiu para aproveitar a cidade.

Foi exatamente o que ele fez colega.

— Vim a trabalho Glenda, você sabe como eu sou – respondeu educado.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo hein – a distribuidora de tétano gratuito riu tocando o braço dele. Eu claro ignorei e me sentei continuando a dar atenção a minha comida – Já que não nos encontramos aqui, deveríamos marcar de sair quando voltarmos pra Seattle, sem tudo é trabalho Edward. Você vai acabar surtando se não sair para se divertir.

— Minha agenda está um pouco apertada no momento, Nat está morando comigo novamente – respondeu educadinho demais.

Custa ele ser educado assim com o pessoal da empresa também? Filho da puta.

— Ah – a ruiva respondeu dando um sorrisinho mais falso que o cabelo dela – Achei que ela estivesse com a mãe – torceu a boca.

Se ela falar mão da filhinha do demo eu juro que ponho laxante na bebida dela. Da Nat quem fala mal sou eu.

— Graças a Deus não – Edward riu – Você já tomou café? Gostaria de se sentar conosco?

MEU CU COM 10 QUILOS DE AREIA.

— Imagina, não quero incomodar querido – FALSAAAAAA

— Não incomoda, não é Isabella?

VAI DAR MEIA HORA DE CU, EDWARD!

— Claro que não – forcei educação.

— Então eu fico – a falsiane sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Meu Deus, cadê o Alec ou o Jacob quando se precisa?

Os dois conversavam animados. A tal glande, glenda, grenda sabe se lá o nome da mulher, tinha sobre sua cabeça um letreiro neon piscante escrito 'ME COME EDWARD PELO AMOR DE DEUS'. Eu conseguiria disfarçar melhor que ela. Achei feio, mas o sonso a minha frente fingia que não via que a mulher estava dando o maior mole pra ele.

Eu já estava de fora da conversa mesmo e peguei meu celular, entrando no meu site favorito: macumbaonline . com. eu como a boa usuária _premium_ que eu sou tinha que fazer minha visita diária. Decidi que ia fazer uma nova macumba. Fiz uma pra ruiva tétano para que o cabelo dela caísse e uma para que meu chefe broxasse na hora do sexo.

'Thor por favor, mas se for comigo deixa o homem funcionar', completei mentalmente. Não podia por isso no site, vai que meu chefe entra de novo pra olhar no site? Eu pelo menos posso dizer que sempre fiz isso e é força do hábito, mas se ponho um negócio desses, aí eu me complico.

**Edward Cullen**

**06:43 am**

_"É feio ficar no celular quando estão conversando na mesa"_

Me surpreendi ao ver o SMS do meu chefe. Levantei o olhar e ele me olhava com repreensão. Olhei melhor no relógio... hm... meu expediente ainda não começou. Vou ignorar. Sai do celular você então, a 'visita' é sua.

Continuei no macumbaonline . com e decidi se deveria fazer mais algumas pro meu chefe, quais eu faria? Será que aqui tem ursos pra comer ele?

**Edward Cullen**

**06:44 am**

_"Você já foi mais educada, Isabella"_

'Vai-te pra merda', pensei. Agora pronto. Vou ficar sendo monitorada por celular pelo meu chefe. Por isso eu não tenho ele no _whatsapp_. Por culpa dele tenho dois números, um que é pra ele me encher o saco e outro que é onde eu sou livre e ele não tem o número. Minha sanidade mental agradece.

**Edward Cullen**

**06:45 am**

_"Vai mesmo ficar me ignorando?"_

Tudo bem, era infantilidade da minha parte, já estava digitando uma resposta, mas antes que eu apertasse em enviar, a mulher a nossa mesa abre a boca e sou obrigada a mais uma vez, ouvir sua voz nojenta.

— Poderíamos sair essa noite para beber – sugeriu, eu permaneci com o olhar grudado na tela do celular – Será nossa última noite em Helsínquia, vamos sair com o pessoal, o que acha?

— Acho uma boa ideia, Glenda – concordou com a voz toda doce e educadinha.

É. Eu vou ignorar ele sim. Apaguei a mensagem de resposta que eu tinha digitado e continuei fazendo algumas macumbas pelo celular.

Viva a internet

[...]

Após o café da manhã totalmente irritante com a voz de taquara rachada vulgo glande, eu ignorei completamente o meu chefe. Acompanhei ele nas palestras malditas que fui obrigada a ir, nas mesas redondas malditas e estava tudo tão ruim que até o John me abandonou. Aquele macaco maldito, eu dou carinho, amor e afeto a ele e é assim que o infeliz me agradece. Vou mentalmente bater nele com o tambor mental quando ele decidir aparecer de novo. Ódio.

Tudo ficou pior quando na última palestra antes do almoço, encontramos a tal glande de novo. Tá, eu sei que o nome dela é Glenda, mas vou chamar de glande do mesmo jeito, é mais divertido. Gente, a mulher parece um carrapato, ela se grudou no Edward de uma forma que olha. Puta que pariu, oh mulherzinha chata, minha vontade é segurar ela pelo ombro e falar 'amada, disfarça que tá feio'.

— Você está bem? – ouvi a voz de Edward próxima ao meu ouvido – Você não está com uma cara muito boa.

Magina amigo, tô aqui adorando ser vela pro casalzinho aí. Amei, se quiserem até tiro uma foto.

— Só estou entediada – dei de ombros.

Infelizmente não podia mandar ele ir à merda e me deixar em paz pois a carrapato tetânica estava por perto e não ia ficar muito legal se eu fosse mal criada com meu chefe. Uma coisa era eu ser assim quando estávamos só eu e ele, outra era quando tinha outras pessoas perto. Por favor, eu tenho bom senso.

— É impossível se entediar aqui – a intrometida se meteu na conversa – Os assuntos são muito atuais e interessantes, mas eu entendo, como não lhe diz respeito então deve ser chato mesmo, como é assistente não precisa por isso em prática – falou irônica – Até te invejo sabia?

Meter ou não meter a mão na cara dessa mulher?

— Isso foi deselegante, Glenda – Edward a repreendeu.

— Oh, perdoe-me – a fingida se fez de arrependida – Não quis ofender, peço perdão se fui rude, não foi realmente minha intenção. Você pode me perdoar, Isabella?

— Não – respondi sem pensar, mas já que falei, não voltaria atrás – Com licença, vou ao banheiro.

Sorri, mas acho que saiu uma careta. Foda-se.

Fui até o banheiro e fiquei ali me olhando no espelho. Deus, como eu queria ir embora, eu só queria estar em minha mesa, rodando na minha cadeira como se não houvesse amanhã. Passei um pouco de água em meu pescoço e passaria no rosto também, mas ia borrar minha maquiagem e se borrasse eu não ia estar nem aí e ia sair parecendo o coringa mesmo e foda-se, então optei por manter meu rosto como estava.

Saí do banheiro quando percebi que estava tempo demais lá parada em frente ao espelho, o fato de minha barriga ter roncado alto colaborou e muito. Eu com certeza ia atrás de algo para comer, se bem que já estava no horário do almoço, iria almoçar.

— Falei que o café não havia feito mal a ela, Edward – porra, mal saí e já tenho que aturar a carrapato ruiva de novo.

Querida, se você quer me constranger, tem que fazer melhor que isso. Você está falando com a pessoa que olha na cara do chefe e diz que estava com diarreia, acha mesmo que isso é suficiente para me constranger? Eu faço isso melhor que você carrapato portador de tétano.

— Até fez mal, mas está tudo sob controle – sorri cínica pra ela que desfez o sorriso.

— Está se sentindo mal? – Edward se afastou da carrapato, que fez uma careta nada amigável, e eu resolvi me aproveitar da raiva dela.

— Bom, um pouco, mas eu sobrevivo, pode deixar _senhor Cullen_— usei uma entonação diferente nessa última parte.

Edward prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Eu já tinha percebido que o chamar assim depois que transamos tinha mexido com ele, então eu ia mexer mais um pouco.

— Viu Edward? Nada com o que se preocupar, não é mesmo Isabella? – eu vou dar na cara dessa mulher, alguém me segura.

— Correto – concordei – Bom, vou aproveitar que é horário do almoço e acho que vou passar no meu quarto um pouco, mas tarde lhe encontro para a palestras das 14h, tudo bem pra você, _senhor Cullen_?

— Claro querida, está tudo certo, descanse um pouco viu? Acho que vai te fazer bem umas horinhas de descanso – a glande tentou parecer educada, mas pareceu mais é aliviada por eu os deixar a sós.

Porra, é de fazer o cu cair da bunda. Virou minha chefe agora querida? Se enxergue piranha ruiva.

— Com licença – sorri e me afastei dali logo em seguida.

Me joguei em minha cama assim que cheguei no quarto. Eu hein, que zé povinho mais aleatório. Fechei os olhos por cinco minutinhos e quando vi já se passavam das 14:30 e eu já tinha 5 ligações perdidas do meu chefe. Acho que encrencada estou. Fazer a sonsa e dizer que sentei no fundo do auditório ou mentir? Ah, uma mentirinha a mais nunca matou ninguém.

**Bella Swan**

**14:47 pm**

_"acho que não estou muito bem, se importa se eu não descer?"_

Ele ainda perguntou se eu queria que ele viesse ou algo assim, mas eu apenas recusei, tirei minha roupa e aproveitei para fazer a única coisa razoável que se tinha para fazer naquele momento: dormir até o cu rachar.

Acordei de novo e já estava escuro, aproveitaria de novo enquanto ainda tenho essa delícia de banheira para mim, preparei mais um banho quente para mim e me despi entrando na banheira. Coloquei uma música relaxante para tocar e fiquei fuçando a vida dos outros no _instagram_. Aparentemente Nat agora é líder de torcida e quer fazer uma surpresa pro pai, mas aproveitou que ele não tem _instagram_ e já postou várias fotos com o uniforme dela. Ficou uma graça. Dá até vontade de chutar de tão fofa que ficou.

Uma mensagem de Edward chegou e eu me perguntei se abria ou não a mensagem, mas daí lembrei que por SMS não dá pra ver se a pessoa viu ou não a mensagem então fui ler o que ele tinha mandado.

**Edward Cullen**

**19:23 pm**

_"Alguns empresários querem comemorar o fim do evento indo a um bar aqui próximo, não gostaria de se juntar a nós?"_

Claro que sim, adoraria servir de vela pra você e a transmissora de tétano. É tudo o que eu quero fazer na minha última noite nessa cidade maldita. Espero nunca mais voltar pra Finlândia.

**Bella Swan**

**19:25 pm**

_"ate queria, mas agora estou nua em uma banheira"_

Confesso que mandei de propósito. Dependendo da resposta dele, espero que ele e a glande se explodam e que ele broxe em todas as vezes.

**Edward Cullen**

**19:26 pm**

_"Isso por acaso foi um convite?"_

**Bella Swan**

**19:26 pm**

_"não, mas se você quiser vir eu ainda estou nua"_

**Edward Cullen**

**19:27 pm**

_"em cinco minutos chego ai"_

Sorri com a sua resposta. Bella 1 x Transmissora de tétano 0. Chora mais Ariel falsificada.

[...]

— Esses seus cinco minutos é furada – reclamei ao abrir a porta para Edward que chegou dez minutos depois.

— Tive dificuldade de me livrar de algumas pessoas, aparentemente queriam muito me levar para um bar – ele riu baixo.

Tive que morder a língua pra não perguntar se a Maria Madalena moderna era uma dessas 'pessoas'. Apenas demonstrei todo o desinteresse que eu sentia com isso.

— Ótimo, vem enquanto a água ainda está quente – segurei sua mão o guiando até o banheiro, me virei para ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – E eu também – pisquei pra ele apenas para o provocar.

Em silêncio Edward me seguiu até o banheiro e assim que chegamos, ele me segurou pela cintura erguendo meu corpo e colando sua boca na minha, tenho que confessar, qualquer coisa sexual que envolvia esse homem, ele sabia fazer com maestria.

Edward me beijava fervorosamente, sua mão foi até o nó do roupão que eu usava o abrindo em seguida e o deslizando por meu braço me deixando completamente despida. A forma como ele olhava me corpo era sexy e cheia de luxúria, eu adorava esse olhar, me fazia sentir o mulherão da porra que eu sou e sendo honesta, eu não aceito menos do que isso. Se for pra o cara não me fazer sentir assim, nem vale a pena. Minhas mãos foram pra sua gravata afrouxando o nó até a retirar completamente. Eu já estava despida, mas também queria que Edward estivesse despido, era um pecado cobrir o corpo desse homem.

Agora eu vou apelar para o superior do Thor, Odin por favor, lembra quando eu falei sobre meu chefe broxar? Essa não é a hora, por favor.

Só fiquei satisfeita quando ambos estávamos nus, eu mesma não tenho problema nenhum com nudez, inclusive amo e me sinto muito confortável em estar sem roupa. Edward apenas se abaixou para pegar o preservativo em sua carteira, ponderei bem sobre a conversa que tivemos essa semana, a empresa nos obrigava a fazer exames constantes, ele estava limpo e eu também, eu já estava tomando minhas pílulas regularmente, combinamos em sermos exclusivos, íamos transar na banheira, então... por que não?

— Você está limpo não está? – ele me olhou confuso por um momento – Digo, de DST's.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma doença, Isabella – falou com a voz ríspida, talvez ele tenha ficado um pouco ofendido.

— Ótimo, eu também e eu tomo pílula – ele me olhou como se não entendesse o que eu queria dizer – E sabe, nós vamos transar na água...

Ele pareceu entender e largou o preservativo no chão. Edward sorriu malicioso para mim e segurou minha mão me levando até a banheira. Ele entrou primeiro se sentando e me ajudou a entrar em seguida, eu fiquei por cima sentada em seu colo.

Uni minha boca a dele novamente, deixei minhas mãos se perderem em seus cabelos quando senti a textura dos seus lábios quente nos meus. Um gemido reprimido escapou por minha garganta quando ele sugou minha língua, uma de suas mãos que estavam em minha coxa por baixo da água subiu pela lateral do meu corpo, com a ponto dos dedos delineou meu seio me fazendo suspirar alto, para por fim, fechar sua mão em um aperto forte o suficiente para me arrancar um gemido mas não forte o suficiente para machucar.

Quando a circulação de ar por meus pulmões se fez necessário, separei nossas bocas, mas não o abandonei totalmente, passei a lamber e mordiscar sua orelha, Edward arfava pesadamente e isso mostrava o quanto ele apreciava a carícia. Desci a boca para seu pescoço roçando meus lábios em sua barba rala.

Edward infiltrou a mão em meu cabelo da nuca puxando um pouco para trás deixando meu pescoço exposto para ele onde distribuiu beijos por toda extensão até chegar aos meus seios. Notei o quão sedente por ele eu estava e não aguentando mais esperar, me levantei apoiando meus joelhos na banheira e segurei seu membro o alinhando até minha entrada, sentei nele sem muita cerimônia até o sentir me preencher totalmente.

Era diferente o sentir sem a camisinha, por muitos motivos eu sempre preferi sexo sem camisinha, o principal motivo era por o látex me deixar assada depois, mas agora, meu motivo principal vai ser outro, o novo motivo será: puro prazer. Edward gemeu alto agarrando meu quadril com força quando sentei nele, meu gemido se misturou ao dele quando me mexi em cima dele em busca de mais contato.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seu ombro para me dar sustentação para poder me mexer, apesar de estar totalmente imersa por uma onda de prazer que dominava meu corpo, eu sentia que essa estava diferente da primeira vez que transamos, eu estava sentindo algo diferente e não sabia ao certo dizer o que era.

Tudo que eu focalizava era os olhos escurecidos de Edward ao me olhar e um sorriso de canto de boca que dançava em seus lábios, a forma como ele me olhava era diferente, seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente e algo de errado com certeza não estava certo, mas eu nunca fui de me preocupar muito e sempre deixar pra me preocupar depois, então não é agora que eu me preocuparia.

As mãos grandes e firmes de Edward seguravam meu quadril com firmeza enquanto ele impulsionava seu quadril contra o meu estocando fundo em mim. Joguei minha cabeça para trás totalmente entregue quando o senti com o polegar tocar meu clítoris em movimentos circulares, eu sabia que não duraria muito. O beijei novamente, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e sugando sua língua com urgência, era como se eu precisasse desse beijo e precisasse sentir que ele sentia o mesmo.

Edward intensificou seus movimentos me fazendo chegar ao clímax, ele veio em seguida após mais algumas investidas. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, acho que estava impregnado no ambiente que hoje era diferente das outra vez, o motivo não sei, mas não quero descobrir agora. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura me puxando para perto de si em um abraço. Fiquei ali esperando até que minha respiração voltasse ao normal pois eu era a que sempre parecia que ia morrer sem ar.

— Você está bem? – Edward perguntou após um tempo em silêncio, apenas maneei a cabeça em um aceno positivo permanecendo na posição em que estava – Tem certeza? Eu sempre acho que você vai morrer depois que transamos – riu.

— Eu vou sobreviver – respondi e respirei fundo mais uma vez antes de levantar da banheira recebendo um olhar confuso dele – Vem, agora vamos fazer isso de novo mais algumas vezes, mas dessa vez no quarto.

[...]

— Bella? – Edward me chamou enquanto eu vestia meu _baby doll._

— Hun?

— Você ficou com ciúmes da Glenda hoje?

— Nem por um segundo – me apressei em responder – Por que ficaria? – parei para o olhar.

— Não sei, você estava estranha... – sua voz morreu no final da frase.

— Você estava lá, viu como ela foi bem filha da puta, fiquei com raiva e quis meter a mão na cara dela, mas só – estendi minha toalha no banheiro.

Edward que terminara de vestir sua roupa deitou em minha cama. Fiquei apenas olhando o abuso.

Era só o que faltava, além de achar que euzinha fiquei com ciúmes dele ainda se sente no direito de deitar em minha cama.

— Hoje ela estava escrotinha mesmo – concordou – Normalmente ela não age assim, irritou até a mim.

— Imagino que sim – me deitei na cama ao seu lado – Você foi ótimo hoje, mas agora você já pode voltar para o seu quarto – sorri o mais educada que consegui.

— Sério? Você está mesmo me expulsando? – perguntou incrédulo.

Mas com certeza não mais incrédulo que eu.

— O que? Não achou que fôssemos dormir de conchinha, achou? – arqueei uma sobrancelha o olhando – Esqueceu das nossas três palavrinhas mágicas? – ele respirou fundo se sentando na cama.

— Não, não esqueci – se levantou logo em seguida pegando sua carteira e celular – Boa noite, Isabella.

— Boa noite Edward – o acompanhei até a porta – Amanhã nosso voo é as 15h, não esqueça, o _check out_ no hotel é ao meio dia, favor não se atrase, eu quero muito ir embora daqui, passei a semana tendo raiva.

— Não vou me atrasar.

— Certo, até amanhã – sorri mais uma vez e fechei a porta.

O que? Ele não achava que eu ia dar beijinho e me despedir toda derretida, achava? Se ele achou isso, ele que tire o pocotozinho dele da chuva pois não vai rolar. Mantenho firme nossa ideia das três palavrinhas mágicas: 'É SÓ SEXO'. É bom que _ele_ entenda isso e mantenha isso em mente.

[...]

Aproveitei que tinha dormido a tarde toda e fiquei a noite anterior toda arrumando minhas coisas e me certificando que não havia esquecido nada pelo hotel, dormi um pouco tarde, mas não afetou meu bom sono. Pela manhã, Edward e eu tomamos café e foi bem mais silencioso do que nossas manhãs habituais, ele não parecia muito disposto a falar e eu mesma não iria insistir pra nada. A única coisa na qual estou disposta é a implorar pelo meu emprego, o resto é resto.

Fizemos o _check out_ e pegamos um táxi em seguida para que pudéssemos chegar com folga no aeroporto.

— Você está me escutando? – a voz de Edward me chamou atenção quando chegamos ao aeroporto.

— Ah não, desculpe, John estava me fazendo companhia – respondi com um pouco de honestidade demais.

Ele olhou ao redor e em seguida me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

— O que?

— O meu macaco de estimação imaginário que fica na minha cabeça tocando tambor pra me distrair quando fico entediada.

— Pois diga ao seu macaco que ele está proibido de aparecer enquanto você estiver em horário de expediente – falou ríspido até demais.

Apenas assenti concordando.

— Claro. O que o senhor havia dito? – assumi minha postura profissional.

Pelo visto hoje estávamos em um dia que meu chefe era apenas meu chefe e não meu chefe amiguinho que transa comigo de vez em quando.

— O voo de volta, pelo amor de Deus me diga que não comprou na classe econômica? Eu não estou disposto a passar a mesma raiva da vind... –

— É classe executiva – o interrompi – O trajeto irá durar 17h, faremos uma escala de seis horas em Londres e de lá, voaremos de volta para Seattle.

— Certo. Qual o meu assento? – não respondi, apenas lhe entreguei sua passagem, ele olhou conferindo para ver se estava tudo certo – Qual o seu assento?

— O voo de volta estava bem cheio, só consegui assento ao seu lado, nem na classe econômica consegui pra mim – respondi meio incerta.

Ele parecia que queria ficar distante. Edward apenas me olhou avaliativo e se virou indo em direção ao setor de despache para despachar sua bagagem. Lá vamos nós de novo. O anjo dos infernos vulgo Lúcifer está de volta galera. Acariciei minha testa como se pudesse tocar em meu doce macaquinho imaginário.

— Não fica assim John, ele é assim com todo mundo – o consolei – Não é nada pessoal, lembra que eu te amo e isso que importa.

Fui despachar minha mala em seguida, me mantendo a uma boa e segura distância do meu chefe uma coisa é ele gritando comigo na empresa, outra coisa é ele gritando comigo em público no meio de um aeroporto. Se ele faz isso eu não ia ter outra ação, ia meter a mão na cara bonitinha dele e isso poderia me trazer sérios problemas, tipo eu ficar desempregava e ser enterrada como indigente após vender meu corpo e não conseguir dinheiro suficiente para comprar um túmulo decente.

Mas eu já sei o que está acontecendo aqui, a mulher do demônio, a tal Lilith está querendo me desafiar, mana... fica com seu homem pra você, só por favor, me garanta uma viagem de volta tranquila e sem problemas que você pode ter seu homem todo pra você de novo, sua demônia psicopata imaginária do caramba.

— Oi Bella – a Lilith quer mesmo me foder, percebi isso quando na filha para o embarque Jacob tem a coragem de me cumprimentar.

— Oi – respondi seca e voltei a olhar pra frente.

— Ainda chateada?

— Ainda sendo um babaca? – devolvi com minha voz carregada em ironia.

— Edward – só pode ser brincadeira, levantei a cabeça apenas para ver a ruiva distribuidora de tétano sorrindo empolgada pra ele – Que surpresa boa, não sabia que iríamos todos juntos no mesmo voo – se ela sorrir mais a cara rasga.

Só então olhei e vi que Jacob estava na mesma fila de embarque que eu estava e a ruiva ferrugem do satanás também estava na mesma fila – furando na minha frente inclusive – que eu.

— Não me diz que você vai nesse voo – apesar de saber a resposta, perguntei a Jacob do mesmo jeito.

— Poltrona A17 – respondeu orgulhoso.

Estava pronta pra reclamar mas vi Alec na mesma fila que estávamos.

Porra Lilith, quer me foder enfia o dedo no meu cu. Isso só pode ser é brincadeira.


	13. Barganhando com o diabo (parte 1)

**Não me controlei, tive que postar mais um. Me julga Brasil, rsrsrsrs.**

**-x-**

**Barganhando com o diabo (parte 1)**

**▬ Bella ▬**

Que a filha da puta da Lilith pegou carona com o universo e o Thanos deu uma ajudinha eu já pude perceber. Porra, precisava mesmo estar todo mundo no mesmo voo?! Jacob tentava falar comigo, mas eu ignorava, estava aqui remoendo minha revolta.

Tentei raciocinar melhor. Vamos lá, Alec é de Nova Iorque, se ele vai conosco, provavelmente ele pegará uma conexão diferente quando chegar em Londres pois lá, pegaremos um voo direto para Seattle e não faria sentido ele ir pra Seattle e de lá ir pra Nova Iorque, a menos que ele tivesse comprado uma passagem baratinha...

— Então Bella – Jake atrapalhou minha linha de raciocínio com dando um dos seus sorrisos que antes eu achava bonito e agora acho irritante – Qual seu assento?

— Para caralho – ralhei – Está atrapalhando meus pensamentos, me deixa. Não percebeu que estou te ignorando?

Se ele respondeu ou não, não sei, não prestei atenção. Voltei para o que eu pensava anteriormente... ah sim. Eu, Edward, a ruiva ferrugem e Jacob iremos para Seattle, então... bom, não faz muita diferença se Alec vai ou não a viagem toda conosco já que mais duas pessoas igualmente irritantes também vão, então... é isso aí.

(Não tão) discretamente, desviei o olhar para onde Edward estava, a ruiva distribuidora de tétano falava sem parar e já deu um jeito de ficar enganchada no braço dele e eu estava vendo a hora que ela ia escalar o braço dele e agarrar ele a força aqui mesmo. Edward estava com a maior cara de quem estava putasso e eu me pergunto o porquê disso. Gente, o homem transou ontem, não é possível que alguém que transa constantemente esteja com tanto mal humor assim, mas talvez seja a presença dessa entojada perto dele. Eu também ficaria putassa.

Percebi que azar de pobre é pouco quando já dentro do avião vi que a classe executiva era bem diferente da econômica. Enquanto na classe econômica cada fileira contava com quatro poltronas, na classe executiva eram apenas duas, ou seja, eu e Edward iríamos um do ladinho do outro em um negócio que era basicamente um mini quarto e as poltronas viravam uma cama. Tá... a ida pra Londres não seria grande coisa pois era apenas três horas de viagem e ainda era dia, o problema é a volta para Seattle que seria umas 12h de viagem, pela madrugada e bom, pelo visto iríamos dormir 'juntinhos' afinal de contas. Que ódio.

— Se eu soubesse que seria tão confortável assim, a ida também teria sido classe executiva – falei para mim mesma enquanto me dava ao luxo de me acomodar em minha poltrona/cama.

— Inclusive, você terá sérios problemas se fizer isso de novo – me assustei ao ouvir a voz de Edward atrás de mim – Nunca mais compre minhas passagens em classe econômica. Não foi engraçado Isabella – prendi o riso ao ver que ele estava mesmo me brigando.

Mas ainda estava irritada por ele se meter no meu monólogo.

— Desculpe – falei mordendo a parte interna das minhas bochechas.

Eu queria rir, mas também não queria ouvir uns gritos.

— Seu fã clube não parece contente por eu estar aqui – comentei ao ver algumas poltronas depois Glenda nos olhando com a maior cara de cu – Quer que eu troque de lugar com ela?

Claro que o estressadinho ia me ignorar e fingir que não ouviu nada. Óbvio já que esse pelo visto é o passa tempo favorito do filho da puta. Ele se limitou a se acomodar no assento dele, colocar seus fones de ouvido e fingir que eu não estava ali. Que delícia.

Falar nisso, como assim o lúcifer ouve música? Que tipo de coisa ele escuta? O grito das almas que ele atormenta? Me parece algo que ele ouviria...

— Olá Isabella – a voz irritante da glande se fez presente, respirei fundo antes de me virar pra ela – Se importa se trocarmos de lugar? Eu gostaria de conversar uns assuntos importante com Edward, é rapidinho, juro pra você – falou com falsa inocência.

EU ME IMPORTO PRA CARALHO SUA FILHA DA PUTA.

Esperei pra ver se Edward falaria alguma coisa, mas ele apenas ficou me olhando com cara de tacho. Não vai falar nada? Sério mesmo? Então tome no cu seu covarde.

— Claro – concordei movida pela raiva – Apenas para eu não ficar em pé no meio do avião, onde está seu assento?

— Ao lado do Alec, ali na frente – apontou para o lugar onde eu já podia ver a cabeleira castanha do lúcifer de olhos azuis de Nova Iorque.

Olhei mais uma vez para Edward e ele estava de cabeça baixa. Espero que você se exploda em um milhão de pedacinhos, seu inútil. Sorri para a cabeça enferrujada e fui sentar ao lado de Alec que me olhou com um grande sorriso.

— Olá, Bella – cumprimentou educado.

— Oi Alec, tudo bem? – devolvi a mesma educação.

Se ele disser um 'melhor agora' eu cuspo na água dele.

— Estou bem – sorriu – Trocou de lugar com a Glenda? – assenti concordando – Não lhe julgo, não deve ser muito agradável viajar ao lado do seu chefe, Edward consegue ser bem desagradável quando quer – alfinetou.

Eu até iria discordar e defender o ruivo dos infernos, mas Alec estava lambuzado de razão e Edward não merecia que eu o defendesse. Ele e a enferrujada se merecem mesmo. Ou talvez eu devesse mijar nele pra demarcar território. Vou fazer isso, mas vou jogar suco de abacaxi que também é amarelo.

— Isso é verdade – concordei – Mas agora já tem outra pessoa para aguentar as crises de mau humor dele. Azar da Glenda – ironizei.

Alec apenas riu concordando e em seguida me ofereceu algo para beber. Lembrei o que Edward falara sobre champanhe na classe executiva e essa foi exatamente minha escolha de bebida. Sabe-se lá quando eu teria outra oportunidade dessas na vida de novo.

**▬ Edward ▬**

Ignorar Glenda era realmente fácil, difícil era ignorar as risadas que Bella dava enquanto conversava com Alec. Desde quando Alec virou uma pessoa engraçada a ponto de fazer Bella rir? Ele deve mesmo ser hilário já que ela nunca ri, pelo menos não quando está comigo. Eu tentava não me ater a isso, mas de vez em quando meus olhos vagavam para onde eles estavam. Merda de cabine privativa, eu não conseguia ver o que eles faziam, apenas suas cabeças.

Talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco mais irritado que o de costume por Isabella ter me expulsado de seu quarto na noite anterior, eu ia sair, não precisava me expulsar. Por conta disso, talvez eu tenha a tratado de forma um pouco... fria. Mas convenhamos, esse é meu jeito e não é como se ela esperasse que eu agisse de outra forma. O avião decolou e eu ainda não havia prestado atenção em nada do que Glenda falava ao meu lado.

Quando éramos mais jovens, na faculdade antes de eu conhecer Tanya, tive um pequeno envolvimento com Glenda, transávamos algumas vezes, mas era só. Uns três anos atrás passamos mais uma noite juntos, mas desde lá nossa relação não tem sido nada além de profissional. Ela é bonita e até pouco tempo atrás ainda estaria na lista das mulheres com atributos que me atraem, mas agora, eu estou meio que em outra vibe, não sei ao certo qual é, mas com certeza Glenda não está envolvida.

De vez em quando sorria para ela apenas para fingir que prestava atenção. Quando o sinal luminoso indicando que deveríamos permanecer sentados e com o cinto afivelado se apagou, não contente em Alec rondar Isabella, Jacob também se aproximou de onde eles estavam e ficou lá do lado deles em pé e interagindo com eles até o momento em que ele sentou no assento que Isabella estava. Minha vontade foi ir até lá e a arrastar de volta para o seu assento, mas me controlei.

Pelo amor de Deus, a garota já está em sua terceira taça de champanhe. Ela está planejando ficar bêbada no voo por acaso?

— E então, o que acha? – desviei o olhar de onde Isabella estava para olhar para Glenda que me olhava com expectativa e ansiedade.

— Perdão, não ouvi o que disse – tentei soar educado – Poderia repetir?

— Estava falando que poderíamos jantar qualquer dia desses, poderíamos relembrar os velhos tempos de quando éramos amigos – falou sugestiva.

Tive que morder a língua para não dar uma resposta malcriada. Meu humor ficou ainda pior quando ouvi gargalhadas de Jacob, Alec e Isabella. Inferno. Ainda tinha que lembrar que Glenda é importante em uma das empresas na qual temos contrato direto.

— Vamos ver – me esforcei para ser o mais educado possível – Como disse, Nat está morando comigo novamente. Meu tempo está bem escasso entre a empresa e minha filha. Durantes as noites costumo a ajudar no dever de casa e assistir os antigos episódios de Hannah Montana com ela, é algo nosso sagrado de todo dia.

— Ah verdade, a Natalie... – ela nem tentou disfarçar seu desgosto por comentar sobre Nat.

Glenda e Tanya não costumavam se dar bem, trocam farpas até hoje e creio que por Nat ser filha de Tanya, isso faz com que ela tenha certa antipatia pela minha filha e bom, se alguém não gosta da minha filha, eu automaticamente crio desprezo pela pessoa que é o que estou sentindo agora por Glenda.

O voo até Londres foi um inferno e pelo visto apenas para mim que tive que aturar Glenda falando o trajeto todo e não pude fazer nada com relação a súbita amizade entre Bella, Alec e Jacob, que inclusive, parecia badaladíssima. Após descermos do avião para a escala de seis horas em Londres, procurei por Isabella no saguão do aeroporto mas não a encontrei, se ela estiver com Jacob eu vou ficar bem puto. Aproveitei quando Glenda disse que iria ao banheiro e pediu para eu espera-la, concordei, mas no momento que ela entrou saí de perto.

Aproveitei para ligar para Natalie, ela reclamou por eu ligar durante a madrugada. Havia esquecido que Londres estava oito horas a frente de Seattle, então, enquanto aqui ainda era quase sete da note, lá eram quase três da manhã, mas ela ainda conversou comigo até adormecer no telefone e me deixar falando sozinho.

Fui procurar novamente por Isabella, devo confessar que a hipótese de ela estar com Jacob não me agradava e me deixava bem ranzinza. Ao passar por frente de uma das lojas do aeroporto, vi algo que me fez lembrar de Isabella. Era um macaco de pelúcia que segurava em suas mãos um pequeno tambor. Balancei a cabeça me recusando a acreditar que faria isso, mas fui até a loja e pedi para embalar o maldito macaco para presente. Eu só posso estar com algum tipo de dano cerebral mesmo

[...]

— Ei Isabella – toquei em seu ombro para chamar sua atenção já que ela estava de costas para mim.

— Aaaaah – ela sobressaltou assustada.

Ela segurava alguma bebida em suas mãos e no susto, amassou o copo em suas mãos fazendo com que o líquido no copo fosse parar em sua blusa. Prendi o riso, eu meio que gostava de ver o sofrimento alheio.

— Ah poxa – falou triste puxando sua blusa molhada que estava colada ao seu corpo – Minha mala está despachada, vou ter que comprar uma blusa agora – ela me olhou irritada – Você está me devendo um frappuccino de morango.

— Vem, vamos te arranjar outra bebida – a chamei.

— Vou primeiro atrás de uma loja procurar outra camisa, essa está estragada no momento, aliás, obrigada por isso – falou irônica.

Ela saiu andando sem esperar por uma resposta minha. Era engraçado porque ela achava que estava andando de forma furiosa, mas como ela é pequena e suas pernas são curtas, a cena apenas é cômica. Segui Isabella até uma loja onde ela olhou algumas camisas e reclamou do preço de todas, me ofereci para pagar, mas ela recusou, então apenas a ouvi reclamar como a moeda inglesa é mais cara que o dólar e o quanto ela gastaria por conta da conversão.

— Você é muito dramática, foi apenas uma blusa, nem foi tão caro – comentei enquanto esperávamos nossos pedidos.

Fomos até uma Starbucks e comprei um café preto sem açúcar para mim e Isabella pediu a bebida na qual ela bebia anteriormente.

— Com licença senhor 'eu nasci em berço de ouro', diferente de você, meu dinheiro é suado sabia?! Eu passo muita raiva para ter cada centavo, minha alma nem me pertence mais – revirei os olhos para ela.

— Eu vou ignorar o que você falou pois do contrário teremos uma discussão bem acalorada aqui – ela deu de ombros. Peguei a sacola com o maldito macaco de pelúcia e lhe entreguei – Interprete isso como um pedido de desculpas por eu ter sido um tanto quanto rude hoje.

— Você por algum acaso está tentando me comprar? – estreitou os olhos para mim – Saiba que você não pode me comprar e se fosse pedir desculpa por cada grosseria, você ia ficar pobre e ainda não iria ser suficiente.

— Se você falar demais eu vou apenas jogar isso fora – já estava começando a me irritar.

— Joga, eu não ligo – deu de ombros.

— Tá bom – peguei a sacola de volta e já estava me levantando para de fato jogar no lixo quando ela segurou meu braço.

— Espera, a curiosidade falou mais alto, me dá isso aqui – ela pegou a sacola da minha mão – Mas saiba que você não me compra com isso.

Não respondi nada, ela basicamente destruiu a sacola ao abrir e eu me questionei o motivo de tanta agressividade com a pobre da embalagem. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em surpresa ao ver o conteúdo do pacote.

— Eu estava enganada, eu me vendo fácil, muito fácil – ela abriu um largo sorriso sem tirar os olhos do macaco de pelúcia ridiculamente ridículo – Meu Deus, é o John materializado. Eu sabia que você era real meu bebê – acariciou a cabeça do bicho beijando em seguida.

Fiquei sem palavras olhando a cena enquanto ela abraçava o animal de pelúcia. Acho que eu devia ter deixado o maldito animal na loja. Observei ela voltar a alisar o bicho para em seguida o por na bolsa, mas com a cabeça para fora.

— Ele precisa respirar se não morre – respondeu ao ver meu olhar questionador.

— Ok – não adianta argumentar com gente doida.

Isabella tomava sua bebida animada, ela tirou a tampa para raspar o chantilly mas acabou com a boca suja, não consegui prender o riso ao ver que ela estava toda lambuzada.

— To contando alguma piada por acaso? – grossa como sempre, perguntou ao me ver rindo.

Me inclinei sobre a mesa esticando a mão e limpando seu rosto em seguida.

— Você está suja – expliquei, ela olhou pra baixo tentando enxergar, mas não conseguiu... óbvio – Mas continua suja.

Me inclinei ainda mais sobre a mesa aproximando meu rosto do seu, beijei o canto da sua boca passando a língua por seu lábio inferior em seguida. Ela não se mexeu, mas pude sentir sua respiração pesada. Delineei seu lábio com meu polegar para por fim me afastar voltando ao meu lugar.

— Agora está limpa – pisquei pra ela.

— Abusado – tentou parecer irritada, mas o sorriso que ela tentava prender estava evidente demais para me fazer acreditar em sua irritação.

Conseguimos manter uma conversa agradável... na medida do possível. Isabella é tão cabeça dura quanto eu, então, de vez em quando trocávamos algumas farpas, mas nada fora do comum. Por incrível que pareça, apesar de esperarmos por seis horas até nossa próxima conexão, não foi tão demorado quanto eu achei que seria. Tirando as vezes que eu tive que me esconder de Glenda, estava sem paciência para ela.

Não pudemos deixar o aeroporto pois o tempo era limitado e poderíamos perder o voo, mas ainda sim foi um tempo bem agradável. Agradeci por Glenda não ter me encontrado durante esse período, apenas a encontrei novamente no avião que nos levaria até Seattle, ela tentou trocar de lugar com Isabella novamente, mas eu disse que tínhamos assunto de trabalho a tratar durante o trajeto e apesar de ela não ter ficado muito contente com isso, concordou.

— Ah, eu não quero falar de trabalho – Isabella reclamou assim que Glenda voltou para o seu assento – Olha como tá gostosinho ficar aqui – demonstrou reclinando seu assento até que ele ficasse na posição horizontal e se deitou nele – Pra que estragar falando de trabalho? Vamos falar de pôneis e arco íris... ou se pegar, isso também serve.

— A última ideia é tentadora – ri – Mas só falei isso para Glenda não sentar aqui. No primeiro voo foram as três horas mais longas de toda minha vida, ela não parava de falar – Isabella riu ao meu lado.

— Eu achei o primeiro voo bem agradável.

Se eu estivesse rindo, meu sorriso com certeza tinha morrido na hora. Claro que ela achou agradável, porque a presença de Alec e Jacob era realmente muito agradável. Consegui perceber isso através da forma como ela ria alto com eles enquanto se entupia de champanhe. Revirei os olhos com o pensamento. O voo pra ela deve ter sido agradabilíssimo.

[...]

— Não consigo dormir e estou entediada – falou após um longo período em silêncio.

Já estávamos com pouco mais que três horas de voo, a viagem ainda seria longa. As luzes do avião já estavam desligadas e eu mexia em meu celular deitado em minha poltrona ao seu lado.

— Quer conversar? – sugeri bloqueando a tela do celular e me virando para a olhar.

— Sobre o que? – franziu o cenho confusa – Eu não tenho nada pra perguntar.

— Então vamos falar sobre o motivo pra você ter escolhido cursar administração – ela me olhou surpresa – Fiquei curioso. Você desconversou e não quis contar, o que me fez descartar a possibilidade de esse ter sido 'o que deu pra cursar', então... algum motivo em especial?

— Você é observador e fofo demais pro meu gosto, Cullen.

— Se você me chamar de fofoqueiro de novo eu vou ficar com raiva.

— Mas você é – riu – Mas tá bom, eu vou te contar um segredo – falou em tom de voz baixo.

Me aproximei mais dela até ficarmos bem próximos. Fiquei esperando-a falar, mas ela continuou em silêncio por alguns minutos e isso acabou me irritando.

— Fala logo Isabella – disse impaciente.

— Para de ser afobado, estava ponderando se devia ou não falar – revirei os olhos pra ela – Eu sei cozinhar, mas minha maior especialidade são os doces.

— Acho que um pouco mais de informação vai ser útil.

— Eu sempre quis ter minha própria confeitaria, desde pequena – suspirou nostálgica – Então eu achei que se eu dia eu realizasse esse sonho, seria bom eu saber como administrar meu pequeno negócio, por isso fiz administração.

Me virei deitando de lado e apoiando a cabeça no braço para a olhar melhor, com isso, ficamos ainda próximos a ponto de sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Surpreendendo a mim, não fiquei incomodado com a proximidade, pelo contrário, fiquei extremamente confortável com isso, tão confortável que minha mão livre foi parar em sua cintura por baixo do lençol que dividíamos. Ela não pareceu se importar e eu não tirei a mão dali.

— Se você queria ter sua confeitaria, por que foi trabalhar na minha empresa? – questionei curioso – Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro.

Infiltrei minha mão por debaixo de sua blusa sentindo sua pele quente se arrepiar ao meu toque. Isso era algo que definitivamente me agradava. Acariciei sua cintura fazendo círculos com o polegar, ela sorriu fraco e respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Porque apenas querer não paga as contas. Eu tinha acabado de me formar, estava desempregada e não era contratada por nenhuma empresa, um belo dia Jane me ligou me chamando para uma entrevista de emprego e eu aceitei. Precisava de um teto pra morar e comida para me alimentar. Depois eu apenas... deixei isso de lado – deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

— E você desistiu da sua confeitaria?

— Claro que não. Eu tenho uma no celular, todo dia eu alimento meus clientes – sorriu, mas eu a olhei sério, ela percebeu e suspirou alto – Não sei, apenas deixei em _stand by_, digamos assim. É complicado começar algo do zero e eu já tenho um emprego que paga bem, não se mexe em time que está ganhando.

— Entendo – concordei – Por um lado, devo confessar, estou super aliviado por pensar assim, eu realmente não sei o que faria dos meus dias se você não trabalhasse comigo. Você organiza cada segundo do meu dia, me da uma força do caramba com a empresa e lida bem com meu humor, não estou disposto a abrir mão disso, mas a parte não egoísta do meu cérebro se questiona o porquê de você não ter ido atrás do que queria, tirando os momentos em que você é desatenta, você é muito competente no que faz, ia saber administrar bem seu negócio.

— Quem sabe um dia? Quando eu for velha e rodeada de gatos, quem sabe?

— Você disse que é boa com doces, eu gostaria de provar algum dia.

— Pra que? Você não pode comer nada sem passar mal ou ir ao banheiro.

A falta de filtros dessa mulher é coisa de outro mundo. Eu até tento ser gentil, mas ela também não colabora.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi isso – escolhi ignorar.

— Acho uma boa ideia – concordou – Você está com saudade da Nat?

— Muita – sorri – É estranho ficar longe dela e preocupante a deixar sob os cuidados de outras pessoas, mesmo que sejam minhas irmãs. Eu sinto tanta falta dela que não sei explicar, mas um dia quando você for mãe vai entender o que é isso.

— Eu não quero ter filhos – a olhei inquisitivo – Nada contra crianças, eu até gosto, só não quero ter filhos, também não acredito em casamentos.

— Isso é pouco usual de se ouvir. O que casamento te fez para merecer sua descrença?

— Nada é só que... é só um pedaço de papel. Não muda em nada o que você sente por outra pessoa. Casamento é algo tão banal, dizem que representa um compromisso, mas acho que um compromisso com outra pessoa vai muito além disso – explicou – Tem gente que se casa por contrato, para unir empresas, por interesse, por amor e outros vários motivos. Cada um tem sua motivação, mas acho que se você ama alguém, não é seu nome assinado em um papel que vai mudar isso.

— Acho isso um pouco cético demais... –

— Então você pensa em se casar? – me interrompeu para fazer sua pergunta.

— Na verdade não. Eu acho seu pensamento um pouco cético, mas entendo seu lado, eu também nunca tive interesse em me casar. Diferente de você não tenho todo esse pensamento elaborado, só não vejo necessidade. É apenas uma burocracia a mais e por mais que eu ame uma burocracia, é como você disse, apenas um pedaço de papel – ela assentiu concordando – Mas sério, você não pensa mesmo em ter filhos?

— Não. Mas não sei, um dia eu posso acordar e mudar de ideia, posso simplesmente acordar e pensar 'eu quero me casar, quero ter um filho' ou qualquer outra coisa assim, mas no momento, é como penso e como me sinto.

— Eu nunca pensei em ter filhos até ter uma criança em meus braços – confessei – A gravidez de Tanya pegou a todos de surpresa, foi bem inesperado.

— Imagino que sim – concordou – Mas como eu disse, no momento é algo que não me atrai e nem faz meus olhos brilharem. Não acredito em casamento e nem quero ter filhos, essa sou eu, uma romântica incorrigível – brincou me fazendo rir.

— Qual seria o nome da sua confeitaria? – questionei mudando de assunto.

— Não sei ao certo, nunca pensei tanto a ponto de dar um nome, faria com que eu me apegasse a ideia e se eu não conseguisse realizar, ficaria frustrada – admitiu.

— Você devia se permitir pensar nisso, uma hora esse momento pode chegar e é bom que você tenha pensado em todos os detalhes – aconselhei.

— Vou pensar, como incentivador, quando chegar a conclusão de um nome eu te falo.

— Eu vou te cobrar isso. Você sabe, não sabe?

— Eu sei, você sempre cobra tudo, Edward – sorriu revirando os olhos.

Isabella levantou uma das mãos a passando por meu cabelo em seguida, ela me olhava com um lindo sorriso tímido nos lábios. Me questionei o que ela pensava, mas perdi a linha de pensamentos quando sua mão se fechou em meu cabelo da nuca.

— Eu vou falar isso só uma vez e provavelmente vou negar isso até morte se você comentar sobre isso – não pude deixar de rir ao ouvir isso – Mas, eu gosto dos seus olhos, são tão verdinhos e tão bonitinhos, tão cristalinos e límpidos. É o que mais chama atenção em você, você tem um olhar tão intenso, por isso te chamei de Lúcifer de olhos verdes.

— Eu sempre soube que esse apelido tinha sido ideia sua – ela levou a mão a boca para prender a risada pois as pessoas a nossa volta já deviam estar dormindo.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando – deu de ombros se fingindo de desentendida.

Quis dizer que também gostava dos seus olhos. Que pareciam chocolate derretido e que isso definitivamente foi o que tanto me chamou atenção quando a vi com seus olhos naturais e que são seus olhos que tem povoado minha mente mais do que eu gostaria de admitir, mas ao invés disso, apenas me calei e me limitei a sorrir pra ela.

[...]

O voo de volta foi muito mais agradável que o de ida. Isabella e eu conversamos uma boa parte do trajeto até que ela pegasse no sono. Aproveitei que tinha Wi-Fi no voo e adiantei alguns trabalhos que estavam pendentes até finalmente ir dormir.

Acordei com o comandante anunciando que em breve pousaríamos em Seattle. Foi bem estranho acordar e perceber que Isabella estava deitada em meu peito e eu tinha os braços ao redor dela. O estranho não foi acordarmos assim e sim o fato de que eu tinha gostado de acordar dessa forma com ela. Eu poderia acordar mais vezes assim... se ela não me expulsasse em todas as vezes.

— Ei acorda – a cutuquei – Sai de cima de mim, Isabella. Já vamos pousar.

Ela abriu os olhos meio desorientada e quando viu que estava deitada em meu peito se afastou em um pulo.

— Ai que horror, eu dormi abraçada com você.

Não vou mentir, fiquei um pouco ofendido com isso e talvez um pouco chateado também.

— Menos Isabella, muito menos – falei ríspido.

— Você me agarrou enquanto eu dormia, devia tomar vergonha na cara – a olhei totalmente incrédulo.

— Pela posição que estávamos, se alguém agarrou alguém eu sou a pessoa que fui agarrado e você se aproveitou da situação.

Ela sorriu irônica e me mostrou o dedo médio. Tive vontade de mandá-la enfiar esse dedo em outro lugar, mas me contive. Não precisava e nem queria brigar agora.

[...]

— PAPAAAAIIIII – Nat pulou no meu colo no momento em que coloquei os pés em casa.

— Oi princesa – a segurei em meu colo largando minhas malas em algum lugar – Senti sua falta – beijei sua bochecha – Você se comportou ou deu trabalho para as suas tias? – ela sorriu sapeca.

— Eu dei muuuuuito trabalho pra elas – respondeu.

— Muito mesmo – Rosalie disse e Alice concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Essa é minha garota – beijei sua bochecha – Elas merecem mesmo sofrer um pouco.

Nat passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e se recusou a me soltar, eu não reclamei, não a soltaria de qualquer forma. Andei até onde estavam minha irmã e minha prima, ajeitei Nat no meu colo e com o braço livre abracei cada uma das duas, mas as duas me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo me espremendo entre elas me fazendo rir.

— Ficaram bem? – perguntei após abraçá-las.

— Sim, mas sentimos sua falta – Rose passou os braços por minha cintura me abraçando e Alice fez o mesmo.

— Sentimos muuuuito sua falta Eddinho – concordou a baixinha.

Revirei os olhos, não ia adiantar pedir pra ela não me chamar assim. Ia me ignorar de qualquer forma.

— Obrigado por terem cuidado dela – agradeci.

— Para de graça Edward – a loira me repreendeu – Sabe que pode contar com a gente.

— É Eddinho, para com isso – Alice bufou irritada.

— Papai, eu posso dormir com o senhor hoje?

— Pode filha, você já jantou? – questionei e ela concordou balançando a cabeça positivamente – Então sobe, vai tomar um banho e mudar de roupa.

A coloquei no chão e ela correu para fazer o que eu disse. Cheguei em casa já se passavam das oito da noite, apesar de ter dormido no voo, estava exausto, viajar sempre acabava comigo.

— Preciso conversar com as duas – falei sério me sentando no sofá – Sentadas – apontei para o sofá vago a minha frente.

As duas se entreolharam e fizeram uma careta antes de sentar uma do lado da outra onde eu havia indicado.

— Foi só brincadeira Ed – Rose começou se defendendo – Ela nem tá mesmo namorando, só queríamos ver se você ia surtar.

— É, o Matt é só amiguinho dela da escola – Alice concordou.

— Sobre isso, falamos em outro momento – as cortei – No momento, vamos falar sobre as duas. Vocês vão ir falar com Isabella e pedir desculpas por aquele dia no parque de diversões entenderam? – elas me olharam confusas – Ela ficou chateada por aquele dia. Primeiro porque vocês são muito 'invasivas' e segundo porque acha que rimos da cara dela por ela ter passado mal e desmaiado na montanha-russa.

— Jamais faríamos isso – Alice colocou a mão no peito ofendida – Não rimos dela e nunca tivemos essa intenção.

— É Edward, você viu como ficamos preocupadas – minha irmã falou tão ofendida quanto Alice – Queríamos a levar em um médico para confirmar que estava tudo bem com ela, mal conseguimos dormir aquela noite de tão preocupada que ficamos.

— Eu sei disso, mas ela não sabe. Por isso vocês vão se desculpar e Alice – me virei para a baixinha – Nada de sentar na mesa dela e enfiar sua cara na dela tá legal? Vamos por em prática o que eu te falei sobre o espaço pessoal das pessoas, certo?

— Tá bom – concordou cabisbaixa.

— Eu posso comprar um presente e dar pra ela quando eu for pedir desculpas? – Rose se empolgou.

— Se for um chocolate, pode, se for alguma joia ou coisa cara, não. Ela não ia aceitar e ia se sentir um tanto quanto ofendida.

— Mas ia ser só uma pulseira de diamantes. Diamantes são os melhores amigos de uma garota.

— Atenha-se ao chocolate tá legal?

— Tá...

Elas ainda perguntaram como foi a viagem e sugeriram se não teve nada 'a mais' durante minha estadia por lá. Desconversei dizendo que tinha ido a trabalho e não diversão, não iria falar nada do que aconteceu para elas. Seria dar passe livre para me azucrinarem a vida. Foram embora ainda irritadas pela minha 'falta de detalhes'. Tomei um banho e vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camisa.

Nat entrou em seguida no meu quarto já espalhando seu cabelo acobreado pela cama e ocupando todo espaço apenas para ela. Ela tem uma mania de espalhar a maior quantidade possível de lençóis na cama quando vai dormir e por isso, agora minha cama era preenchida por ela e uma pilha de lençóis.

— Temos que conversar mocinha – falei quando deitei ao seu lado na cama.

— Sobre o que papai? – perguntou se deitando no meu peito e puxando um milhão de lençóis pra cima dela.

— Sobre você ter me desobedecido quando falei pra você apagar aquela foto da Isabella na montanha russa.

— Ah... – olhou pra baixo percebendo que tinha sido pega – Foi só brincadeira pai.

— Não foi engraçado filha, ela ficou chateada. Não se faz brincadeira com esse tipo de coisa, as pessoas não gostam. É ofensivo – expliquei pacientemente – Você ia gostar que tirassem foto de você desmaiada e coberta por vômito?

— Não – respondei de cabeça baixa – Desculpe, eu vou pedir desculpa dela, tá bom? Foi uma atitude muito feia.

— Foi sim – concordei – E sabe quais as consequências de atitudes feias?

— Ah poxa.

— Pode me entregar – estendi a mão pra ela que fez biquinho, mas levantou indo até a cômoda pegar seu celular e me entregar – Duas semanas, mas se for boazinha uma semana e meia.

— Me ferrei – fez uma careta – Mas pai, tudo isso de tempo só por causa da foto?

— Não foi pela foto, foi pela sua desobediência a outra semana é só pelo princípio de infarto que você me fez ter quando disse que estava namorando – Nat sorriu sapeca.

— Valeu a pena, bons tempos. Eu faria de novo, mas não sei se o castigo vale.

— Consequências filha, toda ação tem uma consequência – ela balançou a cabeça em concordância – Soube que você tem novidades para mim, quais são? – Nat abriu um grande sorriso

— Separe tempo na sua agenda para ver meus jogos papai, agora o senhor está falando com uma líder de torcida – falou animada abrindo os braços, seus olhinhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade e o enorme sorriso que preenchia seu rosto entregava o tamanho do seu contentamento por esse feito.

— Parabéns princesa – beijei sua testa – Você tem que me avisar dos jogos com antecedência, mas prometo ir te assistir em todos eles tá bom?

— Sabe o que isso significa papai? – sempre tinha um 'mas', a olhei inquisitivo e ela me olhou séria – Você vai ter que aprender a arrumar meu cabelo direito e me maquiar, eu não posso ir feia e as tias não podem parar a vida delas o tempo todo só pra vir me arrumar.

— Você tá sempre linda boneca, até quando acorda toda descabelada e com a cara amassada – Nat me olhou com uma careta, mas estava tão fofa que não resisti e beijei a ponta do seu nariz – Vamos dar um jeito, as tias ajudam de vez em quando, mas sempre fomos nós dois lembra? – ela assentiu concordando – Essa semana nós vamos comprar alguns enfeites de cabelo e o que mais for preciso, tá bom?

— Tá bom – concordou – Agora vamos dormir, você tá velho e deve estar exausto.

Apenas revirei os olhos em resposta. Eu não estava tão velho assim, mas com certeza estava exausto.

**▬ Bella ▬**

Já eram quase nove da noite do domingo quando terminei tudo que estava fazendo. Tá bom, talvez eu tenha me empolgado um pouco em me sentir Christian Grey, o próprio, e Edward ser a minha Anastasia Steele. Ah, ele com certeza vai ser minha cadelinha.

Essa empolgação resultou em um contrato de míseras duas páginas. Infelizmente, minha criatividade é bem mais limitada. Tão limitada que eu tive que usar espaçamento duplo e fonte 16 apenas para ocupar mais espaço.

John de pelúcia estava no meu colo enquanto o John verdadeiro me garantia uma música de fundo em minha mente. Estava relendo e conferindo se estava tudo certo. Certo, eu não gostei da Glenda e a filha da puta é de Seattle. Edward e eu concordamos com exclusividade, mas convenhamos, acordo de boca nunca deu muito certo, então acho melhor eu ter a assinatura dele em um papel, além de ser mais garantido, ainda deixa claro alguns pontos bem importantes. Respaldo é tudo nessa vida.

Após confirmar que estava tudo certo, enviaria uma mensagem chamando Edward para vir aqui em casa. Eu ia mandar uma mensagem por _whatsapp_, mas se ele não concordar com meus termos, então quem se ferra sou eu que vou ter um número a mais pra ele azucrinar, então no momento vamos no bom e velho SMS.

**Bella Swan**

**20:36 pm**

_"ei, quer vir aqui em casa agora?"_

**Edward Cullen**

**20:47 pm**

_"Chego aí em trinta minutos"_

Porra. Pela demora em responder ele chega é em mais tempo.

Subi com meu John de pelúcia materializado e o deitei confortavelmente em minha cama, o cobrindo com um lençol para ele não sentir frio. Eu preciso mandar fazer roupinhas pra ele, o coitado tá pelado, fim do ano tá chegando e ele vai sentir frio. Tenho que cuidar do meu filho.

Aproveitei para tomar um banho também, lavei bem meu cabelo e o sequei o máximo possível. Até vestiria uma roupa toda ajeitadinha, mas eu estou em casa e se tudo sair como estou planejando, nem de roupas eu vou precisar, então me limitei a usar um baby doll preto com renda vermelha e dispensei sutiã. Pra mim está bom assim.

Arrumei mais uma vez meu notebook na mesa de centro da sala, peguei algumas canetas e grampeei as duas páginas de contrato que eu havia impresso, minha campainha tocou logo em seguida, olhei mais uma vez para ver se estava tudo certo para por fim, abrir a porta.

Foi difícil, mas eu consegui reprimir a vontade de suspirar que eu tive ao vê-lo parado em minha porta. Ele se apoiava com uma mão no batente da porta e usava uma calça jeans preta justa, camisa de flanela quadriculada azul e preta, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, apontando para todas as direções. Posso até jurar que meu coração acelerou quando ele levantou a cabeça pra me olhar com esse inferno de olhos verdes e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Merda. O filho da puta é gostoso pra caralho, sinto um tesão da porra só de olhar.

— Não vai me convidar pra entrar, Isabella? – falou me trazendo a realidade.

Ai, eu preferia quando ele estava caladinho. Já vai querer dizer o que eu tenho que fazer, filho da puta?

— Querido, eu já te chamei até aqui, seu convite para entrar está implícito – revirei os olhos e lhe dei as costas indo sentar no sofá de pernas cruzadas.

Ouvi sua risada e o barulho da porta se fechando em seguida. Pelo menos isso ele fez né?!

— Gostei da sua roupa – comentou sentando ao meu lado no sofá – Preferia que estivesse sem ela, mas podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Foi difícil manter uma linha de raciocínio quando senti suas mãos espalmadas em minha coxa, subindo até minha cintura, ficou mais difícil ainda quando ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo. Eu já nem sabia o que era um pensamento quando senti sua boca na minha e quando sua língua pediu passagem e eu concedi, nem soube mais dizer quem eu era.

Ele explorava cada canto da minha boca, lambi seu lábio inferior o mordiscando em seguida, Deus como isso era bom. Suas mãos grandes passeavam por meu corpo arrepiando minha pele, Edward sugou minha língua me fazendo gemer em sua boca e um '_click_' em minha mente fez eu me afastar abruptamente. Foco Isabella, o sexo fica pra depois.

— O que foi? – perguntou com os lábios inchados e um olhar confuso. Fiquei olhando seus lábios avermelhados e inchados, isso era um puta de um convite pra um beijo – Isabella? – me chamou novamente.

— Ah sim – voltei a mim, saindo de seu colo e pegando as duas folhas que eu tinha impresso – A parte que ficamos sem roupa fica pra depois, agora temos um assunto mais sério a tratar.

— Se você for falar de trabalho agora, eu juro que fico de pau duro – apesar do tom brincalhão que ele usou, ambos sabíamos que era verdade.

Isso era trágico e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Mais trágico do que excitante pois falar de trabalho me broxa, mas ver ele excitado me excita, então ficamos aí em um _loop_ de conflitos internos.

— Prefiro acreditar que você vai ficar de pau duro porque vou me esfregar em você depois, mas agora – lhe entreguei as páginas impressas do nosso 'acordo sexual', como assim eu chamei – Lê e vê se concorda com meus termos.

Ele pegou o acordo impresso e correu seus olhos sobre o papel, pareceu fazer uma leitura panorâmica e me olhou em seguida.

— Você fez mesmo um contrato – riu – Isso só me dá a certeza que você quer mesmo me conquistar. Nada me conquista mais do que uma formalidade e um contrato para assinar – piscou pra mim sorrindo safado em seguida.

— Se meus peitos não te conquistaram, nada mais conquista, o que eu acho mais plausível já que o demônio não tem coração – sentei ao seu lado no sofá novamente – Agora lê e vê se concorda.

— A forma que você redigiu isso está horrível – falou sem tirar os olhos do papel em sua mão – Espaçamento duplo e olha o tamanho dessa fonte, você acha que eu sou cego? E por que você usou Arial e não Times? – a cada palavra que saía da sua boca eu sentia um pouco mais de vontade de estapear a cara dele.

— Para de reclamar, isso é só um rascunho – menti, não iria admitir que eu só queria ocupar espaço na folha – Só lê e vê se tá bom pra você, depois a gente ajeita.

— Pra que o contrato? Já não tínhamos acertado tudo? – perguntou enquanto lia a outra folha.

— É como meu chefe diz, 'contrato de boca nunca valeu nada'.

— _Touché_ – falou divertido – Seu chefe é mesmo um homem sábio.

— Não fode, lê logo essa porcaria que eu tô ficando com raiva já.

Ele riu e encerrou a leitura panorâmica para fazer uma leitura minuciosa em seguida. Ele fez uma careta em algumas partes e o cenho franzido permaneceu por toda a leitura.

— Acho que a parte do 'Não somos namorados e não temos nenhum compromisso' ficou claro no primeiro item, não precisava ter repetido por mais três vezes no decorrer do documento – Edward se inclinou para pegar uma caneta na mesa e riscou onde essa parte estava repetida.

— Queria deixar isso claro.

— E porque não destacou colocando em negrito?

PORQUE EU SOU TAPADA E NÃO LEMBREI DISSO NA HORA.

— Eu tinha que te deixar algum trabalho também né bonitinho? Vou fazer tudo sozinha? Não vou.

— _Eu_ tenho que vir quando _você_ estiver disponível, mas eu não posso exigir o mesmo? – questionou me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Sim – concordei com um sorriso.

— Acabamos de chegar em uma zona de conflito aqui, discutiremos isso depois – voltou seu olhar para o contrato novamente – Colocar em um contrato por escrito que a empresa é uma zona neutra chega a ser um insulto para o meu profissionalismo, eu estou até um pouco ofendido.

— Só deixando claro – falei dando de ombros.

— Desistiu da exclusividade? Não vi isso no contrato.

Bati em minha própria testa pensando em o quanto eu sou tapada. O motivo no qual eu fiz essa porcaria é justamente para garantir que ele não colocar as mãos na carrapato ruiva e esqueço disso.

— Isso é algo que eu faço questão e não abro mão, vamos adicionar isso aqui – falou antes que eu pudesse responder e já anotando alguma coisa no papel que segurava.

— Pra que faz questão? – não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas aquela história né. Sou curiosa.

— Não gosto de dividir meus brinquedos – piscou pra mim voltando seus olhos para o contrato em seguida.

Brinquedo é meu cu, querido.

— Sendo honesto com você – falou após algum tempo em silêncio lendo – 95% das coisas que estão aqui são tão desnecessárias quanto inúteis, podemos manter dois itens que o contrato fluiria bem e ainda não precisaríamos dele impresso e assinado, mas se faz questão eu não me oponho... –

— Quais você manteria? – perguntei curiosa.

— A exclusividade e nossa relação profissional inalterada. A parte do 'nos reservamos ao direito de manter confidencialidade sobre nossa relação' – repetiu o trecho com voz irônica – é a mais desnecessária de todas. O que acha que eu vou fazer? Um outdoor e espalhar por toda a cidade? Tenha um pouco de bom senso, acho que já ficou claro o quanto eu sou reservado com minha vida particular.

— Você tira a graça das coisas Edward – revirei os olhos – A primeira vez que me empolgo pra fazer um contrato e você já mostra como ele é inútil.

— Se você quiser podemos manter, mas como eu disse, só dois itens são pertinentes, mas já que você já propôs suas exigências, eu tenho as minhas também – sorriu convencido.

Merda, o cara tem mais experiência em contratos e negociar com as pessoas do que eu. É agora que eu percebo que me ferrei por tentar barganhar com o diabo?

**-x-**

**Coitada gente, ela acha mesmo que pode competir com o próprio lúcifer dos contratos, rsrsrs.**


	14. Barganhando com o diabo (parte 2)

**Continuação da Bella iludida achando que pode negociar com o próprio lúcifer. Espero que gostem 3**

**-x-**

**Barganhando com o diabo (parte 2)**

**▬ Bella ▬**

— Não – falei apressadamente – Vamos manter os dois itens e pronto. Vou redigir novamente e assinamos – Edward me olhava divertido e convencido até demais com sua sobrancelha irritantemente arqueada em uma expressão de superioridade.

— Acha mesmo que eu vou por minha assinatura em um contrato no qual não tem nem 50% das minhas imposições? – perguntou utilizando seu tom profissional, tom este que eu reconheço por o acompanhar em diversas reuniões de negócios – Pelo visto me conhece pouco, Isabella.

— Como eu já disse – tentei me manter calma – É você que quer transar comigo e não... –

— O contrário? – me cortou me deixando sem palavras – Acho que isso aqui – levantou o papel em suas mãos – Mostra que essa não é uma vontade unicamente minha, caso fosse, você estaria bem despreocupada e um acordo de boca seria suficiente, estou errado?

Merda. Merda. Merda.

As vozes em minha cabeça estão me dizendo que eu devo tomar muito cuidado com as minhas palavras pois é nelas que eu posso ser pega. Tenho que manter o controle da situação e não deixar transparecer que eu quero pra caramba continuar transando com ele porque o cara é praticamente um deus do sexo, ou o próprio demônio da luxúria, como você preferir.

— Para de graça, me dá isso aqui e eu vou redigir e vamos assinar – falei ignorando as vozes na minha cabeça.

Eu nunca fui de escutar o que elas diziam mesmo.

— Senta – Edward apontou para o assento vazio ao seu lado no sofá.

Só notei que eu já estava em pé, nervosamente andando de um lado para o outro quando ele falou para que eu sentasse.

Extremamente nervosa, mas muito desconfiada sentei ao seu lado.

— Não vamos incluir mais nada – me mantive firme.

— Então acho que não teremos muito sucesso nessa negociação – se eu estava firme, ele estava muito mais.

Um Edward totalmente profissional, agindo como o homem de negócios que ele é e como se eu fosse apenas mais uma das pessoas que ele lida era algo que eu realmente não esperava. Agora eu sei porque as pessoas tem medo de fazer negócios com ele. Ele realmente impõe medo e ele nem está fazendo nada, é apenas... sua postura e forma tranquila, porém diabólica, de falar.

— Chegamos a um impasse então? – agradeci mentalmente por não estar transparente em minha voz o meu nervosismo.

— Aí depende. Vamos entrar em consenso sobre alguns termos? Caso contrário, já podemos encerrar por aqui mesmo – falou com sua voz fodidamente firme.

— Vamos deixar como acordo de boca mesmo – tentei soar casual.

— Eu até concordaria, Isabella – me olhou intensamente – Mas você me lembrou o quanto eu adoro uma formalidade e um contrato para assinar. Você introduziu a nossa noite uma preliminar que eu não estou disposto a abrir mão, sendo assim, vamos brincar um pouco.

Merda. Eu não sei se foi intencional dele, mas sua frase teve uma conotação sexual que só serviu para me deixar excitada.

— Estou disposta a ouvir.

— Bom – concordou – Vamos relembrar o que já temos. Nossa relação na empresa e em horário do seu expediente permanece inalterada e nenhum contato íntimo ou pessoal será tolerado – assenti concordando – Concordamos em ser exclusivos, correto? – mais uma vez concordei com um aceno de cabeça – Ótimo, aí entra uma das minhas exigências.

— Que seria?...

— Você e Jacob cortando qualquer relação que não seja estritamente profissional – esperei pra ver se ele iria rir e dizer que era brincadeira, mas ele permanecia com a expressão séria e o maxilar trincado.

— Essa é a hora que você diz que está brincando – explique a ele.

— Estou com cara de quem está brincando? – continuou tão sério quanto estava antes – Caso se pergunte, manter relações com ex sempre resulta em recaídas, se vamos ser exclusivos, qualquer coisa que você tenha com outra pessoa já põe um par de chifres em mim e eu honestamente combino com chifres, então...

Claro que combina querido. Diabo sem chifres? Onde já se viu?!

— Você está ciente que nós não temos um relacionamento, certo?

— Sim, inclusive se quiser por isso como uma cláusula, fique à vontade.

— Então que fique como cláusula – afirmei – Não somos namorados, não temos nenhum tipo de relacionamento e tudo é baseado em sexo.

— Eu estou de acordo – falou anotando algo no verso da folha do contrato que estava em suas mãos.

— Mais alguma coisa senhor satã? – ironizei.

— Sim – falou sem parar de escrever no verso da folha – Sabe essa sua mania de me expulsar toda vez que transamos? Ela tem que parar.

— Não abro mão disso – falei apressada mantendo minha voz o mais firme possível – Não vamos dormir de conchinha, Cullen. Sem chances.

— E quem disse que eu quero dormir com você? – levantou os olhos do papel para me olhar com desdém.

— Suas atitudes – apontei.

— Não. Minhas atitudes dizem que é irritante e broxante pra caralho acabarmos de transar e você já me por pra fora como se eu fosse um casinho qualquer.

— E você acha que é o que queridinho? Meu marido? Nos casamos e eu não estou sabendo?

— Concordamos com a exclusividade, agora eu sou seu_ único_ casinho, esquecida esposa – ironizou – Não vou dormir com você, eu tenho uma filha esperando por mim em casa, não vou passar a noite, não precisa me expulsar, eventualmente eu vou me levantar, pegar minhas coisas e deixar sua casa. Não preciso do seu sutil convite dourado para isso.

— Então eu nunca vou poder te expulsar? – perguntei perplexa – Sabe o quão autoritário isso soa?

— Claro que vai, a casa é sua, não vou mandar aqui – sorriu demoníaco – Quando tivermos algum tipo de discussão, caso contrário, vamos manter a convivência pacifica, sim?

— Não entendi – e olha que eu me esforcei para entender.

— Você não pode me expulsar a menos que tenhamos alguma discussão. Como eu disse, não é como se eu fosse trazer minhas coisas e morar com você, apenas é chato pra caralho ficar sem expulso.

— Eu estou cada vez mais arrependida desse maldito contrato – murmurei irritada.

— Devia se orgulhar Isabella, foi uma das suas melhores ideias. Eu estou me divertindo.

— Eu não – me afundei no sofá em que estava.

— Você não tem nenhuma exigência? Vamos lá, não me deixe me divertir sozinho – gargalhou e eu sequer entendi porque era engraçado.

Que humor horrível ele tem.

— Para de me chamar de Isabella. Parece que você está me brigando.

— É pra eu por isso no contrato? – questionou confuso.

— Não, é apenas um pedido, se não estivermos no trabalho ou transando, é super chato ser chamada de Isabella.

— Posso fazer isso – concordou – Já que você não tem mais nada a acrescentar, eu tenho.

— Claro que tem – revirei os olhos – Estranho seria se você não tivesse. O que mais você quer incluir dessa vez? – Edward tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto.

— Ao menos uma vez por semana vamos sair para jantar ou fazer algum programa ridículo assim. Você pode escolher o que vai ser, eu não me importo.

Mais uma vez fiquei esperando ele dizer que era brincadeira. Fiquei olhando pra ele pra ver se ele se tocava, mas ele apenas me olhou com a sobrancelha franzida.

— O que? – perguntou cínico

— Estou esperando você dizer que é sacanagem e que está só me zoando pois como sabe, NÃO TEMOS A MERDA DE COMPROMISSO NENHUM – gritei a última parte – Diz logo que é sacanagem, porra.

— Eu nunca brinco com contratos, Bella.

— Mas eu sim. Pode tirar essa cláusula absurda.

— Não – respondeu simplesmente.

— Não? – repeti perplexa, ele apenas assentiu – Não o caralho, pode tirar essa merda daí, não sou obrigada a isso. Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? Esse coraçãozinho aqui – apontei para meu peito – Você não ganha nem se tentar muito, meu querido.

— Pode ficar com seu coração inteiro para você – respondeu entediado – Estou fazendo isso apenas para desencargo de consciência.

— Não vai me dizer que se sente culpado por ter sexo sem compromisso? – ironizei – Tá me achando com cara de puta pra achar que me compra com jantares ou coisas assim? Se você chegar aqui com alguma joia eu juro que enfio ela na sua bunda – bradei exasperada e irritada.

— Não preciso comprar ninguém, se eu quiser uma mulher, eu simplesmente tenho. Nunca tive problemas com a ala feminina – sorriu convencido.

— Então mande sua consciência à merda e retira essa porra daí.

— Não – eu respirei fundo ao ouvir novamente sua recusa – Pense comigo. Eu tenho uma filha, não vou poder interferir em sua vida sempre, mas sempre vou poder a aconselhar, se um dia ela resolver entrar no mesmo tipo de acordo no qual estamos fazendo hoje, não vou poder falar nada pois ela já será adulta e dona de si, mas como pai, poderei a aconselhar a pelo menos se envolver com alguém que a trate bem e não apenas como um objeto sexual no qual tem sexo fácil e conveniente. Como vou poder cobrar isso dela se eu mesmo não faço isso? Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Como dizer a ele que...

— CAGUEI – gritei irritada – O que você faz, fez ou pretende fazer com sua filha é um problema seu e infelizmente da Nat, _eu_ não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Eu levo muito a sério os exemplos que eu dou para Natalie, nesse caso, me recuso a retirar essa cláusula – seus olhos verdes me fitavam sérios, firmes e totalmente inegociáveis, só de olhar pra ele eu já sabia que tinha perdido essa.

Mas se eu vou perder, vou fazer do meu jeito. Eu vou transformas essas 'noites de encontros' em um verdadeiro inferno na vida dele. Se ele é o lúcifer manifestado, eu vou encarnar a própria Lilith.

— Certo – concordei – Mas para todos os efeitos, estaremos em um jantar de negócios.

— Você acha mesmo que engana alguém? – perguntou cético – Se dissermos que a convivência no trabalho nos fez desenvolver uma convivência pacífica e até mesmo uma amizade soa menos ridículo que essa sua ideia. Por que eu faria negócios com você se você é minha assistente?

Até que faz sentido...

— Certo, outra coisa – chamei sua atenção – Fora do local de trabalho, você não pode me dar ordens, de nenhuma natureza... a menos que estejamos transando, adoro quando você é autoritário durante o sexo, mas só, é algo que não abro mão.

— Não gostei disso – falou contrariado.

Gosta de mandar e dar ordens né, filho da puta?! Mas eu também gosto de mandar, então aqui já começamos nosso embate. Ao perceber que eu não cederia, ele respirou fundo e concordou anotando novamente algo no papel em suas mãos.

— Temos que definir um prazo para esse contrato expirar – refleti.

Edward parou de escrever e me olhou de forma indecifrável. Seus olhos pareciam me avaliar.

— O que? – falei mediante seus olhos avaliativos – Um dia eu vou conhecer alguém e vou querer estar com essa pessoa e pra isso não posso estar contratualmente presa a você – expliquei.

— Entendo. Quando isso for demais para alguma das partes – começou falando – Iremos conversar e entrar em consenso sobre a rescisão deste – assenti concordando – Mas, o contrato expira no exato momento em que qualquer um dos dois mudar nossas três palavrinhas mágicas para 'eu te amo'.

— Só isso? – falei descrente – Se eu quiser rescindir o contrato basta eu falar 'eu te amo' mesmo que não seja verdade e pronto acabou? Esperava mais vindo de você, Edward. Alguma cláusula absurda ou um valor milionário para determinar a rescisão do contrato.

Ele parece avaliar por um momento. Vish, será que eu que dei ideia de valor milionário? Faz isso não moço, não tenho dinheiro pra essas coisas.

— Bella – Edward me olhava sério – O principal objetivo desse contrato não é punir nenhum dos dois, é apenas estabelecer meios de uma convivência pacífica entre nós pois convenhamos, nós temos um gênio bem filho da puta – tive que concordar com ele, isso era verdade – Isso basicamente estabelece alguns limites, alguns outros serão estabelecidos por meio do diálogo, fora isso, não vejo pra que estabelecer cláusulas absurdas, mas você tem um bom, todo contrato se rescindido tem sua consequência, podemos estabelecer uma também.

— Tipo qual? – perguntei temerosa praticamente devorando minhas unhas.

— Caso você venha a rescindir o contrato, nós cortamos relações, como previamente combinado, a relação profissional será mantida, mas todo o resto será mantido e você não poderá se aproximar ou tentar contato comigo em horário fora do expediente, sendo este horário permitido apenas para tratar de assuntos de trabalho, o mesmo vale para mim. Mas se você faz questão, podemos estipular uma multa para quebra de contrato. O que acha de 100 mil?

Ele sendo uma pessoa agradável e que eu gostaria de ter por perto? Só pode ser brincadeira. Virou piadista e não me contou queridinho?

— Até entendo a parte da multa, mas a parte do 'vamos cortar relações'? Por que isso é interessante pra você? Me parece tão sem graça – questionei curiosa.

— Você está prestes a descobrir que eu sou um bom amigo e uma ótima pessoa para se ter por perto – sorriu torto piscando em seguida – Além do que, como eu disse, interpretemos isso como algumas regras de boa convivência.

— Certo – concordei desconfiada.

— A única cláusula que servirá como quebra de contrato é a que trata da exclusividade. Você está de acordo? – perguntou.

Apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça. Continuamos debatendo sobre algumas exigências nas quais fazíamos questão de manter. Edward voltou a escrever no papel que estava em sua mão e após alguns minutos me entregou o papel para que eu redigisse o contrato novamente. Observei o papel com raiva. Ele tinha mesmo que ter uma caligrafia tão perfeita? Por algum acaso é ele que fazia aquelas cartilhas ridículas de caligrafia? Se for tenho umas reclamações a fazer, elas nunca me ajudaram.

Redigi novamente o contrato o imprimindo em seguida. Imprimi três vias, uma para mim, uma para Edward e a terceira porque ele disse que tinha que imprimir.

— Ei – chamei sua atenção enquanto ele lia o novo contrato – Se eu vou ter que cortar relações com Jacob, você tem que fazer o mesmo com a Glenda – me custou o mundo não a chamar de nenhum apelido 'carinhoso' que eu havia dado a ela.

— Você não tem com o que se preocupar – respondeu tranquilo – Qualquer pessoa que não goste da minha filha não merece nem cinco minutos da minha atenção.

— Percebi como você estava relutante em falar com ela na Finlândia – ironizei.

— Apenas negócios – deu de ombros – Quando o assunto são negócios envolvendo a empresa, eu consigo ser bem falso quando eu quero.

— Claro que consegue, você é o diabo e o diabo é o pai da mentira – era pra ter falado apenas para mim mesma, mas percebi que falei alto quando Edward me olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

Fingi que não falei absolutamente nada e continuei lendo o novo contrato que estava em minhas mãos. Meus olhos se voltaram para as novas cláusulas recém estabelecidas e as reli novamente.

1\. Ambas as partes comprometem-se em manter a exclusividade sexual com seu parceiro, não sendo tolerado o envolvimento de terceiros na relação pré estabelecida;

2\. A relação íntima e pessoal que ambas as partem mantem em momento algum poderá interferir na relação profissional que ambos possuem em seus respectivos locais de trabalho, sendo este fora dos limites de intimidade pré estabelecidos pelas partes interessadas. Horários de expediente normal e horas extras encontram-se categorizados como partes não integrantes da relação íntima e pessoal acordada entre as partes;

3\. Mantém-se proibida qualquer forma de expulsão domiciliar do parceiro (a) sem causa aparente, salvo em casos de desentendimentos, brigas ou discussão;

4\. Fica acordado entre as partes que estas não possuem nenhum tipo de compromisso entre eles, seja namoro, noivado ou casamento. Ambos estão livres para conhecerem ou se relacionarem com outras pessoas, desde que haja o aviso prévio ao parceiro para fins de encerramento contratual;

5\. Ambas as partes concordam em se reunir ao menos uma vez por semana para encontros casuais tais como jantares, passeios pela cidade, viagens ou afins, podendo ambas as partes gozarem de livre escolha em qual atividade o parceiro será submetido, desde que este não comprometa a integridade física de ambos;

6\. A relação de ambos não poderá se desenvolver caso haja uma parte dominante. Todas as decisões e escolhas devem ser feitas em comum acordo entre ambas as partes, sendo assim, vedado de Edward A. Cullen de proferir ordens de qualquer natureza a Isabella M. Swan fora do seu horário de trabalho;

7\. Qualquer outra cláusula pode ser adicionada a qualquer momento, desde que haja consentimento de ambas as partes;

8\. O fim para a validade do presente contrato é regido pelo limite emocional de alguma uma das partes envolvidas, sendo dever da parte solicitante informar seu parceiro quando chegar ao seu limite emocional e não puder prosseguir com os termos aqui estabelecidos. Um dos fatores determinados como limite emocional é caso a sentença 'Eu te amo' seja proferida por alguma das partes, resultando no fim do contrato;

9\. A cláusula de nº 1 será a única determinante para determinar a rescisão do presente contrato, podendo este chegar ao seu fim por intermédio do diálogo entre as partes. Em caso de rescisão, será cobrado uma multa no valor de 100.000 (cem mil) dólares;

10\. Caso o contrato chegue ao seu fim por rescisão e não por um acordo comum, a parte que rescindiu se compromete em cortar qualquer tipo de relação que não seja estritamente profissional com o parceiro em questão, sendo vetado conversas, telefonemas, e-mails ou qualquer outro meio de comunicação ou aproximação.

Fiquei relendo essas cláusulas, me pareciam tão absurdas, mas o pior é que sei lá, por mais loucas pareciam fazer sentido. Edward me fez reler o contrato mais cinco vezes para eu ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Ele me ganhou pelo cansaço, na terceira vez que eu li, eu já não aguentava mais então só fingia que lia enquanto John fazia companhia em minha mente.

Após nenhum dos dois ter mais nada a acrescentar, ambos assinamos as três vias do contrato. Segundo Edward, a terceira via ele levaria para autenticar em cartório. Como terminamos tarde, ele não pôde ficar mais tempo e nem pudemos 'brincar' um pouco, segundo ele, logo Alice deixaria Natalie em casa e ele deveria estar lá.

Deitada em meu quarto com John meus braços – ele estava se sentindo sozinho – reli novamente a cópia que havia ficado comigo e parei para analisar alguns pontos que eu não havia observado antes: somos exclusivos, não posso expulsar ele da minha casa a menos que nós briguemos, vamos toda semana sair em um 'encontro'... isso tá quase parecendo um relacionamento para mim, vendo agora, não sei se fui muito sábia em concordar com isso. Eu nem vejo mais minhas exigências aí, só as dele. Mas que absurdo.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, acordei cedo para trabalhar, era segunda e eu tinha que disponibilizar a agenda semanal de Edward antes que ele surtasse. Aproveitei que meu carro já havia voltado do conserto e deixei para tomar café na empresa.

— Meu Deus, ela tá viva mesmo – Jane riu com Ang e Jess assim que me viu chegar – Acho que as bonitas me devem 50 pratas cada uma – falou olhando para as duas que fizeram careta pra ela.

— Apostaram que eu não sobreviveria né? – brinquei – Chegaram perto, por pouco eu não sobrevivo – falei seguindo para a copa.

As três vieram ao meu encalço perguntando como tinha sido a viagem. Falei a verdade: foi chata, eu estava entediada, Edward queria participar de todas as palestras possíveis e imagináveis, Jacob teve a cara de pau de ir 'conversar' comigo como se eu fosse a louca da história e que eu não via a hora de voltar pra casa. A parte na qual eu e Edward praticamente destruímos a cama do hotel guardei para mim mesma.

— Ah você devia dar mais uma chance pra ele – Jess dizia enquanto eu fazia o café do meu chefe – Jake é atencioso, te ouve, te trata bem, é carinhoso, merece uma segunda chance – a olhei com desdém.

— Você quer mesmo que eu dê estrelinha dourada a ele só porque ele faz o mínimo? – perguntei cética – Sem chance. Isso tudo que você citou é o _mínimo_ que ele poderia fazer. Eu não sou mulher de aceitar menos que o mínimo, Jess.

— A Bella tem razão – Ang concordou – O cara tentou fazer parece que ela que... –

— Bom queridas Anas – Jane interrompeu a fala de Ang – O demônio chegou e eu com isso eu vou embora pois ontem tive um ótimo sexo e meu humor está ótimo demais para ser estragado. Adeus – falou já se afastando.

Foi apenas o tempo de eu olhar na direção onde o próprio lúcifer de olhos verdes chegava que e olhar novamente para a copa para ver que Jess e Ang já havia se dispersado também. Traidoras. Saí quase correndo da copa para levar o café para a mesa do meu chefe. Passei na minha mesa e peguei a agenda semanal que eu havia imprimido e na tentativa de me apressar, acabei batendo a coxa na quina da mesa.

— INFERNO – bradei irritada – Inferninho – concluí ao perceber que não havia doído como das outras vezes.

Olhei para a mesa e notei que todas as quinas da mesa estavam com um protetor de quina de silicone e isso amorteceu o impacto. Como elas foram parar aí? Isso não estava aí quando eu fui viajar. Oh, deve ter sido Riley, ele sempre ficava preocupado quando eu me batia. Deixei o pensamento para outra hora. Me posicionei em frente a porta do meu chefe e esperei que ele entrasse.

— Bom dia senhor Cullen – cumprimentei assim que ele chegou.

Como sempre, o poço de educação que é meu chefe, apenas olhou pra minha cara e nada disse. Estendi pra ele a xícara com seu café, já deixei a maldita xícara ligada pra o café dele não esfriar e ele não me chamar apenas pra apertar a merda do botão.

— Aqui está sua agenda semanal – entreguei a ele a maldita agenda enquanto ele entrava em sua sala – Às dez o senhor tem uma reunião com alguns acionistas da Amazon e o presidente da Cameron's Publicity solicitou uma reunião de emergência, que foi agendada para as 14h de amanhã, visto que a reunião com o pessoal da Amazon pode se prolongar – falei em um fôlego só.

— Preciso que reorganize minha agenda – falou sem nem me olhar colocando suas coisas sobre a mesa – Deixe as noites de sexta livre, sexta sim, sexta não a partir das 16h, começando nesta sexta. Se preciso for, realoque tudo para o decorrer da semana nem que eu tenha que ficar aqui até mais tarde, apenas deixe livre – ordenou.

Ah porra. Custava dizer isso antes de eu perder horas da minha vida fazendo a agenda do mimadinho?

— Claro – concordei – Algum motivo em especial?

— Não é da sua conta – ele não é um amor, gente?

— Claro, deixarei em branco então.

— Ótimo, agora saia e feche a porta. Para todos os efeitos, eu não estou para ninguém até a hora da reunião com os representantes da Amazon.

Concordei e deixei sua sala em seguida.

Inferno. Agora vou ter que refazer todo o trabalho que eu fiz com a agenda apenas porque o bonitinho não avisou essa porcaria antes. Bufei irritada me sentando em minha cadeira. Tive um trabalho do cão realocando todos os compromissos dele para caber nos outros dias, deixei o espaço em branco nos dias e horários estipulados, como ele não estabeleceu um prazo para término disso. Deixei assim pelos próximos dois meses. Me pareceu algo definitivo.

Apenas quando faltava meia hora para a maldita reunião e com um grito estridente do meu chefe chamando por meu nome que eu lembrei que não havia o entregado os relatórios para a reunião com os representantes da Amazon, então eu corri que nem uma filha da puta até o nono andar – onde ficava a sala de cópias – de escada mesmo, peguei os documentos que deixei para serem copiados e subi com todas as vinte cópias em mãos. Eu preciso mesmo voltar a andar com minha bombinha, qualquer dia desses eu vou ter uma crise de asma.

Liguei para o restaurante, fiz o pedido do almoço do meu chefe, instruí Ang de como ela devia fazer a ata da reunião de hoje já que ela que acompanharia e apenas quando meu chefe já estava na maldita sala de reuniões que pude sentar e respirar.

— Ei Bella – me enganei.

O diabo pai mandou as diabas filhas para me atormentar.

Olhei na direção da voz e vi Alice e Rosalie sorrindo tímidas para mim. Poxa universo, podia ter me dado alguns segundos de paz né?!

— O senhor Cullen está em reunião – assumi meu tom profissional – Caso queiram aguardar, podem esperar... –

— Queremos falar com você, Bella – a gêmea maldita do meu chefe me interrompeu.

— Estou ocupada – falei rapidamente abrindo um arquivo qualquer no computador e fingindo trabalhar.

Tudo bem que eu devia mesmo trabalhar. Mas meu chefe estava em reunião e não iria ver se eu estava mesmo trabalhando.

— Trouxemos isso pra você – a fada demoníaca, vulgo Alice, me entregou um recipiente plástico com alguma coisa lá dentro.

Olhei desconfiada para o recipiente, mas aceitei. Abri temerosa, vai que aquilo é a caixa de pandora. Minha vida já tem desgraça suficiente acontecendo. Antes fosse a tal caixa de pandora, eram alguns cupcakes queimados, com um chantilly duvidoso cobrindo-os e uma tentativa falha de 'me desculpe' escrito em cima, mas ficou um 'me dscue'.

— Nós que fizemos – Alice disse animada.

Poxa, se vocês não falam, eu não ia perceber isso nunca.

— Posso saber pra que? – perguntei sem tentar ofender ninguém.

Na verdade, esses cupcakes que me deixaram ofendidas.

— Queremos nos desculpas pelo dia do parque de diversões – Rosalie disse tímida – Não tínhamos intenção de fazer você se sentir constrangida, nunca foi nossa intenção rir de você e não rimos, caso pense isso.

— É, e fizemos os cookies como uma forma de mostrar que estamos arrependidas – Alice completou.

Olhei para a tentativa de sabe-se lá o que fizeram em minhas mãos.

— Cupcake – falei e elas me olharam confusas – Você disse cookies, mas isso são cupcakes – expliquei.

— É não bobinha, é cookie – Alice falou se aproximando de mim, mas Rosalie a puxou pela camisa fazendo com que ela ficasse no seu lugar – Nós olhamos a receita certa, é cookie, nós fizemos cookies.

Meu cu que isso são cookies.

— Prova, espero que goste – Rosalie incentivou.

Elas queriam mesmo que eu provasse isso? Então tá né?! Pra não fazer desfeita, provei o doce maldito e tive que reprimir a vontade de cuspir isso. Primeiro porque estava duro como uma rocha, segundo... tinha gosto de esgoto, terceiro... o que merda colocaram aqui? Pimenta?

— É cookies de mostarda – a loira falou e automaticamente eu cuspi o que tinha na boca.

Isso explica porque está apimentado e com esse gosto de bosta.

— A receita dizia pra fazer com gotas de chocolate, mas nós quisemos inovar e fizemos de mostarda – a baixinha dizia animada – Rose e eu não resistimos e comemos alguns, por isso o pedido de desculpas está incompleto – explicou.

— Está delicioso – menti.

— Falei que ela ia gostar – Rose comemorou – Mas enfim, Bella, queremos te convidar para uma noite das garotas que vou fazer em minha casa essa semana, o que acha de ir? Na verdade, vamos ser apenas eu, Alice e Nat – falou estalando os dedos aparentando estar nervosa.

Eu estava pronta pra recusar, mas daí lembrei de Edward falando que as duas tinham problemas para fazer amizades e por isso eram sempre apenas elas. Por um instante me senti mal em recusar, tá, elas não estavam sendo invasivas agora, na verdade, apesar do cupcake assassino com gosto de bosta, elas estavam sendo até bem simpáticas. Elas tinham um brilho de empolgação e expectativa no olhar e isso me fez sentir culpada em dizer não.

– Nós somos legais, eu juro – Alice disse ao perceber minha demora.

Merda. Não vou conseguir dizer não.

— Claro, vou adorar – mas eu tô muito mentirosa – Quando vai ser?

— Amanhã está bom pra você?

— Sim – concordei.

Se tudo der certo, Edward vai me obrigar a fazer hora extra e eu não vou precisar ir.

— Maravilha – Alice comemorou saltitando e batendo palminhas.

— Depois nós te passamos o endereço, vamos deixar você trabalhar. Bom dia, Bella – Rosalie disse com um sorriso educado.

— Tá bom Alice – falei ao ver a cara de cachorro amordaçado que a baixinha fazia – Pode ser você, mas mantenha sua cara longe da minha.

Os olhos dela brilharam de forma medonha e ela correu para sentar em minha mesa e ficar bem próxima de mim me abraçando.

— Aaaa Bellinha, que bom que você nos desculpou...

— Mas responde aí – a loira se empolgou também – Alguma chance de você e meu irmão terem dado pelo menos uns beijinhos nessa viagem? – olhei para as duas totalmente em choque

— Vocês me chamaram só pra arrancar informações de mim?

— Por que? – a loira sentou na cadeira a minha frente empurrando Alice do caminho para me olhar melhor – Tem informações para serem arrancadas? – arqueou a sobrancelha – Me diz que você fez meu irmão parar de balançar toddynho.

— Balançar toddynho? – repeti confusa.

— Sim, você sabe... – ela mexeu a mão imitando o movimento que se bate punheta e eu fiquei totalmente horrorizada – Emmett me contou que ele tava a pelo menos dois meses sem sexo. Me diga que você foi a salvadora do pintinho dele – eu estava completamente sem palavras para isso.

— Rose – Alice exclamou – Você é irmã dele, é estranho falar assim – graças a Deus alguém sensata – Então responde pra mim Bella, você fez o Ed parar de descabelar o palhaço?

Me enganei, nenhuma das duas é sensata. As duas são completamente loucas.

[...]

— Foi uma escolha justa, você viu Bella – Jane argumentou enquanto eu estava cabisbaixa lendo meu nome no papel – O destino quis assim.

— O destino quis me foder? – ironizei – Acho que isso é obra do Thanos e da filha da puta da Lilith... Esquece – falei quando ela me olhava sem entender.

— Fizemos um sorteio e seu nome foi sorteado. Agora vá e faça a pergunta mais temida do ano – Ang me empurrava em direção a minha sala, sala essa que antecedia a do meu chefe.

Todo ano, a empresa fazia um baile à fantasia anual no Halloween e neste baile, havia o tão famigerado "fantasma oculto", que é uma espécie de amigo oculto macabro que eu nunca entendi como funciona, mas sempre participo porque é divertido. Como já estamos no início de outubro, a organização deste já está sendo providenciada. O problema? Edward Cullen.

A questão é, todo ano, colocávamos os nomes dos funcionários que trabalhavam no mesmo andar que ele em uma caixa e fazíamos o sorteio do infeliz que ia perguntar se ele iria participar do baile. Ele _nunca_ participa, mas por ser o CEO da empresa, somos obrigados a chamar ele e perguntar se ele participará. Claro que toda pessoa que é amaldiçoada e ir perguntar se poderemos contar com sua presença sai da sua sala chorando. Ano passado passamos longas duas horas consolando Mike Newton que chorou como um bezerro desmamado após ouvir alguns gritos do nosso 'querido chefe'. Esse ano, eu tive o azar de ser a sorteada.

Oi Lilith, estava demorando a aparecer amiga. Thanos tá e ajudando a foder comigo? Cadê a Sabrina daquela série pra aparecer e te por no seu lugar? Sua vadia descarada que joga baixo.

— Amiga é simples – Jess tentava me consolar – Entra lá, pergunta e tenta não chorar na frente dele.

— Se chorar é pior – Jane dizia com a feição cabisbaixa – Experiência própria.

— Coragem mulher – Ang incentivo – Agora vai, boa sorte.

As três se dissiparam como o vento e logo não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Era meio que um acordo comum entre nós ninguém ficar por perto na hora de ir perguntar ao demônio se ele participaria pois queríamos evitar de deixar o amiguinho constrangido em ouvirmos os gritos do chefe.

Ajeitei minha roupa, arrumei minha postura e com o coração a mil, bati na porá do meu chefe. Não que eu esperasse alguma resposta né, já que o filho da puta nunca se dignava a responder se podia ou não entrar e ele sempre deixava para que eu adivinhasse se poda ou não entrar. Contei até três e decidi entrar.

Era quase fim de tarde, já se passava das quatro da tarde e em breve eu estaria liberada já que até agora não fui comunicada sobre hora extra. Edward estava com os olhos fixos na tela do computador e usava fones de ouvido, ele não percebeu minha presença na sala e quando me aproxime, vi que ele olhava alguns tutoriais de maquiagem no youtube. Ai, não vai dizer que ele resolveu soltar a franga agora que eu achei um parceiro bom de sexo. Pelo amor de deus Lilith, não precisa me foder tanto.

— Senhor Cullen – o chamei, mas ele parecia bem concentrado na explicação da mulher do vídeo em como fazer um olho esfumado – Senhor Cullen – o chamei novamente, como não obtive resposta, toquei em seu ombro fazendo ele sobressaltar de susto.

— Mas que inferno Isabella – bradou irritado – Não sabe bater na merda da porta? Onde está sua educação?

Na ponta da minha mão, pronta pra dar na sua cara.

— Desculpe – falei controlando minha raiva que estava sempre presente quando eu entrava nessa maldita sala – Bati na porta, mas não obtive resposta, então...

— Então achou que podia entrar? – falou com a voz irônica – O que merda quer aqui? – ele pausou o vídeo que assistia, mas não parecia constrangido por ser pego assistindo a um tutorial da maquiagem.

Acho que esse é um momento ruim pra convidar o chefinho pra uma festa na qual ele sempre deixou evidente o seu desprezo em participar.

— Não ouviu o que eu disse? Que porra faz aqui? – sua voz estava cada vez mais irritada – Responda, Isabella.

— Bom, eu... eu...

— Se for gaguejar já pode se retirar e volta quando se recompor, de preferência nem volte. Agora saia.

Ele não é um amor gente?! Quer pra você? Então leva.

— Como o senhor sabe – comecei falando e ele se virou para me olhar, seu rosto estava com uma cara péssima e ele parecia estar bem irritado, mas não podia sacanear meus amiguinhos apenas por medo do lúcifer de olhos verdes – A empresa costuma ser bem festiva, então isso faz com que todo ano...

— Vá direto ao assunto – me cortou

— É que a empresa costuma fazer...

— SEJA DIRETA, ISABELLA – gritou irritado.

— VOCÊ VAI AO BAILE ANUAL DE HALLOWEEN? – no susto respondi no mesmo tom que ele, mas claro que meu grito era de puro pavor enquanto o dele era de pura raiva.

— O que? – perguntou sem entender – De novo essa porcaria de baile? Já não teve um ano passado?

Essa conversa nem prosseguiu por muito tempo e eu já estava mentalmente exausta. Me convidei para sentar na cadeira a sua frente e me afundei ali mesmo, recebendo um olhar bem crítico do meu patrão, mas eu fiz o que eu faço de melhor: fingi que não vi e que não era comigo.

— Todo ano fazem o baile, tem o 'fantasma oculto' e querem saber se você vai participar. Ninguém quer te chamar, mas chamam porque você é o CEO da empresa, então somos obrigados, esse ano eu fui a maldita sorteada pra vir aqui perguntar se você vai participar, então se você for gritar comigo, por favor não grite, apenas diga sim ou não – pedi quase em um sussurro.

Edward arrancou com força os fones do seu ouvido e os jogou com certa fúria em cima da mesa. Achei que ele fosse gritar agora, mas ao invés disso, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e afundou o rosto nas mãos, as esfregando com força até seu rosto ficar vermelho.

Eu até iria perguntar se ele iria ou não participar, mas isso seria pra levar umas patadas de graça.

— Claro. Pode confirmar meu nome – falou por fim com a voz cansada.

— Certo, vou cancelar sua presença e... – parei ao perceber o que ele havia dito – O que? – perguntei surpresa.

— Está surda?

— Desculpe, e não estava esperando por isso – falei totalmente surpresa – Você vai mesmo participar?

— Sim. Alice e Rosalie já fizeram a cabeça da Nat em participar dessa maldita festa e ela está empolgada. Não contente, Esme e Carlisle decidiram que vem para esse baile – disse resignado – Eu estou sendo coagido a participar.

— Esme e Carlisle? – perguntei confusa – Eles não são os...

— Donos e fundadores da empresa? Sim – me olhou intensamente – Em carne e osso. Então vá e diga aos seus amiguinhos que os verdadeiros 'manda chuvas' da empresa estão a caminho vindo especialmente de Londres para essa festinha ridícula.

— Uau – falei animada – Nunca os vi.

— São meus pais Isabella – ah, até desanimei – Diga aos seus amigos e ao pessoal que está organizando essa festa que se ela não estiver muito mais do que perfeita, eu irei pessoalmente tomar satisfações. _Pessoalmente_— frisou a última parte, apenas assenti concordando – E hoje faremos hora extra, encomende algo para comermos e peça para Natalie também, não tenho com quem a deixar e ela virá para cá.

Não falei foi nada, apenas concordei e me retirei dali. Deus ajude a alma de quem vai organizar essa festa.

[...]

— Ei Bells – Nat entrou em minha sala me cumprimentando, mas seus olhos observavam atentamente o pandemônio que estava fora da calmaria desta sala – O que aconteceu aqui?

— Ah garotinha, aconteceu _seu pai_— falei a última parte em um sussurro, afinal de contas, a sala do demônio fica ali atrás – As pessoas tem muito medo dele e ele falou que se algumas coisas não estivessem do agrado dele, ele iria pessoalmente questionar isso – expliquei.

— Mas meu pai é tão amorzinho, ele me chama de boneca – Nat dizia inocente – Não tem como alguém que chama a filha de boneca ser malvado – olhei pra ela cm descrença. Coitada, que iludida. Ela começou a gargalhar – É mentira, se ele for falar com a pessoa a pessoa vai chorar pra sempre, meu pai é malvado com os outros sim – ela gargalhava.

Filha do demo, demononiazinha é.

— Bells – falou assim que ela se recompôs – Me desculpa por aquela foto, eu achei engraçado, mas depois meu pai explicou que não era engraçado.

— Seu pai fez o que?

— Ele conversou comigo e as tias de que o que fizemos no parque foi feio. Ele até confiscou meu celular, ele disse que tínhamos que pedir desculpa porque você ficou ofendida, ele até fez a tia Alice ler de novo o que o era espaço pessoal das pessoas – explicou se sentando na mesa a minha frente.

Fiquei um pouco sem reação com isso, como assim Edward falou para virem me pedir desculpas? Ele lembrou mesmo do que falei quando estávamos indo para a Finlândia? Que coisa mais...

— Tudo bem – falei um pouco aturdida e só então notei sua roupa – Ei, você é mesmo uma líder de torcida – falei ao notar seu uniforme vermelho e branco.

— Sim – levantou e rodou mostrando sua roupa – Papai que arrumou meu cabelo – ela se aproximou e sussurrou – Tá torto, mas eu fiquei com vergonha de dizer, ele se esforçou muito pra arrumar. Ele que vai fazer minha maquiagem pro jogo de sexta. Você vem assistir meu jogo? Vai ser meu primeiro jogo como líder de torcida, meu pai que vai fazer minha maquiagem, tô com medo, mas vou dizer que tá bonito porque ele está se esforçando – dizia animada.

Hum... então isso explica o porquê Edward estava vendo vídeos de maquiagem. Uau, por essa eu não esperava. Tá bom, ele como pessoa – não como chefe – ganhou uns pontinhos no meu conceito, ele é esforçado, merece um crédito.

— Se você está me chamando então eu vou sim –seus olhinhos verdes, idênticos aos do pai brilhavam de animação.

Nat estava tão fofa com seu uniforme e duas maria Chiquinha – tortas – no cabelo que foi impossível não puxar ela pra um abraço e não encher sua bochecha de beijos.

— Você tá muito fofinha pequena cria do diabo – dizia enquanto a enchia de beijos na bochecha e ela gargalhava tentando se afastar.

— Você tá me babando, que nojo – gargalhava.

Ela se viu livre de mim quando o telefone em minha mesa tocou e meu chefe solicitou minha presença em sua sala. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

[...]

Havia esquecido o quanto os três últimos meses do ano eram corridos e puxados com o fechamento do balanço geral da empresa. Ficamos até pouco depois das dez da noite trabalhando ou quase, já que Edward se dividia entre fazer o balanço geral da empresa e ajudar Nat no dever de casa. Nat já não havia aguentado e tinha capotado no sofá da sala de Edward e na hora de irmos embora, ele cuidadosamente a pegou no colo, isso fez a pirralha roncar alto e me arrancar uma gargalhada silenciosa.

— Não ria dela Isabella – Edward tentou soar sério, mas ele também estava rindo – Ela continua fofa.

— Como a peppa pig – brinquei

— Se ela grudar chiclete no seu cabelo, eu não vou poder te defender, fique ciente.

— Eu grudo no dela também – me defendi recebendo um olhar reprovador dele, mas eu convivo.

O ajudei abrindo a porta já que seus braços estavam ocupados pelo corpo – pelo visto desmaiado – de Natalie. Fui até a maldita máquina do ponto eletrônico registrar meu horário de saída. Edward que tem sorte de não precisar bater ponto, é um saco e essa máquina maldita nem sempre reconhece minha digital de primeira e eu tenho que ficar lá adulando a maldita pra poder registrar minha presença.

No estacionamento, também o ajudei a colocar Nat no banco de trás do carro de Edward, ele pelo visto anda com travesseiro e lençóis pra no caso de Nat dormir, ele a deixar 'confortável', segundo ele. Tá, ele ganhou mais um pontinho comigo, como eu disse, ele é esforçado.

— Você precisa mesmo arranjar uma babá pra ela – falei após deixarmos a pirralha de olhos verdes confortavelmente deitada – É cansativo pra ela ficar até tarde na empresa.

— Eu sei – ele falou visivelmente cansado – Mas eu ainda não consegui ninguém que eu confie, não quero a deixar nas mãos de qualquer pessoa. Alice e Rose me dão uma super força, mas ela tem a vida delas também.

— Entendo, você vai achar alguém senhor Cullen – falei amigavelmente.

— Acho que já passamos do horário de trabalho, já pode me chamar de Edward – disse com um sorriso torto no rosto que vou confessar, foi muito bonitinho de se ver.

— Mas ainda estamos na empresa, então contenha-se homem – ele apenas riu do que eu disse.

Contei alguma piada por acaso?

— Eu gostaria de passar um tempo com você agora, mas não posso a deixar sozinha – apontou com a cabeça na direção onde Nat estava – Então, você não gostaria de ir pra minha casa comigo?

A ideia é tentadora. Eu tive que pensar bem nos prós e contras de considerar isso como uma possibilidade, o dia foi cansativo, eu mereço mesmo um descanso...

— Não – falei ainda na dúvida – Amanhã eu trabalho cedo e não teríamos o que falar se Nat me visse por lá, vamos deixar para uma próxima oportunidade.

— Ela só ficaria empolgadinha, tem certeza que não quer ir comigo?

— Para de ser o diabo e me tentar – dei um tapa em seu braço o fazendo rir – Boa noite Edward, até amanhã.

— Até amanhã, Bella – respondeu educado.

Sorri pra ele, mas antes que eu pudesse ir para o meu carro, ele me segurou pelo pulso e para a minha total surpresa, me puxou para si colando seus lábios nos meus. De primeira, eu fiquei totalmente em choque, mas acabei correspondendo pois eu realmente gostava de como nossas bocas se encaixavam quando nos beijávamos.

— Não estamos mais no nosso horário de trabalho – murmurou contra meus lábios quando nossas bocas se separaram – Tenha uma boa noite, Bella – ele beijou minha testa antes de por fim me soltar.

Não respondi nada, apenas balancei a cabeça concordando, isso foi... inesperado. Voltei para o meu carro e fui direto pra casa, só percebi que eu sorria igual retardada quando senti os meus músculos faciais doloridos.

Estava sem fome, então ao chegar em casa, apenas me limitei a tomar um banho, vestir algo confortável e ir me deitar. Estava começando a me arrepender de não ter ido com Edward para a casa dele, estar aqui deitada sozinha não tem graça quando eu podia estar com alguém agora. Respirei fundo abraçando ainda mais o meu querido John de pelúcia que por sorte, não reclamou do meu aperto ao redor do seu pequeno corpinho peludo.

Peguei meu celular e vi que já eram quase meia noite, ponderei um pouco, que mal tem se o Edward tiver o meu número do _whatsapp_? Nós já concordamos em ter alguma coisa íntima mesmo, mal não faz né?! Vai que eu consigo um nude dele? Eu não ia reclamar.

**Bella Swan**

**23:53 pm**

_"em todo caso, você também pode me encontrar neste número, por favor, não me faça me arrepender te ter te passado esse número"_

Mastiguei minha unha nervosa. A mensagem tinha sido ridícula demais, mas eu não sabia o que mandar e eu realmente queria mandar uma mensagem. Me perguntei se eu devia ou não trocar minha foto do perfil que era uma que eu estava de biquíni, mas se eu for honesta, não tem nada aqui que ele já não tenha visto... ou colocado a boca, então dane-se, vou manter a foto, eu gosto dela e esse é um número pessoal e não de trabalho. Se ele achar ruim, ele que fure os olhos.

**Edward Cullen**

**23:55 pm**

_"Não farei, mas fico feliz que tenha me passado esse número. Boa noite Bella, durma bem"_

Respondi sua mensagem com um outro 'boa noite' e fui dormir abraçada a John. Talvez esse contrato entre nós não seja tão ruim como eu achei que pudesse ser.

**-x-**

**Comente se estiver gostando da história 3**


	15. Oi demônio, vamos respeitar os limites?

**Oi pessoal. Voltei com mais um capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem 3**

**-x-**

**Oi demônio, vamos respeitar os limites?**

**▬ Edward ▬**

— Vai fingir que tá dormindo até chegar no quarto? – perguntei ao ver que Natalie prendia o riso desde quando a trouxe da garagem – Já que você está acordada, já pode ir andando até seu quarto né bonita?! Você já está grande e pesada.

— Eu gosto de ir no colo – respondeu ainda de olho fechado e sorrindo.

— Vai me contar por que você está sorrindo o caminho todo?

— Nat vê, Nat sabe – falou com um sorriso maior ainda.

Eu iria perguntar do que ela estava falando, mas daí lembrei do que poderia motivar esse sorrisinho e ela usar sua tosca 'frase de efeito'. Ele viu meu beijo com a Bella.

— O gato mordeu sua língua papai? Aliás, o gato tem nome? – perguntou sugestiva.

— Tem, se chama 'calada ou eu te jogo no chão' – ela gargalhou mais ainda – Você tá acordada desde quando? – perguntei a colocando no chão e pegando as chaves em meu bolso para destrancar a porta.

— Desde quando o senhor tentou me deixar mais confortável e ficou me mexendo como se eu fosse mingau – ela se jogou no sofá – Eu até tentei continuar dormindo, mas vocês ficaram me mexendo, falando alto e tudo mais, aí eu acordei.

— Nenhuma palavra com as suas tias, ouviu pirralha?

— O QUEEEEE? – perguntou colocando a mão no peito se fazendo de ofendida – O senhor tá mesmo me pedindo pra não contar um bafão desses pra minhas tias queridas do coração? Pai o senhor tá velho, não doido. Isso é algo que eu preciso espalhar pro mundo inteiro, o mundo tem que saber...

— Se você abrir o bico, qualquer coisa que possa ter entre eu e a Bella vai terminar por aí mesmo, esse foi nosso acordo. É isso que você quer?

— Não – ela fez biquinho – Vocês adultos complicam tanto as coisas. Eu sinto que eu vou explodir se eu não contar pra ninguém... posso contar pro Matt?

— Quem é Matt?

— Meu melhor amigo no mundo toooodinho – falou abrindo os braços e fazendo bico.

— Não e de preferência, não seja amiga do Matt, eu não gosto dele. Agora vai tomar banho e dormir, amanhã cedo você tem aula.

— Tá bom, boa noite papai, amo você – correu em direção as escadas subindo apressada, mas quando chegou no topo me chamou novamente – Pai vocês estão namorando?

Tive que morder a parte interior das bochechas para prender um riso. Em teoria não, na prática... sim e talvez isso tenha sido intencional.

— Não estamos filha, agora vai dormir – Nat bufou contrariada, mas foi para o seu quarto.

Quase gemi de frustração ao ver meu celular tocando. Ainda esperei um pouco para ver se o aparelho parava de tocar, mas eu sabia que era inútil, minha única alternativa foi atender. Respirei fundo e apertei no botão para aceitar a chamada, colocando o aparelho no ouvido e me afundando no sofá em seguida.

— Dona Esme, será que eu vou mesmo ter que lhe dar aquele relógio que eu falei outro dia? –falei assim que atendi a ligação, ouvindo a doce e familiar risada do outro lado da linha.

— _Filho, se você estivesse dormindo, eu nem ligaria, mas te conheço o suficiente pra saber que a uma hora dessas, deve ter chegado da empresa agora, não é mesmo?_

— Eu nem vou ficar surpreso se tiver um chip no meu celular monitorando todos os meus passos.

— _Engraçadinho_— riu – _Poxa meu bebê, você sabe que eu me preocupo com a sua saúde e agora principalmente com a da minha bonequinha. Vocês têm se alimentado direito?_

— Sim – era uma meia verdade.

Nat estava se alimentando bem, minha refeição decente era o almoço e apenas porque Isabella cuidava do meu almoço.

— _Filho, se eu estivesse aí com você, ia dar na sua cara apenas por mentir pra mim_— revirei os olhos, estava me sentindo com 15 anos de novo – _Você já achou alguém pra cuidar da Nat?_— esfreguei minhas têmporas.

Essa pergunta me incomodava mais do que eu gostava de admitir pois odiava não ter tempo para procurar por alguém de confiança para cuidar da minha filha.

— Você já sabe a resposta mãe, por que não fala o motivo de me ligar quase meia noite?

— _Filho, você está tão impaciente, você tem transado ultimamente?_

— Pelo amor de Deus mãe, não banque a Rosalie, por favor, não sabe o quanto ela e Alice tem me tirado do sério.

— _Eu não banco a Rosalie, ela que me banca_— riu divertida – _Mas tá bom, você está um gatinho muito arisco, vou assumir que sua vida sexual continua fracassada, mesmo você sendo um bom pedaço de mal caminho e estar assim porque quer..._—

— Mãe, foco – a interrompi – Por que ligou?

— _Tudo bem, tudo bem gato arisco_— mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, revirei os olhos – _Como eu sei que você não arranjou ninguém pra cuidar da minha única neta, já que vocês se recusam a me dar mais netos, arranjei alguém pra você. O nome dela é Gianna Parker, ela tem 57 anos, é da minha inteira confiança e uma antiga amiga, ela está indo de Londres. Rosalie vai busca-la no aeroporto e leva-la para conversar com você, aí você conversa com ela e vê se ela se enquadra no perfil que você procura par cuidar da Natbaby._

— Se a senhora rebocou a mulher da cidade dela para cá, já sabe que eu provavelmente vou aprovar.

_— Eu sei, mas gosto de deixar você achar que tá no controle também._

— Eu não vou nem discutir.

— _Muito sábio da sua parte meu amorzinho. Mas me responda, você não tem saído com ninguém mesmo? Rose me contou que você está há dois meses na seca, como aguenta? Eu não consigo passar mais do que três dias sem..._

— Tchau mãe – a interrompi a tempo de ouvir sua gargalhada e ela se despedir em seguida.

Eu realmente não precisava ouvir sobre a vida sexual da minha mãe.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, mandei um e-mail para Isabella pedindo para que ela reorganizasse minha agenda pois não iria de manhã. Foi apenas o tempo de eu levar Nat na escola, passar no mercado para comprar algumas coisas pois minha irmã fofoqueira com certeza abriria o bico para Esme que eu não tinha nada em casa e antes das nove, Rosalie chegou em minha casa com a tal Gianna.

Devo confessar, olhei bem torto para a mulher, não era por maldade, mas eu era desconfiado de qualquer um que se aproximasse da Nat

A verdade é que eu era extremamente exigente sobre tudo que envolvia minha filha, mas Gianna pareceu uma boa pessoa, tinha boas referências e se Esme a escolheu, ela de certo não era uma pessoa ruim. Acabei concordando em a contratar e acertamos detalhes como salário, férias, moradia dentre outros detalhes. Como ela não tem família nos Estados Unidos, ela irá morar em minha casa e fica melhor por conta do horário que eu chego em casa.

— Você acha que pode começar hoje, Gianna? – perguntei após acertarmos todos os detalhes

— Claro senhor Cullen... –

— Por favor, me chame de Edward – a interrompi – Bom, Nat está na escola, ela fica lá até as 16h. Ela é muito tranquila... quando quer – ambos rimos – Basicamente preciso apenas que a faça fazer todas as refeições, a busque na escola e a ponha para fazer a lição de casa, pode deixar que quando eu chegar eu confiro se está tudo correto. Também não precisa se preocupar em a arrumar para a escola ou para os jogos dela, eu mesmo faço questão de arrumar o cabelo dela ou a arrumar para os jogos, ela é líder de torcida – disse orgulhoso.

— Então foi você que arrumou o cabelo dela todo torto e feio? – Rose perguntou se intrometendo – Meu Deus e eu achando que ela que tinha arrumado e por isso estava aquele desastre.

— Vai dar sua bunda, Rosalie – falei irritado para a loira que apenas revirou os olhos.

— Dia de dar a bundinha é aos sábados, bobinho – respondeu tocando a ponta do meu nariz e minha vontade foi entortar seu dedo até quebrar.

— Esse é o tipo de coisa que não me interessa e você pode guardar para si mesma, sua estranha.

— Mas eu gosto de compartilhar as coisas com você maninho – sorriu descarada – Qual é o seu dia de dar a bundina?

QUE DEUS ME DÊ PACIÊNCIA.

Gianna nos olhava assustada, mas nada falamos para desfazer a péssima imagem que ela já devia ter da gente. Em breve ela se acostumaria com nosso jeito. Combinei com Rosalie de ela acompanhar Gianna na escola onde Natalie estudava quando fosse a hora de a buscar. Após todos os detalhes acertados, deixei as duas em casa e fui para a empresa, já se passava das uma da tarde e eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Claro que minha irmã ainda me encheu muito a paciência antes de eu sair de casa sobre não 'obrigar Isabella a fazer hora extra' pois ela havia a convidado para uma 'noite das garotas'. Óbvio que eu não poderia me importar menos com isso, mas não tiraria de Alice e Rose a oportunidade de ter alguma amiga que não seja elas mesmas... ou minha filha, então, para o meu completo azar, hoje eu também não teria uma noite com Isabella.

**▬ Bella ▬**

Esse era exatamente meu dia perfeito na empresa. O demônio ruivo passou a manhã fora, chegou já comido e almoçado e foi direto pra sua reunião, o único lado negativo é que ele disse que hoje não faríamos hora extra. Isso significava que eu teria que ir para a 'noite' das garotas organizada pelas demônias parentes do demônio.

Meu momento de tristeza veio com o fim do meu expediente, a reunião do meu chefe ainda não havia acabado e isso acabou de vez com minhas esperanças de fazer hora extra e não ir pra noite de garotas com as parentes do diabo. Segui para o endereço que Rosalie enviou e quando cheguei, hesitei em tocar a campainha.

— Oh John, por favor não me abandone hoje – sussurrei para mim mesma – Se eu puder escolher, eu quero ouvir _One Direction_, você escolhe a música – me dei por vencida e toquei a campainha.

— Você veio – mal toquei a campainha da casa da demônia e Alice já abriu a porta empolgada – Achei que não ia vir.

Fiquei tentada a não vir.

— Se você não se importa, eu quero entrar – falei quando a baixinha ficou na minha frente bloqueando a passagem – Eu me entupi de água e agora toda essa água está quase saindo por cada orifício meu.

— Isso é alguma gíria moderna pra 'quero ir ao banheiro'? – questionou confusa.

— Não, esse é meu jeito sincero e honesto de dizer que eu estou quase me mijando – respondi esperando que ela se tocasse e saísse da frente da porta.

Por sorte, ela saiu do caminho e soltando um 'oi já volto', consegui ir ao banheiro. O banheiro de Rosalie era tão lindo e grande, cheio de produtos e sais de banho, tive de vontade de por alguns dos sais de banho na bolsa, mas daí eu lembrei que eu não estava em um hotel e só cometia esses pequenos furtos em hotéis, então deixei meu lado cleptomaníaca de lado, pois sou uma moça honesta e voltei para a sala onde estavam.

— Fizemos aperitivos – Rose disse empolgada.

— Elas que fizeram, eu só fiquei olhando – Nat tirou o dela da reta quando me viu olhar desconfiada para o tal 'aperitivo'

— Nat você fica muito fofinha com essa roupa – apertei a bochecha dela ganhando uma carranca como resposta – Mas devia parar de usar seu uniforme de líder de torcida pois eu já passei muita raiva na mão das líderes de torcida e isso tá me irritando e dando inveja porque eu nunca consegui ser uma. Ah seu cabelo tá uma graça – elogiei.

— É, o Edward amarrou que nem a cara dele – Alice comentou olhando com desgosto para a sobrinha/prima (?)

— Acredita que ele barrou a Gianna de arrumar a Nat? Ele disse que ele mesmo que vai fazer isso – Rose revirava os olhos enquanto falava – Como se ele tivesse competência pra arrumar o cabelo da coitada.

Opa, ouvi algo diferente.

— Gianna? – comentei meio como quem não quer nada.

Não que eu queira ou me interesse saber, eu só sou curiosa mesmo.

— É, minha nova babá – Nat respondeu animada – Ela é um amor, ela veio da Inglaterra, ela super amou meu pai e a tia Rose e ela gostou muito de mim também.

— Edward também pareceu ter gostado muito dela – a loira completou a resposta da sobrinha – Também amei ela, ela é um doce. Ela vai morar lá na casa do Edward já que ela não tem família aqui nos Estados Unidos.

Gianna é? Longe de mim querer falar mal dos outros, nunca que eu faria um negócio desses, jamais, mas pra mim Gianna é nome de puta. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que ela é puta e só veio com esse papinho de 'não tenho parente aqui' pra tentar passar a mão no chefe, tenho certeza, conheço esse tipinho.

— Ah legal – respondi azeda – Ele tava mesmo procurando uma babá.

— Você vai amar a Gianna também Bella – Nat estava animadinha demais pro meu gosto. Sua pequena traidora.

— Tenho certeza que sim – concordei.

_Puta, puta, puta._

O tal aperitivo que as duas loucas prepararam era azeitona recheada com um creme branco suspeito. Tive que ser educadinha e provar né, todas comiam animadas. Peguei um palito de dente, espetei a azeitona e mergulhei no creme branco estranho o levando a boca em seguida.

Meu Deus, estão me dando comida do inferno, tenho certeza, esse gosto de enxofre denuncia tudo. Estão tentando roubar minha alma. Jesus me ajuda.

— Esse creme é de que? – perguntei tentando não demonstrar meu desespero.

— Gostoso né? Tem gosto de que pra você? – a baixinha perguntou animada.

Pra mim tem gostinho de inferno.

— Não consegui identificar o sabor – menti.

— É creme de alho com cebola, mas eu coloquei orégano também. Não conta pra Rose – ela sussurrou a última parte.

— Ah que delícia – ironizei.

Sabia que tinha sentido esse gosto de inferno. Eu vou ficar com um puta mau hálito, nem se eu lavar minha boca com água benta o gosto de enxofre sai.

— Não recebemos muitas visitas – Alice comentou constrangida.

Jura? Eu nem percebi.

— Tá gostoso – menti novamente.

Elas conversavam animadas e eu só conseguia pensar puta inglesa que veio da casa do caralho pra cuidar da Nat. Não que eu me importe claro, na verdade só me importo com as pessoas que vão rodear a Nat. Ela é tão purinha e inocente, devia ter pessoas melhores cuidando dela já que pelo visto o pai dela é um inútil, incompetente que não sabe nem escolher direito quem vai cuidar do inferno da filha dele e escolhe uma puta qualquer.

— Bella?

— Puta – só percebi o que falei quando vi as três me olhando estranho.

Não sei quem me chamou, mas sei que eu acho que na visão delas, eu acabei de me chamar de puta.

— Desculpe, eu estava distraída. Me chamaram?

— Sim, perguntamos se você não está afim de ir ao shopping fazer compras qualquer dia desses – a diaba loira respondeu – Ou então ao salão de beleza, sabe, eu prefiro mesmo renovar o loiro do meu cabelo, minha raiz já está começando a ficar visível.

Assim que ela fechou a boca, meus olhos foram para a raiz do seu cabelo onde uma cor acobreada se fazia presente. Espera, parece a mesma coisa do cabelo da Nat e do Edward.

— Rosalie, qual a cor natural do seu cabelo?

— É a mesma cor do cabelo do Edward – deu de ombros.

— Você está me dizendo que nasceu com olhos verdes, ruiva e ainda assim pinta seu cabelo de loiro? – ela assentiu concordando – Tipo, seu cabelo é ruivo natural e você pinta?

— Sim.

— O que tem de errado com você? Sério. Que coisa mais insana.

— Eu gosto do meu cabelo loiro, combina muito mais comigo – respondeu simplesmente.

Tudo bem que minha vontade foi dar na cara dessa rapariga por ela falar uma besteira dessa, mas apenas ignorei a vontade. Olha o tamanho dela e olha o meu, ela é pouca coisa mais baixa que o irmão, se eu levo um tapa dela quem se quebra toda sou eu, então só fiquei caladinha mesmo.

— Soube que seus pais irão vir para a festa de Halloween da empresa – comentei tentando saber mais sobre os papis diabolísticos.

— Sim, estou tão feliz, já estava com saudade deles. Você vai adorar eles Bella, são uns amores.

— Eu sou apenas uma funcionária naquela empresa, se eu não for demitida pra mim já está ótimo – falei.

Nat soltou uma risadinha e disfarçou quando eu olhei pra ela. Eu hein, garota estranha.

— E como está no trabalho com meu primo? – a baixinha perguntou sugestiva.

— Como sempre esteve... –

— Queremos detalhes Bella – Rosalie praticamente gritou ao me interromper

— Detalhes do que?

— Bella, elas querem saber se você e meu pai tão se pegando – Natalie revirou os olhos – Deixa de ser devagar mulher – as três me olhavam em expectativa.

— NÃO – gritei apressadamente ganhando um olhar sugestivo delas. Pigarreei para limpar a garganta e me recompus – Quer dizer, não, nossa relação é apenas profissional – disse como quem não quer nada.

— Profissionalíssima – Nat falou baixinho.

A garota implorou por isso. Dei um peteleco na testa dela e acreditam que a mini demônio me mostrou o dedo do meio? Garota, seu pai sabe que você faz essas coisas? O espírito de líder de torcida incorporou mesmo na pirralha.

— Se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou quebrar seu dedo – ameacei.

— Desculpe, foi uma atitude muito feia – se desculpou cabisbaixa.

Nossa, eu não esperava por isso. Pois não é que o pai dela educou ela direito?! Surpreendente. A garotinha é educada mesmo.

— Ei Bella – a filhote de lúcifer me cutucou – Meu pai gosta de azul.

— O que?

— Ele gosta de azul.

— Oh fofinha, eu não podia me importar menos – passei um braço por seu pequeno ombro puxando-a para um abraço.

Um clarão se fez presente e eu olhei sem entender, até ver Alice com o celular apontado para mim e percebi que isso foi o flash de uma foto. Virou paparazzi agora, demônia?

— Desculpe, não era pra estar com flash – se desculpo guardando o celular em seguida e agindo naturalmente.

Mas por que inferno ela tirou uma foto minha?

Enquanto falavam comigo e John me abandonou, estou aqui refletindo... o quanto de silicone eu teria que colocar no peito para ter peitos iguais os da Rosalie? Acho que seria uma boa ideia colocar na bunda também, se bem que se fosse pra gastar uma fortuna colocando silicone na bunda, eu ia querer sair do consultório uma tanajura, sabe, aquelas formigas que tem a bunda maior que o corpo. Ia ser bem estilo Nicki Minaj mesmo, pra eu sentir que meu dinheiro foi bem gasto.

— Seus peitos são de verdade ou são silicone? – era pra eu pensar, mas já que falei, eu ia querer a resposta.

— É tudo meu – a loira falou orgulhosa apalpando os peitos – São bonitos né?! O Emmett adora enfiar a cara neles.

Minha vontade foi pedir pra pegar neles só pra constatar, eu ainda acreditava que era silicone, mas desisti de pedir, vai que pedem pra pegar no meu também.

Acabar que no fim da noite, sabe Deus como, eu já tinha concordado em ir ao shopping fazer compras e ir ao salão qualquer dia desses com Alice e Rosalie e eu nem sei como eu concordei já que eu odeio salão, compras e shoppings.

Natalie também me chamou novamente para assistir ao seu jogo que seria essa sexta feira. Ela disse que sexta sim e sexta não teria jogo em sua escola e ela iria estar lá torcendo como a pulga puladora – vulgo líder de torcida – que ela é. Agora faz sentido Edward ter pedido pra deixar livre algumas sexta feiras dele. Segundo Alice e Rose, não iriam para o primeiro jogo pois estavam de passagem comprada com seus maridos para sei lá, alguma vigésima lua de mel.

Claro que quando falaram isso, pela forma como falaram, eu imaginei que seria uma orgia entre eles, mas na verdade compraram passagem pro mesmo lugar, mesmo hotel, mas quartos separados. Isso foi bem mais normal do que o que eu havia imaginado. A culpa não é minha se elas não sabem se expressar.

Aparentemente, Natalie dormiria na casa da tia e Alice também dormiria lá pois Jasper estava viajando a trabalho. Me chamaram para dormir lá também, mas isso já era demais pra mim. Me enfeitiçaram e fizeram eu achar a noite agradável, mas o feitiço não foi sorte o suficiente para eu querer dormir fora de casa e com as três.

As dez da noite, me despedi delas e fui direto pra casa, eu precisava dormir um pouco. Mas daí quando cheguei em casa, após tomar um banho e vestir uma camisa limpa no John, eu fiquei pensando... se a Nat vai dormir na casa da tia, isso vai fazer com que o Edward durma sozinho na casa com a tal Gianna. Não que eu me importe com isso, conforme assinamos o contrato, nós não temos nada um com o outro, mas isso não quer dizer que aquela oferecida não ia tentar nada com ele. Será que ele dorme com a porta trancada?

Tô aqui, não tô fazendo nada... mandei uma mensagem o convidando para vir até minha casa tomar uma taça de vinho, ele prontamente concordou, mas depois fiquei pensando... será que no vinho tem lactose ou glúten? Se tiver e ele tomar, ele vai ter alguma crise de diarreia ou explodir? Se ele sujar meu banheiro, ele que vai limpar.

[...]

Estávamos John e eu sentadinhos na sala esperando Edward chegar. Talvez eu tenha lembrado do que Nat disse e vesti uma camisola de seda azul que eu tinha no fundo do armário, coloquei também uma blusinha azul em John, ele tinha que estar apresentável quando o papai dele chegasse. Sim, papai, já que ele que me trouxe meu peludinho, ele ia ser o pai, mas eu não ia contar isso pra ele, a Nat podia sentir ciúmes. Ai ai, eu devo estar muito carente mesmo.

— Você por algum acaso está com preconceito com meu vinho? – questionei quando Edward chegou ao ver que ele havia trago sua própria garrafa de vinho – Isso não é muito educado, sabia?

— Deixa de ser exagerada Bella, só trouxe um que queria que você provasse – ele revirou os olhos, mas logo seu olhar percorreu meu corpo – Essa cor fica bonita em você – elogiou – Você está bonita com essa camisola.

— Ah obrigada, é só uma roupa velha que estava no fundo do armário – agradeci pegando a garrafa de suas mãos e indo até a cozinha.

— Vai, me conta algo de você que eu ainda não sei – puxei assunto enquanto servia o vinho nas taças.

— Por que você sempre pergunta isso? – ele sorriu torto e apesar de ser um sorriso muito bonito, era bonito demais e eu quis bater nele.

— Por que se eu já soubesse eu não ia perguntar.

— Grossa. Você não usa sapato, usa uma ferradura – revirou os olhos em desprezo.

— Tenho até medo de saber o que você usa então, seu ogro – rebati

— Esse vinho é bom – ele elogiou provando um gole da bebida – Ele é de três anos atrás.

Quase cuspi o vinho na cara dele. Essa bebida tá estragada não está? Olhei disfarçadamente a embalagem tentando ver a data de validade, mas só encontrei um 'indeterminada' como data. Espero que eu não passe mal.

— É bom mesmo, é tão docinho, parece suco – praticamente virei toda a taça de uma vez – Nem parece que tem álcool.

— Mas tem, vai com calma – falou divertido – Já que eu estou ingerindo algo que vem de uma fruta, eu tenho que fazer uma piadinha sem graça.

— Que? – perguntei sem entender.

— Sabe qual é a fruta mais companheira? – perguntou com um brilho de animação no olhar.

Ele espera mesmo que eu responda isso?

— Qual? – merda, eu respondi.

— A uva parça – ele riu.

Gente, ele riu. Da própria piada e ela nem foi engraçada. Eu me recuso a rir disso.

— Que coisa mais... coisa – eu nem tinha palavras e ele nem parecia constrangido – Já que você soltou uma piada, bem sem graça, eu vou falar uma também. Sabe por que a mata é vigem? – perguntei.

— Não?

— Porque o vento é fresco – gargalhei alto.

Edward me olhava como se eu fosse demente. Ah qual é, ele pode fazer piadinha ruim e eu não?

— Isso foi tão sem graça quanto desrespeitoso – comentou – Isso sim é uma coisa bem coisa – revirei os olhos pra ele.

Cansei de brincar de fazer piadas.

— Vem, vamos lá pro quarto terminar de tomar o vinho e quando vier trás o John, ele não gosta de ficar sozinho.

[...]

— Aaaa mas você é tããããão malvado, nós temos tanta vontade de meter a mão na sua cara – falei entre gargalhadas – Mas mesmo assim, a Jane, a Jess e a Ang olham pra sua bunda quando você passa.

— Eu não sei quem é nenhuma delas – ele gargalhou alto.

A garrafa de vinho agora estava vazia e jogada em algum lugar da cama. Não sei dizer quem tomou mais, na verdade, acho que os dois tomaram igualmente muito, lá pela terceira taça, deixamos a taça de lado e bebíamos na boca da garrafa mesmo. Era mais cômodo.

Edward estava deitado na cama com a cabeça apoiada na cabeceira e eu estava sentada em cima dele e não parava de mexer em seu cabelo ou passar a mão em seu peito que a uma hora dessa, eu já havia arrancado a blusa dele. Mas ele também estava me alisando já que suas mãos passeavam por minha coxa e de vez em quando apertavam minha bunda. Eu acho que estamos um pouquinho bêbados, mas não muito.

— Mas você tem mesmo uma bunda bonita, ela é tãããão durinha. Vira, deixa eu apertar – pedi tentando me levantar, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso me prendendo no lugar.

— Não, vem cá, eu quero te beijar – me chamou com a voz quente.

— Tá bom – concordei ainda meio abobalhada pelo efeito da bebida.

Me inclinei sobre ele para conseguir alcançar seus lábios. A mão de Edward traçou um caminho perigoso subindo por minhas costas, sua outra mão estava firme em minha cintura. Não sei se era efeito do vinho, mas eu sentia meu corpo pegando fogo. De repente, aqui estava quente demais e minhas roupas estavam extremamente incômodas.

Nossos lábios se tocaram de forma leve, o beijo começou apenas como um roçar de bocas, mas logo Edward passou sensualmente a língua por meus lábios, lambendo e prendendo de leve meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Se ele queria me provocar, era bom saber que conseguiu. Após essa pequena provocação, ele finalmente me beijou, o gosto do vinho em sua boca deixava tudo mais excitante. Minhas mãos subiam por seu peito sentindo o calor da sua pele sob meus dedos, ele desceu com a boca para o meu pescoço, sua língua dançando por minha pele inflamada me causando arrepios.

— Se você não parar de morder o lábio desse jeito eu não respondo mais por mim – sua fale me deixou surpresa.

— Como assim?

— Adoro quando você faz essa cara de safada – sussurrou com a voz rouca em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha em seguida – Eu fico duro só em te ver mordendo o lábio desse jeito. Aposto que você já está toda molhada.

— Sim – apenas concordei.

No estado que eu estou, muito excitada e um pouco bêbada, eu concordaria com qualquer coisa. Me afastei levantando um pouco cambaleante e tirei eu mesma minhas roupas, não precisava delas e elas estavam me atrapalhando. Edward me olhava com pura luxúria estampada nos olhos e logo se apressou para remover suas roupas também. Um grito escapou por minha garganta quando sem aviso ele me puxou me jogando de costas na cama deitando seu corpo sobre o meu. Com uma das mãos, ele segurou meus pulsos os prendendo acima da minha cabeça.

— O que você quer que eu faça com você Isabella? – perguntou e em seguida sua boca saboreava meu seio direito.

Como alguém ele espera que eu mantenha uma linha de raciocínio com sua língua quente brincando com meu mamilo?

— Me fala o que você quer e como você quer – ordenou mais uma vez.

— Eu quero... – suspirei alto quando sua mão livre deslizou por entre nossos corpos tocando meu sexo e friccionando meu clitóris.

— O que você quer? – perguntou novamente.

Porra, eu nem sei mais quem eu sou agora.

— Quero que você me foda – consegui achar minha voz e um fio de bom senso que tinham se perdido em algum lugar aleatório – Que me foda devagar e depois venha rápido e com força.

— Boa garota – falou ainda tocando minha intimidade.

Abri mais as pernas para lhe dar melhor acesso, eu estava tão molhada que seus dedos não encontraram dificuldades ao deslizarem em minha entrada pulsante arrancando de mim um gemido alto. Ele me penetra com dois dedos me estimulando de forma cálida. Sinto minha excitação começando a escorrer por minhas coxas e Edward limpa cada gota com avidez, como se provasse o mais doce néctar. Meu corpo treme anunciando o orgasmo se aproximando, ele intensifica os movimentos que faz em mim fazendo com que eu rebole em seus dedos e meu corpo arquear.

A minha vontade é chutar sua cara bonita com força quando ele para e tira seus dedos de mim me dando a sensação de vazio. É péssimo.

— Você não vai gozar na minha mão Isabella – anunciou com a voz autoritária enquanto seus olhos queimavam sobre mim – Você vai gozar no meu pau, entendeu?

Apenas assenti concordando. Eu ainda queria chutar ele, mas controlei essa vontade. Edward alinhou o corpo ao meu posicionando a ponta do seu membro em minha entrada me penetrando devagar. Quase gritei de prazer, mas abafei o grito mordendo o lábio. Ele saiu completamente de dentro de mim e segundos depois enfiou com força fazendo meu corpo dar um pequeno salto com o impacto. Cravei minhas unhas em seus braços com força. Isso era maravilhoso.

— É assim que você queria, não era? – provocou – Devagar e com força.

— Sim – concordei – Mas você está me irritando, continua.

— É assim que eu quero você. Em baixo de mim, molhada, pronta pra mim e pedindo por mim – falou.

As estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e mais fortes, minhas costas batiam com força no colchão, tive que morder seu ombro para não gritar, afinal de contas, era tarde e meus vizinhos conseguem ser bem chatos quando querem.

Debaixo dele, rebolei em seu pau envolvendo seus quadris com minhas pernas e o puxando mais para mim. Nesse momento, se eu pudesse, me fundiria a ele. Meu gesto apenas serviu de estímulo para ele e pareceu tirar seu controle já que ele entrava e saía com rapidez intensificando a velocidade dos seus movimentos resultando em uma sequência de estocadas furiosas. Meus olhos reviravam de prazer e eu sentia minhas paredes internas abraçando seu membro com força.

— Você é tão quente amor – sua voz soou quente e rouca.

Não me importei com o apelido, é normal da hora do sexo surgir palavras assim e sendo honesta, eu estava entregue demais ao prazer para me importar com isso.

Nossos corpos suados deslizavam com facilidade, o som dos nossos gemidos e do choque dos nossos corpos se misturavam no ar e como sempre, parece que apenas eu estava completamente sem ar. Ele distribuía beijos de boca aberta em meu pescoço, sugando minha pele e eu sabia que ele provavelmente deixaria alguma coisa, mas essa seria preocupação pra outro momento. Rebolei descontroladamente embaixo dele sentindo minha liberação próxima. Raspei minhas unhas por seu peito enquanto eu sentia ele me preencher e parecia crescer ainda mais dentro de mim.

— Edward eu vou... – não consegui terminar de falar, minha voz fugiu de mim como o diabo foge da cruz.

— Não se segure – incentivou – Vem pra mim Isabella.

Isso foi como música suave aos meus ouvidos. Ele desceu a mão até meu clitóris pressionando meu nervo entre seus dedos até que eu gozasse gemendo seu nome alto e com mais algumas estocadas ele veio em seguida, chegando ao ápice do prazer, se derramando dentro de mim com seu líquido quente me preenchendo e tombando ao meu lado, ofegante, mas não tanto quanto eu.

— Quando formos transar – dei uma pausa para respirar pois estava completamente sem ar – Deixa aquela bombinha perto de mim tá bom? – apontei para a bombinha que há muito não usava, mas sentia que em breve precisaria – Lembra que eu tenho asma.

O som da sua gargalhada preencheu o ambiente e acabou me fazendo rir junto também.

— Calma, respira, você quer sua bombinha agora? – apenas neguei com a cabeça.

Ele me puxou para deixar em cima dele e eu me aninhei em seu colo sentindo o calor do seu corpo e acompanhando o seu coração frenético voltar ao normal.

— Essa história que transar dá sono, tudo furada – falei quebrando o silêncio – Eu não estou com um pingo de sono, estou mais acordada do que antes.

— Também não estou com sono – ele enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos enquanto falava – Então me conta de você, onde você nasceu?

— Forks.

— Isso se come? – brincou.

— Ei, não bagunça com minha cidade tá bom? – briguei, porém, sem forças para lhe dar um merecido tapa no braço – É uma cidade que fica há quatro horas de Seattle, é tão conflituoso, eu amo a cidade, mas odiava morar lá.

— Por que?

— Eu gosto do sol, amo sentir a vitamina D entrando em meus poros e renovando minha pele, amo o calor do sol, eu sou toda o sol e Forks é... chuvosa, nublada, os dias são cinzas e você pode contar no dedo quantos dias fazem sol no ano – expliquei.

— Então você também não iria gostar muito de Londres. Lá também é frio, os dias são cinzas e chove bastante.

— Você nasceu em Londres? – não aguentei a curiosidade e perguntei.

Sabia que ele veio de lá, que a família mora lá, mas nunca soube onde ele havia nascido.

— Não, nasci em Romford, uma cidade ao leste de Londres, mudei para a capital inglesa aos dez anos, desde lá, nunca mais voltei na minha cidade.

— Por que? – questionei curiosa. Seria mentira dizer que não tinha curiosidade pra saber sobre ele.

— Minha família toda está em Londres, não tem o que fazer lá – deu de ombros.

— Eu vi que você fala finlandês... por que o finlandês e você fala algum outro idioma também? – ele riu com minha pergunta.

— Tem muitos congressos interessantes na Finlândia, isso me incentivou a aprender o idioma – explicou – E sim, eu falo além do inglês, alemão, francês, espanhol, me arrisco no português, finlandês e mandarim, estou querendo aprender japonês também, mas ainda estou no processo.

— Ah porra, vai dar meia hora de cu com o relógio parado – me irritei arrancando uma sonora gargalhada dele – Como você sabe falar tanta coisa? Eu mal consigo entender algumas palavras do meu próprio idioma.

— Eu sempre fui apaixonado pelo estudo das línguas. Eu lembro que meu primeiro livro favorito foi um dicionário de inglês–francês – lembrou com a voz carregada em nostalgia – Enquanto Rosalie queria de presente casas da barbie, bonecas, vestidos e tudo mais, eu quero dicionários de idiomas, eu queria livros em outros idiomas. Eu queria aprender algo novo, com 15 anos eu já era fluente em francês e espanhol.

— Que infância mais decadente – fiz uma careta – Com 15 anos eu estava plena pichando o banheiro da escola escrevendo 'Amber vadia' e reclamando quando minha mãe me botava pra estudar.

— Esme fazia isso com Rosalie – ele riu – Já no meu caso, ela me brigava para parar de estudar, se deixasse, eu virava madrugada estudando.

— Isso explica o tamanho da sua cabeça... ou talvez seja o cabelo.

— Você está me chamando de cabeçudo? – perguntou incrédulo.

— Não, você que se chamou, mas já que disse... – ri ganhando uma carranca como resposta – Tudo é engraçado, eu acho que ainda estou meio bêbada sabia? Minha bochecha está doendo.

— Eu gosto do seu sorriso, é bonito – falou contornando meus lábios com o polegar.

— Obrigada, mamãe que fez.

— Convencida – riu – Como é sua mãe?

— Louca – respondi apressada, ele me olhou com o cenho franzido em confusão – Renée é completamente louca. Ela e Charlie, meu pai, vivem em pé de guerra. Sempre que se veem se alfinetam, eu sempre faço muitas vídeo conferências com os dois e é impossível não rir, se estressar, se animar, se irritar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela e meu pai são loucos, eu sou a única normal dessa família.

— Se você é a normal, sua família está mesmo perdida...

— Há muito tempo meu caro, minha família é louca, mas é minha e eu gosto – disse orgulhosa – E como sua mãe é?

— Sabe a Rosalie? – assenti concordando – Ela teve a quem puxar. As duas são loucas, enlouquecem a mim e a meu pai, na verdade, até meu pai me enlouquece. Acho que minha família é meio louca também. Eu trocaria todas elas por um abacaxi.

— Por que por um abacaxi? – o olhei sem entender.

— Nenhum motivo especial, eu apenas gosto de abacaxi.

— E você tem alguma piadinha ruim pro abacaxi?

— Até tenho, mas eu não estou comendo um então não tem graça contar – deu de ombros.

— Ah meu Deus, não me diz que você é do tipo que faz piada tosca com frutas – perguntei quase horrorizada.

— Se eu falar que é quase um toque você nem acredita – ele riu constrangido – Nat se recusa a ter frutas em casa por minha causa.

— Eu vou comprar algumas frutas e vou te dar, vou querer ouvir pra rir de você depois – gargalhei.

— Provavelmente são menos ofensivas do que sua piada do vento fresco.

Mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele. Ele que enfie onde o sol não bate.

— Eu ainda ponho seu nome no macumba online sabia? – comentei de forma totalmente aleatória.

— Ainda pede pra eu broxar durante o sexo? – perguntou em tom de ironia.

— Sim. É meu ritual sagrado, faço isso todo dia – admiti com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Se eu broxar eu vou ficar tão puto com você – falou sério, mas eu só consegui rir – Vou começar a por seu nome nesse site também.

— Quais macumbas você faria?

— Não sei, mas vou ver algumas bem feias pra você. Talvez eu faça uma pra você não gozar durante o sexo.

— Ei, isso é cruel demais – reclamei – Não faz isso não – praticamente implorei.

Edward gargalhou alto, nem sei por quanto tempo mais ficamos conversando. De repente lembrei do que ele disse quando fizemos o contrato, 'Você está prestes a descobrir que eu sou um bom amigo e uma ótima pessoa para se ter por perto'. Agora parecia fazer sentido. Quando o próprio lúcifer não estava encarnado nele e ele não estava atacado, ou sendo grosso, ou gritando comigo ou querendo me fazer arrancar os olhos da cara de tanta raiva, ele até que era uma pessoinha legal.

Bom, eu não admitiria isso em voz alta, tudo que eu não preciso é que ele fique convencido pro meu lado. Já passava da meia noite e ainda estávamos acordadíssimos conversando, ainda meio bêbados e meio sóbrios, a linha entre esses dois era muito tênue. Estávamos tão confortáveis deitados e conversando, um emaranhado de pernas e braços estavam espalhados pela cama, Edward e eu estávamos enroscados que nem dois embuás transando, eu acho né, nunca vi um emboá transando mas já vi eles enrolados.

Eu não lembro de muita coisa, lembro que conversamos até sabe Deus quando, mas ainda assim foi uma noite agradável. Acordei na manhã seguinte com o barulho do despertador me lembrado que eu sou uma mera proletariada e tinha que levantar para ir trabalhar. Coloquei no modo soneca me permitindo mais cinco minutinhos deitada pois minha cabeça ainda doía. E eu achando que porque o vinho era doce eu não ia acordar de ressaca. Ledo engano.

Quando o despertador tocou mais uma vez anunciando que eu tinha _mesmo_ que levantar, decidi parar de enrolar. Se eu chegar atrasada é capaz do meu chefe me matar e dar meus pedaços para um cachorro de rua comer. Me espreguicei na cama e senti meu braço batendo em alguma coisa.

John você cresceu?

Meio temerosa, meio receosa e meio não querendo, me virei para olhar em que eu havia batido. Meu queixo foi ao chão ao ver Edward deitado, dormindo pleníssimo ao meu lado. O filho de uma mãe estava tão pleno que dormia agarrado a um travesseiro, sua boca formando um pequeno bico e seus cabelos estavam uma completa confusão apontando para todas as direções possíveis, o lençol cobria apenas de sua cintura pra baixo deixando sua costa larga e musculosa e seus braços fortes de fora.

Opa, opa, opa.

Um alerta soou em minha cabeça. Nem Jacob dormia aqui, por que ele está dormindo aqui e por que ele não foi embora como ele disse que iria? Minha vontade é acordar ele a base da travesseirada na cara e dizer 'oi demônio, vamos respeitar os limites?'. Edward dormindo em minha casa é um limite que eu seriamente imponho nessa pseudo relação e é um limite que eu não estou disposta a cruzar e isso tem que acabar, antes que seja tarde demais.

**-x-**

**Já deixei aí uma prévia da personalidade da mamãe Cullen pra vocês já terem uma ideia de como ela é quando ela aparecer, rsrsrsrs.**

**Comentem se estiverem gostando 3**


	16. Aposta com o diabo

**Aposta com o diabo**

**▬ Bella ▬**

Expira. Inspira. Respira.

Isso é exatamente o que eu dizia a mim mesma. Calma Bella, é apenas um pesadelo, quando você abrir os olhos vai estar apenas você em casa. Fechei os olhos com força e esperei uns bons trinta segundos para abrir de novo. Tudo bem que eu me distraí e quase dormi de novo, mas mantive o foco e acordei.

Gemi de frustração ao abrir os olhos e ver que Edward ainda estava pleníssimo esparramado em minha cama e com um bico fofíssimo na boca. Ele havia se mexido e agora uma parte da sua bunda branca como palmito estava a mostra. Era difícil manter o foco, mas eu tinha um piti pra protagonizar, então me recompus e vamos aos trabalhos.

— Acorda – o remexi na cama – Acorda, demônio – quase taquei o travesseiro em sua cara para que ele acordasse.

— Você fala demais – ele reclamou ainda de olhos fechados e com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Pode levantar seu mentiroso de uma figa – realizei minha vontade e taquei o travesseiro nele.

Mas claro que o demônio, o próprio, tem bons instintos e o segurou antes que atingisse seu rosto. Ah vá, olha essa mentira, o cara estava de olho fechado, não é possível.

— Posso saber por que estou sendo chamado de mentiroso antes das oito da manhã? – questionou ajeitando o lençol sobre o seu corpo e se sentando na cama em seguida.

— Aquela sua história de 'não precisa me expulsar, eventualmente eu vou embora, pi pi pi, pó pó pó' e agora tá aqui jogado na minha cama porque DORMIU AQUI – gritei a última parte – Nera tu que ia embora?

Ele ficou olhando pra minha cara e simplesmente levantou, completamente nu e sem pudor algum. Achei que ele tinha se tocado e ia embora, mas ao invés disso foi até onde minha bombinha estava e me entregou em seguida. Fiquei olhar o objeto e minha vontade foi enfiar isso no rabo dele pra ver se respira pelo cu.

— Mas que merda Edward – reclamei tacando a bombinha na cama – Você disse que ia embora, que não ia dormir aqui. Isso é demais pra mim. Eu não durmo com ninguém. Isabella Swan dorme completamente sozinha. Não temos nenhum relacionamento pra dormir de conchinha... –

— Não dormimos de conchinha – me interrompeu calmo – É desconfortável pra caramba, dormir de conchinha nada mais é do que meu braço com câimbra e eu a madrugada toda comendo seu cabelo porque ele fica todo espalhado na minha cara. Odeio dormir assim – falou tranquilo, juro que senti meu olho esquerdo tremer – Melhor usar sua bombinha, você está hiperventilando.

MEU CUUUUUU.

— Para me interromper minha crise histérica – minha voz subiu algumas oitavas, ele riu e fez a porcaria de um zíper na boca – Não, isso tem que acabar. Não dá, já cheguei no meu limite emocional, vamos encerrar nosso contrato por aqui mesmo – a essa altura eu já estava andando de um lado pro outro no quarto e mexendo freneticamente em meu cabelo os puxando – Chega. Essa história de ter alguém dormindo aqui é demais pra mim, esse é um limite que eu não estou disposta a cruzar...

Estava tentando pôr meus pensamentos em ordem e só quando ouvi a risadinha do imbecil que ainda estava no meu quarto que notei que estava nua e surtada. Me cobri com um lençol e continuei andando pelo quarto tentando me acalmar.

— É isso, não dá maiss, vamos encerrar nosso contrato por aqui mesmo. Eu invoco aquilo de chegar ao meu limite emocional, não dá pra mim. Não quero dormir com ninguém, você não é nem minha mãe pra se convidar a dormir aqui – voltei com meu surto – Não. Não dá e se você vier com a desculpa ridícula que 'eu estava bêbado, não dava pra dirigir, blá blá blá' eu vou dar na sua cara.

— Isso nem passou pela minha mente – disse despreocupado – Eu tava bêbado é? – ele só podia estar testando minha paciência – Não lembro.

Eu procurei um sapato de salto pra tacar na cara dele e o salto entrar em seu olho, mas tudo que eu achei foi minha pantufa de unicórnio e foi ela que eu taquei nele. Ele gargalhou alto levantando em seguida e caminhando tranquilamente até mim, me segurando pelo ombro me fazendo parar quieta no lugar e olhar pra ele.

— Olha e nem começa com graça pro meu lado porque eu não esqueci que ontem durante o sexo você me chamou de amor. AMOR – gritei – Você já quebrou o contrato e nem percebeu, trouxa – ele revirou os olhos entediado.

— Olha só, eu estava com uma mulher gostosa pra caralho nua, em baixo de mim, transando e tinha bebido quase metade de uma garrafa de vinho. Você não pode me julgar pelo que eu disse no calor do momento – respondeu tranquilíssimo – Além do que, 'amor' não é 'eu te amo'. Sem exageros tá legal?!

O infeliz gostava de tirar o dele da reta.

— Vem cá. Você nunca nem olhava na minha cara, por que de repente tá aqui todo pelado na minha casa? Como isso foi acontecer? Você só gritava comigo. Eu devo ser muito sadomasoquista mesmo.

— Realmente, não olhava – admitiu. Minha mão estava coçando pra sentar na cara dele – Você usava aquela lente estranha, seus olhos ficavam medonhos e aquele loiro que você usava era horrível, me incomodava só de olhar. Você não me atraía nenhum pouco, mas quando você chegou lá de cabelo e olhos castanhos, puta que pariu, nem te reconheci.

— Você acha que isso foi um elogio? – ironizei – Sério que você viu só a aparência? Eu sou muito mais que só aparência sabia? Você tem que se sentir atraído pela personalidade da pessoa... –

— Ah para. Sem falso moralismo Bella – me interrompeu revirando os olhos – À primeira vista ninguém se atrai por personalidade.

— Claro que se atrai – argumentei.

Ele me olhou arqueando a sobrancelha em pura ironia.

— Vai dizer que você teria se atraído por mim se tivesse visto minha personalidade antes da minha aparência?

Uuuhhh, caí na armadilha do diabo. O filho da mãe sabe como me pegar nas minhas palavras.

— Viu só? Ninguém olha essência antes de aparência. Bella, só se acalma – falou tranquilo – Nós bebemos um pouco demais ontem, ficamos distraídos conversando, acabamos dormindo e nem percebemos, nada demais. Eu sei que não parece, mas não é o fim do mundo – claro que eu mostrei o dedo médio pra ele – Somos adultos e honestamente eu não vejo nada demais em ter dormido aqui, assim como não veria nenhum problema você dormindo na minha casa se fosse o contrário. Se você quiser encerrar nosso contrato, tudo bem, nós encerramos. Só tenta não morrer sem ar tá legal?

AH PUTA QUE PARIU. Ele me vê aqui toda surtada, ofegante e tenta bancar o sensato pra cima de mim? Querido, eu quero que você dê corda pro meu surto, que diga que não precisamos encerrar nada, porque convenhamos o sexo é ótimo e não estou a fim de ficar na seca por mais tempo, quero prosseguir com meu surto e não me acalmar. Se eu quisesse me acalmar eu estava tomando um calmante agora. Ninguém nunca disse pra ele que quando uma mulher está surtando ela quer surtar?

— Está mais calma? – perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Pareço estar calma, porra? – perguntei ranzinza o fazendo rir – Você não tem uma roupa pra vestir não?

— Eu não tenho problema com a nudez, você tem? – me olhou confuso, como resposta revisei os olhos pra ele – Vem, vamos tomar banho – me puxou pela mão em direção ao banheiro – Você tem que me arranjar uma toalha. Eu gosto de toalhas macias.

— Então compra uma e enfia no rabo.

Claro que ele riu da minha cara... na minha cara. Essa história de vinho só pode ser algum tipo de simpatia pro diabo, eu vou ter que cortar o vinho da minha vida. É isso. Apesar de tomarmos banho juntos, foi só banho mesmo, eu tinha que me arrumar pois não queria chegar atrasada e dar motivos pro meu chefe me trucidar. Tudo bem que o motivo do meu atraso seria meu chefe, mas ainda sim né, profissionalismo mores.

— Ei, sexta vai ter o jogo que a Nat vai animar na escola dela – ele falou quando servi a ele uma xícara de café – Vai ser o primeiro jogo dela. Você quer ir assisti-la? Ela parece gostar bastante de você, acho que seria legal.

— Querido, a Nat me ama – sorri exibida – Me ama tanto que já me chamou duas vezes enquanto você só lembrou de falar um negócio desses agora – torci a boca pra ele – Mas como eu disse pra ela, eu vou sim. Ela fica muito cute cute vestida de líder de torcida.

— Ela fica mesmo né?! – falou todo babão tomando seu café e o cuspindo de volta na xícara em seguida – Ei, isso tá doce – reclamou.

— Eu sei – respondi com um sorriso travesso no rosto – É que na minha casa, você não manda no café – pisquei pra ele ganhando um olhar mortal como resposta.

Bella 1 x Lúcifer de olhos verdes 0.

[...]

Óbvio que para chegar no horário no trabalho, eu tive que expulsar Edward de casa. Isso ia contra o nosso contrato, mas como eu sabiamente pontuei falando 'sai caralho, eu tenho que trabalhar e diferente de você, eu bato ponto sabia?'. Foi um argumento bem convincente para o convencer a ir embora.

Óbvio que como ele teve que passar em casa pra mudar de roupa, ele chegou bem depois de mim e claro, isso só serviu pra foder minha vida pois eu teria que reprogramar a agenda dele. Inferno. Já deve ser a décima vez que eu faço essa merda só essa semana.

— Hey assistente do satã – Ang colocou a cabeça pra dentro da minha pseudo sala – Vamos tomar café, comer rosquinha e fofocar na copa?

Olhei para a tela do computador e pensei no quanto não estava com vontade de fazer isso agora, então concordei. Eu queria mesmo fofocar.

— Jess terminou com o Newton... de novo – Ang comentou enfiando uma rosquinha na boca.

— Uau, quinta vez esse mês, temos um novo recorde? – Jane disse fazendo Jess bufar.

— Ele é um idiota – falou consternada – Mas ele fode bem, o que eu posso fazer?!

— Fode bem?! – Jane repetiu irônica – Ele tem a maior cara de quem fode fofo e ainda fode de meias. Você consegue coisa melhor amiga.

Newton fode bem? Eu tive que gargalhar, mentalmente claro. Concordo com Jane, ele tem cara de quem é péssimo de cama. Foder bem é quando alguém te pega de jeito e te deixa assada ou sem andar direito. Tipo euzinha agora ou quando estava com Edward na Finlândia. Inclusive, saudades daquela noite, acho que vamos ter que repetir aquela noite, tô com vontade de transar a noite toda. Será que a Nat aceita ir dormir na casa das tias depois do jogo dela? Ah droga, elas vão estar viajando... que triste.

— Ai Jess, você precisa de alguém que te pegue de jeito e te deixe desconfortável em andar. Aí você vai saber o que é foder bem – respondi atraindo a atenção para mim.

— Aliás, você tá sorridente demais, pele brilhante demais – Ang começou a observar fazendo com que as outras duas me olhassem também – Tá com a maior cara de quem fodeu essa noite. Você tá transando com alguém e não nos contou sua vaca?

— Dedinhos mágicos amiga – claro que eu não disse de quem – Já que eu dei um chute na bunda do Jake, não podia ficar sem me aliviar né?! Vai que eu explodo.

— Sensatíssima essa menina – Jane elogiou, mas logo o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto – Não dá tempo de fugir, o lúcifer tá chegando. Ajam naturalmente – ela sorriu esquisito.

— Bom dia senhor Cullen – nós três falamos juntas quando ele passou por nós.

Claro que fomos ignoradas, mas agora ele tinha uma desculpa. Estava no telefone falando com alguém. Tá, não era desculpa, ele podia ter sorrido, mas pelo menos não gritou com ninguém. Fiquei um pouco irritada quando as três oferecidas ficaram secando a bunda dele, mas depois a irritação passou quando eu lembrei que apenas euzinha aqui que pude visualizar a bunda branca dele sem roupa alguma e mais, ainda apertei.

— Claro boneca, se você quiser nós vamos comprar isso hoje tá bom? ... Calma filha, você não vai sem sua fita na cabeça... Vou pedir pra Gianna ir com você... Eu não sei fazer laço Nat... Tá eu aprendo... – foi tudo que ouvimos da sua conversa enquanto ele passava por nós como uma bala.

— Gente... chocada, ele é muito cadelinha de menina – Jess falou assim que ele se afastou.

— O que? – perguntamos sem entender.

— Viram como ele é pau mandado da filha? Ele tava todo amorzinho no telefone. Eu devia virar amiga dela e fazer ela ficar circulando aqui pela empresa comigo, quem sabe assim ele fica alguns dias sem gritar comigo – explicou – Boneca? Que coisa mais brega – riu irônica.

— Ah, eu acho fofo – as três me olharam com a sobrancelha arqueada – Ei, eu convivo com ele e a mini demônio tá legal? Eu já o vi tratando a filha, é uma outra pessoa, irreconhecível. Se perguntarem eu vou negar até a morte, mas surpreendendo a todos, Edward Cullen é um paizão.

— É até difícil de acreditar – Jane dizia incrédula.

— Ele nem grita comigo quando a Nat tá perto.

— Nat?

— É, é muito extenso falar Natalie – dei de ombros.

— Ele é um puta de um _dilf_, isso sim – Ang pontuou.

— Se ele não tivesse essa personalidade tão bosta, eu ia invadir a sala dele e tentar dar pra ele nem que fosse a força. Mas na real, eu tenho é medo de entrar lá, ele gritar comigo e me fazer chorar, então me contento com o Newton mesmo.

Ouvindo Jess dizer isso eu só consegui chegar a uma conclusão: puta.

**▬ Edward ▬**

Eu já não aguentava mais ver tutoriais na internet de como fazer maquiagem e como amarrar a porcaria de um laço no cabelo. Quem iria imaginar que essa merda é difícil pra caralho de fazer. Porra complicada, isso deve ter sido obra do próprio demônio. Não tem outra explicação.

Estava concentrado no vídeo quando ouço a porta da minha sala ser aberta abruptamente com a porta batendo com força na parede. Eu que já estava meio impaciente, levantei o olhar pronto pra xingar quem quer que tivesse feito isso. Logo vi Rosalie passando pela porta e Isabella atrás dela tentando a impedir, eu ia brigar com minha irmã por isso, mas vi seus olhos vermelhos, então, apenas fiz um sinal com a mão para que Isabella a deixasse e sussurrei um 'tudo bem' pra ela que entendeu o recado e se retirou em seguida.

— Desembucha – falei quando ficamos sozinhos.

Rosalie desatou a chorar e levantou sua mão mostrando um palitinho de exame de gravidez. Nesse instante meu mundo desabou. Rosalie estava há três anos tentando engravidar, o primeiro ano foi tranquilo, mas conforme não ia acontecendo, ela foi se desesperando e a cada tentativa frustrada ou a cada alarme falso, ela desabava e passava dias mal. Eu seriamente tinha medo que ela entrasse em depressão por conta disso. Seu sonho é ser mãe e a cada vez que ela não consegue, ela fica seriamente arrasada.

Toda vez que um desses exames dá negativo, Rosalie me procura e chora incessantemente. Eu odeio vê-la assim tão triste, gostaria de tomar sua dor toda pra mim e fazê-la sorrir, faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, para que ela não se sentisse triste e pior, como ela mesma diz que se sente: incapaz.

— Por que eu não posso ser como qualquer mulher normal e não posso ter um filho? – falou entre lágrimas.

Levantei de onde estava e fui até ela a abraçando em seguida. Ela me abraçou com força afundando o rosto em meu peito. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu odiava a ver assim.

— Tem mesmo algo de tão errado comigo pra eu não conseguir ter um filho? – perguntou chorosa.

— Tem sim – ela beliscou meu braço com força, mas abafei um grito, apesar de ter doído – Tem muita coisa errada com você. Nossa, tem coisa pra caralho de errada com você, mas não tem nada de errado com o fato de você ainda não ter conseguido engravidar – a consolei – Você não é menos capaz só porque ainda não engravidou. As coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer, não adianta querer apressar.

— Mas por que eu ainda não engravidei? Três anos é um tempo considerável. Não é apressar nada – rebateu ainda em lágrimas.

Enxuguei as lágrimas de seu rosto e beijei sua testa a abraçando ainda mais.

— As coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer loirinha.

— Você diz isso porque já tem uma filha.

— Não. Eu digo porque é verdade – com todo nojo que podia sentir em meu ser, peguei o palito de suas mãos para jogar no lixo – Agora me dá isso aqui. Vamos nos livrar disso que só te deixa triste.

— Você sabe que eu mijei nisso, não sabe?

— Infelizmente eu sei – fui até o cesto de lixo e antes de o jogar, notei algo que chamou minha atenção – Oh Rosalie – a chamei encarando o palitinho – Você tem certeza que esperou o resultado?

— Edward, eu já fiz esses testes umas dez mil vezes. Claro que eu fiz certo. Joga logo isso no lixo antes que eu recomece a chorar.

— Oh sua tapada. Você não esperou o tempo certo – fui até ela novamente com o palito mijado em mãos – Dois tracinhos é positivo, sua...

— Cadê? – me interrompeu tomando o palito do teste de minhas mãos – OH MEU DEUS – gritou alarmada ao ver que este mostrava dois tracinhos – OH MEU DEUS – gritou novamente.

— Para de gritar. Agora que você já está bem. Saia da minha sala, você está me irritando.

Ela correu para me abraçar e o impacto do seu corpo se chocando contra o meu quase fez com que eu me desequilibrasse, mas consegui manter o equilíbrio. Ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e isso fez com que o palitinho mijado encostava em meu queixo.

— Tira essa porra daqui – bati em sua mão e isso fez com que ela o soltasse e este fosse ao chão.

Ela me soltou e foi pegar o negócio o enfiando na bolsa.

— Edward, vamos a um hospital. Eu preciso ter certeza – pediu eufórica.

Claro que eu iria com ela. Mas primeiro ia irritá-la um pouco.

— Eu não, vá sozinha. Agora saia daqui.

— Edward Anthony Cullen – bradou irritada – Se você não vier comigo agora para a porcaria de um hospital fazer a merda de um exame de sangue, eu vou arrancar as suas bolas com uma faca descartável que pra pra doer mais.

— Chame seu marido. O filho é dele e não meu – dei de ombros.

— Não né. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra ele. AGORA VEM LOGO COMIGO PORRA.

— Não.

— Se você não vier eu vou... eu vou... – ela me olhou travessa e sorriu diabólica – Eu vou contar pra mamãe.

Filha da puta apelona do caralho.

— Já que você pede com tanto jeitinho – ironizei.

Ela saiu me rebocando e fomos ao Hospital Central de Seattle fazer o maldito exame de sangue. Sem necessidade, o de farmácia já não deu positivo? Vai dar a mesma merda.

[...]

— Certo – a moça que fazia a ficha e preenchia os dados de Rosalie falou – Você é o marido dela? – perguntou olhando para a aliança dela e em seguida para a minha mão notando a ausência de um anel.

— Não, eu sou o amante dela – respondi sério mostrando meu anelar esquerdo para evidenciar o que falei.

A mulher me olhou escandalizada e Rosalie arregalou os olhos.

— Para de ser cuzão Edward, eu vou contar pra mamãe. Se eu estiver mesmo grávida é esse hospital que eu vou frequentar seu imbecil – ela se virou para a atendente – Moça é mentira dele. Ele é meu irmão, somos gêmeos – a doida colou a lateral do seu rosto no meu – Tá vendo? Somos parecidos, temos até os mesmos olhinhos verdes.

— Tá ok... – a mulher disse ainda sem acreditar, mas continuou preenchendo a ficha.

— Vou contar pra mamãe – ironizei imitando sua voz.

Ela por sua vez me mostrou o dedo do meio. Rosalie foi fazer o maldito exame e o resultado sairia em duas horas. Duas longas horas. Isso era hora pra caralho.

Já que o resultado demoraria, reboquei a loira pra um armarinho qualquer espalhado pela cidade, eu precisava comprar a porcaria dos laços de cabelo que Natalie queria, a pirralha ainda exigia e queria um vermelho. Ao chegar no local que vendia isso, eu quase tenho um troço. Quem foi o infeliz atormentado que inventou tantas variações de vermelho? Como eu vou fazer quais desses ela vai gostar?

— Olá boa tarde – uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 25 anos se aproximou, ela estava sorridente demais pra mim, mas ignorei – Sou Marie, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Sim – respondi olhando para as fitas de cabelo – Tá vendo essas fitas e cabelo? – ela assentiu concordando – Vou querer todos os tons de vermelho que você tiver aqui. Duas de cada – até que foi fácil.

— Qual o tamanho?

Ah puta que pariu. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

— Não sei moça, o suficiente pra fazer o laço no cabelo de uma garota de mais ou menos esse tamanho – indiquei com a mão o tamanho aproximado de Nat.

— Ei cabeção – Rosalie, que sumiu por alguns instantes, reapareceu pelo visto do chão assim que a moça que me atendia foi pegar as fitas – Por que você não deixa a Gianna arrumar a Nat?

— Porque ela é minha filha...

— É sério Edward, por que? – passei a mão no cabelo nervoso e respirei fundo antes de lhe responder.

— Por que eu já tenho tão pouco tempo pra ficar com ela, meu trabalho consome muito tempo, mais do que eu gostaria... –

— Mentiroso – ela me interrompeu – Se você pudesse moraria naquela empresa e limparia o chão com a língua.

— É verdade – concordei – Mas isso não impede de eu querer passar mais tempo com a Nat. Eu realmente queria ter mais tempo. Tive que a matricular em uma escola de tempo integral apenas para ocupar mais do seu tempo e ela não perceber que eu passo muito tempo longe. Eu sei que ela entende, mas mesmo assim... em todo caso, eu não abro mão desses pequenos cuidados que eu posso ter com ela, são alguns momentos a mais que passamos juntos.

— É engraçado porque você é todo cavalo, todo grosso e filho da puta, mas quando fala da Nat fica todo doce, amorzinho e seus olhos até brilham.

— É engraçado que eu sempre quero que você vá pro inferno – ironizei a fazendo rir – Mas sim, Nat é a única que amolece meu coração.

— A mamãe sabe disso? Ela acha que ela também amolece seu coração de diamante, porque até pedra é mais fácil de quebrar que esse seu coração de merda.

— Para de ser fofoqueira caralho – reclamei – Tudo quer contar pra mamãe, parece criança.

— É porque você cometeu a besteira de deixar eu saber que você tem medo dela.

— Eu não tenho medo dela, eu só prefiro evitar certas conversas – justifiquei

— Aqui está – a moça que me atendia apareceu interrompendo a conversa

Agradeci e fui ao caixa pagar. Como o local era pequeno, a mesma moça que me atendia era a que atendia no caixa. Paguei pelas malditas fitas, que inclusive quem diria que elas são caras pra caramba.

Ao sair do local, abri a sacola conferindo as fitas e notei um pedaço de papel diferente da nota fiscal ali dentro. Peguei o papel e conferindo que ali constava o nome 'Marie' e um número de telefone. Odiava quando essa merda acontecia, não é como se eu fosse ligar pra nenhuma delas.

— Pega pra você – estendi o papel com o número de telefone para Rosalie que o pegou conferindo.

— Você poderia fazer mais bem proveito disso do que eu – amassou o papel jogando em uma lixeira próxima – Quem tá no próprio Saara sexual é você e não eu – mordi a parte interna da bochecha para não rir.

Ela não precisava saber da minha vida.

— Odeio quando me mandam números de telefone. Vou será ter que andar com uma placa escrito 'não vou te ligar'?

— Para de reclamar de cu cheio Edward – a loira reclamou revirando os olhos – Você recebe papelzinho, eu por ser maravilhosa e perfeita como sou estou em pior situação que vem uns caras pessoalmente me dar umas cantadas ridículas e é pior quando o cara fica insistindo mesmo quando eu digo não e que sou casada e alguns ainda me xingam quando eu recuso. Por isso eu gosto de sair quando Emmett tá perto, ele mete logo medo nos caras e pronto.

Não podia argumentar com isso. Pra mulher era sempre pior porque tinha sempre um cara escroto que não se contentava com um simples 'não'.

Incrivelmente, a compra das fitas não levou nem meia hora, o que deu margem de tempo pra ter minha paz de espírito roubada pela louca da minha irmã não para de fazer perguntas inconvenientes e de _ser_ inconveniente. Não vou mentir, eu fiquei diversas vezes a literalmente um passo de a estrangular e não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse para ela calar a boca, ela me ignorava em todas as vezes e ela tinha uma mania irritante de ficar passando a mão no meu cabelo, eu já tenho essa mania, não preciso das mãos dela em mim. Inferno.

Meu único momento de paz foi quando finalmente deu a hora de buscar o resultado do maldito exame.

— Tô nervosa demais, você abre e depois me diz, mas só me diz se o resultado for positivo, se for negativo só rasga e joga fora – Rose disse num fôlego só me entregando o envelope com o resultado.

Apenas assenti concordando, mas quando fui abrir, ela tomou de volta o exame de minhas mãos e disse que não queria saber porque se desse negativo ela não ia suportar. Tentei pegar o exame dela de novo mas a louca saiu correndo pelo hospital e gritando que não ia abrir o resultado do exame. A essa altura da minha vida, a filha da puta da minha irmã me fez ir atrás dela por todo o hospital. Sim, eu tive que correr, literalmente, atrás dela e tomar o maldito exame de suas mãos a força. Ela ainda tentou se jogar no chão, mas como eu peguei o envelope dela antes, ela podia se jogar a vontade que eu nem ia ligar.

— Para de graça – briguei – Se tomar essa porra de novo de mim eu vou ficar muito puto com você.

— Não olha – choramingou – Se o resultado for negativo eu não vou suportar, prefiro ficar me corroendo de curiosidade.

Óbvio que eu a ignorei e abri o envelope do mesmo jeito. Dei um grande sorriso ao ver o resultado.

— Cadê? O que diz aí? Por que tá com essa cara de demente? – ela esticou o pescoço tentando ver o que constava ali – Responde, o que diz aí?

— Como eu disse, as coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer – respondi e ela revirou os olhos.

— Mas caralho, custa dizer se deu positivo ou negativo? Não te pedi pra filosofar, pedi pra me dizer a porcaria do resultado – bufei irritado.

— Positivo, você tá grávida e infelizmente vai deixar sua prole maldita no mundo. Satisfeita? – respondi impaciente. Ela me estressou.

Claro que como a boa surtada que Rosalie é, ela fez questão de gritar para todo o hospital ouvir e quase estourou meus tímpanos. Depois do seu surto de felicidade, ela se lembrou que supostamente é um ser humano normal e me abraçou em seguida.

— Parabéns maninha, eu sei o quanto você queria essa criança. Fico muito feliz por você – a parabenizei.

— Queria sim, obrigada por ter vindo comigo Ed. Apesar de você ser uma alma atribulada, o próprio demônio manifestado e lúcifer de olhos verdes o próprio, como diz a Bella, eu amo você pra caralho, mais do que tudo e todos. Obrigada por ter estado comigo nesses meus pequenos momentos de surto enquanto esperávamos o resultado.

— Você quer dizer por todos esses 35 anos né? Porque você é surtada desde quando nasceu – ambos rimos – Mas eu também amo você Rose... Ei, vocês se reúnem pra falar mal de mim por acaso?

— Talvez – revirei os olhos – Eu vou pra casa, vou fazer uma surpresa pro Emm – assenti concordando – Edward, você vai me ajudar a cuidar do meu bebê?

— Claro que vou. Acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar sozinha cuidando de uma criança?

— Eu cuido bem da Nat.

— Eu já tive que ir buscar a Nat cinco vezes em delegacias porque você e a Alice a esqueceram em algum lugar. Quando ela tinha cinco meses você deu um pedaço de pão pra ela porque ela "pediu com os olhos", ela se engasgou e você a invés de ir socorrer ela, saiu correndo pela casa gritando assustada... aliás, por que mesmo eu deixo a Nat com você?

— Eu era nova e ingênua...

— Agora está velha e ingênua.

— Vai tomar no cu – falou irritada – Ei, eu vou contar sobre a gravidez pra mamãe, sabe o que isso significa?

— Puta merda, você vai mesmo adiantar a vinda deles pra cá? Filha da puta.

— Se prepara maninho... dona Esme está chegando.

[...]

Ainda eram três da tarde quando eu decidi não voltar mais para a empresa, ao invés disso, escolhi passar na escola de Nat e a buscar mais cedo. Óbvio que ela ficou super empolgada quando a busquei, segundo ela, 'não tem nada que eu ame mais do que não assistir aula de matemática'. Palavras dela.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que o senhor veio me buscar? – perguntou curiosa quando já estávamos no carro.

— Senti saudade da minha bonequinha, não posso?

— Pode. Pode mais ainda quando eu tiver aulas chatas pra assistir – gargalhou – Mas pai, não aparece mais na escola não.

— Posso saber por qual motivo você tem vergonha de mim?

— Antes fosse vergonha – ela se afundou no banco fazendo uma careta em seguida – Tá todo mundo apaixonado por você naquela escola. Minhas professoras, a diretora, minhas amigas. Você é tipo um sereio que atrai as mulheres com seu encanto vulgo olhos verdes – gargalhei com suas palavras – É sério. Todos querem seu corpo cansado, mas você já é da Bella – explicou séria – Minha professora de espanhol pediu seu número, ela disse que tinha que conversar com o senhor sobre mim, mas eu sei que é mentira porque eu sou a melhor aluna da sala, ela não tem do que reclamar.

— Pelo amor de Deus, diz que você não deu meu número.

— Tenho cara de principiante pai? –revirou os olhinhos – Eu sou uma profissional. Falei que se tivesse que falar com o senhor era pra escola lhe enviar um comunicado, mas depois fiquei com medo de ela tentar me reprovar por maldade e completei dizendo que como o senhor era um executivo importante, não gostava que eu passasse seu número. Aí ela me pediu pra eu lhe passar o número dela e me deu anotado num papel.

— E o que você fez?

— Assim que saí de perto dela amassei e joguei fora – sorriu angelical.

— Essa é minha garota – passei a mão no seu cabelo bagunçando, mas ela não se importou.

[...]

— Pai a gente pode assistir Hannah Montana? – Nat perguntou assim que chegamos em casa.

— Pode, vai trocar de roupa e tomar um banho... não necessariamente nessa ordem.

— Tá bom, o senhor faz a pipoca – ela saiu correndo escada acima.

Guardei sua mochila, já que a folgada me fazia carregar, guardei também as fitas do cabelo dela que eu comprei tomei um banho rápido, troquei de roupa e fiz a pipoca dela.

— Filha, de quem era o número que você me ligou hoje? – questionei quando ela desceu e se acomodou no sofá – Seu celular ainda está comigo.

— Eu pedi emprestado o celular do Matt, aquele meu amigo que eu te falei.

— Aliás, quem é ele?

— Aquele meu amigo que eu te passei a brincadeira do 'tô namorando'. O Matthew, ele é do time de futebol da escola, na sexta eu te apresento ele.

— Nat, você não tá namorando mesmo não, não é filha? – eu nem sei se eu queria mesmo essa resposta.

— Tô não, quando eu tiver vou te contar. Não temos segredo lembra? Você me ensinou isso – assenti concordando – No momento você ainda é meu único amor papai – ela sorriu amável me abraçando quando sentei ao seu lado – Amo você paizinho.

— Também amo você coisinha – beijei sua testa – Vou devolver seu celular porque é muito ruim eu querer falar com você e não ter como, mas filha, quando eu falar você tem que obedecer. Eu não falo as coisas pro seu mal. O que você fez foi muito feio, não quero que as pessoas te vejam como alguém que ri e faz piada dos outros quando estão em um momento ruim. Quero que te vejam com a garotinha amável e compreensiva que você é. Eu sou seu pai princesa, ninguém vai querer seu bem mais do que eu.

— Eu sei papai, foi muito feio o que eu fiz. Prometo que não vai se repetir tá bom? Me desculpa – falou triste – Não vou mais desobedecer.

— Eu sei filha – beijei sua testa – Mas então, vamos assistir o Oliver descobrindo que a Miley é a Hannah?

— Ebaaaa – comemorou pegando o controle e dando play.

Deus, como eu odeio essa série.

**▬ Bella ▬**

**Edward Cullen**

**17:26 pm**

_"Ei, você quer fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?"_

**Bella Swan**

**17:29 pm**

_"não dá, tô indo no cemitério agora"_

**Edward Cullen**

**17:31 pm**

_"quer que eu vá com você?"_

**Bella Swan**

**17:33 pm**

_"pode ser, to indo naquele grande e bonito que fica no centro, agora vou sair do celular pq to dirigindo e não quero ser multada"_

Guardei o celular e continuei dirigindo e graças ao trânsito infernal, eu demorei mais do que gostaria para chegar, mas isso porque eu sou apenas uma mera mortal, já o demônio vulgo Edward Cullen se materializou e já estava por lá enquanto eu levei uma eternidade pra chegar.

— Eu devia ter trazido flores ou algo assim? – ele perguntou quando me aproximei – Não sei dizer, cemitérios não são um lugar que eu frequento com frequência.

— Eu frequento – dei de ombros – Mas tudo bem, não precisa de flores, nem eu trouxe.

— Você veio visitar algum parente, amigo ou...? – deixou a pergunta morrer no ar.

— Uma antiga amiga que por minha culpa está morta – expliquei cabisbaixa.

Edward me olhou surpreso, mas nada disse. Andamos em silêncio, o cemitério era grande e fomos nos afastando das lápides incrivelmente bonitas e se aproximando de umas mais simples, até que após alguns bons minutos andando, paramos entre duas lápides que eram muito conhecidas pra mim e eu tirei da bolsa a cruz de palito de dente que eu havia feito para demarcar o território. Eu sempre levava essa cruzinha quando ia.

— Me desculpe perguntar, mas o que aconteceu? Eu estou meio confuso – ele perguntou ao me ver colocando a pequena cruz no chão atrás de uma das lápides, porém mais afastado.

— Ah, eu tinha um peixinho, ela era toda coloridinha e pequena, eu a chamei de Aquarela. Aí um dia eu simplesmente esqueci dela e viajei por duas semanas. Quando voltei de viagem, ela estava morta e o aquário todo sujo. Acho que ela morreu de fome – refleti – Aí eu a coloquei numa caixa de fósforo, coloquei uma colher na bolsa e trouxe ela aqui nesse cemitério. Quando ninguém estava olhando eu cavei um buraco e enterrei ela aqui – apontei para o local onde eu coloquei a pequena cruz de palito de dente – Já faz um ano, mas eu prometi pra ela que viria a visitar todo mês.

Quando terminei minha história, Edward me olhava com a boca aberta, uma expressão de pura perplexidade e ele nem piscava. Assustador.

— O que? – perguntou parecendo meio confuso

— O que o que?

— Você vem todo mês visitar um peixe que você ilegalmente cavou uma cova?

— Eu fui na prefeitura, mas ninguém quis me vender uma sepultura pequena. Na verdade, riram de mim, foi bem rude – expliquei.

— Como você sabe que o peixe era fêmea?

— Você não me ouviu? Ela era toda colorida. Tinha que ser fêmea.

— Eu não tenho nem palavras pra isso – falou.

Óbvio que eu ignorei o que ele disse. Me agachei novamente e tirei o pequeno frasco de ração pra peixe que eu sempre levava quando ia a visitar e salpiquei um pouco por cima da terra. Eu havia a prometido que nunca mais a deixaria com fome, então quando vinha, colocava um pouco de ração por cima da terra onde ela estava enterrada. Peguei minha garrafinha de água também e pinguei algumas gotas. Não sei porque, mas quando colocamos a ração é na água né?! Então deve ser por isso.

Coloquei um seixo por cima para junto com a cruz demarcar seu território, decidi que era hora de ir embora. Edward ainda me olhava estranho, como se eu fosse completamente louca, mas eu entendo. Ele não tem coração, então não espero que ele vá entender.

— Já saímos do cemitério, já pode tirar essa cara de cu – falei quando passamos pelos portões.

— Essa foi a coisa mais aleatória que eu já fiz na minha vida.

— Veio porque quis, eu não te chamei – dei de ombros e continuei andando.

— Você é mesmo uma cavala. Puta que pariu, vai ficar me dando coice mesmo? – reclamou.

SIM.

— Quer fazer algo que vai se arrepender depois? – perguntei.

— Olha, eu já estou bem arrependido, não sei se aguento mais doses de arrependimento. Mas o que é?

— Eu decidi que quero fazer uma tatuagem, vou fazer agora. Quer fazer uma também?

— Eu já tenho uma. O que mais eu faria?

— Sei lá, faz uma borboleta – sugeri.

E esta senhoras e senhores, foi a primeira vez que Edward me mostrou o dedo médio dele. Ele não é um amorzinho?

Edward me levou no mesmo estúdio que ele fez a tatuagem dele e nesse momento, eu já estava bem arrependida, com medo e merda, por que eu quis fazer uma tatuagem, eu tenho tanto medo de agulhas.

Optei por fazer a mesma frase que eu disse quando estávamos na Finlândia, que iria querer: Expira, inspira e respira. É tosco, mas me ajuda a lembrar que isso me ajudou a não morrer sem ar. Também escolhi fazer abaixo do seio esquerdo, ele fez uma careta, mas não falou nada. Claro que eu perguntei qual o problema com o local, segundo ele, eu praticamente ia ter que mostrar meu peito pro tatuador, mas já que eu queria.

Como se eu tivesse muito peito pra mostrar. Revirei os olhos mentalmente pra isso. Eu estava muito arrependida, eu morro de medo de agulhas, que merda eu estou fazendo aqui? Como que para me 'incentivar', Edward escolheu fazer mais uma, mas infelizmente, não foi uma borboleta como eu queria que fosse, ele tatuou XV I acima da tatuagem que já tinha, formando XV I MMIX.

Oh Sheldon Cooper, me perdoe, mas eu realmente tenho que usar um conversor de algarismos romanos pra saber o que isso significa. Acabar que é 15 01 2009. Estranhei e muito isso. Que isso gente? O ano pra ele tem quinze meses?

— O sistema de datas na Inglaterra é diferente do americano – ele explicou ao ver minha confusão – Na Inglaterra usamos primeiro o dia, depois o mês e por fim o ano, diferente dos Estados Unidos que é mês, dia e ano. Essa é a data de nascimento da Nat.

— Ah tá... – que povo estranho esses ingleses.

Quando chegou minha vez, claro que eu chorei horrores. Essa merda doía pra caralho e eu estava com meu peito quase todo exposto pra um estranho e bom, não estávamos transando então isso era estranho. Edward ainda foi bem amorzinho e segurou minha mão enquanto eu gritava desesperada a cada vez que a agulha riscava minha pele.

Talvez meu drama fosse um pouco desesperado, mas foda-se. Edward deixou de ser amorzinho e riu do meu drama. Filho da puta.

Depois de todo esse sufoco que passei, eu finalmente tinha feito a tatuagem que tanto queria, o problema é que eu tive que comprar uma pomada e ia ter que lembrar de ter vários cuidados enquanto cicatrizava. Moço, eu sou a moça que deixa as plantas morrerem e matou um peixe de fome. Eu já matei um cacto, gente, quem mata um cacto?

E se eu esquecer de cuidar, infeccionar e eu tiver que amputar a parte de cima do meu corpo? como eu vou sobreviver? Eu não sou uma barata que sobrevive sem a cabeça, eu vou morrer. Apesar de tudo, eu gostei do resultado, ficou bonito. Já quero fazer mais, meu Deus, eu me viciei em fazer tatuagens e eu acabei de fazer a primeira. Acho que vou voltar aqui. Por precaução, peguei o cartão do tatuador, vai que eu preciso fazer mais algumas. Pelo visto as pessoas tem razão quando dizem que fazer tatuagem vicia, eu mesma já estou viciadíssima.

— Você já fez sua tão sonhada tatuagem, como se sente? – Edward perguntou.

Decidimos ir a sorveteria estranha dele feita para pessoas que tem os problemas com comida que ele tem.

— Tatuada – brinquei – Achei legal, quero fazer mais – confessei.

— O que mais você faria?

— Não sei, talvez eu faça um coração no dedo, que nem aquela que a Miley Cyrus tem, eu acho bonita. Aaahh, eu vou tatuar um cupcake na minha nuca.

— Por que um cupcake?

— Eu gosto de doces – dei de ombros – Por que você fez outra tatuagem se disse que não queria fazer?

— Eu não disse que não queria fazer, disse que não sabia o que fazer.

— Isso não responde minha pergunta.

— Não sei, você parecia com medo de fazer a sua e eu honestamente não tenho nada contra tatuagens então não é um problema para mim fazer uma – falou enquanto enfiava uma colher de sorvete na boca, me atrevo a dizer que ele ficou até fofo fazendo isso – Até faria mais se eu soubesse o que fazer.

— Por que não faz um tigre? É legal.

— É meio ridículo, não vou fazer isso.

— Você é sem graça, não gosta de nada. Não gosta de borboletas, de tigres, que sem graça.

— Gosto bem longe da minha pele – riu.

Ainda sugeri outros desenhos para Edward fazer, mas ele fervorosamente recusou todos. Que sem graça, ele se recusou até a tatuar a Barbie. Gente, é a Barbie, quem não ia querer tatuar ela? Até eu quero tatuar a Barbie em mim. Quando chegar em casa vou assistir Barbie Fairytopia, Deus como eu amo esse filme.

Na verdade, acho que vou fazer uma maratona dos filmes da Barbie, porcaria de filmes perfeitos. Aquele Barbie a princesa e plebeia também tá na minha lista de filmes favoritos da vida. Nem sei sobre o que Edward falava, eu estava aqui plena pensando sobre os filmes da Barbie que eu assistiria. John e eu vamos assistir abraçadinhos pois ele é meu filho e tem que me obedecer.

[...]

A semana passou tranquila, Nat recuperou seu celular de volta então nós estávamos sempre conversando pelo whatsapp, segundo ela, na escola dela toda a ala feminina estava apaixonada pelo pai dela e perguntou se eu não faria nada em relação a isso. O que eu podia fazer gente? Nada né?! A garota é doida.

Sem contar que de vez em quando ela me jogava alguma indireta nada discreta sobre o pai dela, mas também eu sempre encerrava a conversa quando ela falava da Gianna, a tal babá dela, convenhamos, eu não sou obrigada a falar sobre putas e por falar em puta, eu fiquei um pouco irritada quando a filhote de lúcifer disse que a 'babá' dela iria ir assistir ela no jogo, até quis desistir de ir, mas a mini lúcifer conseguiu sem bem convincente em me convencer a ir.

Quando a sexta feira chegou, o jogo na escola de Nat seria as 20h, Edward saiu cedo já que sua agenda estava livre nesse horário. Edward me liberou mais cedo pois segundo ele, não teria mais o que eu fazer lá essa semana, então fui pra casa, troquei de roupa vestindo uma calça jeans skinny preta, uma blusa de alças finas e decote reto, mas que deixava meu colo bem evidente. Coloquei um casaco azul por cima e uma sapatilha.

Natalie me chamou para ir para sua casa para ir de lá para a sua escola, segundo ela, ela queria uma opinião feminina sobre como estava arrumada já que seria seu primeiro jogo e seu pai que iria arrumar ela.

Euzinha não tinha nada a ver com isso, como o pai dela arrumasse ela, assim ela iria, mas aceitei ir pela pura curiosidade em ver a tal Gianna de perto, mas sabe como azar de pobre é, a puta pediu para sair pois queria 'resolver' algumas coisas e de lá iria para a escola da mini diaba.

Cheguei na casa de Nat pouco antes das seis, a pirralha de olhos verdes abriu a porta empolgada para mim, ela estava com sua roupa de líder de torcida, mas era uma roupa diferente, mas bonita eu diria, seu cabelo estava solto e ela ainda não estava nada arrumada.

— Cadê sua maquiagem e cabelo? Você não tem que chegar mais cedo na escola? – perguntei assim que a vi.

— Meu pai tá todo enrolado com as fitas de cabelo – ela revirou os olhos me dando passagem para entrar.

Ainda presenciei a cena de Edward lutando para amarrar o cabelo dela em duas maria chiquinhas e deixar aquilo igual já que ele sempre fazia torto, ou uma mais pra frente que a outra ou mais torto ainda. Umas mil tentativas depois, ele conseguiu deixar decente, estava um pouco torto sim, mas tava decente.

Uma outra batalha foi travada, agora com as fitinhas de cabelo e a batalha começou com a cor que o desavisado mostrou mil e umas fitas vermelhas pra menina e perguntou qual cor ela queria. Nat ficou louca com a quantidade de opções e não conseguia escolher uma, ela queria por todas na cabeça e exigiu que o pai tinha que aprender a fazer trança com fitas pra por no cabelo dela, mas Edward prometeu que aprenderia, mas outro dia, agora ele só implorou pra ela se decidir por uma fia.

Ela escolheu uma em tom de vinho que tinha uma cor semelhante ao uniforme que usava. Os três primeiros laços que Edward fez estavam que nem a cara dele, o quarto ficou ok e o quinto ficou decente. Ele amarrou uma fita em cada maria Chiquinha nela e fez um laço de cada lado. Já eram seis e trinta da tarde e agora que ele estava começando a maquiagem dela.

Imaginem meu susto ao ver que ele tinha comprado um monte de maquiagem, glitter de olhos e um monte de pincel de maquiagem. Como diz a Jess, chocada que ele é mesmo cadelinha de menina.

Claro que eu não perderia a oportunidade de zoar com ele futuramente, então quando nenhum dos dois estava vendo, eu tirei discretamente uma foto de Edward concentradíssimo fazendo a maquiagem de Nat. Era uma cena engraçada.

— Tá bonito – Nat disse se olhando no espelho após Edward terminar de pintar a cara dela – Obrigada papai.

— Gostou mesmo? – perguntou meio temeroso.

— Hunrum – confirmou – Agora anda pai, vai se arrumar, eu tenho que estar lá as sete e já são dez pras sete. Corre – empurrou o pai para fora da sala.

Assim que Edward subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto, ela se virou pra mim com uma carinha triste.

— Socorro Bella, olha meu rosto – falou se olhando no espelho – Me ajuda pelo amor de Deus, o cabelo dá pra disfarçar, mas a cara não dá.

— Por que você falou que gostou?

— Pra ele não ficar triste, ele se esforçou muito. Me ajuda por favor.

Dei uma boa contornada na maquiagem estranha que Edward fez na filha, ele colou glitter no olho dela e estava bom, disfarçou as imperfeições, o problema foi que ele exagerou no blush, a coitada parecia que tinha levado uma chinelada na cara e por ela ser muito branquinha, ficou ainda pior. Consegui tirar o excesso e ajeitar o que deu pra ajeitar. Ajeitei o batom dela também que estava todo torto e fiz tudo isso antes de Edward voltar para a sala.

— Obrigada, agora está bem melhor – ela falou se olhando no espelho.

— Você não tá mentindo não é? Por que você fez isso mesmo com seu pai.

— Não, agora eu tô falando a verdade, agora tá bom mesmo.

— Essa merda não sai nem eu esfregando muito – Nat e eu nos viramos na direção onde vinha a voz de Edward.

Ele estava já devidamente arrumado, com uma calça jeans azul marinho que era relativamente justa, uma blusa de flanela preta e branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, gostoso pra caralho e porra, o cheiro do seu perfume dava pra sentir daqui. Eu devia ter passado mais perfume também. Só então notei que seu rosto estava vermelho, tipo, muito vermelho mesmo.

— Que isso? Tava esfregando a cara em algum lugar? – perguntei ao notar que seu rosto estava vermelho pra caramba.

— Tava – confirmou – Tem glitter em todo meu rosto, tentei tirar, mas não sai de jeito nenhum.

— O senhor tá brilhante – Nat gargalhou ao ver que realmente, Edward estava com o rosto cheio de brilho – Mas vamos pelo amor de Deus, minha treinadora vai me matar, já são mais de sete horas.

— Eu falo com ela quando chegarmos, vamos.

Eu estava de carro, então fui em um carro separado deles. Como eu me distraí cantando as músicas de High School Musical que tocavam, eu acabei me perdendo deles e tive que me virar com o GPS pra chegar lá, chegando depois deles.

De longe, vi Edward sorrindo sedutoramente para a mulher que pela roupa, parecia ser a treinadora da Nat e a mulher estava toda derretida pra ele, concordando com tudo que ele dizia. Atrás da mulher, Nat olhava para o pai de forma repreensora e balançava a cabeça negativamente pra ele que ignorava o que ela fazia.

Filho da puta, tá seduzindo a mulher só pra ela não brigar com a Natalie. Que inteligente. Adorei, devia começar a aderir essa técnica também. Me sentei em uma das arquibancadas que ficavam bem na frente e alguns minutos depois Edward foi sentar ao meu lado.

— Quase a mulher estrangula minha filha pelo atraso – ele falou assim que sentou.

— Sério? Espero que a Nat não seja expulsa do time, você justificou o atraso? – joguei verde pra ver o que ele responderia.

— Não me orgulho nada disso, mas tive que me aproveitar do fato de que Nat disse que todas as professoras dela tem uma queda por mim. Eu tive que praticamente seduzir a mulher pra ela não arrancar o coro da Natalie.

Honestidade é tudo né mores.

— Que fuleiro da sua parte.

— Era isso ou deixar ela matar minha filha.

— Uau, você é mesmo uma leoa protegendo a cria – ele revirou os olhos me fazendo rir – Cadê a babá da Nat? Ela não para de falar nela.

— Ali vem ela – apontou com o queixo.

Olhei e tudo que eu vi foi uma morena, alta, com o corpo escultural e seios fartos, quase de fora e com um mini short que estava bem enfiado no cu. Sabia que era puta, mas alguém devia ter avisado que você não se veste assim para ir a uma escola infantil NE SUA FILHA DA PUTA.

— Parece puta pra mim.

— O que?

— Han? – me fiz de sonsa ao perceber que havia falado alto demais.

Edward sorriu para a puta que se aproximava e tudo que eu pensava era: meu amigo, no meu corpinho você não encosta mais. Ele levantou para cumprimentar a puta e eu não quis nem olhar, então olhava pro outro lado.

— Edward, desculpe o atraso, acabei perdendo a hora – eca, ela ainda tem voz de velha – Não perdi nada não é mesmo?

— Não, não, daqui a pouco a equipe dela entra pra animar antes do jogo – ele explicou – Deixa eu te apresentar, essa é a Bella, uma conhecida nossa. Bella essa é a Gianna, ela que cuida da Nat.

Revirei os olhos internamente. Vai querendo me apresentar pra prostituta do demônio agora? Se ela tivesse de vermelho eu ia dizer que ela era aquela puta que aparece no livro do apocalipse, esqueci o nome da dita cuja. Mas é uma puta que aparece lá, a dama de vermelho, acho. Depois de receber um discreto, porém doloroso, chute no pé, me virei para olhá-los. Eu vou revidar esse chute depois.

Quando eu olhei, fiquei completamente confusa. Era uma senhorinha, que tinha uma aparência tão amável que eu queria que ela fosse minha vó. Ela tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto e me olhava com carinho. Gente, cadê a puta morena que eu vi mais cedo?

— Oi Gianna, prazer conhece-la – a cumprimentei.

— O prazer é todo meu Bella, Natalie fala muito de você – ela me abraçou gentilmente.

Eu quis chorar com a sinceridade do abraço dela. Nat tinha razão, eu já amava Gianna, meu Deus, que senhorinha amável, já quero ela pra mim.

[...]

— Você estava mesmo com ciúmes da Gianna? – sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Edward no meu ouvido.

Já estava na metade do jogo. Antes de começar o jogo, Nat entrou com sua equipe e ficaram lá pulando e fazendo tudo aquilo que líderes de torcida fazem, achei bem amorzinho e confesso que gravei até um vídeo, ela estava muito bonitinha e ela ficava o tempo todo num canto com as líderes de torcida pulando, balançando pompons e gritando o grito de guerra ridículo deles. Mas eu já estava entediada pra caramba em estar aqui.

— Você não é essas coca cola todas não colega, menos tá legal? – falei tentando disfarçar.

Ele gargalhou alto e eu dei um beliscão em sua coxa.

— Você tava mesmo com ciúmes –falou esfregando o local que lhe belisquei

— Me poupe Edward, ciúmes eu tenho da Nat que é líder de torcida e eu nunca fui, de você eu tenho pena.

— Não é mais fácil só admitir que estava com ciúmes?

— Se você não calar a boca eu vou embora. Parece criança.

— Tá bom ciumenta, eu vou me calar, por enquanto – riu.

Alguém me segura se não eu dou na cara desse homem.

[...]

Após finalmente acabar o jogo, que inclusive o time da casa perdeu, Nat apresentou pro pai o bff dela, o tal 'Matt', tudo bem que Edward quis dar uns tubos no garoto e na hora de o cumprimentar quase quebrou a mão do garoto quando apertaram as mãos, mas o garoto saiu inteiro.

Fui arrastada para uma pizzaria e tive que aturar mais um pouco do Edward que ainda me enchia o saco com esse negócio de 'ciúmes'. Aff, como se eu fosse ter ciúmes dele, foi um alívio quando eu pude finalmente ir pra casa.

No final de semana, por mais que eu quisesse e muito ficar com Edward, ele não podia pois parece que os pais iam chegar essa semana e ele estava ajeitando tudo e atrás de um local pra eles ficarem pois segundo ele 'Deus me livre ficarem na minha casa', mas ele foi até gentil e me chamou pra ir com ele ver um local. Estava aqui, não estava fazendo nada, aceitei ir com ele.

Foi até divertido e foi mais divertido ainda ver o desespero dele com a vinda dos pais, mas também foi divertido porque de vez em sempre nós roubávamos beijos um no outro e ainda conseguimos fazer uma rapidinha em uma das casas que Edward procurava pra alugar pros pais. Acabar que foi essa que ele escolheu pra alugar. Gente que coisa, já carimbamos a casa temporária dos pais dele.

No domingo, Edward apareceu de surpresa e totalmente sem ser convidado em minha casa, mas ele trazia comida italiana em suas mãos para almoçarmos, então eu não reclamei, me poupou o trabalho de cozinhar. Segundo ele, Nat havia se 'bandiado' para o lado das tias e estava lá com elas o abandonando completamente.

— O voo dos meus pais está previsto para chegar as seis da tarde, ela foi lá se arrumar com Alice e Rosalie – ele explicou enquanto comíamos jogados no fofo e macio carpete da minha sala –

E eu acho que você está vestida assim só pra me provocar – apontou para mim.

Olhei pra mim mesma e gargalhei alto. Eu estava usando uma camisa que cobria só até metade da minha bunda, sem sutiã e uma daquelas calcinha short vermelha.

— Ei, eu estou em casa e já estava vestida assim antes de você chegar.

— E abriu a porta assim mesmo?

— Sim, eu vi no olho mágico que era você. Se fosse outra pessoa eu teria colocado outra roupa – dei de ombros enfiando meu _fettuccine_ na boca.

Nosso almoço foi bem agradável, Edward foi esperto e trouxe também sobremesa, pra mim um tiramisu, pra ele um negócio estranho, mas que parecia bom. Quem sabe qualquer dia desses eu não faço pra ele uma sobremesa que ele possa comer, daí ele aprende o que é doce bom de verdade.

Estávamos deitados no carpete na sala, ele estava apoiado com a cabeça no sofá e eu deitada com a cabeça apoiada em sua barriga.

— Ei Bella, você já pensou em um nome pra sua confeitaria? – Edward perguntou totalmente do nada

— Ah... não – falei desanimada – Eu nem penso nisso, tento não criar esperanças.

— Por que não? Se tem vontade porquê não investe nisso? – ele brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo – Aliás, quando vou provar algum dos seus doces? – sua pergunta me fez rir

— Sabe que e estava pensando nisso mais cedo? Tava pensando em fazer um pudim pra você provar, mas um usando leite sem leite.

— O que?

— Leite sem lactose – expliquei – É que a lactose me parece tão importante no leite que não ter ela pra mim é tipo leite sem leite. Também vou fazer um bolo sem bolo pra você.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, um bolo sem trigo e sem lactose? Vulgo bolo sem bolo?

— Exatamente – ri – Você gosta de bolo de chocolate?

— Chocolate leva leite, lembra?

— Eu sei, mas ia usar cacau em pó pra substituir o chocolate.

— Então eu gosto – concordou – Estou doido pra provar seus doces. Mas você está me enrolando, trate de pensar em um nome pra sua confeitaria, ouviu?

— Isso por acaso é uma ordem? – questionei.

Se for ele vai já ouvir o dele. No contrato diz que ele não pode me dar ordens.

— Não, é apenas eu te incentivando a pensar sobre algo que você tem vontade – respondeu de forma carinhosa afagando meu rosto.

Achei tão amável.

— Ai, seus olhos são tão bonitos que me dão tanta raiva – falei irritada – Minha vontade é socar seus dois olhos, mas daí ia ficar roxo e ia contrastar com o verde e daí ia deixar seus olhos mais bonitos e tô com raiva.

— Você acha meus olhos bonitos? – seu polegar traçava o contorno do meu lábio inferior e isso tirava um pouco da minha linha de raciocínio.

— Claro que não, para de ser metido – ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente – Tá bom, você ganhou. Eu acho sim, acho seus olhos irritantemente lindos. Satisfeito?

— Você é linda sabia?

— E você é sentimental. Para de me deixar constrangida – reclamei – Fala de outra coisa antes que e levante daqui e vá embora pro quarto.

Ele gargalhou alto e merda, até a risada dele é bonita. Inferno de homem.

— Tudo bem – concordou – Você tem passado a pomada cicatrizante na sua tatuagem? – perguntou suspendendo minha blusa e sorrindo ao meu ver meus seios desnudos.

— Te manca, você só queria ver meus peitos – acusei.

— Não. Mas se você está sem sutiã isso é um bônus pra mim – piscou sedutoramente – Mas você não respondeu, tem passado sua pomada? – tocou minha tatuagem.

— Sim, até porque todo dia você me manda mensagem lembrando.

— Eu tenho a impressão que você esqueceria se eu não lembrasse.

— Esqueceria mesmo – concordei – E a sua? Como está?

— Cicatrizando – respondeu.

Me sentei levantando a manga de sua blusa e vendo que a sua pareceria bem mais cicatrizada que a minha. Eu devia ter mais cuidado. Vai que infecciona.

— Que tal se você for mais tarde comigo no aeroporto recepcionar meus pais? – sua pergunta me pegou totalmente desprevenida.

— Claro, faria todo sentido eu estar lá – revirei os olhos.

— Pra mim faz.

— Claro que não faz Edward. Vai todo mundo se perguntar o que _eu_ estou fazendo lá. Vou responder o que? 'Ah, a gente transa de vez em quando'? que delícia de resposta. Sem contar que a família é sua, você que lute.

Ele fez uma careta, sentando também logo em seguida.

— E vai ser muita luta mesmo – respirou fundo.

— Eu nunca vi seus pais, você se parece mais com sua mãe ou com seu pai? – perguntei curiosa.

— Se você for lá comigo, vai poder você mesma ter sua resposta – falou me puxando para sentar em seu colo – O que acha?

— Acho que você não respondeu minha pergunta – disse me ajeitando em seu colo – Com quem você se parece mais?

— Eu não sei – franziu o cenho parecendo pensativo – Eu seriamente acho que sou adotado, não acho que eu me pareça com nenhum dos dois, mas se fosse arriscar, acho que pareço um pouco mais com Esme do que com Carlisle, Rosalie é mais parecida com ele.

— E vocês nem se parecem entre si – concluí – Quer dizer, tem características semelhantes tipo os olhos e o cabelo que inclusive, descobri que ela é ruiva, mas pinta o cabelo de loiro, mas as semelhanças acabam aí. Até o tom de pele é diferente, ela faz o estilo loira dourada beijada pelo sol, você á mais palmitinho de tão branquinho.

— Obrigado pelo elogio – ironizou irritado.

Ele ficou tão fofinho, não resisti e beijei a ponta do seu nariz o abraçando em seguida.

— Agora tá ficando tarde e você tem que ir pro aeroporto.

— Você tá mesmo me expulsando? – perguntou surpreso – Você assinou um contrato que diz que não pode me expulsar, lembra?

— Lembro e estou bem arrependida, então para de ficar jogando isso na minha cara – reclamei – E você devia me agradecer porque eu estou sendo legal com você, já são quase cinco da tarde, você não tem que ir buscar a Nat pra ela ir com você?

— Merda – ele se levantou olhando no relógio logo em seguida – Esme vai me encher o saco se eu chegar atrasado.

— Então corre gazela.

— Não vou nem te responder isso, Isabella.

Sorri amarelo.

Assim que Edward foi embora, peguei John e fui dar um banho nele. Ele estava meio fedorentinho já. Enquanto o lavava, cheguei a conclusão que eu devia ter mais coisas vivas aqui em casa. Vou criar outro peixe. Deixa vez vai ser um peixe dourado e vou comprar mais cactos e umas suculentas, mas dessa vez. Elas não vão morrer, ou eu não me chamo Ana Maria.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, como era segunda, cheguei mais cedo que o de costume no trabalho, na noite anterior Edward havia me dito que os pais iriam à empresa na manhã seguinte, no caso hoje, então eu cheguei mais cedo pois sabe né, quando você precisa pneu fura, carro quebra, o trânsito não colabora e acontecem mil e uma coisas, então pra evitar, escolhi sair cedo.

Quando minhas amiguinhas de trabalho chegaram, fui direto com elas fofocar, eu tinha que contar pra alguém que os Cullen superiores estavam chegando.

— Nossa, faz tempo que não os vejo – Jane falou surpresa quando contei da visita dos pais do demônio aqui na empresa.

— Eu nunca os vi – falei.

— A última vez que vieram foi um mês antes de você vir trabalhar aqui.

— Carlisle é um bom pedaço de mau caminho – Jess completou – Se ele não fosse casado eu mesma ia tentar recepcionar ele.

— Aquela família me irrita de tão perfeitos que são – Jane disse amarga – Oh familiazinha de bons genes.

— Meu Deus, eu penso a mesma coisa – quase me emocionei ao ouvir isso – Até aquela pirralha filha do lúcifer é bonita. A filha de uma égua vai ser muito bonita quando crescer.

— Ei, não fala assim dela, a Nat é um amorzinho – reclamei ao ver que diferente de mim que falo de forma carinhosa, ela falou em tom grosseiro sobre a Nat.

— É filha do cão deve ser endemoniada que nem o pai – Ang se meteu.

— Eu vou dar na sua cara se falar assim dela – ameacei – Ela é tão amorzinho.

— Bom dia senhor Cullen – as três falaram juntas... e tensas.

Como eu estava de costas, me virei para ver Edward passando reto como sempre, um poço de educação cumprimentando a todos, como sempre, só que não.

— Ana, vá fazer café, em breve nossos convidados ilustres chegam – falou sem muita paciência olhando para Ang –Agora. Não me ouviu?

— C-Claro – coitada, ficou tão nervosa que gaguejou.

Ela saiu correndo e quase dá de cara na parede de vidro da copa. Olhei em volta e pelo desespero que via, parece que todos já estavam cientes da vinda dos Cullen superiores, o desespero era palpável.

— Mexam-se, vocês não são pagas pra ficarem olhando pra minha cara – falou irritado nos olhando.

Sabe, eu acho que vou trazer um pouco do pessoal pro profissional e vou deixar ele um bom tempo sem sexo. Já que ele quer ser ranzinza vai ter motivos pra isso. Puta que pariu, que custa ser educadinho e falar direito com as pessoas? Ele tem que deixar de ser pau no cu, que coisa irritante.

Nos dispersamos e fomos para nossos postos. Quer dizer, eu fiquei numa mesa próximo a minha sala e Edward ficou por lá também. Aquela era a mesa de Ang, mas ela viu que o diabo filho estava lá e não se atreveu a voltar.

— Quem trabalha nessa mesa e por que não está nessa mesa trabalhando? – perguntou irritado – Depois que a pessoa é demitida eu que sou ruim, mas você não vê a pessoa aqui fazendo seu serviço.

— Não sei... – claro que eu menti.

— Não estou falando com você. Apenas faça seu serviço que inclusive, não é ficar aqui.

Também não está mais aqui quem falou. Fiquei caladinha no meu canto antes que sobrasse pra mim e eu fosse demitida. Estávamos todos aglomerados em locais visíveis pois todos queriam ver a chegada de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, popularmente conhecidos como os demônios originais.

Edward parecia nervoso e estalava os dedos freneticamente. Eu até diria pra ele se acalmar que estava tudo sob controle, mas lembrei que ele era escroto e deixei ele pra explodir de nervoso mesmo. Não faria falta nenhuma e todos iam agradecer.

Quando todos ficaram a postos e ajeitaram suas posturas, concluí que haviam chegado. Logo vi entrando e andando elegantemente uma mulher alta, com longas e bonitas pernas, cabelos acobreados que caíam em ondas até a altura de seus ombros, ela era esbelta, tinha uma postura perfeita e pela distância que estávamos, vi que seus olhos eram verdes, iguais aos de Edward, Rosalie e Natalie. Seu rosto tinha um formato de coração e ela tinha a pele estilo dourada beijada pelo sol igual a filha. Andava elegantemente sobre seus saltos e vestia um fino e elegante conjunto de saia lápis cinza e blusa social branca. Meu Deus, eu quero ser igual a essa mulher quando crescer.

Quando meus olhos desviaram para o homem ao seu lado, meu coração acelerou pulando frenético em meu peito. Ele era tão alto quando Edward ou pouca coisa mais alto, estava elegantíssimo em seu terno que pelo que eu já vi em revistas, com certeza era um Armani, feito sob medida para ele, perfeitamente alinhado e sinceramente, acho que ele foi esculpido pelos deuses com aquele terno já fixo ao seu corpo. ele era loiro, branco palmito que nem Edward, mas seus intensos, vívidos e cristalinos olhos azuis se destacam em seu rosto. Os olhos dele pareciam a lagoa azul de tão lindos.

Ele também tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios, seu corpo era bem moldado, nisso Edward era parecido com ele, o homem tinha seus músculos bem definidos, no lugar e nem exageros algum. Meu Deus, se eu fosse homem eu ia querer ser que nem ele quando crescesse.

— Ai Deus – falei pondo a mão no peito – Acho que eu estou apaixonada, perdidamente apaixonada – falei sentindo minhas pernas moles.

— Cedo demais pra falar isso e aqui não é lugar pra isso. Contenha-se – ouvi a voz irritante de Edward interrompendo meus devaneios.

— Querido, eu não estou falando de você seu sapo – rebati – Até porque perto daquele homem – apontei com o queixo na direção que o pai dele cumprimentava animadamente alguns funcionários – Você não é nem aquelas fanta de maracujá que ninguém gosta. Aquele homem é uma coca cola, mas não qualquer coca cola. Ele é uma coca cola que é vendida na Times Square. Puta que pariu.

— Vá fazer seu trabalho antes que você seja demitida – reclamou.

— Se for me demitir, me põe pra ter uma conversa com aquele homem. Deus que calor – me abanei.

Estava babando tanto pelo homem que a cada vez se aproximava de nós que quando vi já estava até me abanando.

— Edward – ai Deus, o homem tinha a voz tão macia, mas ao mesmo tempo tão máscula e marcante.

Eca, parecia a voz do Edward, até nos meus devaneios esse sapo interrompe.

— Carlisle – meu chefe o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça – Esme – olhou para a mulher que acompanhava o deus grego master.

Sim, deus grego master porque Edward era o próprio deus grego, mas o pai dele, puta que pariu, era o deus grego master de todos os tempos e todas as dimensões paralelas. Ai, eu estou torcendo tanto pra ele não falar alguma merda e quebrar o encanto, assim como o filho dele fez.

Aliás, o que tem de errado com essa família? Melhor dizendo, o que tem de tão certo com essa família pra todos serem tão perfeitos assim? Será que eu posso participar dessa seita deles?

— Isabella – a mulher que é mãe do Edward me cumprimentou.

— Oh, você sabe meu nome – eu me surpreendi.

Estou me sentindo tão importante.

— Sim querida – ela respondeu amavelmente – Está escrito no seu crachá – ai meu Deus, que vergonha, senti até meu rosto esquentar – Mas sei quem você é. É difícil não saber o nome da única funcionária além da Jane que esse rabugentinho sabe o nome.

Amei essa mulher.

— Claro – concordei meio sem jeito – É um grande prazer conhece-la.

— O prazer é todo nosso, Isabella – Carlisle falou comigo.

Repito, ele falou comigo.

— Podem me chamar de Bella – disse gentil – Sejam bem vindos mais uma vez a empresa. Precisam de alguma coisa?

— Por enquanto não querida, ainda estamos cansados de viagem – Esme disse gentil, eu sinto meu coração tão quentinho perto dela, me sinto até culpada por achar o marido dela um gostoso – Queremos apenas nos sentar um pouco – se virou para o filho – Se importa se formos conversar em sua sala?

— De forma alguma... –

— Ótimo – Esme o interrompeu – Bella querida, junte-se a nós, sim? Já que você trabalha diretamente com esse nojentinho aqui – tocou o braço do filho e eu tive que prender um riso – Gostaríamos de saber como andam as coisas por aqui e gostaríamos e te ouvir também.

— Claro, irei sim – concordei.

— Com licença – Carlisle disse e se retirou em seguida com Esme ao seu lado.

Eu estou tão extasiada com a presença que desses dois. Que ser humanos gente, que ser humanos.

— Eles são tão gentis, tão efusivos – falei de forma amável, mas logo me virei para meu chefe e fiz uma careta – Por que _você_ é assim?

— Você está implorando por uma visita no RH – disse irritado.

— Vamos nojentinho – ironizei e fui até a sala do meu chefe onde os donos da porra toda estavam esperando.

— Eu levei quase três anos pra poder te chamar de Bella e você mal os conhece e já diz pra os chamarem assim? – questionou rabugento

— Sim. Eles são uns amores, você não. Agora vamos logo nojentinho – dei meu melhor sorriso e saí dali antes de ouvir uns bons e merecidos gritos.

[...]

— Oi coisinha fofa de olhos verdes – Esme abraçou o filho assim que ele passou pela porta – Você já está um homenzinho meu amor.

— Mãe pelo amor de Deus – revirou os olhos aparentando estar 0% constrangido por eu estar aqui, mas muito irritado pelo apelido – Homenzinho eu era quando tinha 12 anos.

— Então um rapagão.

— Isso é quando eu tinha 20 anos.

— Então um velho chato e rabugento pra caralho – Esme rebateu com seu sorriso morrendo no rosto.

Levei a mão a boca pra abafar um grito. Gente, como assim?!

— Ah isso ele é mesmo – todos se viraram pra me olhar e daí eu percebi que verbalizei meu pensamento – Ah desculpem, não estavam falando comigo – tentei disfarçar, mas Carlisle e Esme apenas sorriram compreensivos.

— Esse teimoso tem te dado muito trabalho, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou divertido.

Edward me olhou sério com uma sobrancelha arqueada e pela sua cara, ele com certeza queria me matar.

— Não, magina – tentei não soar _muito_ irônica – Jamais.

— Oh querida, essa mentira não enganou nem a mim – Esme riu – Ele dá muito trabalho sim. Acredita que ele nunca sorri? Só a Nat faz ele sorrir, fora isso é um nojento.

— Mãe, menos – Edward brigou com ela.

— Tá com medo que eu conte seus podres né? Quem não deve não teme querido. Tá com o cu trancado porquê?

Eu amo tanto essa mulher.

— Esme, deixe o menino respirar – Carlisle riu e logo se virou pra mim – Ela adora irritar ele. É uma brincadeira interna, sempre cronometramos em quando tempo Edward a manda ir para o inferno. O recorde é de 30 segundos, foi na vez que...

— Chega – Edward interrompeu.

Ah poxa, eu queria saber quando foi.

— Não seja ranzinza filho, você tem transado ultimamente?

Se eu tivesse com cuspe na boca, tinha cuspido tudo na hora com essa pergunta de Esme.

— Já pode marcar aí no seu cronômetro. Vá pro inferno, Esme.

— Poxa querido, deixei de ser a mamãe? – perguntou com falsa tristeza.

— Sim.

— Não seja ranzinza meu nojentinho, sabe que eu amo você, não sabe?

— Sei, também amo você, mas agora eu tô bem puto com você e com a Rosalie que apressou a chegada de vocês.

Own que amor, eu tô sobrando bonito aqui.

— Com licença, eu tenho trabalho a fazer – já tirei o meu da reta por estar ali.

Estava legal acompanhar a vergonha alheia do meu chefe, mas ficando pessoal demais e eu não queria dar motivo pra me incluírem na parte pessoal da coisa.

— Ah Bella, Natalie fala muito bem de você – Carlisle cortou minha vibe de sair daqui. Merda, tá ficando muito pessoal – Eu confio no senso de escolhas da minha neta, é no dele que não confiamos – apontou para Edward que revirou os olhos mostrando o dedo médio pro pai.

Eles são sempre assim é? Se eu faço isso com Renée ela me deixa sem os dentes da frente.

— Claro – eu não sabia o que falar.

— É até difícil acreditar que alguém aceitou trabalhar por quase três anos com ele sem tentar se matar – o pai de Edward brincou.

— Me faltou oportunidades pra isso – respondi honestamente.

— Tipo como eu quero me matar agora? – Edward sentou em sua cadeira parecendo bem entediado.

Esme jogou um beijo pra ele que sorriu pra ela. Era até fofo de se ver, se você desconsiderar que eles são completamente fora do normal. Esme foi até onde Edward estava e sentou no colo do filho. Ele a abraçou e ela beijou o rosto dele.

— Eu estava com saudade de você meu amorzinho, você não sabe como eu fico triste que meus dois filhinhos morem longe de mim – ela enchia o rosto dele de beijos e ele parecia muito feliz com isso.

— Também sinto sua falta mãe – respondeu com o tom de voz doce – Mas daí a senhora começa a falar besteira, eu me putio com a senhora e deixo de sentir sua falta.

— Aí está meu nojentinho favorito.

— Quem é o lúcifer de olhos verdes? – Carlisle perguntou quebrando o momento dos dois.

— Ah verdade, ouvimos muito isso quando chegamos – Esme concordou.

Edward me olhou de assassina e eu tenho certeza que ele estava pensando em muitas formas de me matar agora.

— Este sou eu – respondeu até meio orgulhoso. Esse homem é doente – Aparentemente, alguém bem desocupado inventou essa merda de apelido pra me irritar.

PRESENTE. EU MESMA. FUI EU. AQUI OH.

— Pelo menos até pra te xingarem perceberam que você tem olhos encantadores – Esme apertou a bochecha dele.

Tá bom minha senhora, já pode parar de inflar o ego dele. Você não sabe como vai ser difícil desinflar esse ego depois.

— Então Bella – Esme se virou pra mim novamente – Fale sobre você, estou curiosíssima para saber mais sobre sua pessoa – ela tinha um brilho perverso no olhar.

Na verdade, seus olhos diziam algo como: 'eu sei e vocês não sabem que eu sei'. Gente, ela é a lúcifer mãe, devo ter medo?

[...]

— Tirando a parte que seus pais tentavam ne entrevistar, eles são tão amorzinho – falei a Edward após os pais dele irem embora.

Segundo eles, agora eles tinham que fazer uma visita para a filha mais nova, no caso, Rosalie.

— Agora eu sei porque todos que o conheceram os idolatram. Eles são tão gentis, na frente dos outros tão profissionais, loucos longe dos funcionários, mas anda sim, são tão magníficos – eu era só elogios pra eles – Por que _você_ é assim tendo pais de personalidade tão amável?

— Se você quer dizer algo seja mais específica – falou irritado.

— Por que você é escroto?

— Eu sou ótimo – respondeu olhando alguns papeis em sua mesa

— Até pra demônio você é péssimo – bufei irritada – Custa ser gentil com as pessoas?

— Eu sou quando quero ser.

— Ah para. Você não tem capacidade cognitiva pra ser gentil com as pessoas, Edward. Você sabe disso.

— Eu sou gentil com você... quando eu quero.

— Nós estamos transando, não conta. Você não sabe ser gentil com os outros nem se tentar muito.

— Foda-se.

— Tá vendo? É disso que eu estou falando – revirei os olhos – Saudade Esme e Carlisle. Eles são bem mais legais e você está me irritando. Eles sim sabem como ser legal com um funcionário, eles rainhos, você nadinha – eu estava mesmo implorando pra perder meu emprego. Só pode.

— Eu já disse, sou ótimo – rebateu.

— Claro, claro – ironizei, mas logo tive uma ideia – Então vamos apostar.

Seus olhos saíram dos papeis que ele lia e me fitaram com intensidade.

— Que aposta?

— Eu aposto que você não consegue passar duas semanas sendo gentil com os funcionários – desafiei.

— O que eu ganho se eu vencer a aposta? – perguntou interessado apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

— O que você quiser, mas se eu ganhar – me aproximei mais de onde ele estava –Você vai ter que ser permanentemente gentil com todo mundo aqui.

— Terei o que eu quiser se eu ganhar?

— Claro – concordei sem deixar transparecer todo o medo que me invadiu.

— Ótimo, então você tem sua aposta – falou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Ai merda, eu acabei de apostar com o próprio demônio. Senhor, onde foi que eu me meti?

** x x x**

Voltei com mais um capítulo, rsrsrsrs. Espero que gostem.


	17. Lúcifer foi domesticado?

**Lúcifer foi domesticado?**

**▬ Edward ▬**

— Cara olha o que eu trouxe pra gente – Emmett disse animado praticamente invadindo minha casa, erguendo uma garrafa de whisky e fazendo uma puta dança estranha – É pra comemorar que minha ursinha tá prenha.

— Esse homem vai ser pai, isso devia ser um crime – Jasper comentou olhando torto para ele.

— Cara eu não posso beber, ainda tenho que ajudar a Nat com o dever de casa. Deixa de ser tapado – saí de frente da porta para que Jasper entrasse, já que Emmett já estava se espalhando por minha residência.

— Edward – ele me olhou sério – Isso é um Macallan 21 anos, você não recusa um whisky desses, é ele que te recusa, não o contrário.

— Porra – praguejei.

Eu realmente quero tomar esse whisky.

— Tiooooos – Natalie desceu a escada animada indo em direção aos tios e os abraçando – Que saudade. Vocês vieram me visitar?

— O único motivo de aparecermos aqui é pra ver você baixinha – Jasper se agachou pra ficar na altura dela e beijou sua cabeça.

— É, seu pai é um mala, ninguém quer ver ele – Emmett entrou na brincadeira.

— Tio, eu não quero pisar no seu pé, não fala mal do meu paizinho – Nat disse séria fazendo Emmett rir alto.

— Tá bom, não vou falar mal dele... na sua frente.

— Eu convivo com isso – se virou pra me olhar – Pai eu já terminei minha lição, você vai corrigir?

— Trás seu caderno, deixa eu ver.

Ela assentiu concordando e correu para pegar seu material. Emmett e Jasper ficaram sentados no sofá esperando. Enquanto eu corrigia a lição de Natalie, ela ficou sentada no meu colo e eu era só orgulho pra ela. As lições dela praticamente não tinham nenhum erro, suas respostas eram completas, sua caligrafia era perfeita e ela era muito organizada. Essa menina merece um prêmio.

Minha única revolta é que eu tive que aprender a história e geografia americana para ensinar pra ela pra poder saber se ela estava respondendo corretamente e tirar suas dúvidas. Nessas horas que eu sinto falta de estar na Inglaterra, a história de lá eu já sei. Levei quase uma hora corrigindo tudo com ela e tirando algumas dúvidas que ela tinha, na mente dela eu sei tudo, mas na verdade, eu viro a noite estudando essas coisas que eu achei que nunca mais ia precisar estudar na vida. Ledo engano.

— Agora que eu já terminei eu vou fazer vídeo chamada com o Matt, ele falou que tem um documentário sobre vulcões pra gente assistir – Nat dizia enquanto recolhia seu material e guardava na bolsa.

— Filha lembra o que eu disse? Não seja amiga do Matt.

— Eu vou contar pra Bella essa sua palhaçada – recolheu suas coisas e saiu dali sem olhar pra trás.

— Isso explica essa sua cara de quem fodeu recentemente – Emmett comentou assim que Natalie estava longe o suficiente pra não ouvir – Cara, você tá comendo sua assistente?

— Essas são palavras muito fortes e um tanto impróprias, vamos dizer que nós estamos juntos, mas ela não percebeu isso ainda – sentei no sofá em frente ao que eles estavam.

Jasper nos serviu com o whisky enquanto conversávamos.

— Porra esse é bom mesmo – ele comentou após tomar um gole da bebida – Mas explica isso direito, como alguém está com outra pessoa e não sabe? Você namora com ela em pensamento e ela nem sonha com isso?

— É quase isso – ri.

Expliquei para os dois desde o começo como as coisas aconteceram entre nó, falei sobre o nosso contrato, os termos dele e sobre como nossa relação tem se desenvolvido. Jasper olhava surpreso e Emmett gargalhava a maior parte do tempo, ainda mais quando eu disse que nossa relação no trabalho não havia mudado e eles ficaram surpresos em como ela ainda estava comigo pois segundo eles, eu sou mesmo 'endiabrado'. O melhor de conversar com eles, é que eu sei que eles não contariam para Rose ou Alice e isso me dava liberdade para falar sobre o assunto pois eu realmente precisava falar sobre isso.

— Meu instinto diz que sei lá, vai dar merda isso.

— Já até deu merda Jazz, olha a cara dele, tá apaixonado já.

Fiquei apenas em silêncio observando os dois.

— E ele nem nega – Jasper riu – Cara, ele já tão na coleira.

— Porra pior que eu tô mesmo – esfreguei o rosto com força – Tô aqui olhando pra cara irritante de vocês, mas queria estar lá com ela agora. Eu fiquei com ciúmes do meu próprio pai só porque ela o achou bonito. Eu tô bem fodido já.

— Por que você não diz pra ela?

Minha vontade foi tacar uma pedra na cara de Jasper pra ver se ele deixava de ser tapado.

— Não ouviu o que eu disse sobre o contrato? Se eu falar alguma coisa acaba tudo – me afundei no sofá em que estava bebendo mais um pouco da minha bebida.

— E qual o problema com isso? Pelo menos vocês vão poder ficar juntos de verdade – Emmett deu de ombros.

— Três problemas, ela não quer, eu não quero que acabe e eu tenho um TOC com contratos, não consigo quebrar eles e nem me sinto tentado a quebrar um contrato – admiti frustrado – Porra, eu tenho idolatria por contratos. Gosto deles inteiros, da mesma forma como foram feitos. Por isso eu fico puto quando alguma empresa quebra um contrato comigo.

— E como vai ficar a situação de vocês?

— Do jeito que tá – respondi – Ela sente o mesmo por mim, só não se deu conta disso ainda, mas estou tentando fazer ela perceber isso e eu realmente fico puto quando um contrato é quebrado.

— Edward – Emmett me chamou olhando bem em meus olhos – Você é doente em tantas formas que eu não tenho nem palavras pra isso. Vai mesmo ser cuzão só pra não quebrar a merda de um contrato com autenticidade duvidosa?

— Vocês me conhecem, contratos são os verdadeiros amores da minha vida – os dois me olharam céticos – Minha personalidade também é um pouco filha da puta.

Jasper concordou assentindo e eu nada respondi. Tinha plena ciência que algumas das minhas atitudes não eram exatamente as melhores.

[...]

Após deixar Natalie na escola e ir para a empresa, ainda fiquei um pouco no carro, estava enrolando para entrar pois eu não queria ter que ir sorrir pra todo mundo como se eu fosse a própria 'miss simpatia'. Eu por mim mandava todos para o inferno e pronto. Merda, não devia ter concordado com aquela maldita aposta, mas iria até o fim já que eu já concordei com essa insanidade mesmo.

— Filha da puta – bradei sobressaltado de susto ao ver Bella batendo no vidro do meu carro.

— Ops, ouvi alguém sendo rude com um funcionário? – falou irônica.

Tive que morder minha língua com força para não a mandar para o inferno. Ao invés disso, com toda raiva que eu estava sentindo, apenas sorri.

— Apenas força de expressão, me assustei, não esperava – 'que uma filha da puta', essa parte infelizmente eu apenas pensei – Batesse na minha janela.

A dissimulada gargalhou e eu pensei em tantas formas de matá-la. Ela foi andando em seguida e eu me apressei pra sair do carro, o trancando e andando em passos rápidos para alcança-la, na verdade, em três passos largos a alcancei.

— Animado para trabalhar, chefe? – perguntou.

Eu vou dar tanto trabalho para essa mulher que ela não vai ter tempo pra curtir com a minha cara. Filha da puta.

— Vai me ignorar? Poxa, isso é tão rude – falou quando viu que eu fiquei em silêncio e não respondi – Acho que é da natureza mesmo de alguns não ter capacidade cognitiva de tratar os outros bem.

Sim, eu vou entupir ela de trabalho.

— Desculpe, estava concentrado pensando em assuntos de trabalho – respondi cínico – Poderia repetir o que disse?

— Animado pro trabalho, chefinho?

— Claro. É sempre ótimo começar mais um dia de serviço – tentei dar um sorriso, mas agradeci quando chegamos ao elevador e eu não precisei sorrir.

Isabella abafou uma risada e ficou vendo algo em seu celular, não achei ruim, essa história de eu ter que sorrir pras pessoas estava me tirando do sério e eu sentia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram no andar em que eu trabalhava, respirei fundo. Era aqui que essa merda de fato começaria. Passamos pela recepção e alguns funcionários que conversavam animadamente ao me verem, ficaram tensos e parados em seu lugar com o medo estampado em seus rostos. Patético.

— Oi Tamara, bom dia – Bella a cumprimentou e a moça retribuiu com um sorriso tímido.

— Bom dia – falei também.

A Ana da recepção que Isabella cumprimentara me olhou com os olhos esbugalhados e o queixo caído, mal conseguiu sussurrar um 'bom dia' de volta de tão surpresa que estava, tentei dar um sorriso simpático, mesmo que quisesse apenas ignorar a existência de todos ali.

— Que isso? – Bella perguntou ao meu lado com uma careta no rosto – Tá com gases? Tomou leite e te fez mal? Que cara é essa?

— Estou sendo simpático e sorrindo – respondi entre dentes.

— Sério? Parece que você tá com gases. Que sorriso mais feio.

— Ainda sou seu chefe, Isabella – tentei não soar rude.

— Ah é – ela bateu com a mão na testa – Verdade, eu tinha esquecido. Foi mal aí chefe.

Que o espírito santo me ajude, pois, paciência _não_ é uma das minhas virtudes.

Enquanto andávamos, não sorri, mas tentei não estampar 'antipático' em meu rosto. Ao longe, vi as amigas de Bella conversando entre si na copa, Jane sussurrou alguma coisa e tentou se afastar, mas foi segurada no lugar por uma delas, as três sorriam meio sem graça.

— Bom dia senhor Cullen – disseram em uníssono.

Merda. Elas sabiam que eu não respondia, por que ainda me cumprimentavam? Agora eu me sentia compelido a responder. Inferno.

— Bom dia, tudo bem? – se eu soei simpático ou não, não sei. Foda-se.

Por que todos faziam essa cara de bunda quando eu cumprimentava alguém? Era tão difícil assim acreditar que eu sabia os cumprimentos básicos?

— Angela acabou de passar café, o senhor aceita uma xícara? – uma delas perguntou.

NÃO.

— Claro, por que não?! Sem açúcar – Bella chutou minha canela – Por favor.

Ana foi animada até a cafeteira servir um pouco em uma xícara e me entregou em seguida. Ela estava sorridente demais, passando a mão no cabelo para o ajeitar e puxando a blusa para baixo tentando deixar os seios mais a mostra. Essa é minha deixa para sair daqui.

— Obrigado – me inclinei para ver seu nome no crachá – Jessica.

— Oh, você sabe meu nome? – ela sorriu animada demais.

— Você usa crachá sua tapada – Jane falou baixo pra ela que logo ficou vermelha em constrangimento.

— Jane tem razão, está no seu crachá – tentei sorrir, mas pela cara que Bella fez, acho que foi uma tentativa fracassada – Bom, eu tenho que ir, muito obrigado pelo café. Até mais.

— Bom trabalho senhor Cullen – as ouvi dizer antes de sorrir novamente e me afastar.

Assim que me afastei ainda as ouvi comentando coisas como 'o que acabou de acontecer aqui?', 'quem é ele e o que ele fez com o demônio que trabalha aqui?', 'estou apaixonada'. Revire os olhos, seriam longos dias nessa empresa.

Quando entrei em minha sala, provei um pouco do café e o cuspi todo de volta na xícara. Que porra ruim. Cadê Isabella para vir me trazer um café decente? Peguei a xícara que ela comprou que se esquentava sozinha e me certifiquei que ela estava desligada. Não vou mentir, eu desligava de propósito apenas para depois pedir para ela ligar. Eu adorava irritá-la dessa forma.

— Isabella – a chamei pelo ramal que ligava sua sala a minha – Pode vir até minha sala, por favor?

— Claro, um minuto – respondeu desligando em seguida.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, mas ignorei. Qualquer coisa eu diria que não ouvi.

— Nossa, você sendo educado é a coisa mais bizarra do mundo – gargalhou entrando em minha sala e eu nunca quis tanto gritar como eu queria agora.

— Traga meu café, sim?

— De novo? Você acabou de tomar.

— Aquilo estava horrível. Nem consegui tomar.

— Claro que não – revirou os olhos – Você só toma o café que eu faço.

— Exato. Agora vai logo pegar meu café – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e prendeu uma risada – Por favor?

— Com todo prazer, senhor Cullen – respondeu irônica.

Assim que ela saiu, peguei todos os documentos acumulados que tinham que ser levados para o setor de protocolo, era uma caralhada de documentos para protocolar e bom, alguém teria que fazer isso, então por que não minha adorável assistente que hoje estava me tirando sério?

— Aqui – ela voltou alguns minutos depois com a minha xícara em mãos.

— Obrigado – agradeci a contra gosto e desliguei a xícara em seguida.

Pude finalmente apreciar um bom café. Era tudo que eu precisava para o meu dia ser produtivo, uma boa dose de cafeína no sangue.

— Isabella – a chamei – Preciso que leve esses documentos para serem protocolados urgente – apontei para a grande pilha de papeis no canto da minha mesa – E como são de extrema importância e como sabe eu não confio no pessoal daquele setor, quero que você mesma os protocole.

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa e a raiva que estava presente em seus olhos era papável. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu tenho certeza que era de raiva. Droga, como eu quero essa mulher pra mim.

— Mas eu vou levar o dia inteiro protocolando isso – respondeu irritada – Essa nem é minha função, tem gente pra fazer isso.

Vou confessar que o medo que ela me ficasse com raiva por fazer isso e não querer me ver a noite se fez presente e me fez repensar se valia mesmo a pena fazer isso... o pior é que pra mim, valia sim, a empresa em primeiro lugar.

— Certo, você pode deixar para que o pessoal de lá faça isso, mas tem alguns documentos aqui nessa pilha que eu realmente preciso que você faça pois são muito, _muito_ importantes e não podem ter erros – respondi honestamente pois alguns, realmente tinham que ter um cuidado maior – Vou separar para vocês quais são.

Ela assentiu concordando e eu comecei a separar os documentos que exigiam uma maior atenção e cuidado. Com esses eu não deixei que minha vontade de lhe dar trabalho influenciasse, pedi apenas o necessário e o que era importante. Acho que no total, seriam apenas quinze documentos que ela deveria protocolar, era muito, mas todos de extrema necessidade.

— Pronto, esses você mesma tem que fazer – apontei para a pilha de papeis menor – Aqueles, apenas certifique-se que farão corretamente, caso contrário, pode deixar que eu mesmo irei ter uma conversa com o pessoal daquele setor.

— Está ameaçando seus funcionários senhor Cullen?

— Não, estou apenas querendo garantir que eles farão seu trabalho corretamente – sorri irônico – Ei Isabella, minha xícara está desligada – estendi o copo para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo e bufando de raiva, tomou a xícara das minhas mãos o ligando em seguida. Tenho certeza que ela devia estar me matando em sua mente. Eu por outro lado, achei que ela ficou tão sexy que quis jogá-la nessa mesa e fazer coisas totalmente inapropriadas para o local... ou sendo honesto, para os termos do nosso contrato. Eu não dava a mínima se estávamos ou não na empresa.

— Sabe senhor Cullen – ela disse quando me devolveu a xícara – São muitos papeis e eles pesam, poderia me ajudar a levar até o setor de protocolo? Seria muito _gentil_ da sua parte se fizesse isso.

Filha da puta. Ela fez de propósito.

— Claro, Isabella – contive toda minha raiva e frustração – Ajudo sim.

Inferno de mulher.

[...]

— Mas que merda – reclamei quando a quadragésima Ana saiu da mina sala – Ninguém queria vir até minha sala, por que de repente pararam de te entregar os documentos e passaram a vir pessoalmente? – perguntei irritado fazendo Isabella soltar uma risadinha.

— Acho que estão todos surpresos com a mudança de comportamento do 'Lúcifer de olhos verdes' e quiseram vir pessoalmente ver – ela respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

— Pro inferno todos eles – taquei a caneta em minhas mãos com força na mesa – Por que só não me deixam em paz? Inferno de aposta. Sabia que não devia ter concordado com essa merda.

— Está tendo dificuldades em ser gentil, chefe querido? – gargalhou.

— Achei que isso já estivesse óbvio. Se eu sorrir pra mais alguém de novo eu me jogo daquela janela – apontei para a janela atrás de mim.

— Ah, mas você tem um sorriso tão bonitinho, estão todos curiosos pra ver se ele é mesmo real.

— Vá para o inferno, Isabella – apesar da frase nada gentil, usei a voz mais doce que consegui.

— Quanto rancor no coração – ironizou – Ei, sua mãe está na empresa, acho que daqui a pouco ela sobe aqui – falou vendo algo no celular – Eu vou pra minha sala, quando ela chegar, a mandarei entrar.

— Só diz que eu estou em reunião... – gemi de frustração.

— É? Com quem?

— Sei lá, com o diabo.

— Você é o diabo.

— Não sei, então comigo mesmo. Só não deixa ela entrar.

— Tarde demais, vou deixar sim, tchau chefe.

Não deu muito tempo depois e a porta da minha sala se abre revelando uma Esme incrivelmente sorridente. Porra, como eu senti falta do sorriso da minha mãe, pena que ela abre a boca e me irrita pra caralho.

— Oi meu fofinho de olhos verdes – me cumprimentou assim que entrou – Filho você está tão pálido, tem se alimentado direito?

— Na medida do possível, mãe.

— Mamãe tá aqui pra cuidar do meu bebezinho de novo – ela beijou minha bochecha – Mas agora me responde uma coisa, por que quando eu cheguei ouvi diversos comentários do tipo 'quem domesticou o lúcifer?', 'lúcifer foi domesticado?', 'acho que ele transou essa noite'. O que aconteceu aqui?

— Estão todos surpresos porque eu dei bom dia e sorri para todos – dei de ombros e ela gargalhou alto.

— Essa piada foi boa filho. Agora sério, por que estão dizendo essas coisas do meu filhotinho?

— Sério. Eu dei mesmo bom dia – respondi.

Esme me olhou séria e me deu um tapa com força no braço. Porra isso ainda dói, depois ela fica com raiva quando eu digo que ela tem mãos de homem.

— Para de mentir pra mim seu nojento.

— Não estou mentindo mãe – revirei os olhos.

— Você dando bom dia e sorrindo pros outros? Sem nenhum interesse em troca? – perguntou cética – Conta outra. Você é um pequeno demônio nojento. Quando tinha 7 meses, a irmã do seu pai quis te carregar no colo, beijou sua bochecha e você deu um tapa na cara dela e ainda arrancou um tufo de cabelo de tão forte que puxou. Você não é simpático, filho.

— Azar o dela, não mandei tentar me agarrar – dei de ombros – Você acabou de ser rebaixada de mãe pra Esme e se falar muito, vai ser mais rebaixada ainda e vai ser chamada de Esmeralda.

— Ai não repete esse nome – falou irritada tampando os ouvidos – Minha mãe inventou de achar nomes latinos bonitos bem na época que eu nasci e eu fui amaldiçoada com esse nome. Esmeralda é nome de gente velha – reclamou.

— Você é velha, Esme.

— Edward – ela me olhou séria – Velha é a beira do seu cu. Eu aparento ser mais nova que você e sabe por que? Porque diferente de você, eu transo, transo todo dia que é pra garantir que vou continuar sendo nova e tendo essa pele maravilhosa. Você é bonitinho bebê, mas se continuar todo estressadinho do jeito que é, vai envelhecer rápido, vê seu pai, 60 anos e parece ter sua idade. É porque ele transa. Transar faz bem pra pele, pro ânimo, pra vida... Porra, me deu vontade de transar agora, vou já ligar pro seu pai...

— Eu não quero saber da sua vida sexual ou quando você quer transar. Me poupe dos detalhes – a cortei – E você não pode reclamar de nome de gente velha, você me nomeou como Edward e minha irmã de Rosalie. Você não tem moral.

— Se eu fui castigada com nome estranho vocês também seriam, mas eu fui muito mais gentil – sorriu angelical – E você não tem uma vida sexual, bebê.

— O que veio fazer aqui?

— Vim buscar meu gatinho arisco e nojento para almoçar. Vamos?

— Tenho a opção de dizer não?

— Você sabe a resposta, fofinho.

— Inferno – praguejei.

— Vamos perguntar se a Bella quer ir conosco.

— Pra você ficar contando histórias fantasiosas da minha adolescência e me fazer passar vergonha totalmente de graça? Não obrigado.

Ela me olhou avaliativa por um tempo. Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que sua mente estava fervendo agora, mas eu não lhe daria resposta alguma, deixaria com que sua insana mente explodisse. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, mas não era qualquer sorriso, eu conhecia aquele sorriso o suficiente pra saber que ele significa um 'já saquei tudo'.

— Ai filho, eu só quero fazer as pessoas rirem um pouco – respondeu por fim após muito parecer pensar – Você fica tão lindinho envergonhado, nem parece que não transa.

— Você vai almoçar sozinha – ameacei.

— Vamos, prometo ficar em silêncio até chegarmos no carro

Respirei fundo e concordei, seria inútil discordar. Seria um longo e demorado almoço.

**▬ Bella ▬**

A semana estava chegando ao fim e finalmente já era sexta feira. Hoje Natalie não iria animar jogo algum pois o jogo não seria na casa e sim na casa do adversário, por sorte também não faria hora extra. Essa semana estava sendo um inferno na minha vida.

Por mais que os dois primeiros dias tenham sido completamente hilários e eu tenha dado muitas risadas ao ver Edward tento dificuldades em ser gentil, cumprimentar e sorrir, ficou insuportável quando ele pegou o jeito da coisa. A voz dele já estava naturalmente doce e gentil, o sorriso dele saía de forma natural e inferno, o sorriso natural dele é extremamente sedutor e é aí que entra minha revolta.

— Vocês não acham que estão com os peitos a mostra demais não? – perguntei irritada ao ver Jane, Jess e Ang com decotes gigantescos e saias apertadíssimas evidenciando que usavam as calcinhas enfiadas no cu – Pra que tudo isso? Querem assistir uma palestra sobre o código de vestimenta a empresa?

— Ai Bella para – Jess me cortou – Só porque você não está atraída pelo chefe gostoso não quer dizer que nenhuma de nós não estejamos.

— É verdade amiga, você já viu aquele sorriso dele? – até Ang estava nessa vibe.

— O que? – perguntei surpresa – Gente? Como assim?

— Ah, é que antes a personalidade dele era quase como um repelente pra ele, mas agora que pelo visto alguém domesticou ele e ele está todo amorzinho, toda a Bella, virilidade e majestosidade daquele homem foi evidenciada – Jane explicou – Vai dizer que nunca reparou como o sorriso torto que aquele homem dá depois de dizer um 'bom dia' ou 'boa tarde' é de tirar o fôlego?

Já reparei sim, mas ele dá esse sorriso pra mim, não pra vocês, suas putas.

— Vocês são insanas – reclamei irritada.

— Eu tenho sonhos eróticos com os olhos daquele homem – Ang suspirou.

Era só o que me faltava. A empresa de entupiu de putas. Só porque agora ele tá todo educadinho falando coisas tipo 'por favor', 'obrigado', 'bom dia' já está todo mundo morrendo de amores por ele. Qual é, ninguém queria ficar perto dele, agora todos querem entregar documentos pessoalmente, quando ele chega todas as mulheres se aglomeram na recepção pra receber o 'bom dia' dele. A sala dele virou um entra e sai do caramba.

Porra, deixem o homem em paz. Credo, parecem um bando de desesperadas correndo atrás de macho. Eu hein. Se eu soubesse que ia ficar essa palhaçada eu nem tinha feito essa aposta maldita. Preferia quando ele era grosso com todo mundo e ninguém queria ficar perto dele. Assim ninguém me tirava a paciência. Ainda consumida pela raiva, senti meu celular vibrar, olhei e vi que era uma mensagem de Edward, se ele tivesse me mandando mensagem pra falar de trabalho pelo whatsapp eu ia bloquear ele, ainda mais que fui legal e troquei o contato dele de Edward Cullen pra só Edward.

**Edward**

**16:37 pm**

_"Vamos jantar hoje à noite? Quero te levar a um restaurante"_

**Bella Swan**

**16:38 pm**

_"quero spoiler, qual restaurante?"_

**Edward**

**16:38 pm**

_"Não seja curiosa, apenas diga sim."_

**Bella Swan**

**16:38 pm**

_"a curiosidade ta no meu sangue querido, mas ta bom, eu vou, so me diz como eu tenho que me vestir"_

**Edward**

**16:39 pm**

_"Vamos a um restaurante elegante"_

**Bella Swan**

**16:40 pm**

_"então depois me manda o endereço e te encontro la as oito, tenho que ter tempo pra me arrumar"_

**Edward**

**16:41 pm**

_"Não. Eu te busco em casa às oito."_

Até quis reclamar, mas hoje ia deixar ele ser o homem da relação e me buscar em casa. Morram de inveja suas piranhas, quem vai sair pra jantar com ele não é nenhuma de vocês e eu nem estou pondo meus peitos pra fora.

— Até segunda senhor Cullen – Jess disse assim que o viu.

Se ela pressionasse mais um pouco os peitos eles iam sair da sua roupa. Oferecida.

— Até segunda – Edward cumprimentou com um sorriso torto que puta que pariu.

Tenho que concordar que era mesmo um sorriso molhador de calcinhas. Quando elas não estavam olhando, ele piscou pra mim discretamente. Como assim ele piscou pra mim? Será que eu vou mesmo ter que lembrar ele que aqui não é lugar pra ele ficar com essas intimidades todas?

— Escutem o que eu digo, eu ainda vou sentar nesse homem – Jessica disse confiante.

— Menos mana, menos – a desestimulei – Ele é o tipo de homem que está no alto escalão, longe de toda nossa realidade.

— É verdade, sem contar que ele já está apaixonado e não é por você Jess...

— É verdade, você devia... Oi, como assim, repete isso loira de farmácia – me surpreendi assim que me toquei do que Jane havia dito.

— Ah qual é, ninguém muda assim do nada – falou cética – Já viram como ele tá amorzinho? Isso é coisa de homem apaixonado, ela deve estar fazendo dele um 'homem melhor' – ironizou – Eu só queria saber quem é a filha da puta sortuda que conseguiu penetrar no coração de pedra dele e domesticar a fera – suspirou – Enquanto isso, eu continuo me masturbando pensando nele.

Fiz uma careta pra ela. Estava atordoada demais pra chama-la de nojenta. Gente, como assim ela vem e me solta um 'ele está apaixonado'? É claro que ele não está, temos um acordo por escrito e assinado que é apenas sexo, ele que não me venha com graça de querer mudar isso se não vai já ter briga aqui.

— Eu acho que essa mudança deve ser por causa da filha – Angela concluiu – Vai ver ele está preocupado com os exemplos que dá pra ela.

— Também acho – concordei.

Finalmente alguém sensata entre nós. Ang fada muito sensata sim.

[...]

Após sair do trabalho, na volta pra casa passei em uma farmácia, meu anticoncepcional estava acabando e eu tinha que comprar mais. Com minha caixinha anti bebês em mãos, ainda fiquei olhando o que mais tinha de novidade por ali, parei em frente a uma estante onde tinha várias camisinhas, iria ignorar, mas daí vi umas que tinham cor e sabor e uma delas chamou minha atenção por conter na embalagem a palavra 'neon'.

— MOÇA ISSO AQUI BRILHA NO ESCURO? – gritei perguntando da atendente que estava do outro lado da drogaria e levantei o pacote para que ela visse do que eu falava.

As pessoas que estavam lá me olharam escandalizadas e a atendente ficou mais vermelha que pimentão, mas balançou a cabeça sinalizando um 'sim'. Eu hein, não sei pra que todo esse tabu com sexo, se eles não transam sinto muito, eu transo e sou super desinibida.

— TEM CERTEZA? VOU LEVAR SÓ PORQUE BRILHA, SE NÃO BRILHAR POSSO VOLTAR AQUI E RECLAMAR? – claro que eu tinha que esclarecer bem minhas dúvidas.

Eu nem gosto de usar camisinha, então se eu ia levar, tinham que me garantir que brilhava mesmo. A mulher estava prestes a ter uma síncope ali, mas meio atordoada ela assentiu concordando. Ótimo, espero que brilhe mesmo, assim no escuro o pau do Edward vai ficar parecendo um sabre de luz.

Peguei uns três pacotes, um azul, um verde e um rosa, coloquei em minha cestinha e fui em direção ao caixa, mas uma caixa em uma das prateleiras chamou minha atenção. Na caixa estava escrito 'Lacday', fui ler o que ele fazia, mas achei muito complicado, fui pesquisar na internet. Achei difícil, mas em resumo, era pra quem tinha os mesmos problemas com Edward com relação a lactose. Decidi levar uma caixa pra ele, vai que isso ajuda a vida dele a ficar menos triste.

Após sair da farmácia, fui para casa onde tomei um banho quente, depois sem pressa alguma fui me arrumar. Se eu demorasse a ficar pronta ele que esperasse. Sequei meu cabelo e fiquei pensando em como deixar ele, sem muita criatividade, deixei ele solto, mas coloquei todo pra um lado só e fiz algumas ondas no comprimento. Até gostei.

Depois fui pra maquiagem, não sabia muito o que fazer, então fiz uma maquiagem leve, pesando apenas no rímel pois gosto dos meus cílios bem volumosos, fiz um esfumadinho marrom simples, passei um blush pra ficar com aquela cara bem de menininha saudável e disfarçar minha cara de fantasma por ser muito branca e finalizei com um batom vermelho. Eu nem ia usar batom vermelho, mas daí pensei 'por que não'?

— Ai merda, eu devia ter escolhido a roupa primeiro – murmurei para mim mesma ao abrir meu guarda roupa e ver que agora eu ia ter que achar algo que combinasse com a maquiagem e não o contrário.

Fui até a cama onde John dormir tranquilo e cuidadosamente o acordei.

— Vamos meu filho, você tem que ajudar a mamãe – o segurei no colo e juntos ficamos olhando minhas roupas.

No final escolhi por um vestido preto, preto combina com tudo e nunca sai de moda. Ele era preto, ia até pouco abaixo do joelho, era justo ao corpo, de alças finas e o decote era reto, mas deixava o topo dos meus seios bem evidentes. Para combinar coloquei um salto preto, um brinco simples e uma pulseira prateada. Pronto, tá ótimo, simples e bonito.

Olhei no relógio e vi que ainda faltavam dez minutos para as oito.

— Ah qual é, eu demorei pra porra, não é possível – reclamei olhando o relógio que zombava de mim – Custava ter passado mais rápido dona hora?

Me joguei na cama, estava morrendo de fome e ainda iria esperar. Se Edward seguisse aquela palhaçada da pontualidade inglesa ele só estaria aqui as oito e no momento com a fome que eu estou, eu só quero que ele seja afobado e chegue logo. Por isso eu gosto de ir dirigindo. Sabia que não devia ter deixado ele ser o homem hoje.

Pontualmente as oito, minha campainha estava tocando, assim que abri a porta meus olhos gostaram do que viram. Edward estava todo arrumadinho, usando uma calça social preta e uma camisa social azul marinho sem gravata, tinha as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo lhe conferindo uma aparência mais despojada, usava sapatos sociais pretos e um puta sorriso safado/encantador no rosto.

Minha vontade foi arrastar ele pra dentro, esquecer do jantar e sentar nele até minhas pernas não terem mais forças nenhuma, mas eu tinha que lembrar que hoje eu era a mulher da relação, não que tenha uma relação, mas vocês entenderam. Enfim, hoje eu era uma mocinha educada e meiga, isso de sexo teria que ficar pra depois.

— Nossa – ele disse surpreso – Você está... uau.

— Eu sei – sorri orgulhosa – Vamos? Estou morrendo de fome – passei por ele fechando a porta atrás de mim a trancando em seguida.

— Convencida – ri ao o ouvir me chamar assim.

Imagem minha cara surpresíssima quando o ogro que eu sei que ele é foi substituído por um cara bem gentil e até abrindo a porta do carro pra mim. Sabe é né, quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia e eu estava desconfiadíssima, o caminho todo.

Edward me levou a um restaurante que eu sempre passei por frente, sempre quis entrar, mas nunca fui ir comer sozinha num lugar desses é demais até pra mim e olha que eu sou a pessoa que vai sozinha ao cinema e se sente pleníssima. Fomos ao _Salvatore Ristorante Italiano_ e olha, o lugar era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente do que nas fotos que eu já havia visto. O lugar gritava 'requinte e bom gosto'. Eu me sentia em casa aqui, eu nasci para vir a esse tipo de restaurante, só me faltava companhia.

Vou passar a trazer Jane, Jess ou Ang aqui, ou até as três. Gente como eu sou burra, por que nunca pensei nisso antes? Olha, e eu aqui perdendo a chance de ter vindo aqui antes, devia ter chamado as amiguinhas. Estou em choque com minha tapadice. Edward deu seu nome para confirmar a reserva e fomos conduzidos até nossa mesa, ele pediu um vinho de entrada quando o maitre veio nos atender e não tardou muito até que ele trouxesse o vinho pedido, nos deixando a sós logo em seguida.

— Você gostou? – Edward perguntou interrompendo meu monólogo interno sobre como eu devia ter vindo antes – Do loca, eu digo.

— Sim. É bem bonito – respondi sem entrar em muitos detalhes – Ei, você deixou a Nat sozinha em casa?

— Não – riu – Minha mãe a sequestrou, algo sobre ela ter passado muito tempo longe e agora querer a presença da neta.

— Ah tá.

Nós dois parecíamos não saber ao certo o que fazer ou falar. Pra mim isso era estranho, mas já que está no contrato que temos que ir jantar uma vez por semana, então aqui estamos cumprindo isso. Acho que eu tenho até que tranquilizar ele mais tarde e dizer que não precisa dessas pomposidades todas, até porque isso nem me impressiona. Eu já me contento com o bom e velho sexo quente a noite toda.

Edward pediu para ele um risoto, _carpaccio_ e alcachofras à moda romana. Já eu não pedi nada de muito inovador pois eu sou meio desconfiada e preconceituosa com comida. Eu gosto do conhecido porque se eu pedir uma comida e ela for ruim, eu vou ter que comer do mesmo jeito pra não estragar, então eu vou no que já conheço, fico na minha zona de conforto e sou feliz assim. O mundo que me julgue. Pedi tortellini de bolonha, polenta de parmesão e _bruschetta_, porque estou de dieta.

— Isso é estranho né? – sem ter nada pra falar, eu obviamente ia falar sobre coisas sem sentido.

— O que? – questionou confuso passando pela milésima vez a mão no cabelo.

— A gente aqui. Eu acho mega estranho – respondi – Não sei você, mas eu estou full aleatória aqui. Não tenho absolutamente nada pra falar.

— Eu também não – ele falou e ficamos em silêncio.

— Sabe – comecei um assunto – Eu me pergunto, o que você faria com suas mãos se você raspasse o seu cabelo – disse ao observar que ele tinha essa mania de ficar o tempo todo esfregando a mão na cabeça.

Ele riu alto, não o suficiente pra passar vergonha, mas ainda foi alto.

— Não sei. Eu provavelmente não saberia o que fazer com elas, eu tenho essa mania de passar a mão no cabelo. Vai ver é por isso que eles nunca ficam comportados no lugar. Não importa o quanto eu tente.

— Você lava seu cabelo? – não aguentei a curiosidade e tive que perguntar – É que seu cabelo parece sempre tão ensebado, mas é sempre tão cheirosinho, aí fica esse conflito interno na minha cabeça. Você lava o cabelo ou só passa algum produto pra ele não ficar fedorento? Se usa, me diz qual é, daí já compro pros dias que eu acordar atrasada e não der tempo de tomar banho.

— As vezes eu vejo sua boca se mexendo e as palavras parecem tão desconexas das coisas que saem dela – respondeu parecendo incrédulo.

— Mas isso não responde minha pergunta. Você lava seu cabelo?

— Claro que lavo Isabella – respondeu irritadiço – Eu tomo banho sabia?

— Que coisa, mas faz sentido porque você é cheirosinho – dei de ombros – Acho que o bom do seu cabelo ser ruivo é que quando for velho, o que não vai demorar muito, os fios brancos não vão ficar tão evidentes.

— Eu vou ser honesto com você, eu não tenho nem palavras para a maioria das coisas que você fala – ele riu meio sem jeito.

— É porque você é muito sério. Eu sou mais de boas, good vibes e essas coisas todas. Teve uma época da minha vida que eu quase fui hippie, hoje em dia eu acho que sou meio indie.

— Você com certeza não é indie.

— Ei, o que importa é como eu me sinto á legal?

— Você não se importa por eu ser 9 anos mais velho? – perguntou sério me fitando com intensidade.

— Não porque você não aparenta ser velho, se aparentasse daí eu não sei, ia depender do seu desempenho sexual que inclusive, é espetacular porque você tem um puta fôlego e isso é muito importante – respondi de forma honesta – Sem contar que você não é tão mais velho assim, são só 9 anos. 20 anos é um número bem mais considerável.

Ele assentiu concordando e pareceu pensativo.

Quando nossos pedidos chegaram, achei que comeríamos em silêncio, mas ao invés disso até que conversamos bastante e surpreendendo a mim, era uma conversa agradável, claro que de vez em quando rolava algumas farpas aqui, outras ali. Mas nada demais.

— Deixou de ser divertido você sendo todo educadinho com todo mundo na empresa – disse após tomar minha terceira taça de vinho. Eu nem estava bêbada, apenas menos inibida – Era legal no começo quando você fazia cada cara estranha tentando ser simpático, mas depois que aprende como se faz fica sorrindo pra todo mundo, a empresa inteira está apaixonada por você. Joe da contabilidade hiperventila toda vez que você chega.

— Você está com ciúmes – não era uma pergunta, ele estava afirmando.

Um sorriso metade feliz metade convencido dançando em seus lábios. Ia ficar muito feio se eu sentasse a mão na cara dele aqui mesmo?

— Já falei que ciúmes eu tenho da Nat que é líder de torcida, de você eu tenho pena – bebi meu vinho para disfarçar.

Ele não disse mais nada sobre isso, ficou apenas com esse sorrisinho bonito e irritante na cara. Edward não tomou mais que uma taça de vinho pois estava dirigindo e eu não me arrisquei a sair da terceira. Eu até sou a favor de ficar bêbada, mas não sou a favor de ficar bêbada sozinha.

Tivemos uma pequena grande discussão na hora de pagar a conta pois eu queria pagar minha parte, ele queria pagar tudo e no final ninguém se resolvia. Acabamos decidindo isso no cara ou coroa e ele ganhou e pagou a conta.

— Filho da puta – praguejei quando estávamos no carro voltando pra casa – 'Cara eu ganho, coroa você perde'? Você trapaceou seu mentiroso, trapaceiro do caramba. Eu fui tapeada – Edward gargalhou alto pendendo a cabeça pra trás, mas logo se recompondo pois ele estava dirigindo.

— Até estranhei você não ter percebido isso na hora, é tão óbvio – respondeu descarado.

— O diabo é mesmo ardiloso e trapaceiro – reclamei.

Ele apenas piscou para mim. Descarado.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento, eu até considerei a possibilidade de fazer charminho, ser toda mocinha recata e do lar e deixar ele ser o predador fingir que eu sou a presa, mas... sem tempo irmão. Vou direto ao assunto porque não tem porquê ficar fazendo rodeios.

— Vamos subir, eu quero usar seu sabre de luz – falei assim que ele abriu a porta pra mim.

Ele riu e me olhou confuso.

— O que?

— Você vai entender depois – sorri maliciosa – Mas vem, vamos subir.

Fomos até o elevador e estávamos até bonitinhos e controlados, mas em algum momento que eu não soube mensurar, eu estava com a boca na boca de Edward, nossas línguas emboladas uma na outra e meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas. Eu adorava como nós parecíamos não nos entender a maior parte do tempo, mas quando estávamos juntos, era como se tudo fizesse sentido e isso não pudesse ser mais certo do que era.

Quando o elevador parou no meu andar, nem pra abrir a porta nos separamos, nem sei como consegui trancar a porta. Suas mãos exploravam todo meu corpo por cima do vestido, seus lábios traçavam um caminho torturante por meu pescoço me provocando. Arqueei meu corpo me colando mais nele quando suas mãos desceram para minha bunda apertando minha carne com força me fazendo gemer alto.

— Só pra confirmar – perguntei arfante enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo zíper do meu vestido se livrando da peça incômoda – A Nat vai passar a noite na sua mãe, não é?

— Correto – respondeu com a boca na pele do meu colo.

— Ótimo, porque meu querido, essa noite seremos apenas eu e você.


	18. Bom como o inferno

**Espero que gostem **

* * *

**Bom como o inferno**

**▬ Bella ▬**

Após tirar meu vestido, Edward praticamente rasgou as suas roupas do próprio corpo as jogando em algum canto do chão. Ainda não me entrava na cabeça como o homem tem 35 anos e tem esse corpo perfeito esculpido pelos próprios deuses. Eu faço a rotina dele, ele não malha. Bendita seja a genética dele.

— Sua calcinha é bonita – ele disse ao observar a única (e minúscula) peça de roupa que eu usava – Eu gosto de rendas – colocou uma mão de cada lado da fina lateral da pequena calcinha de renda branca que eu usava e puxou a rasgando em um movimento rápido, me fazendo sobressaltar de susto – Mas essas peças nos atrasam – falou com a voz rouca.

O movimento brusco me assustou, mas me excitou como o inferno. Pena que a calcinha me custou uma pequena fortuna, mas depois reclamo com relação a isso.

Edward me virou de costas pra ele, usou uma mão para levantar meu cabelo e outra para acariciar meu seio, prendendo meu mamilo entre seus dedos provocando ondas de prazer em mim. Ele depositou um beijo em minha nuca, um arrepio transpassou por meu corpo, fechei os olhos com força sentindo a carícia que sua boca fazia em minha pele. Ele mal me tocou e eu já estava queimando de desejo e antecipação por o que viria.

Ele distribuía beijos de boca aberta por minha costa, descendo devagar por minha coluna, suas mãos acariciavam meu corpo de forma voraz, mas seus toques apesar de firmes eram suaves sobre minha pele. Edward se abaixou beijando minhas nádegas e mordeu com força uma delas me fazendo soltar um grito de susto, prazer e uma pitadinha de dor.

— Desculpe – sibilou entre uma risada baixa – Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Te machucou?

— Não – neguei rapidamente – Agora continua me beijando – ordenei.

O ouvi rir, mas não dei importância a isso. Ele se colocou de pé novamente agarrando minha cintura e me virando de frente para ele, Edward se inclinou tocando minha boca com a sua em um beijo que transbordava luxúria, ele me puxava para mais junto de si. Sua língua exigente explorava minha boca com voracidade, gemi deliciada quando ele sugou minha língua me fazendo sentir seu gosto e textura.

Se eu pudesse atribuir o sentido literal das coisas agora, diria que eu estava literalmente em combustão com a combinação da sua boca na minha e sua mão em minha nuca agarrando meu cabelo com firmeza e me mantendo próxima dele. Meu corpo foi todo envolvido por seus fortes braços enquanto sua língua varria minha boca. Eu queria mais proximidade, queria estar mais próxima dele, quando estávamos em um momento íntimo assim, nunca era o suficiente. Minhas mãos subiram até seu cabelo, que eram como imãs pra mim, puxei e agarrei seus fios acobreados com força o ouvindo gemer contra minha boca. Se era de dor ou de prazer não sei, mas eu gostava do som que saía de sua garganta, então fiz de novo.

Meu pulmão queimava clamando por ar e isso me obrigou a quebrar o beijo. Maldito pulmão asmático que me faz precisar de oxigênio pra viver. Edward traçou um caminho com os lábios que começou no lóbulo da minha orelha, onde ele lambeu e sugou sensualmente. Depois desceu pelo meu maxilar, passando por minha garganta, descendo por minha clavícula até chegar aos meus seios.

Ele lambeu o vão entre meus seios, causando um arrepio desde a minha espinha até meu último fio de cabelo, até por fim abocanhar um dos meus seios enquanto sua mão brincava com o outro. Sua língua quente rodeou meu mamilo intumescido e um gemido alto escapou por meus lábios quando ele prendeu meu mamilo ente seus dentes. Ah sim, eu estava literalmente em combustão.

Minha pele era puro fogo e se transformou em uma fornalha quando sua mão deslizou desde a parte interna da minha coxa até minha intimidade, tocando-me de forma provocativa.

— Eu mal te toquei e você já está toda encharcada – me provocou.

Argh. Se não fosse essa voz rouca extremamente sexy e seus dedos hábeis que me tocaram de forma tão prazerosa eu provavelmente chutaria a sua cara.

— Você me deixa assim – respondi com a voz fraca.

Por mais que eu estivesse com vontade de chutar ele, eu ainda estava toda derretida nesse momento. Eu culpo o prazer.

— Então você me quer? – perguntou.

— Oh meu Deus – praticamente gritei ao sentir seus dedos me penetrando sem avisos.

O ar ficou escasso quando ele começou a estocar os dedos em mim, devagar e mantendo o ritmo lento. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso comigo, me provocando com movimentos lentos sabendo que eu queria que ele fizesse com rápido e com força.

Quer me castigar filho da puta?

— Edward... – gemi frustrada rebolando em seus dedos em busca de mais contato.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Isabella – aproximou a boca do meu ouvido – Você me quer? – repetiu sua frase anterior.

Mordi o lábio com força me impedindo de o mandar ir à merda. Ele ia mesmo me fazer implorar?

— S-Sim – respondi entre um gemido ao sentir seu polegar friccionar meu clitóris.

Seus olhos que são normalmente de um límpido e cristalino verde água estavam injetados de desejo, sua íris escurecida. Ele me fitava intensamente e um sorriso safado moldava seus lábios. Ele com certeza era a própria visão a luxúria e o demônio do prazer.

— Então pede por mim – falou com a voz grave, carregada de desejo. Aproximou o rosto do meu de forma que eu pude sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto – Diz o que quer de mim que eu te dou – sussurrou provocante.

— Edward... por favor – sibilei em uma lamúria.

— Assim não – negou balançando a cabeça negativamente – Pede com jeitinho que eu faço.

Mas o que inferno esse homem quer de mim?

— Edward – fechei os olhos tomando uma lufada de ar e quando os abri novamente, olhei bem em seus olhos – Me fode. Agora! – ordenei controlando minha impaciência.

Um sorriso sacana nasceu em seus lábios.

— Agora – falou tomando novamente meus lábios nos seus.

Me senti ser empurrada para algum lugar e logo senti algo macio em minhas costas. Estávamos no sofá. O seu corpo se moldou ao meu e eu ainda me impressionava em como nossos corpos se encaixavam tão bem. Seus lábios eram exigentes, duros e o atrito dos nossos lábios provavelmente me machucaria, mas eu não me importava, o beijo era despudorado exatamente como eu gostava. Isso era bom como o inferno.

Mas eu queria estar no controle. Já deixei ele mandar um pouco, agora era comigo. Com uma força que eu não sei dizer de onde veio, girei nossos no sofá de forma que eu ficasse por cima. Passei uma perna por cada lado do seu quadril, segurei seu membro pela base e o direcionei até minha entrada, esfreguei a cabeça de seu pênis em meu clitóris. Edward rugiu de prazer com o contato. Provocar era bom né?! Eu também sabia.

— Dá até vontade de ter mais contato né? – provoquei me inclinando sobre ele para sussurrar em seu ouvido com a voz mais sensual que consegui fazer.

Mexi propositalmente meu quadril sobre a cabeça pulsante e dilatada de seu membro sem de fato o colocar dentro de mim. Ele agarrou minha cintura com força, quase me imobilizando no lugar. Um grunhido passou por sua garganta.

— Não me provoca Isabella, dois podem jogar esse jogo – apesar do tom sério, sua voz estava embargada.

— Vou adorar jogar esse jogo com você – provoquei passando as mãos por seu peito arranhando com força – Mas em outro momento.

Sem mais enrolar, pois o intuito era _o_ torturar e não _me_ torturar, encaixei seu membro em minha entrada novamente, mas dessa vez sentando nele até me sentir ser completamente preenchida por ele. Soltei um alto grito de prazer por finalmente ter o contato que eu queria.

Comecei a mexer meus quadris vagarosamente, rebolando sobre seu pau sentindo toda sua extensão. Edward espalmou as mãos em minhas coxas apertando com força e subindo até minha cintura, onde segurou com força me pressionando para baixo quando impulsionou seu quadril para cima investindo fundo em mim. Seu pau entrando e saindo a cada investida estavam me levando ao ápice. Apertei meus seios com força jogando a cabeça para trás.

Edward suspirou fundo, sua voz grave ecoando em forma de gemido era a perdição para mim. Seus movimentos precisos, fortes, a forma viril, impetuosa e autoritária que ele tinha, tudo nele exalava masculinidade. Ele era a porra de um homem com H e todo o alfabeto maiúsculo.

— Isso – gemeu com a voz carregada em luxúria – Rebola assim mesmo, gostosa.

Ele se inclinou mais pra frente tocando minha pele do pescoço com a língua, descendo até meus seios, chupando meu mamilo com força me fazendo perder todo auto controle que eu pensei ter. Eu rebolava em cima dele me esfregando como uma cadela no cio pois sabia que tudo que eu estava tendo dele não era suficiente. Se tivesse como eu me fundiria a ele, mas como isso é tudo eu conseguiria, aproveitaria ao máximo. Meu corpo se mexia sem pudor, não que eu fosse a pessoa mais pudica do mundo. Perdi de vez o fio da meada quando sua mão alcançou meu traseiro em um tapa forte fazendo o som ecoar pelo ambiente, sobrepondo ao som do choque dos nossos copos.

— Caralho – gemi alto – Vem mais forte.

Edward estocava freneticamente, nossos corpos suados causando o atrito dos meus seios em seu peitoral definido, sua boca em devorando meu pescoço e seu pau saindo e entrando com força, tudo isso estava me levando ao limite e só pra me enlouquecer de vez, quando ele esfregou meu clitóris com a pressão certa que parece que ele só ele sabia fazer eu percebi que não poderia e não queria mais aguentar.

— Edward – dizia arfante – Porra! Estou no meu limite.

— Vem pra mim Isabella – ordenou com a voz rouca – Goza no meu pau.

Own, falando assim com jeitinho eu obedeço. Senti a conhecida sensação de formigamento no ventre, meus músculos se contraindo e minhas paredes esmagando o pau de Edward com força como se quisesse o aprisionar dentro de mim. Literalmente me derramei inteira em cima dele libertando todo meu prazer que _ele_ havia causado em mim. Ele continuou investindo fundo em mim até que umas três estocadas fortes e precisas depois o senti se libertando em mim e seu líquido quente me preencher.

Deixei meu corpo cair todo sobre ele, apoiando minha testa na curva do seu pescoço. Merda de pulmão asmático. Eu já reclamei dele hoje? Se não reclamei vou reclamar agora e se já reclamei vou reclamar de novo.

— Ei, respira – falou passando a mão por meu cabelo o tirando do meu rosto

Me encolhi me aninhando em seus braços esperando minha respiração voltar ao normal. Acho que só estou descobrindo o que é sexo de verdade agora pois nunca fiquei sem fôlego, sem respirar e a um passo de morrer sem ar antes. Toda vez que eu transava minha respiração estava bem. Então isso que é sexo de tirar o fôlego? Claro que no meu caso literalmente.

Edward tinha seus braços ao meu redor em um abraço carinhoso e acariciava minha costa nua. Eu tava até gostando de ficar aqui, mas agora queria testar o sabre de luz.

— Quer sua bombinha? – perguntou ao notar que minha respiração continuava irregular.

— Não, mas vamos lá pro quarto. Eu quero testar uma coisa – falei já me levantando e juntando meu vestido do chão.

Foi caro e meu dinheiro é suado demais pra deixar estragar um vestido se estragar assim.

— Quando vier, passa na cozinha e trás um copo de água – já estava na metade do caminho para o quarto quando me virei para ele novamente – Ou melhor, trás dois. Hoje vamos testar seu sabre de luz.

Não esperei por sua resposta, apenas fui para o quarto pegar as camisinhas que eu tinha comprado. Hoje íamos deixar o pau de Edward como um sabre de luz azul... vulgo avatar.

**▬ Edward ▬**

Bem que Bella podia ter falado onde ficavam os malditos copos. Após demorar pra achar essas porcarias de vidro, servi dois copos de água e fui quase correndo para o quarto. Ainda não estava completamente saciado dela, na verdade eu acho que nunca estaria, mas poderia me deliciar com seu corpo agora.

— Pega, toma isso aqui – Bella tocou um dos copos em minhas mãos e me entregou um comprimido assim que entrei em seu quarto.

— Você não está tentando me dar viagra não né? – questionei ofendido – Porque eu honestamente acho... na verdade, eu tenho _certeza_ que eu não preciso dessa porra – ela estava bebendo sua água quando riu e acabou cuspindo metade da água em mim.

Desagradável.

— Não – respondeu ainda rindo e tentando me enxugar passando a mão por meu corpo, na verdade, isso só serviu pra já me deixar duro de novo querendo me enterrar nela – É um remédio pra intolerância a lactose que eu comprei – apontou com a cabeça para a sua escrivaninha onde tinha uma caixa com um remédio já conhecido por mim – Toma, enquanto a gente transa é o tempo que o remédio faz efeito, quero que você prove o pudim que eu fiz e tá na minha geladeira.

Eu sinceramente não sinto falta de nenhum de alimentos a base de lactose, por isso não tomo remédios para minha intolerância e nem me eram totalmente eficientes, na verdade só me deixavam com um certo desconforto, mas nada comparado ao que seria se eu não tomasse. Ai o estrago seria grande, mas já que ela queria que eu provasse o doce que ela fez, tomaria de bom grado. Coloquei a pílula na boca e engoli com ajuda da água logo em seguida.

— Camisinhas? – perguntei olhando torto para a embalagem em suas mãos – Não tínhamos concordado em abolir o uso delas?

— Mas essas são diferentes. Tem cor e sabor – explicou animada, eu ainda mantinha minha cara de desgosto – Vou repetir porque acho que você não entendeu... tem gosto – ela se aproximou segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e me olhando fixamente – Tem gosto.

Então foi como se um 'click' em minha mente despertasse para as palavras dela. Porra, agora sim estamos conversando.

— Vamos experimentar – tomei o pacote de suas mãos e ela gargalhou alto.

— Deita aí – ela apontou para a cama.

Fui até sua cama e fiquei com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama enquanto ela abria o pacote.

— Seu macaco está me olhando estranho – falei olhando para o maldito macaco que a dei no aeroporto de Londres.

— Ah é, ele é safadinho, gosta de olhar – riu pegando o macaco pervertido e o colocando em uma cadeira virada para a parede e colocou também um fone nos ouvidos... do macaco... de pelúcia – Você não pode ouvir bebê. É muito novinho pra isso.

Ela é completamente louca. A sanidade abandonou essa mulher no nascimento. De certeza. Antes de voltar para a cama, ela apagou a luz deixando o quarto completamente escuro. Eu particularmente não vejo graça em transar no escuro já que não consigo ver a expressão de prazer no rosto da pessoa que está transando comigo, mas também não questionei. Quando ela voltou pra cama, desenrolou a camisinha com a boca em meu pau e instantaneamente conseguiu me arrancar um alto gemido de prazer assim que senti sua boca quente envolver meu membro, mas a sensação durou pouco quando vi algo luminoso em meu pau.

— Mas que porra é essa? – perguntei olhando pro meu membro brilhando azul no escuro.

— Camisinha neon – respondeu animada.

— Eu tô parecendo a porra de um _smurf_ radioativo de tão brilhante – falei irritado, porém sem acreditar no que estava vendo – Tira essa porra de mim.

— Eu prefiro acreditar que você é um avatar e esse é seu sabre de luz – falou com a voz divertida.

— Você nem precisa daquele seu site de macumba pra me fazer broxar, bastou ver e ouvir isso. Puta que pariu – passei a mão nervoso pelo cabelo – Se eu broxar eu vou ficar tão puto com você.

— Calma estressadinho – sua voz mudou subitamente de divertida para sexy – Eu vou garantir que você não vai broxar, só se mantem brilhante, duro e gostoso assim que eu te chupo todinho.

Eu escolhi ignorar a parte do 'brilhante' e me focar em suas outras palavras. Senti meu pau latejar quando foi envolvido por sua pequena mão em um movimento suave, mexendo para cima e para baixo me masturbando. Isso seria mais excitante se essa camisinha não brilhasse no ambiente escuro, mas era um detalhe que eu facilmente poderia ignorar.

— Sua vez Cullen – falou enquanto sua mão atrevida ainda me provocava – O que você quer de mim? Mas pede com jeitinho – se inclinou sobre mim para sussurrar suas palavras de provocação – Pede como o safado que eu sei que você é.

Porra. Essa mulher ainda vai ser minha perdição. Tateei seu rosto no escuro até encontrar seus lábios e quando os encontrei, ela mordeu a ponta do meu polegar.

— Quero que use essa boquinha linda pra chupar meu pau – disse traçando o contorno de seu lábio com o dedo – Chupe bem gostoso como você sabe, até que eu goze na sua boca e você engula tudinho.

— Adoro como você sabe usar as palavras certas.

Agarrei seu cabelo com ferocidade quando fui abrigado por sua boca quente e molhada. Bella estava ajoelhada entre minhas pernas e segurava meu membro com firmeza. Não contive um gemido profundo quando ela passou a língua pela cabecinha sugando em seguida.

— Porra – grunhi intensificando o aperto da minha mão em seu cabelo – Caralho, como eu adoro sua boca.

Sua língua passou por toda minha extensão e deslizou por sua boca até sua garganta, repetidas vezes. Eu não conseguia conter os gemidos que passavam livres por minha boca, mas isso parecia servir de incentivo pra ela que continuou chupando, lambendo, passando por toda extensão, de cima a baixo. Sua mão fazia uma carícia oportuna em minhas bolas.

— Puta que pariu. Porra! – praguejei jogando a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos com força mediante ao prazer que sentia – Bella eu...

Ela não respondeu com palavras. Ao perceber que estava chegando ao meu ápice, intensificou os movimentos com a boca em meu membro. Por instinto meus quadris se impulsionaram para sua boca, senti minha pélvis tremer e meus músculos retesarem para se contraírem em seguida liberando meu prazer em sua boca.

Ela se afastou acendendo o abajur que ficava próximo à sua cama. Após engolir tudo, ela limpou o canto da boca com o indicador, me olhando sensualmente e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é: 'Porra, como eu quero essa mulher pra mim', mas tinha que me controlar para não falar algo que colocasse tudo a perder, especialmente enquanto transávamos.

— Já usamos o azul, agora você vai usar o verde – notei sua voz distante e só então percebi que ela tinha se afastado para ir pegar uma outra camisinha.

— Não, agora eu que quero provar você – tentei me levantar, mas ela se apressou em me manter na posição que eu estava.

— Não, depois você me prova. Agora quero me divertir com o que eu comprei – falou levantando e sacudindo no ar um pacote de camisinha verde – Agora você vai de sabre de luz verde, pra ser tipo a piroca do Hulk.

— Porra, não fala um negócio desses não que até broxa.

— Recomponha-se homem. Põe seu amigo pra funcionar de novo e vamos mais um round...

Não esperei que ela completasse sua frase. A puxei pela cintura de volta para a cama. Pois se ela me querida pronto, eu já estava mais do que pronto.

— Mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você de novo – disse baixo em seu ouvido.

— Me arrepiei toda – falou de olhos fechados – Põe – me entregou o pacote da maldita camisinha verde.

— Você vai desligar a luz?

— Vou sim. Quero ver seu pau brilhando no escuro como se fosse um vagalume. Agora põe logo.

Porra. Não adianta nem discutir pois ela vai continuar falando essas coisas, mas porra...

Mas quer saber?! Foda-se essa merda. Rasguei a embalagem com ferocidade e deslizei a camisinha por meu pênis a desenrolando até a base. Bella olhou pra mim com um sorriso no rosto e eu já até previa o que ela falaria.

— Se você disser que eu estou parecendo a porra de um vagalume eu tiro isso agora – disse sério.

Ela fez biquinho, mas não continuou falando. Porra, ela ia mesmo dizer isso?!

A beijei antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de falar alguma coisa. pelo que já conheço dela, sua mente com certeza estaria trabalhando em algo tão aleatório quanto um 'vagalume' para falar. É isso, eu estava completamente viciado no sabor e textura dos seus lábios, na forma como sua língua quente e macia tocava a minha.

Estava completamente viciado em seu corpo, seu cheiro, a forma como ela gemia meu nome, como ele rebolava pra mim, estava viciado na forma como eu a dava prazer, em como nossos corpos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente e porra, eu estava completamente apaixonado por essa mulher que não tem um parafuso preso na cabeça. Estão todos soltos, ela é completamente louca e eu estou apaixonado pra caralho por ela.

Com uma mão, segurei seus pulsos acima da cabeça as prendendo ali. Deslizei meu nariz desde os seus seios até sua nuca me permitindo sentir seu cheiro. Morangos e sexo, eu realmente gosto dessa combinação. Subi até sua orelha mordiscando o lóbulo, sua pele arrepiada e seu corpo trêmulo debaixo do meu era algo que eu adorava ver.

Com a mão livre, a passei por entre nossos corpos a descendo e passando por sua barriga lisa até lhe tocar em seu centro de prazer.

— Quem é que pode te tocar assim? – perguntei com a boca próximo ao seu ouvido enquanto meus dedos estimulavam seu clitóris.

Ela suspirou alto, fechando os olhos ruborizada, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força.

— Nesse momento eu não sei nem meu nome – gemeu frustrada – 'Você' serve como resposta?

— Quem pode te tocar? – repeti a pergunta com a voz mais firme.

— V-Você – gemeu alto quando friccionei seu nervo inchado em um movimento mais rápido.

— Você gosta quando eu te dou prazer? – fiz outra pergunta no mesmo momento em que deslizei dois dedos para sua entrada molhada e quente.

Eu estava brincando com meu próprio auto controle.

— Sim – sua voz saiu arrastada devido a sua respiração pesada.

— E quem é que te fode exatamente como você gosta?

— Se você continuar me provocando – respirou fundo – Não vai ser você, porque eu me tranco naquele banheiro e eu mesma me dou prazer.

— Proposta interessante...

— Não foi uma proposta, foi uma ameaça – bradou com a voz irritada.

Tirei minha mão de dentro dela ouvindo um gemido de frustração dela. Coloquei a ponta do meu pênis, que já estava duro como uma rocha, na sua entrada, apenas para a provocar. Ela tentou impulsionar seu quadril para mim em busca de mais contato, mas a segurei no lugar pela cintura com a mão livre.

— Pra que se torturar, Isabella? Não seria mais fácil responder a minha pergunta?

— Você, Edward – praticamente gritou impaciente – É você. Satisfeito?

— Muito.

Em um movimento rápido e preciso, eu estava dentro dela novamente. Ela estava tão quente e molhada que foi extremamente difícil me controlar. Estávamos ambos suados, nossos corpos chocavam-se violentamente com a forças das minhas investidas e a cada estocada era um gemido rouca que saía de sua boca. Era como música para os meus ouvidos.

Suas pernas rodearam meu quadril me puxando para mais perto de si enquanto suas mãos arranhavam minhas costas com força. Isso iria arder pra caramba depois, então depois que me preocuparia com isso. Soube que ela estava próximo de atingir seu prazer quando mordeu meu ombro com força, suas pernas trêmulas e sua respiração mais ofegante que o normal, estimulei seu clitóris com maestria até ser demais pra ela e ela se desmanchar sob mim com seu prazer escorrendo por entre nós.

Eu estava próximo também, o toque de sua mão em minha pele ao me puxar para um beijo sôfrego era como brasas escaldantes e um grito gutural escapou do fundo da minha garganta ao mais uma vez liberar meu prazer dentro dela.

Deixei meu corpo cair ao seu lado na cama, Bella ainda estava tentando controlar sua respiração quando soltou uma risadinha baixa.

— Você me quebrou de vez, tenho certeza – falou quebrando o silêncio do quarto – Amanhã eu vou estar andando torto.

— Não me pergunte como ou porquê – falei me levantando da cama em seguida e estendeu a mão para ela que pegou meio hesitante – Mas eu já estou pronto pra outra e estou com uma puta vontade de você. Então vamos tomar um banho, só pra garantir eu termino de vez de te quebrar no banheiro.

— Ai credo que delícia. Quero – falou me fazendo rir alto – Vamos. Eu já tô quebrada mesmo.

— Sem mais camisinhas –falei segurando sua mão firme ao notar que ela se virava para ir em direção à cômoda.

— Só mais uma?

— Não – neguei rapidamente – Vamos, agora, eu que vou te chupar até você gozar.

— Quero.

Não precisei dizer mais nada, Bella desistiu da camisinha e caminhou apressadamente até o seu banheiro. Sim, lá eu terminaria de 'a quebrar' mais um pouquinho.

[...]

**▬ Bella ▬**

Olha, honestamente, eu me recuso a acreditar que alguém seja tão fodidamente gostoso assim. Puta que pariu, chega até a ser malditamente irritante quando esse homem é gostoso. Conforme eu imaginei, eu estava andando meio torta, mas totalmente valeu a pena. Faria de novo. Após nosso banho, que talvez tenha demorado graças a um esplêndido sexo oral que Edward fez em mim e talvez mais umas duas rodadas de sexo, agora estávamos em minha cozinha pois euzinha já estava mortinha de fome.

Edward estava usando apenas sua boxer branca que inclusive, era um pecado. Tá ele ficava bonitinho nela, mas ele era quase da cor da cueca. Enfim, acho que entenderam que ele ficou gostosinho, mas também sua pele se fundia com a cor da cueca. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ele passava a mão neles numa falha tentativa de os secar. Pra mim ele tava meio que parecendo um cachorro fazendo isso. Um cachorro sexy e com um olhar sedutor... acho que isso soou meio estranho.

— Se eu disser que alguém tem o olhar sedutor igual o de um cachorro, isso é considerado zoofilia? – perguntei na tentativa de entender meus próprios pensamentos.

— Eu opto por fingir que você nunca disse isso em voz alta – ele respondeu e sua resposta não foi muito esclarecedora. Odiei.

Também dei de ombros deixando o assunto pra lá. Depois eu conversava sobre isso com o John... ou então vou mandar uma mensagem pra Rose perguntando isso, ela tem mais a vibe dos meus pensamentos.

Como eu estava quebrada e ardida, escolhi não usar roupas, mas também não ficaria pelada pela casa, me enrolei em uma toalha, mas uma toalha rosa que é pra ninguém me confundir com a toalha já que eu e ela somos bem brancas.

Será que o remédio já fez efeito no Edward? Acho que já né?! Pelo tempo que demoramos já deve até ter passado o efeito, mas eu vou arriscar. Tirei o pudim da geladeira que eu fiz dois dias atrás e de quebra tirei também um _Trifle_ que eu havia feito.

— Olha esse aqui é um _Trifle_— apontei para o doce no copo – Ele é tipo como se fosse um pavê em camadas e...

— Bella, eu sou inglês – falou como se fosse óbvio.

E era mesmo. Disso eu sei. Dãh. A menos que...

— Oh meu Deus – disse surpresa – Eu sou americana – ele me olhava como se eu fosse louca – Você inventou esse acordo pra conseguir o _green card _não foi?

— Transamos algumas vezes e você já está me pedindo em casamento? Ousada – falou enfiando a colher no Trifle.

— O que? – perguntei assustada – Não. Para de distorcer minhas palavras, eu...

— Contenha-se – falou sério – Eu não quero seu _green card_, já tenho meu visto permanente – revirou os olhos – Eu falei que sou inglês porque eu sei o que é um Trifle, isso é um doce típico da Inglaterra. Seria tipo eu queria te explicar o que são ovos com bacon.

— Mas eu sei o que é... Ah – falei ao notar seu olhar incrédulo sobre mim – Saquei. Enfm, come seu docinho e me diz o que achou.

— Rosalie faz melhor – deu de ombros.

— O QUE? – perguntei aborrecida.

Ele vem até minha casa dizer que meu doce não é melhor que o da irmã dele? Ele não tem medo de morrer? Enquanto eu espumava de raiva, ele gargalhou alto e eu fiquei completamente confusa. Vai ter crise de bipolaridade agora, querido?

— Estou brincando Bella. Está maravilhoso de verdade – agora meus olhinhos brilharam em expectativa – Sendo honesto, está melhor do que muitos que eu já comi na própria Inglaterra.

— Sério? Você não está dizendo isso pra me agradar?

— Achei que você me conhecesse um pouco mais pra saber que eu nunca falo nada só pra agradar alguém.

Ponderei sobre isso. Me parecia bem verdadeiro e na verdade era mesmo. Ele era um nojento que sempre que podia por defeito nas coisas colocava.

— Mas? – incentivei.

— Mas o que? – questionou confuso.

— Você é o próprio demônio manifestado. O senhor 'põe defeito em tudo'. Qual o defeito do doce? – coloquei a mão na cintura o olhando em desafio.

— Parece que você me conhece mesmo – enfiou mais uma colher do doce na boca – Não é de hoje. Eu não gosto de comida velha, eu sinto quando a comida não tá nova.

Era só isso? Essa era a reclamação dele? Eu posso conviver com isso.

— Se não gostou enfia no rabo então – dei de ombros cortando uma fatia de pudim pra mim.

— Grossa – o mal educado falou de boca cheia, é essa educação que você dá pra sua filha lúcifer pai? – Você parece o cavalo da princesa.

— E o Shrek se sentiria ofendido em ser comparado a você – ele me olhava entediado – Você tá mais para o príncipe do filme do Shrek, antipático, arrogante, egocêntrico e _ninguém_ gosta dele.

— E ainda sim você está aqui comigo e acabamos de ter várias rodadas de sexo quente – o olhei de queixo caído e sem palavras – _Touché_— piscou pra mim com um sorriso convencido na cara.

Onde está uma faca quando se precisa de uma? Edward riu alto ao me ver sem reação e me puxou para sentar em seu colo enquanto ele comia seu doce.

— Esse era o motivo no qual eu tomava esses remédios pra intolerância a lactose quando eu era mais novo – falou praticamente lambendo o copo onde estava o doce que agora já não tinha mais nada e tudo que eu pude notar era que sua mão estava possessivamente em minha cintura me mantendo perto dele. Mas dá licença querido? – Nunca achei um que valesse a pena quando vim para os Estados Unidos, acho que acabei de achar.

— Esses americanos tem que comer muito feijão com arroz para chegar aos meus pés – me vangloriei – Bella Swan a própria master chefe.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ouvimos o som da campainha e eu estranhei, não estava esperando visitas. Me desvencilhei ele indo em direção a porta, mas Edward puxou meu braço me prendendo no lugar.

— Você vai abrir a porta de toalha? – questionou.

Eu até diria 'ah é verdade, deixa eu por uma roupa'. Mas o tom que ele usou pra falar foi tão mandão, autoritário e possessivo que me irritou.

— Você não manda em mim querido, se eu quiser atender essa porta nua eu atendo pois sou livre e desimpedida – sorri irônica e fui em direção a porta enquanto Edward tinha uma carranca do tamanho do mundo no rosto.

Tá, eu estava zero a vontade em abrir a porta só de toalha, mas eu tinha que desafiar ele. Não dá pra ele achar que pode ficar mandando em mim. Será que ele esqueceu que não somos namorados? Na verdade, nem se fôssemos, ele não mandaria em mim. Com a coragem que pelo visto eu acabei de tricotar do rabo, abri a porta e meu mundo inteiro rodou ao ver Renée e Charlie parados em minha porta.

— Oi filh... –

Bati a porta na cara deles antes que terminassem de falar qualquer coisa. eu estava paralisadíssima. Como assim eles aparecem de surpresa na minha porta bem no dia em que eu tirei a noite pra transar? Sério, estamos ali comendo na cozinha, mas é só uma pausa. Eu queria transar mais. Pai, mãe, vocês não acham que já passaram da idade de ser os pais empata foda? Francamente hein.

— Quem era? – Edward perguntou ao me ver parada em frente a porta.

Eu ainda estava em meus pensamentos quando o som estridente da campainha soou novamente me tirando do meu mundo de divagações e revoltas.

— JÁ VAI. EU TO PELADA. VOU PÔR UMA ROUPA – gritei em direção a porta e Edward voltou a fazer a carranca de antes – Meus. Estão. Na. Minha. Porta. – falei devagar apontando pra porta.

Mas eu falei que na verdade era pra eu mesma absorver as informações.

— Que inusitado – falou tranquilo – Vou por minha roupa e venho dar oi pra eles – falou divertido.

Um alarme gritando 'PERIGO, ZONA PERIGOSA' soou em minha cabeça. Agarrei seu braço com força e o olhei em pânico.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você não vai falar com meus pais.

— Nem sair pelos fundos – rebateu – Você mora em apartamento, não tem porta dos fundos e eu com certeza não vou sair pela janela pois são mais de cinco andares. Na verdade, nem se fosse só um andar.

— Vem comigo – o arrastei até meu quarto.

— Nem fodendo – ele falou quando paramos em frente ao meu guarda roupa – Eu tenho 1,89 de altura, eu sou maior que seu guarda roupa. Nem a porra que eu vou ficar aí dentro como se eu fosse um amante e o marido tivesse chegado mais cedo do trabalho.

— Entra logo, por favor – supliquei enquanto procurava uma roupa qualquer para vestir antes de ir abrir a porta.

— Não – falou decidido, cruzando os braços em cima do peito e me olhando em desafio.

CARALHOOOOOO. Lúcifer escolheu essa hora pra entrar no rabo desse homem e vir me atentar? E não vamos nem falar da Lilith que eu tenho certeza que foi essa filha da puta que enviou meus pais pra cá agora, tipo... hoje.

#MeAjudaPai

— Então faz o seguinte, entra no meu banheiro, fica trancado lá e não sai por nada nesse mundo até que eu diga pra você sair, tudo bem?

Deus, toca no coração desse homem pra que ele concorde. Obrigada pai. Agradeci quando ele assentiu concordando e apesar de muito puto, foi para o meu banheiro. Respirei fundo, passei a mão na cabeça ajeitando o cabelo e fui abrir a porta para meus pais.

— Quanta demora – Charlie reclamou assim que abri a porta.

— Você é um velho reclamão que reclama por tudo. Ninguém te aguenta Charlie – Renée rebateu.

— E você tá na menopausa, mas ninguém me vê por aí reclamando disso – Renée arregalou os olhos para a fala do meu pai e seu rosto imediatamente assumiu uma coloração de vermelho intenso. Raiva.

— Eu vou jogar água em vocês se começarem a discutir agora – bradei irritada – Vocês tem casa em Seattle. Se querem brigar vão pra lá. De preferência, vão embora. Adeus, obrigada pela visita e até a próxima.

— Eu não vou me rebaixai ao seu nível Charlie – minha mãe disse jogando os cabelos para trás e indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Droga.

— É porque se você descer mais chega no inferno, seu lugar de origem – meu pai retrucou a seguindo em direção ao quarto.

Poxa Thor, isso é castigo porque eu falei que com a camisinha verde ia fiar parecendo a piroca do Hulk né? Foi mal aí, me perdoa, era só brincadeirinha. Juro que nunca mais falo da piroca de um vingador se meus pais forem embora agora nesse exato momento.

Olhei esperançosa na direção do meu quarto e constatei que eles não iriam embora agora... é. Nada feito com o Thor.

Ai Lilith, no dia que eu te pegar e meter a mão na sua cara... E Thor, você perdeu o posto de vingador mais gato pro capitão américa. Achei foi bem feito você ter ganhado aquela pança lá. Seu otário... mentira, eu ainda te amo. Thor amor da minha vida depois do doutor Estranho .

Puta merda, eu estou divagando aqui e o Edward lá no banheiro. Se a Renée entra lá ela estupra ele. Eu literalmente corri para o quarto e por sorte, apenas me deparei com os dois se engalfinhando em palavras.

— Não transem na minha cama – falei atraindo a atenção dos dois para mim.

— Ew que nojo – Renée fez careta.

— Ainda não tô matando cachorro a grito – Charlie retruco.

— Vou ao banheiro, estou apertada...

— NÃO – gritei assustando minha mãe que me olhou assustada – Não dá pra entrar no banheiro.

— Por que? Você está escondendo um corpo lá? – meu pai que inclusive é policial em uma cidade de 3 mil habitantes onde os crimes são cometidos por crianças de 5 anos que roubaram um doce de 0,5 cents na mercearia, mas acha que é CSI Miami perguntou.

PENSA RÁPIDO BELLA. PENSA RÁPIDO.

John pelo amor de Deus meu filho, isso não é hora de tocar Britney Spears pra mim.

— Por que tem um rato lá – falei lembrando magicamente da fobia fora do comum dos dois por ratos – Pelo tamanho era um gato... ou uma onça.

— Não tem onça nos Estados Unidos – Charlie revirou os olhos.

MODO DE FALAR MEU FILHOOOOO.

— Eu me aguento. Estou com preguiça de ir no outro banheiro – Renée sentou em minha cama.

— E como está o trabalho filha?

Ah jura dona Renée? Quer bater papo agora?

— O cara continua sendo o próprio demônio manifestado, pedra no seu sapato, dedo no seu cu, agulha do seu balão de felicidade...

— SIM – interrompei meu pai antes que ele continuasse.

Qual é gente. Meu chefe está ali atrás ouvindo tudo isso.

— O cara é um filho da puta – claro que minha mãe não ia parar de falar – Um escroto, mas porra... Ele é gostoso pra caramba hein filha – um meteoro pai, é tudo que eu te peço para que caia aqui agora – Ele tem cara de ser daquele que é todo birrentinho no trabalho mas quando te pega de jeito te deixa sem andar uns quatro dias em uma cadeira de rodas. Na melhor das hipóteses você sai toda torta. Ai se eu pego aquele homem. Eu faço um estrago tão grande na piroca dele. Ele nunca mais ia esquecer meu nome – ai que vergonha meu Deus.

AI QUE VERGONHA.

— Claro que ele não ia esquecer. Ninguém esquece de boceta cheia de teias de aranha e pelancas.

— Charlie, vá tomar no seu cu que tenho certeza que chegou sua idade de fazer uso da pílula azul se quiser ter uma transa decente uma vez por ano. Seu pau meio mole.

UM METEORO PAI.

— Continuando minha fantasia – falou sonhadora – Nossa, se eu pego aquele homem eu faço um estrago nele. Ia sentar nele até não sentir mais as pernas e porra, ele tem cara de quem tem um pau que é o pau. Eu chuparia ele todo.

EU VOU VOMITAR.

— CHEGA – gritei impaciente – Digam, o que querem aqui a essa hora da noite de uma sexta feira?

— Vamos dormir aqui gatinha – Renée respondeu carinhosa.

Por favor. Que tenha uma cera de ouvido de 10kg em meu ouvido.

Limpei o ouvido, mas nada saiu. Tá limpinho.

— Vocês... vão dormir... aqui? – repeti incrédula.

— Sim – ela veio me abraçar – Vou dormir agarradinha com minha filhotinha.

Oh Lilith. Eu sei que você me odeia então... a hora de jogar aquele meteoro é agora.


End file.
